Never Forgotten: An Oliver Wood OC Love Story
by xSiriusly Insanex
Summary: Tiannah Summers and Oliver Wood have been best friends since infancy. But as they begin their magical education, they are forced apart. Despite this, the two Quidditch fanatics remain close. However, as they grow into teens, their uncomplicated friendship becomes complicated, as they start to fall for each other. Read their story of love, hate, friendship and of course, Quidditch.
1. Farewells

**Chapter 1**

Tiannah woke up to a body on top of hers.

"Agh! Ollie! Get off!" she yelled. Her best friend and rival, Oliver Wood, had decided to wake her up extra early for Quidditch practice.

"Get up Tiannah! It's a beautiful day!" Oliver said to the sleepy girl. Tiannah and Oliver were both ten years old and 100% Quidditch obsessed. Oliver was part of a small Quidditch league, founded by his favourite team, Puddlemere United. The aims of the league were to improve Quidditch skills. Oliver, with his tall body and quick reflexes, was very suited to being a Keeper. Tiannah, on the other hand, was quick, agile and her aim was impeccably superb. Thus, the spot of the Chaser was suited to her. After much grumbling, Tiannah finally got up and dressed into suitable playing clothes.

"So," Oliver began, as they reached a playing field, "are you excited about going to Hogwarts?"

In six months time, Oliver and Tiannah would be starting their magical education.

"Yeah! But my parents told me that you don't get picked for the Quidditch teams until second year," Tiannah replied, feeling slightly gloomy.

"It gives us time to observe the teams' train, which could be useful for us," Oliver reasoned.

* * *

><p>Three months later, Tiannah was sitting on a blue couch, her legs crossed and holding a mug of tea. Her mother sat down and started to talk to her in a serious tone.<p>

"Tiannah, after some consideration between your father and me, we have decided not to send you to Hogwarts."

Tiannah cried in outrage.

"Why? You know I have been waiting to go there my whole life!"

She was very confused. Why did her parents suddenly have a change of heart?

"Sweetie, we know. But we are going to send you to The Salem Witches' Institute, in America." Tiannah's mother chose her words carefully, as she could feel her daughter's anger rising rapidly.

"America! _America_!" Tiannah shrieked, her blue eyes brimming with tears.

"I know that you are angry, but this school brings marvelous Quidditch opportunities. Part of the tuition money we would pay would go towards a private Quidditch tutor. In The States, there are more team agents, so when your schooling is over, chances of getting onto teams are higher," her mother said, trying to console her daughter. Tiannah considered this for a moment. She loved Quidditch, and this way, her dreams of getting onto her favourite team, the Holyhead Harpies, were higher. Nevertheless, she would miss Oliver, and how dare her parents not mention this earlier!

"I need to see Oliver," Tiannah said, getting up and stretching.

* * *

><p>Oliver heard a knock on his door and went to answer it. Tiannah stood on the threshold, looking pale.<p>

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked, concern in his warm brown eyes. Tiannah was thinking of how she would phrase the news. She and Oliver had been talking about going to Hogwarts together for years, and now, all those hopes had been crushed. "Can we go to the place?" Tiannah asked, referring to the lake they had found two years previously

"-And so my Mum tells me, three months before, that I'm not going to Hogwarts!" Tiannah said angrily.

"So you're not going to be with me," Oliver said, looking upset.

"Nope," Tiannah replied, staring into the clear, beautiful lake. Oliver put his arms around her.

"Well, let's make the most of the time we have together," he said, grabbing Tiannah's hand and leading her to the lake. Oliver took off his grey cotton shirt and ran into the lake.

"Come on!" he beckoned in his Scottish accent. Tiannah smiled and took off her shirt, leaving herself in a white singlet. She ran into the water and pushed Oliver over, smiling. He shoved her back in retaliation and she feel into the cool, soothing water.

* * *

><p>The day came when Tiannah left to go to The Salem Witches' Institute. Her term started a week before Oliver's did. When all of her possessions were packed, she walked downstairs to meet Oliver. The Scottish boy was looking upset that his best was going away for a year. Tiannah was feeling equally upset. He ran up to her and hugged her tightly, his warm arms comforting Tiannah immensely.<p>

"I'll write to you. Every day," Oliver whispered.

"I will too," Tiannah replied, tears sparkling on her cheeks.

"And if The Institute let first years onto a Quidditch team, you will be the best bloody Chaser there is!" Oliver said, completely honestly.

"Thank you Oliver. It means a lot to me," the upset brunette girl replied, quickly pecking Oliver's cheek.

* * *

><p>Tiannah arrived at The Salem Witches' Institute twelve hours later, after taking the Salem plane. A tall young man with blue eyes and black hair greeted the eleven year olds who came from Britain.<p>

"Welcome to the Salem Witches' Institute. You have all arrived from Britain, yes? Well, most of the girls here are from America, but you will all settle in fine," the man said, taking in the appearance of the new girls. "You will be sorted into rooms, based on your preferences. Quidditch will be played against two nearby schools. Your bedrooms will hold five girls, who must be in your year level. My name is Professor Harvey, and I teach potions," Professor Harvey stated. "So, the common room is that way for first years, so just follow the people heading there now," the Professor concluded, pointing at a group of American girls. Tiannah grabbed her suitcase and heard a British voice. "Are you excited?"

Tiannah nodded.

"The name is Hestia," the British girl said, sticking out her hand. Hestia had dark blonde curls, green eyes and tanned skin. She contrasted largely to Tiannah, who had dark brown hair that only curled at the ends, bright blue eyes and pale skin. She thought that Hestia was very pretty. After a few minutes, they reached the first year common room. "Wow..." Hestia said in awe. Tiannah was equally impressed. The common room was massive. Its walls were a rich purple, and the furniture was the same shade, with black velvet trimmings on every piece of furniture. A fire was roaring in the hearth. Overall, it looked like a cozy place to stay. The dormitories were decorated in the same elegant manner.

"Well, do you want to sleep in this dorm together?" Tiannah asked Hestia nervously. To her relief, Hestia nodded enthusiastically. Hestia found a few other girls from America with whom she bonded with.

"Hello! What's your name?" one raven-haired American asked.

"Tiannah Summers," she replied, smiling brightly, hoping that she would make a good first impression. The raven-haired girl introduced herself as Calista Perkins. The two other girls, Sally, a shy girl, and Lilliana, a smart and bookish girl, chose beds on the left side of the room, next to each other. Calista chose the middle bed and Hestia chose the bed next to her. Tiannah chose the bed on the other side of Hestia. The brunette started unpacking her items, admiring her mahogany wand, with unicorn hair core, and set it on her bed.

"Wow. He is _cute_!" Hestia said, as Tiannah placed the picture of herself and Oliver, with their arms around each other's shoulders, on the wall. The photo was a moving one, taken days before she left. Tiannah scrunched up her nose.

"Ollie? Really?" she said, looking at Hestia.

"Yeah! Is he your boyfriend?" the blonde girl asked, her bright green eyes glinting.

"Ew! Nah, we are just best mates. We have known each other since we were babies," Tiannah replied, rolling her eyes. People had been asking Oliver and herself that question for years. The thought of dating each other was a funny concept to both Tiannah and Oliver. There had never been anything but friendship between them both, and they intended for it to stay that way.

* * *

><p>Oliver was going through his Hogwarts textbooks, when there was a tap on his window. His features broke into a grin when he saw Athena, Tiannah's snowy owl. He missed Tiannah a lot. There was barely a day when they had been apart since they were babies. Even when they were apart, they had never been countries apart.<p>

"Hello, Athena!" Oliver greeted the bird, who hooted in return. Oliver took the letter from Athena and opened it.

_Dear Oliver,_

_Hello from America! The Institute is so cool! Firstly, I have made some friends. My best friend here is Hestia Lawrence. Honestly, she is the most eccentric person I have ever met. She's from Britain, but apparently she was 'too good looking to go to a school called Hogwarts'. Well, that's what her parents said. Anyway, campus is cool. Every year level has up to 150 girls, and each year level has their own common room. There are also dorms, each holding 5 girls. Ten prefects sleep in a large dorm so we don't do anything wrong, and it stays like that until 5th year. The prefects also are captains of the young Quidditch teams, as they are in 5th year. For Quidditch, each year level verses their matching year level from The Salem Wizards Institute and the Lastrygonian Witchcraft and Wizardry Academy. So, the prefects, as I said, are captains of the 1st, 2nd and 3rd year teams, until we are old enough. So, I can do Quidditch this year! But out of 150 first years, there are two teams formed, each one alternating every second match. Not everyone is chosen, so there isn't a big chance that I will get on a team. Oh, and senior students can go in groups to World Cups! Anyway, we were having a tour of The Salem Wizards Institute, and I kid you not, the whole time Hestia was saying how every guy was cute and crap like that. She even said _you_ were cute, and, surprise surprise, she asked if we were dating. Anyway, how are you? Well, I had better go._

_Missing you,_

_Tiannah_

Oliver smiled at the letter and began to compose a reply.

_God, I miss her, _he thought. _I wish she were here with me. Then we could go to Hogwarts together._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Any names, places or objects that you do not recognise belong to me. <strong>

**Author's Note: I know that the first chapter wasn't very interesting, but things certainly pick up. Please stay tuned because my writing gets better. I am writing this note as I finished the story, so I know. **


	2. Quidditch and Crushes

**Chapter 2**

Tiannah received Oliver's reply at breakfast the next morning.

_Tiannah,_

_Wow, the institute sounds cool! I'm starting at Hogwarts in a few days. Mostly, I can't wait for Quidditch. You are so lucky that you can play! And you will certainly get on a team, because you are an amazing chaser. Your friend Hestia sounds girly. Tell her I said hi. _

_Missing you more,_

_Oliver_

"Aw! He misses you more!" Hestia squealed, having read the letter behind Tiannah's back. Tiannah rolled her eyes and glared at Hestia.

* * *

><p>The first lesson for the day was potions. Professor Harvey was a good-natured man and an adept teacher. The first potion that the first years brewed was a boil solution. There were sixty girls in the room, as they split the first years into two groups, the other group doing charms. Nevertheless, with sixty eleven year olds brewing their first potion, explosions were to be expected. Hestia and Tiannah formed a pair, and due to Tiannah's newly discovered talent at potions, they completed their potion first.<p>

"Good job girls!" Professor Harvey praised the pair. Hestia was blushing and twirling her hair. When Harvey turned away, Tiannah faux gagged.

"Ew! Hestia, do you have a thing for him?" the brunette asked in disgust. Hestia didn't answer, only blushed again.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Oliver was on The Hogwarts Express. He was sitting with Percy Weasley, a rather pompous boy in his year, and Ken Alcott, a tall, black haired boy who loved Quidditch. Naturally, Percy was left out of Ken and Oliver's conversation. Oliver, Ken and Percy were all sorted into Gryffindor, along with Dave and Jeff, both of whom were Quidditch fanatics. As Oliver reached his dormitory, he unpacked his bag and took out the picture of Tiannah and himself, and set it on the wall.<p>

"Woah mate! Is she your girlfriend?" Ken asked Oliver, staring at the mystery girl in the photo. Oliver suddenly felt very protective of Tiannah.

"No, we are just friends; we have been since we were babies," Oliver replied nonchalantly, still wondering why he felt so protective.

* * *

><p>Charlie Weasley was the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. Oliver thought that Charlie was an extremely talented Quidditch player, thus he admired him and strived to improve his Quidditch skills. However, even though Oliver tried to distract himself with Quidditch, he still missed his best mate.<p>

* * *

><p>Tiannah was also missing Oliver. It had been five weeks since she arrived at The Institute, and Hestia was great, but she needed Oliver. It had been weeks since she received Oliver's letter, and it was about time she responded.<p>

_Dear Oliver,_

_I am so sorry that I didn't reply sooner! My private Quidditch training has started, as the first game is in a month. Yes, I made it into The First Year team 1! So I guess you were right. My private tutor is three years above me from The Salem Wizards Institute. I hate most of the lessons; they are so goddamn hard! And the more homework I have, the less time I have for Quidditch. Hestia says hi. She is honestly crazy. She has a crush on our potions master, Professor Harvey. Yuck. He is nice enough, but ew. So how are you? _

_No, I miss you more,_

_Tiannah_

After she sent the letter, Hestia realized that Tiannah wasn't telling Oliver everything. _Well,_ she thought, _I think I will._

_Dear Oliver, _

_My name is Hestia Lawrence. You don't know me, but I am Tiannah's best friend here. I don't know much about you, but I think you are very good looking. Anyway, Tiannah has not told you everything about her year so far. So, I, her best friend, will tell you. Firstly, did she mention that she was quite the crush on her private Quidditch tutor, Theo Jackson? The minute she saw him, she turned purple. She can't even look him in the eye. Pity, because he has amazing eyes. And let me tell you, she raves about you. I mean, I don't really listen to all of it, because it is about Quidditch, and it bores me to tears, but it's Oliver Wood this and Oliver Wood that. All day. She misses you. So, I was wondering if we could be friends? We can keep writing to each other if you like, but don't tell her. _

_From Hestia Lawrence_

Hestia was very happy with the letter when she finished.

* * *

><p>Oliver received two letters the next morning. He opened the one from Tiannah first, and grinned all the way through reading it. The next letter had unfamiliar handwriting. It was from Hestia, Tiannah's friend. It was certainly an interesting read. Tiannah had a crush on her much older private Quidditch tutor. He felt a stab of annoyance at that fact.<p>

* * *

><p>Tiannah's first Quidditch game was today. "Now," began Olivia, the fifth year captain. "The Salem Wizards Institute are good, but you are all better. Tiannah, Maddie, Lizzie, you are all great chasers, but remember that the Keeper from the other school is very good too. Tanya, your Seeking skills are amazing. Anna, Jackie, you are both superb beaters. And Christina, you are an excellent Keeper," Olivia told all the girls. At Salem, the captains of the first, second and third year teams were not on the team; they advise. The nervous girls walked onto the pitch to face the boys from The Salem Wizards Academy. The whistle blew and the game began.<p>

* * *

><p>Tiannah and her team won the match. Hestia greeted her ecstatic best friend and hugged her.<p>

"Congrats! You truly took some amazing shots!" Hestia squealed.

"Thanks, Hest! You were an amazing cheerleader!" she replied happily.

"Yeah, thanks! An- Oh look, here comes Theo!" Hestia said, quickly fixing her friends hair.

"Now breathe, Tiannah," Hestia said, pushing her friend forward.

"I told you, Hest! I don't like hi-" she was cut off by Theo hugging her. "Wow! You were amazing out there!" Theo said proudly.

"Thank you, Theo," Tiannah replied shyly, turning pink.

* * *

><p>Christmas came along. Oliver sent the most adorable card to Tiannah, saying how much he missed her and how he couldn't wait for summer. Well, Hestia found it adorable. The present from Oliver was an emerald green Quaffle. Tiannah smiled; he remembered her favourite colour.<p>

* * *

><p>Oliver missed Tiannah a lot during Christmas. Every year they had a snow fight, and afterwards kept each other warm by the fire, ignoring the smug glances from their parents. He longed for the days of snow fights, sitting by the lake at sunset and playing Quidditch together.<p>

* * *

><p>Christmas break was long over. The next Quidditch match was to be played by the First Year team number 2. They won the match narrowly against The Lastrygonian Witchcraft and Wizardry Academy. Each year level had two Quidditch teams, each one alternating between matches. Unless there was a draw, each year level had three matches. For the last match, the team that lost by the fewer amounts of points, meaning the Lastrygonians, would verse the higher winning team, meaning team one from The Salem Witches Institute for the first years. At the end of the year, the school that won the most points, adding up wins from first to seventh year, won the School Cup. So far, The Salem Witches Institute were narrowly winning. Theo was training Tiannah harder than ever to ensure the Salem Witches Institute would win for the first years. Theo had damaged his knee when he was in second year, and couldn't play. However, he was an excellent trainer and he wasn't at all biased about his school. In fact, he found most of the people from his school very rude to The Salem Witches Institute. He preferred Tiannah's school winning.<p>

* * *

><p>Gryffindor wasn't going very well. They had been smashed by Ravenclaw and even narrowly defeated by Hufflepuff. That just left the last game of the year, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, to happen in a few weeks. He felt like yelling at the inept players. The year was ending, with only two months left. Oliver still corresponded with Tiannah, and, occasionally, Hestia. Hestia told him the things that Tiannah didn't deem important enough to tell, or too embarrassing. It was only two months until he could see his best friend again.<p>

"YES!" Tiannah yelled when her team won the match. Tanya had caught the snitch when The Institute was already two-hundred points ahead. Tiannah was jumping up and down with Hestia, squealing. The hysterical brunette was hugging her whole team and her captain. The first years were the last team of the year to do their match, their victory meaning that the whole of The Institute won.

"Tiannah! You did amazing!" Theo yelled, jumping on her and hugging her. Tiannah grinned, hugged Tanya, and screamed praise at her. The team made their way back to the showers, girls from The Institute clapping every member on the back. The euphoria of winning didn't disperse all night, as Tiannah had a stash of lollies to eat and go hyper on. She shared the lollies with the girls from the other first year team and the girls from her team, Maddie, Tanya, Lizzie, Jackie, Christina and Anna. Hestia and Calista, being the cheerleaders, also joined in. The prefects sleeping in the nearby dorms let the girls' party and eat what they wished, as they deserved it.

* * *

><p>Gryffindor had lost the cup. Charlie was disappointed, but Slytherin were too good. Oliver was annoyed, as he could see the weak players in the team. The Keeper was leaving next year, and Oliver thought he might have a chance at the position.<p>

* * *

><p>Tiannah decided not to tell Oliver that she won until she saw him, in only a few days. Hestia was excited about going home. Tiannah suggested that they meet up on the holidays, but Hestia was going to Italy. In a way, Tiannah was glad, because as selfish as it sounded, she wanted Oliver to herself. The day came when she said goodbye to all her new friends, and boarded the plane to Britain with Hestia.<p>

"So you get to see your boyfriend again," Hestia teased her friend. Tiannah playfully shoved the blonde girl and laughed. Hestia was still corresponding with Oliver, but Tiannah didn't know. Although Hestia may come across as very girly, she was smart. And she was almost certain that Tiannah and Oliver liked each other, even if they never would admit it. Or maybe they didn't know, yet. But both sets of parents had suspicions, _and they were probably right_, Hestia mused.

"So, I can't wait to get to Italy! So many hot guys... and great shops!" Hestia said wistfully. Tiannah rolled her eyes.

"So what are your plans these holidays?" the blonde questioned, as the plane took off.

"Nothing much. Spending time with Oliver and playing Quidditch," Tiannah replied, picking at the nail polish on her fingers that Hestia insisted she put on. Hestia's hand swooped down on Tiannah's.

"No picking at the polish. It looks good," Hestia said firmly. Tiannah rolled her blue eyes and started to fiddle with the picture of Oliver and herself. Hestia smiled wryly at the action. _Almost certain._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to the equally wonderful J.K Rowling. The characters, places or objects that you do not recognize belong to me.<strong>


	3. New Year, Intensified Crushes

**Chapter 3**

The magical plane landed at The London Magical Airport. Hestia introduced Tiannah to her parents, while Tiannah introduced Hestia to her own. Tiannah said goodbye to Hestia and gave her parents huge hugs. They hopped into their family car.

"So, I didn't tell you this in the letters, but we won the School Cup!" she exclaimed happily. Her parents engulfed their daughter in praise. As they reached their home, Tiannah grinned broadly. Her parents opened the door and she stepped into her home.

"So that Hestia seems nice," Jane, Tiannah's mother, said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, she is! I've made heaps of new friends. However, Hestia is my best, even though she is really eccentric and girly. Honestly, she had a thing for a professor..." Tiannah trailed off, sighing.

"What about Oliver, then?" Tiannah's Dad, Daniel, teased.

"Who's Oliver?" Tiannah joked.

"Your bloody best friend, I'm hoping," a familiar Scottish voice said in indignation. A broad grin crossed Tiannah's features and she ran into her best friends arms.

"I haven't seen you in ages," Tiannah said, her voice cracking slightly.

"Well, I'm here now," he said consolingly to his best friend. Tiannah and Oliver's parents, who had been staying at The Summers' house to look after their son, Ben, looked smugly and knowingly at each other.

"God, you've grown!" Oliver said in surprise. Tiannah was always tall for her age, but now she was five foot two, and Oliver was five foot four. For two twelve year olds, it was quite an achievement. Tiannah giggled and stood on her tiptoes, so she was Oliver's height. Oliver looked annoyed.

"I am taller than you, and it _will_ stay that way," he said warningly. Tiannah stuck her tongue out at Oliver but laughed.

"Can you help me unpack?" she asked, putting on her best puppy dog eye look.

"Fine," Oliver groaned. They walked upstairs, with their arms around each other's shoulders.

"No hello, just completely ignored us!" Oliver's Mum, Meredith, said indignantly.

"So, Ollie, I didn't tell you this, but we won the school cup! Our team won by two hundred points!" Tiannah said happily, grinning. Oliver tackled her in a hug and congratulated her.

"I bet they were calling you the star Chaser," Oliver said, happy for his best friends' achievements. Tiannah frowned slightly. How had Oliver known? Oliver shifted uncomfortably. Hestia had told him that. Tiannah dismissed it and started unpacking her stuff. Oliver watched his best friend. She had gotten taller, that was for sure. She was starting to develop curves and Quidditch had certainly been good on her body. Oliver couldn't help but notice that she was acting more maturely, and she looked it as well. His reverie was broken when Tiannah asked for some help. Oliver helped his friend unpack her items and came across the photo of himself and Tiannah. It looked like she had held it many times, and, by the looks of it, there were tear trails on it. Oliver realized that he had been missing his best friend, but she had been suffering too. Oliver kissed his friend on her cheek, and Tiannah turned bright red.

"What was that for?" she asked, her blush subsiding.

"Nothing, I just missed you," Oliver replied. She kept unpacking her bag, with Oliver's assistance. He picked up one of Tiannah's bras, smirked wickedly and held it up.

"Oliver," Tiannah said warningly, as her best friend was known for embarrassing her. Oliver got up and opened the door, running down the stairs with his friend's bra.

"Oliver Wood!" she yelled, running down the stairs. Being a Chaser, she was quite speedy. Oliver reached the bottom of the stairs and started waving it around teasingly. Tiannah made a beeline towards him but Oliver just held the bra above her head, smirking that trademark Oliver smirk. Both sets of parents, who were drinking tea, looked at what the commotion was. They smirked when they saw Tiannah trying to grab her piece of underwear from Oliver, who was teasingly waving it above her head.

"Give it back, Ollie!" the embarrassed girl demanded.

"Oliver, she is never going to marry you if you don't give her back her bra!" Oliver's Dad, James, said to his son. Oliver turned red, as did Tiannah.

"Daaad!" he groaned. However, to Tiannah's advantage, he was distracted enough for her to grab the bra and run upstairs. He ran after her.

"Oliver, you can come back in if you promise not to grab any more of my underwear," she said warningly, and Oliver sadly agreed.

* * *

><p>The holidays passed very quickly. Oliver was getting sad at the prospect of not seeing his friend for another year. On the second last week of Tiannah's holiday, Hestia arrived at her doorstep.<p>

"Hello!" the blonde girl squealed, hugging her best friend. Tiannah called Oliver from upstairs and he ran down.

"Hi, I'm Hestia Lawrence," Hestia said to Oliver, who shook her hand and gave her a meaningful look. They, of course, already got to know each other, due to letter correspondence. Tiannah noticed this exchange, and felt extremely jealous. Hestia noticed this and gave her friend an apologetic look. Hestia, after all, was _almost_ certain that the two Quidditch fanatics harbored feelings for each other, feelings other than friendship. Oliver and Tiannah were going to do some more Quidditch practice, as they had done all holidays, but Hestia hated Quidditch. The three friends walked down to a nearby field, and Hestia and Tiannah talked about the former's time in Italy. Oliver was feeling a bit annoyed. Hestia and Tiannah had the whole year together, and he had little under a week. But, if Tiannah was happy, that was fine. After all, he and Tiannah had been joined at the hip all summer, and she needed a bit of space.

* * *

><p>The day came when Oliver had to say goodbye to his friend again. He hugged her tightly, and Tiannah felt warmth spread through her body.<p>

"Oliver, you _will_ get onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team. We have been training all summer. You will be the best Keeper there is, and you will smash Marcus Flint," Tiannah said, in a fierce but reassuring voice. Oliver gave his friend one last wave as she left to go to America.

* * *

><p>"So. This year I was thinking that we should definitely get fitter," Hestia said unexpectedly, while they were flying to America.<p>

"Well, I do heaps of Quidditch training, so I don't really need to," Tiannah said, fiddling with the photo of herself, Hestia and Oliver.

"Well, fine, but can you train me? You know, to get fitter," Hestia said with wide eyes.

"God, Hest. You really don't need to get any fitter," Tiannah said, rolling her eyes. Hestia had a tendency for unusual outbursts.

"But I want legs like yours!" Hestia whined.

"Well, play Quidditch. I have been since I was four, so just play for eight years," Tiannah said bluntly.

"No way! Actually, I'm fine with my legs, thanks," she said. Tiannah laughed at her friend's wackiness.

* * *

><p>Lessons started a day after they returned. They moved common rooms, as they were now second years. However, the girls decided to keep the same sleeping arrangements, as it had worked well the year previously. Sally was shy, so she and Lilliana, who was bookish, got along well. Hestia and Tiannah, despite the fact that they were different, got along the best. Calista was one of those lovely, pretty girls who got along with everyone. If things got too crazy in the dorm, Lilliana and Sally were good at calming things down. Tiannah was also close to Lizzie, Tanya, Maddie, Dolly, Christina and Anna, all of whom were on her Quidditch team. The first lesson for the day was charms. The charms professor, Professor Orion, was an elderly woman. She was strict, but quite fair too, though Hestia found her to be very biased against blondes.<p>

"Honestly," Hestia said, once class was over, "she treats you like you are a genius, and yet when I answer a question correctly, she praises me like I am five!" Hestia huffed. "_And_ she does the same to Lizzie and Christina!" Tiannah knew that Hestia could become really worked up by people treating her as if she was dumb, so she did her best to comfort her.

"Hest, she's just an old teacher. Who cares what she thinks!" Tiannah reasoned, not wanting Hestia to be angry all day.

"True, and she is probably just jealous of my looks!" she said arrogantly, though in a joking way. Tiannah sighed. Hestia was amazing, but she needed Oliver.

* * *

><p>Oliver was yet again on The Hogwarts Express, sitting next to Ken.<p>

"God, stop being so miserable. You obviously had a great summer, judging by that photo," Ken said in awe, pointing to the photo in Oliver's hand, with himself, Tiannah and Hestia.

"Why would that be an indicator that my summer was great?" Oliver asked, very perplexed.

"You're standing next to two beautiful girls, one of which is your best friend!" Ken said incredulously to his friend.

"Beautiful?" Oliver snorted.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I went to your house these holidays, and asked her out?" Ken asked innocently.

"Hestia? Yeah sure, go ahead," Oliver dismissed.

"No, I mean Tiannah. Are you _sure_ you wouldn't mind?" Ken asked, knowing that it would annoy Oliver. He felt a stab of anger. Ken noticed this on Oliver's features.

"Nah, don't worry mate. She's yours. I have my eyes on the blonde. Can you arrange for me to see her?" Ken asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'll ask Tiannah," Oliver said absentmindedly, still reeling on the way Ken said _she's yours._

* * *

><p>Tiannah began her private training with Theo. Hestia noticed that the crush Tiannah had on him had become bigger over the holidays. There was good reason too: he was a fifth year, with hazel eyes and blonde hair. Hestia kept teasing Tiannah about this, to the brunette's dismay. "Well, Tiannah, Oliver will be devastated!" Hestia teased.<p>

"About what?" Tiannah asked, though she had a vague idea about what her friend was insinuating.

"This crush on Theo! God, didn't you even think about how Oliver would react!" Hestia tutted.

"Oliver won't care at all, because I have been telling people this my whole life: _we are just friends. _Anyway, Theo and I won't happen. I just like him, is all," Tiannah shrugged. Hestia looked skeptical.

"Look, I swear! That's all that will ever happen. Why would Theo fancy me? And why would Oliver care? God, Hest," Tiannah said exasperatedly.

"Girl, you are gorgeous! And I don't know about Oliver, but Theo is crazy about you!" Hestia said, her eyes bright. _Well maybe I do know about Oliver. But I don't think she even knows yet, _she thought.

"Thank you, Hestia, but I doubt it," she snorted.

* * *

><p>"Yes! That's it!" Theo yelled to Tiannah when she did a particularly good dive and roll. Tiannah landed and panted.<p>

"Woah! That took forever!" she puffed.

"But it was worth it! It was perfect!" Theo said, patting the blushing girl on the shoulder.

"Thanks!" she said, her blush not subsiding. Hestia gave Tiannah the thumbs up from the sidelines, and the brunette rolled her eyes. Theo was staring at Tiannah while she was looking at Hestia, who was mouthing something.

"Sorry," she muttered to Theo, as she walked towards Hestia.

"What the _hell_ are you trying to tell me?"

"He was staring at you! Eek!" Hestia squealed, jumping up and down.

"Hestia, put that loved crazed brain away and be sensible. As if," Tiannah said firmly, though her heart was pounding madly.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction. <strong>


	4. Victories

**Chapter 4**

_Dear Tiannah,_

_Guess what! I am the Gryffindor Keeper! Our first game is against Slytherin, and it's in about a month. Marcus Flint is such a jerk! I think that one of his parents must be a troll. He's a Chaser, like you, but I personally think that he is quite horrible at it. Nothing on you._

_Thanks for helping me train on the holidays. I doubt that I would have gotten onto the team if it wasn't for you, my little Quidditch Star (haha, Ken dared me to write the last bit). But seriously, you are an amazing Chaser. _

_Missing you,_

_Oliver_

Hestia decided to read this is a very low, perverted voice, which made Tiannah laugh.

"He is just so sweet to you, Tiannah," Hestia said wistfully. Tiannah growled. "Give me the letter please. And he was just being friendly, Hest!" she said exasperatedly.

* * *

><p>Tiannah's first match was against the Lastrygonians, who narrowly defeated The Salem Witches' Institute. Tiannah was very upset about this, and she was moping around the common room all night.<p>

"Tia!" Hestia trilled. She stopped moping and her head shot up to Hestia.

"What, can't I call you that?" Hestia asked.

"What? No, its fine. It's just that's only what Ollie calls me, when I'm upset," Tiannah shot back, looking into the fire.

"Okay! Well you are upset, so I'm Oliver," Hestia reasoned. Tiannah looked confused. Hestia grabbed a broomstick, held it up, and slightly leant on it.

"Hi, I'm Oliver Wood. This is my broomstick. I would totally marry it, if I didn't have my eye of a certain brunette chaser," Hestia said, in a good attempt at Oliver's Scottish voice. "And my name is totally inappropriate, you know, Oliver _Wood. _Yeah, my Wood gets pretty big when I think about Tiannah Summers," Hestia said, in Oliver's voice once more. Tiannah was giggling in a very girly manner.

"Hest... god, I never thought about his name like that... his _Wood,_" Tiannah said through her laughter.

"Well, Tia, are you okay now?" Hestia asked innocently.

"Yes. I am now," the laughing girl replied.

* * *

><p>Oliver was lying in The Hospital Wing, after a Bludger had hit him in the head. He was slowly coming around, only to be hit with a wave of pain in his head. "Bloody..." He mumbled. Charlie Weasley was standing above him.<p>

"How long..." Oliver said, grimacing in pain.

"A week. You took a Bludger to the head," Charlie replied.

"A week?" Oliver groaned.

"Yeah. But you did a good job, and we won the match because of it," Charlie replied consolingly.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Oliver,<em>

_Your parents sent me a letter about the Bludger. God, are you okay? Is there any damage? God, I'm so worried! Don't you dare worry me like that again! You've always been a Bludger magnet, though. Stay away from Bludgers or I will personally go over to Hogwarts and slap you! Not that that will achieve anything…_

_Missing you more,_

_Tiannah_

Oliver read Tiannah's letter at breakfast the morning after he was released from the infirmary. He also got an odd letter from Hestia.

_Dear Oliver,_

_Hey, Wood. How is your Wood? Is it big? Do you want a certain chaser to ride your broomstick? Yeah, she thinks that you are a Keeper. Well, a certain chaser wants to see your Wood, Wood. _

_From Hestia_

Ken roared with laughter when he finished reading the letter behind Oliver's back.

"God, that Hestia is something else," Ken said, wiping his eyes.

"What is so funny?" he questioned, clearly confused. Ken whispered what it all meant and he blanched.

"God Hestia, what a dirty mind," Oliver muttered.

* * *

><p>The other first year team won the match, but narrowly. However, due to injuries, Tiannah's team could play the last match for the year.<p>

* * *

><p>Gryffindor was not going well. They were out of running for the cup. Oliver was very frustrated. The beaters were awful, and two of the chasers were good, but the other one was hopeless! It was sad that these were the best players that Gryffindor could come up with. Oliver was an excellent Keeper, Charlie was an amazing Seeker, and Lisa Mathers, one of the adept Chasers, was very good, but it was she and Charlie's second last year. Next year would be their last, and then a new Captain would be chosen.<p>

* * *

><p>Tiannah was in the middle of the last Quidditch match of the year. She grabbed the Quaffle, and after dodging a Bludger, scored a goal. There was an explosion of cheering. They were fifty points ahead of The Lastrygonians, and Tanya had just dived to get the snitch. She pulled out of the dive with the snitch in her palm. Tiannah screamed and cheered for Tanya, now that they won the match.<p>

"Yes!" Lizzie yelled, hugging Tanya. There was a blur of happiness and cheers, and people were again calling Tiannah the star chaser.

"Nah, its Tanya, for being an amazing Seeker!" she said to anyone who praised her. All they needed was for the first years to win, and Salem had the school cup in the bag.

And yes, the first years won narrowly. There was an explosion of cheering and hugging. The first years were being bombarded with praise, and they all looked overjoyed. It reminded Tiannah of her first victory, and she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not my creation, but this Fanfic is.<strong>


	5. Four Friends

**Chapter 5**

Soon it was the end of term. Hestia was excited, as her parents had agreed for her to go to Tiannah's house over the summer, and she would be going straight away. Her parents were having a business trip to France, as they were the owners of a magical clothing shop, well known in Italy, France, Norway and other countries nearby. Tiannah was still missing Oliver terribly, but the prospect of seeing him in a mere twenty-four hours lightened her mood.

"What's gotten you so happy?" Hestia asked as they boarded the plane.

"I'm gonna see Ollie!" Tiannah said happily. Hestia rolled her eyes and giggled. The rest of the plane trip was uneventful, apart from Hestia commenting on how stuck up the airhostess was. When they landed at the airport, Tiannah's parents and Oliver were standing there.

"Ollie!" Tiannah squealed, hugging Oliver. "What are you doing here?"

"Your parents offered for me to tag along, so I did," he grinned. Tiannah greeted her parents, as did Hestia.

"Hello, _Wood,"_ Hestia said with a knowing smirk on her face. Oliver shook his head and gave Hestia an annoyed look, to which she stuck her tongue at. Tiannah looked suspiciously at her two best friends but shrugged it off. When they arrived home, Hestia once again thanked Mr and Mrs Summers for letting her stay, and Tiannah rolled her eyes. "Hest, let's go!" Tiannah said. Oliver grabbed Tiannah arm, and Hestia smirked.

"Tiannah..." Oliver began.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"Come closer," he asked. Hestia made a kissy noise.

"Grow up, Hestia," Tiannah said hastily. She walked towards Oliver, their faces inches apart. She could count the freckles on his nose.

"Oh crap..." Oliver said worriedly. Tiannah looked at Oliver and grinned.

"Yes! _YES_! I am _finally_ taller than you!" she laughed, jumping up and down.

"Crap!" Oliver exclaimed. Tiannah continued to jump up and down, laughing.

"God, Tiannah, Hestia's girliness has rubbed off on you."

"I am taller than you! Finally!" she continued squealing. Since the two friends have been little, Oliver had always won the competition of height.

"You are a freak, Tiannah," Oliver joked. Oliver was five foot five, which was tall for his age. Tiannah had to be an inch taller than him. For a thirteen-year-old girl, her height was an achievement. Hestia was a few inches shorter than Tiannah, which she was jealous about. The trio walked up to Tiannah's room, the girls carrying their suitcases.

"No Oliver, she's tall! And taller than _you,_" Hestia trilled, unpacking her stuff.

* * *

><p>The third week of the holidays was when Tiannah and Oliver started to play Quidditch. Hestia was meant to be cheering them on, but mostly she just yelled out stuff to Tiannah like, <em>don't chip your nails! <em>Or _do not mess up your hair! _Both Oliver and Tiannah were becoming fed up with this. One day, on the fourth week of the holidays, Hestia decided to give Tiannah some heels, to accentuate the height difference between her and Oliver.

"Gosh, Hest, they are three inches high! I would be five foot nine in them!" Tiannah complained.

"Congratulations, Tia, you did math," Hestia said sarcastically. "Now, Oliver's here now. I'll hold your arm as you walk, because you will trip. So let's go down the stairs!" Hestia said excitedly. The heels were creating an uncomfortable amount of friction on Tiannah's feet. Oliver was standing at the bottom of the stairs with an unknown black haired boy.

"Okay Tiannah, keep walking and-" Hestia's hand flew to her hair and her cheeks reddened. The black haired boy was staring at Hestia. Tiannah continued walking to Oliver.

"Who's this?" she asked, referring to the stranger.

"This is my mate, Ken," Oliver replied.

"Nice to meet you, Ken," she said politely. Ken turned his head to Hestia and introduced himself, while Hestia giggled.

"Yuck," she joked as she stepped closer to Oliver, who had to look up at her.

"Bloody hell! Wow!" Oliver exclaimed, torn between anger and impression.

"Lovely to see you down there, Oliver," she said happily, stepping closer. She tripped on her ridiculous heels and fell into Oliver's arms.

"Whoops! Sorry," she muttered embarrassedly, noting that his hands were on her waist, which was becoming warm.

"It's fine, but you may want to take the heels off, because if you damage your ankles, that could affect your Quidditch training," Oliver said knowingly. Tiannah yelped and took the heels off.

"Still taller."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Hestia and Ken were flirting with each other, and Oliver and Tiannah were sitting on a couch awkwardly.<p>

"Let's go to the lake!" Tiannah said to a thoroughly bored Oliver.

"What about them?" Oliver asked, pointing over to the flirting teens.

"We can show them!" she replied. Oliver sighed but agreed.

"Um, Ken, Hestia? We are gonna go down to this lake, so um, get ready," Oliver said awkwardly. Hestia ran upstairs, undoubtedly to get a bikini, while Ken just took his shirt off. Tiannah went upstairs with Hestia.

"Mm, I like that Ken!" Hestia said happily.

"Yeah, I could tell," Tiannah replied wearily. Hestia got dressed into green bikinis, matching her eyes. Tiannah dressed into a bikini top, but decided to wear board shorts as well.

"Oh come on, Tia, take them off and show Oliver your gorgeous Quidditch legs!" Hestia exclaimed, as if Tiannah was being an idiot not to.

"I would prefer not to, Hest," she replied shortly. When the girls walked downstairs, Ken's eyes widened.

"You look beautiful, Hestia," Ken said sweetly. Oliver made a vomiting motion behind his back and Tiannah giggled.

* * *

><p>Tiannah's parents were out, but they were allowed to go around the village. It was a part magical, part muggle village, the magical part having the Quidditch league and a few shops nearby. The lake that Oliver and Tiannah found when they were eight was hidden away in a valley; perfect for Quidditch. When they reached the lake, Hestia looked in awe.<p>

"It's beautiful here! The view is amazing!"

"Yep, the view is amazing," Ken said cheekily to Hestia, who smiled warmly. The four friends ran into the lake, laughing.

"God, Tiannah, you are as tall as Ken! You could be a model!" Hestia said, surprised.

"Nah, she's not pretty enough," Oliver said mischievously.

"Oh, you will pay for that!" Tiannah exclaimed, pushing Oliver into the water. Hestia and Ken joined in, the sun setting, and the four friends laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Harry Potter is something that I did not create, and it's not mine, but if it was my choice Oliver Wood would be mine.<strong>


	6. First Kiss, First Boyfriend

**Chapter 6**

Third year. Yes, Tiannah was very excited. Olivia, the team captain, was in her last year. It was this year that she would decide the captain for next year. Tiannah thought that she was in for a good chance, being a good Chaser. But the other girls on the team were excellent as well, so the competition would be fierce. As Hestia and Tiannah boarded the plane, Hestia went on about herself and Ken, who were now a couple. Tiannah tried to zone it out by reading a book called _Quidditch Through The Ages, _which had been a gift from Oliver. The rest of the holidays had been slightly awkward for Tiannah and Oliver, as Hestia and Ken were caught kissing everywhere, so the two Quidditch fanatics usually did what they were best at: Quidditch. Hestia and Ken forgot about the two completely, which was fine with Tiannah and Oliver, as they could practice their respective Quidditch positions. But the holidays were over now, so Tiannah put her foot down.

"Hest, I love you and all, but please, _no more boy talk!_" she said exasperatedly. Hestia rolled her eyes.

"Tia, we're teenagers, gorgeous ones at that. You should have a boyfriend!"

"Hestia, I really don't have time, nor do I like anyone, who I _actually have a chance with_!" she added, Hestia's eyebrow waggle indicating Theo Jackson.

"Well, this year, you and Theo will become a couple!" Hestia trilled.

"Hest, as much as I like him, I don't have time! This year, he will train me harder than ever, because I want to get the captain position next year," she said, her eyes lighting up at the captaincy prospect. Hestia sighed.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Tiannah. Keep this area tense-," Theo said, putting a hand on Tiannah's stomach, which was currently doing back flips, -"And push and let your body roll. Try it now," Theo finished, handing Tiannah her <em>Bronzearrow 1000<em> broomstick. She pushed off from the ground and followed Theo's instructions, rolling perfectly and throwing the Quaffle through the goal. Tiannah landed the broom and laughed.

"Yes! I finally did it!" She jumped on the spot, squealing.

"Man, that Hestia has rubbed off on you!" the sixth year boy said to Tiannah.

"That's what Oliver said!" she laughed.

"Who's Oliver?" Theo asked sharply.

"My best mate. And no, we are not dating, like everyone seems to think," Tiannah said wearily. Theo grinned.

"Good. We don't want some boy messing with you and losing your focus, Tiannah. Though-" Theo said, edging closer to Tiannah. "I promise I won't lose your focus." Tiannah's heart was thumping madly in her chest. _Was Hestia right…?_

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Theo didn't answer, he just leaned in and kissed her. Tiannah felt butterflies madly fluttering in her stomach. He put his arm around her waist, then he pulled away to face a furiously blushing Tiannah.

"I knew you liked me!" Theo grinned.

"Really?"

"Yeah, that Hestia makes it bloody obvious!"

Tiannah was shaking nervously, her head spinning.

"And do you care?" she asked nervously, still a little dazed from her first kiss.

"No. And for the record, I like you too," Theo smirked, kissing her again.

* * *

><p>"And then, he says that he likes me too, and kisses me!" Tiannah told an ecstatic Hestia, who squealed.<p>

"Yes! You two are so cute together!" Hestia said happily. Obviously, to Hestia, her true love was Oliver. But maybe a bit of dating would help her see it.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>**No, I don't own the characters in Harry Potter. But I do own any OCs and this storyline.**


	7. Suffering

**Chapter 7**

_Dear Oliver,_

_Juicy news! Tiannah has a boyfriend. It's Theo Jackson! I know, he's 16, but they really like each other! Yay! It's so cute! Well, just thought I would let you know,_

_Hestia_

Oliver was in a foul mood all day when he finished reading the letter. He didn't even know why. He had a girlfriend, why couldn't Tiannah date?

* * *

><p>Any letters that Tiannah sent to Oliver were ignored and sent back, unopened. She had no idea what she had done wrong! Oliver was her best friend. Nothing could come between that, could it?<p>

* * *

><p>Tiannah kept sending Oliver letters, until one day, he responded.<p>

_Tiannah,_

_Stop contacting me. I really have better things to do than talk to you. You're not the only person who can date, you know. You have sent so many letters that it seems pathetic, okay? Don't write to me again._

_Oliver_

Tiannah cried herself to sleep the night that Oliver sent that letter.

* * *

><p>Oliver didn't write to Tiannah again for two years.<p>

* * *

><p>And there was no denying that Tiannah suffered. She really liked Theo, but she needed her best friend. That year, they lost the Quidditch match, but Salem still won because of the other teams in different years. Tiannah was appointed captain at the end of the year, which she was very happy about.<p>

"I have to tell Oli-" but then she cut off. Oliver didn't want her to write letters anymore, and she stopped trying.

It seemed so weird that Oliver didn't want to be friends anymore. Hestia said that even the closest of friends drift apart, especially if the best friend was a boy, as they can be very stupid and shallow.

* * *

><p>On the last day of her third year, she and Theo had a very heated kissing session. Tiannah put all the anger she felt towards Oliver in it, and Theo pulled away.<p>

"Wow," he said, smirking.

"Well, I'm not going to see you all summer," she lied.

* * *

><p>But she decided to stay for summer, as did Hestia. It took a lot of begging, but her parents agreed. Hestia was bitter.<p>

"Honestly, my parents don't give a fuck about me or what I do," she said sadly. Tiannah comforted her now best friend.

* * *

><p>Tiannah's fourth year was horrible. Sure, she had an amazing boyfriend, was the captain of the fourth year team, and had Hestia, her best friend. She was over her anger at Oliver. It was now a deep sadness.<p>

* * *

><p>Oliver didn't receive any letters from Tiannah that year. His parents wondered why Oliver was so bitter all the time, and how he never mentioned Tiannah. He felt as though he didn't need Tiannah and she didn't need him. Therefore, his fourth year was, in his opinion, shitty. He was the captain, he found new chasers and beaters, and he had a girlfriend, Diana Green. She was nice and all, but he missed Tiannah.<p>

* * *

><p>Tiannah refused to go home that year again. Her parents and her little brother, Ben, who was four, went to America.<p>

"Why didn't you want to go home?" Ben asked.

"Because I never want to see Oliver's face again," she spat. Hestia, who had been offered to tag along, gave her friend a comforting glance.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"Benny, he is a self centered, arrogant, lying, stupid jerk!" she hissed angrily. She gave her parents a look, to say not to mention it. The magical village that The Institute was in was bustling with witches and wizards. The nearby villages, holding the two other magical schools, were smaller. Tiannah started to tell her parents about the villages, Hestia adding bits in. Hestia thought that Mr and Mrs Summers were better parents than hers had ever been, and the Summers' treated Hestia like a daughter. Tiannah continued to talk when someone put two hands on her waist. She shot around and grinned when she saw that it was Theo. He had finished school now, but he stayed on as tutor, though Tiannah didn't really need it.

"Mum, Dad, this is my Quidditch tutor, Theo Jackson," Tiannah began confidently. They shook hands, and Theo began to speak.

"Your daughter is an amazing chaser. The best I've seen in years."

Tiannah squirmed pleasurably. "I'm not _that _good."

Hestia looked at her modest friend.

"Yes, you are, Tia!" Hestia said, going on about how good she was, then changing the subject to how Theo and Tiannah were _very good friends. _Tiannah nudged Hestia but she went on to her interested parents.

"Yeah, Theo is eighteen, but they are very _close."_

Tiannah turned pink.

"Can we go somewhere else?" Theo whispered into her ear. Tiannah nodded and Theo placed a hand on her shoulder. "Er, we are just going to discuss Quidditch tactics. Yeah, I am the captain so, yeah," Tiannah muttered feebly, as her parents smirked. The couple walked for a while, and then they found a tree and started kissing behind it. Theo placed a hand on her waist and one on her cheek, kissing her deeply and sweetly. Tiannah ran her fingers through his blonde hair, and got a vision of her doing it to Oliver. _What are you thinking! _she told herself. Theo pulled away.

"You are beautiful," he whispered. Tiannah smiled and grabbed his collar, forcing his mouth back onto her own.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Not mine.<strong>


	8. Sisters

**Chapter 8**

Tiannah started her fifth year off on a happy note. Her parents liked Theo, Hestia was just, well, Hestia, the cup was in the bag if they trained as well as they were, and the pain of Oliver had subsided because of how busy she was. Theo was training her hard, the reward being kissing.

* * *

><p>Tiannah was quite sad during Christmas. She absentmindedly played with the Quaffle that Oliver gave her when she was eleven. Sadness over swept her. The memories of Christmas' when they were little, laughing together, playing Quidditch….<p>

Could that day at the lake really have been a mere two years ago?

* * *

><p>Oliver had a new Seeker, Harry Potter. The team, in his opinion, was great. Fred and George Weasley were great Beaters. Harry was undeniably amazing. Katie, Alicia and Angelina were great too. Not as good as Tiannah, but-<p>

_Bam. _The ache and pain of not being with her slammed full force into his chest. After Hestia sent him that letter, he was furiously angry. Most of Tiannah's letters that had she sent were about how amazing _he _was. But he sent them back, sealing them with magic so that it wouldn't seem like he read them. The letter that he had sent her, telling her not to contact him, was a regret of Oliver's. He didn't mean to sound so harsh. He just felt as though Tiannah didn't need him anymore, so he ignored her. She never came home anymore, confirming Oliver's thoughts.

* * *

><p>Hestia was feeling guilty. If she hadn't sent that letter... Tiannah wouldn't be so cut up. One day, after Christmas, Hestia approached Tiannah.<p>

"Tia..."

"Yeah?"

"Um, this is kind of hard to explain. Um, when you were in first year, I started to write to Oliver, telling him things that you didn't need to tell him..."

Tiannah straightened up.

"Continue."

"Well, in third year, I told him about you and Theo... and that's around when..." Hestia said, feeling incredibly guilty.

"He stopped talking."

Tiannah's thoughts were swirling around her head. The thoughts popping into her head about Oliver were happening at awkward times, such as when she and Theo were kissing. What Hestia said made a whole lot of sense.

"Look, I am really, really sorry. I thought he would be happy, but..." Hestia trailed off, hugging her friend.

"I am a little angry that you didn't tell me, but it's not your fault that he stopped talking. It was his choice," Tiannah said, staring blankly into the red wall of the common room, tears falling down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>In February, Tiannah received a letter from her parents.<p>

_Dear Tiannah,_

_I know that this news may not make you very happy, but it is necessary. The tuition money we are paying, well, it's getting too high. We can't keep up the payments. After this term, you are transferring to Hogwarts. Yes, I know this is sudden but Professor Dumbledore has agreed. We are very sorry. Maybe you and Oliver can make up? I know he misses you. Please don't be angry at us._

_Love Mum and Dad_

"No! _No_!" Tiannah yelled. She was wringing her hands in fury. "No. This can't be happening!" she muttered, pacing around the common room.

Hestia was devastated. Her best friend was leaving after this term. But she wouldn't allow them to be apart.

"I'm going to Hogwarts too," she said fiercely. Tiannah looked at her friend.

"I'll tell my parents that I don't like it here. They'll get me out. See, they listen to what I want, but they don't actually care about me."

Tiannah nodded. Maybe the pain of seeing Oliver would be less if she had Hestia. She and Ken had broken it off by letter correspondence in third year. Maybe they could try again.

* * *

><p>Tiannah had her last Quidditch victory at the Salem Witches' Institute. She appointed Tanya as the captain. Yes, Hestia was going too, her parents agreeing.<p>

"Thank you, all of you, for the years and victories I have had here. I'll stay in contact with you all, I promise," she said. The hardest goodbye was yet to come.

* * *

><p>"Tiannah," he whispered, kissing her. Tiannah was about to break up with Theo, after being in a relationship with him for two years.<p>

"Theo, it's my second last day, and you know I'm leaving. I think... well, things haven't felt right lately, and I'm going to be in Britain..." Tiannah began, her confidence ebbing away. Theo gave her a small smile.

"I thought this would happen. Tiannah, thank you for being an amazing girlfriend, and thank you for the years," said Theo, his hazel eyes soft and sad.

"It's not that I don't like you, but it's what we should do," Tiannah said sadly. Theo hugged her.

"Write. Promise."

"I promise. Friends?" Tiannah questioned.

"Friends. Hey, while you are at Hogwarts, find a guy that treats you right, okay? Because that's what you deserve," Theo said, kissing her cheek.

* * *

><p>The last day came. Hestia and Tiannah walked down to the common room with their suitcases, and were greeted with cheers. There was a banner, saying <em>Goodbye Tiannah and Hestia. <em>Both the girls started crying, hugging each other. Whatever they would face at Hogwarts, they knew that they would always be best friends. No, closer than that- _sisters._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine<strong>


	9. All Apologies

**Chapter 9**

"Oh look, Oliver!" his mother said, reading a letter.

"What is it, Mum?" Oliver asked, walking towards his mother.

"Tiannah's going to Hogwarts!"

Oliver's head was spinning. Maybe when they were younger, he wished it, but now... it would be odd. She broke off the friendship, not coming home confirming it.

"That's just wonderful," Oliver snapped, going upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Oh shit, oh shit." Tiannah was panicking to Hestia about seeing Oliver. How it would be, how <em>awkward<em>...

"Girl, calm down. I will be there if anything happens," Hestia reassured her friend. Tiannah got off the plane with Hestia and spotted her parents, who engulfed her in hugs.

"How are you?"

"Good," replied Tiannah. "A little tired is all."

* * *

><p>When Tiannah and Hestia got home, and yes, Hestia considered it more of a home than her manor had ever been, they dumped their bags in Tiannah's room and went to sit on the couch.<p>

"It's amazing how you have kept your English accents!" Jane told the girls. Hestia grinned.

"Well, we didn't want to lose them, so we practiced. Elocution lessons, taught by me!" Hestia said happily. Jane stared at Hestia. She was one of a kind. There was a knock on the door and Jane went to answer it. She walked swiftly back into the lounge room.

"It's Oliver, Tiannah. Do you want me to let him in?"

Tiannah sat in shock, a warm glowing feeling washing over her body.

"No way, Mum. Tell him to go shove his face up his-" Hestia covered her friend's mouth, but Jane got the message, and Oliver left.

* * *

><p>Hestia and Tiannah spent the first week of the holidays lounging around, Hestia painting Tiannah's nails and sitting on the balcony in the lovely sun.<p>

"Wow, I just thought of something!" Hestia said suddenly.

"What, you were thinking, Hest, how rare..." Tiannah joked, and her friend play punched her, laughing.

"If you combine our names, it's Hestiannah!" she laughed. Tiannah stared at her best friend.

"You are _mental_, Hest," Tiannah shook her head. _God, she is really my best friend. Screw Oliver! _She thought. Hestia continued to paint Tiannah's fingernails, in a pretty, emerald green colour. When they were dry, they walked into the kitchen and got a drink of water. Jane and Daniel were sorting out payments for Hogwarts, and doing Ministry paperwork. There was a knock on the door and Hestia skipped to the door, while Tiannah inspected her nails.

"Hello, Wood," Hestia said at the door. Jane and Daniel watched their daughter slowly back away, blue eyes wide. Hestia walked in, glaring, with Oliver. Both Oliver and Tiannah's jaws dropped and they circled each other. Tiannah was staring at Oliver in disbelief. He was tall, muscled... _gorgeous. _That was the only word Tiannah could think of to describe her ex-best-friend. Oliver was lapping up Tiannah's appearance, her brown, sun tinted hair just above her elbows, her blue eyes glittering, she was curvy, had great legs... _beautiful. _Oliver couldn't believe how much had Tiannah changed. Jane and Daniel were watching this exchange with curiosity.

Oliver approached her and touched her cheek. She was definitely real.

"Hey..." he whispered. Tiannah was softening, but her eyes suddenly hardened. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

"You... complete... arse!" she yelled, shoving him hard. "HOW COULD YOU! Two bloody years, and you say hey?" Tiannah screamed in upmost fury, finding things to throw at him, not caring that her parents were watching, or that Hestia was too.

"Tia... please, listen to me..."

"NO! Why should I?"

She found a vase and threw it at him, which he just dodged. There was a bang and Oliver and Tiannah were forced apart.

"Tiannah, apologize to Oliver," Jane said firmly, holding her wand. Tiannah stuck her jaw out stubbornly.

"No, I will not apologize for something I am not sorry for," Tiannah snapped, banging past Oliver as she stormed out the door, Hestia in her wake.

* * *

><p>A week later, Tiannah and Hestia were going through their clothes, sorting out items that were no longer wearable.<p>

"Hm, I wonder what the Hogwarts robes will be like?" Hestia questioned.

"They are black, but they have trimmings relevant to the houses. Gryffindor; maroon and gold, Ravenclaw; blue and bronze, Hufflepuff; yellow and black, and Slytherin; green and silver," Tiannah replied, throwing away a shirt.

"How do you know?" Hestia asked.

"Oliver," Tiannah replied, a little sadly.

Speaking of whom….

There was a knock at the door and a painfully familiar Scottish voice spoke.

"Please Tiannah, let me explain."

Tiannah glared at the door, hoping that Oliver would go away, and that her stomach would stop performing backflips.

"I'm not going until you hear me out."

Tiannah opened the door. "What, Oliver? What do you have to say?"

He handed her a bunch of flowers.

"Primroses. Your favourite."

Tiannah snatched them from Oliver and muttered, "Fine. I'll hear you out."

Oliver and Tiannah walked down the stairs, Tiannah holding the primroses. They walked into her yard, sitting on a seat, overlooking the small pond, alive with both magical and non-magical organisms.

"Explain," Tiannah said shortly.

"Hestia and I started corresponding by letter a while back. She told me that you had a boyfriend…"

"And?"

Oliver sighed. "I… I just didn't really think about what it would be like if you had a boyfriend. I was just so used to it being you and me… like it always was. And you were sending letters about how great this boyfriend was…yes, I opened them… and then I snapped."

"Are you kidding?"

"Excuse me?"

"You stopped writing to me because I had a boyfriend?! I thought our friendship was stronger than that!"

"Do you forgive me?" Oliver asked nervously, hoping with every ounce of hope he possessed that the answer was yes.

Tiannah rubbed her temples. "I don't know. We can try at being friends again… but I don't forgive you yet. That letter you sent me was horrible."

"I know, and I am so, so sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>**Harry Potter is not mine. If it was, why would I write fanfiction? Geez...**


	10. Trolls and Talks

**Chapter 10**

"This is so exciting!" Hestia squealed. Tiannah groaned loudly. Oliver's sister, Monica, was having a wedding.

"Hest, it says that dress robes are compulsory..."

"Yes! Yay!"

Tiannah stood very still.

"Hestia, I have never, ever worn a dress in my whole life," she told Hestia, who looked pained.

"You poor, deprived darling. Have you never known what a lovely breeze up-"

"Hestia, this is serious. What will everyone think? What about Oliver?"

"What about him?" she asked with a smirk.

"He has never seen me in a dress! He will tease me for life!"

* * *

><p>It was the evening of the wedding. The sun was still up; it only just beginning to set. Tiannah wore a strapless midnight blue dress, showing cleavage. She was against this, but Hestia insisted. There was lace at the chest of it, and it had very slight black lace at the hem. She wore stilettos, after days of practicing walking in them. Her hair was straightened, and had sparkles in it, courtesy of Hestia.<p>

"Okay, final checks. Yes, you look perfect. God you are tall. Loving the legs. Oliver will simply love it!" Hestia trilled happily. She had a tight orange dress on, with matching pumps. Tiannah rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Ken will probably be there..."

Hestia rushed to the mirror and fixed her makeup. Tiannah had a little make up on. Eyeliner, mascara, lipstick, and a shimmer of eye shadow. Tiannah's date was Oliver. This was very awkward, but as he was the bride's brother, he needed a date.

Hestia and Tiannah walked down the stairs together, both of the girls very nervous. Tiannah's parents greeted them at the bottom of the stairs, saying how both the girls looked beautiful. There was a knock at the door and Hestia went to answer it. Oliver stood at the door, looking, in Tiannah's opinion, very sexy. She cursed herself for having those thoughts. Unbeknownst to her, Oliver was thinking along the same lines when he saw Tiannah.

"Bloody hell…" he murmured, eyes roaming over her body.

"What?"

"You actually look like a girl!"

"Gee, thanks," she said sarcastically.

"If being a Quidditch player doesn't work out, you could be a model."

"I thought I wasn't pretty enough?" she teased. Oliver took a step towards Tiannah.

"Maybe I lied," he whispered into her ear, and Tiannah smirked and turned pink. "You could be, Tia. You are very tall." Oliver said. She was in fact, tall. Five foot eight was quite impressive for a girl of her slim but strong and curvy figure. Oliver smirked.

"I'm taller again!"

Tiannah groaned. Oliver was about five foot eleven, so Tiannah was roughly his height in her stupidly high heels. Hestia was smiling at the two, in her opinion, lovebirds.

"Tiannah, Benny wants to go to the jetty before we go, is that okay? Because of your clothes?" Jane asked. Tiannah smiled.

"Yeah, it's fine. Hest, just be prepared to catch me if I fall."

Hestia smirked. "Nah, Ollie can do that for you."

That left Tiannah and Oliver very flustered.

Walking to the jetty was easy for Hestia. She could practically sprint in her heels, after much practice. Tiannah was struggling, but she denied any help from her parents, who walked behind Hestia, Tiannah and Oliver. Benny ran ahead and looked down at the water at the bottom of the jetty.

"Tiannah! Look here!" called Benny. Tiannah grinned and the three teens went to see what Benny was looking at.

"Ollie! Look how pretty it is!"

There were some magical fish swimming. Oliver stepped towards the jetty just as Tiannah lost her balance. He quickly grabbed her arm and spun her around, so that that their bodies were pressed against each others. Tiannah jumped so hard at Oliver's touch that she fell on top of him.

For a moment, they just stared at each other. Tiannah hadn't been in close proximity to Oliver in such a long time. She had forgotten how he had the few freckles on his nose, and how endearing his brown eyes were...

Oliver smirked and Tiannah hastily got up.

"Sorry, Oliver," she muttered, brushing herself off.

* * *

><p>The wedding was a lovely affair, and the reception had begun. Tiannah was drinking some tropical punch, relishing its taste. Hestia was pointing out cute boys, as usual. She noticed Oliver approaching her and blushed, which was noticed by Hestia.<p>

"Tiannah, would you, um, like to dance with me?" Oliver asked awkwardly.

"Geez, Ollie, why so nervous? Yeah, sure," Tiannah replied. A sweet, slow song was playing, and Oliver placed his hands on Tiannah's waist, while she on his shoulders. They slowly started swaying to the music.

"So how serious did you and Theo get?" Oliver asked, having wanted to ask that question for a long time.

"Well, he was my trainer, so mostly we just trained together. It wasn't... I don't know. I never loved him; it was more like... friends who fancied each other, if that makes sense," Tiannah replied. Oliver felt a rush of unusual happiness at her words. After the song finished, Tiannah and Oliver stood against a wall with Hestia.

"Look what the cat dragged in, Tiannah!" Hestia snorted, pointing to a troll like boy who just sauntered in.

"God, Hest. I wonder which parent was the troll?" Tiannah giggled.

"Oh, great," Oliver muttered. The boy was staring at Tiannah hungrily. Oliver put his arm protectively around her.

"Um, Oliver, what are you doing?" Tiannah asked, her eyebrows raised.

"That's Marcus Flint. Monica's husband must be friends with his parents, because _my_ parents didn't invite him," Oliver said bitterly.

"Marcus Flint! The Slytherin captain? God!" Tiannah exclaimed. Flint made his way over to Tiannah, Hestia and Oliver.

"Hello, Wood," Flint said, leering at the two girls.

"Flint," Oliver said through gritted teeth.

"Would you mind if I talked to this girl here, Wood?" he asked, smirking.

"Sorry buddy, I don't like having conversations with trolls," Tiannah retorted.

"God, Wood, is this yet _another_ whore that you just use to fuck?" Flint replied.

"Watch who you call a whore, Flint!" Oliver said, advancing on him as anger bubbled in his veins, partially due to the comment, partially due to the way he was looking at his best friend. Flint caught a glance at Hestia.

"Oh, a threesome, Wood? And I thought you could sink no lower," Flint spat.

"Oh grow up, Flint. I don't take advantage of girls like you do," Oliver said angrily. Flint left soon after this comment, and Oliver went to get a drink.

"God, I see why Oliver hates him!" Tiannah said angrily.

"I know; he's such a- _Ken_!" Hestia exclaimed. Ken had caught sight of Hestia and was walking towards her.

"Tiannah, I know you said that we should stick together tonight, but-"

"Go, Hest. Give me the details afterwards," Tiannah laughed. As soon as Hestia left, Flint made a beeline towards her.

"What do you want, Flint?" she asked wearily.

"I was just wondering if you were interested in me?" Flint asked, smiling in a very unattractive manner. Tiannah rolled her eyes. Was he really _that_ thickheaded?

"No Flint, I am not interested in you!" she said loudly, just as Oliver made his way back.

"Really?"

"Yes," Tiannah replied.

"Is Flint bothering you, Tiannah?" Oliver asked.

"No, actually, he was just leaving. Bye, Flint!" Tiannah said sweetly, waving.

"God, that guy is such a tool!" he spat.

"I know right! I see why you hate him, Oliver. He's a pig!" Tiannah replied angrily. Oliver felt a rush of love at her words.

"Tiannah... have I ever told you that you are beautiful?" he murmured. Tiannah blushed, her stomach performing backflips, as a warm sensation washed over her.

"Um... well..."

"I am a complete idiot, and I'm sorry. I really missed you, Tia..." Oliver mumbled.

"I missed you too, Ollie," Tiannah replied awkwardly. Oliver gave her a big hug, which she returned, her stomach flipping.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>**Harry Potter is not mine, but Tiannah and Hestia, or any other names you don't recognize are.**


	11. Never Been Closer

**Chapter 11**

It was the last week of the holidays. Tiannah was drifting to sleep in Oliver's arms, after an intense Quidditch game. Oliver and Tiannah had a closeness that was different to what they had when they were little. Oliver would kiss her cheek, they would fall asleep together... it was something that they didn't have before. They had fallen asleep together on the couch in Tiannah's lounge room, just as Hestia walked downstairs.

"Lovebirds! Get up!" she said loudly. They shot up and grinned.

"Sorry, Hest, we just were playing Quidditch, and we fell asleep," Tiannah said, getting up and stretching. It was then that Oliver noticed that Tiannah had truly become very attractive in recent years. She was never ugly, but now, she was seriously beautiful.

"I better go now. I'll come over later, okay?" Oliver said, hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"Come for a sleepover!" Tiannah laughed.

"What, like we did when we were five?"

"Yeah, just the same. See you at six?"

"Okay, Tia, bye!"

Hestia grabbed Tiannah's hand and pulled her upstairs.

"Where will Olliekins be sleeping?"she asked, waggling her eyebrows. Tiannah blushed.

"Well, when we were young, we used to sleep together..."

Hestia snorted.

"What a dirty little pair of kids you were! And to think that I believed you were a virgin..." Hestia said, gaining a hard punch in the arm.

"Hestia! As if!"

"When are your parents coming back?"

"At six," Tiannah replied.

"Wont your parents be suspicious..."

"Hestia, they've known Oliver since he was born. Firstly, we are just friends, and secondly, even if he did fancy me, he wouldn't try anything on me, and that's a fact," Tiannah said, her face tingeing pink.

* * *

><p>"Ollie!"<p>

"Tia!" Oliver mimicked in her tone.

They ran into each other's arms and he spun her around, just as Tiannah's parents and Benny (side-along) apparated back.

"Sorry, are we interrupting something?" Daniel asked with a smile.

"No, we were just greeting each other after four hours of not being with each other," Tiannah said sweetly.

"Very friendly greeting," Jane said with a smirk.

"Well, not seeing each other for two years does that, Mum."

"So why are you here, Oliver?" Benny asked.

"Tiannah wanted me to come for a sleepover, as she has been feeling very nostalgic lately," Oliver replied, ruffling Benny's hair.

"Is that the only reason?" Jane asked innocently.

"Yes, Mum. It is. Well, bye!" Tiannah said, grabbing Oliver's hand as they both laughed.

"They probably think that we're going to have sex," Oliver laughed, his arm around Tiannah's shoulders.

"Nah, my parents are just teasing, if they actually thought that, they wouldn't let you over. Anyway, let's go before Hestia dies of boredom!" Tiannah said, embarrassed about the sex talk. They walked in on Hestia painting her nails.

"Hello, lovebirds," she said, opening a container with green nail polish that matched her eyes.

* * *

><p>After dinner, the trio went up to Tiannah's room. She had a stash of American lollies, and combined with Hestia's, they had a feast.<p>

"Why do I hang out with girls?" Oliver asked, as Hestia was doing Tiannah's hair.

"Because you fancy Tiannah, and we are just so gorgeous you can't keep your eyes off us," she replied. Oliver and Tiannah rolled their eyes.

"So, Oliver, have you had any girlfriends?" Hestia asked, eyes glinting. Tiannah looked curiously at Oliver.

"Yeah, I've had a few," Oliver replied, staring at Tiannah. Tiannah felt a rush of jealously towards these mystery girlfriends.

"Well, you know that Tiannah has had a boyfriend, but _heaps_ of guys fancy her too. Mostly _Quidditch fanatics,_" Hestia hinted.

* * *

><p>Oliver slept in the guest bed that that night, but Tiannah decided to go sleep with him, as she felt cold and slightly lonely. She knocked on the door and a very cutely messy-haired Oliver appeared, grinning when he saw Tiannah.<p>

"Wanna come in?"

"That's why I came."

Tiannah walked over to the bed and lay down, staring at the ceiling. Oliver couldn't help but notice how very beautiful she was, but he scolded himself for doing so.

"You alright?" Tiannah asked, as Oliver looked confused.

"Yeah," he replied. Tiannah gave him a smile and rested her head on his torso, as his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Oliver opened his eyes.<p>

Firstly, he wasn't dreaming anymore.

Secondly, he _was_ dreaming about Tiannah rubbing him in places she wouldn't rub, and a few other things that she would _never_ do.

Why was he having inappropriate dreams about Tiannah?

His face burned with embarrassment at the thought of her knowing what he was dreaming about.

If her eyes flickered to the wrong place… he may just die of embarrassment.

"Intense dreams, eh, Ollie?"

"What?" a mortified Oliver asked.

"You were moaning and mumbling stuff."

"Oh."

Awkward silence.

"What's the time?" Tiannah asked.

"Erm, five thirty. The sun hasn't risen yet."

"Let's go down to the lake and watch it rise. I'll go and get dressed," Tiannah replied, going back to her room. Hestia was fast asleep, and Tiannah got her white bikini, and put on her board shorts.

"You ready, Oliver?" she asked, knocking his door.

"Yeah," came the reply, and he opened the door. Tiannah couldn't help but notice how fit he was, and how cute he looked.

Oliver's eyes flickered over her body, a smirk forming on his features.

"Oh for goodness sake, Oliver, you have seen me in this before," Tiannah said, though she secretly loved the way his eyes widened.

"Well, we better get sun cream on," Oliver said.

"But the sun isn't even up!" Tiannah said incredulously.

"But when it does come up, you don't want to be burned, do you?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Good point."

They walked downstairs and Tiannah grabbed the sun cream.

"Here Ollie, I'll do you," she said softly. She started to rub the cream into Oliver's back. He felt a mad rush of hormones at her touch. He stiffened and bit his lip to stop a moan escaping.

Her hands rubbed his shoulders, down his spine… when they reached his lower back, it was too much…

She stopped and gave him the lotion.

It was just like in his dream.

"Here, do my back," Tiannah said. Oliver gently began rubbing the lotion into her back, and Tiannah felt butterflies in her stomach and stifled a sigh. Oliver was getting very aroused as he touched her soft, sweet skin. They finished the rest of the areas that needed the sun cream, both reeling on why they had felt that rush of hormones.

"Let's go, Ollie!" she said, opening the door and leaving. Tiannah walked ahead, grabbing her broomstick. Oliver noticed how she walked, her hair flying behind her back.

He noticed the way her legs moved in a rhythmic way, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her backside.

She turned around and grinned at him, but he hardly noticed it, as his eyes were very focused on her chest. He swallowed hard and looked back up at Tiannah's smile, they way her blue eyes were glinting in happiness….

And then it hit him.

He fancied Tiannah.

He let out a groan and cursed himself.

_She is your best friend, always has been, and now you have a BLOODY CRUSH on her! _he thought bitterly.

"You okay, Oliver?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay," came the reply. They reached the lake and Tiannah ran in.

"Well come on, Ollie!" she yelled. Oliver ran in, lifted her up, and spun her around. Tiannah was giggling. She had never looked more beautiful to Oliver. They did a few laps, and had a breathing under water competition. When they rose from the water, Tiannah was panting and giggling.

"Do you wanna go for a fly?" he asked her. She nodded and they dried off. Tiannah was about to mount the broomstick when Oliver stopped her, taking his eyes off her bikini.

"Let's go together," he said.

"Alright."

Oliver held the broomstick and told Tiannah to get on behind him.

"Oh come on, Ollie, I don't want a boy cramping my style!" Tiannah laughed.

"Suck it up, you git. Now get on!" Oliver joked. They flew around the valley together, Tiannah with her arms around Oliver. They had never been closer.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.<strong>


	12. Confessions About Crushes

**Chapter 12**

It was the very last day of the holidays. Usually, this day would be sad for Tiannah, but now, she was going to be with Oliver. Oliver came over early to Tiannah's house, as her parents invited him over. As Tiannah ate her cereal, Oliver was staring at her. Her skin was a creamy colour, which complemented her bright blue eyes. Her hair was falling in her face, and the few freckles she had looked adorable. Oliver wished he didn't feel this way, but he did. He was going to tell her how he felt, but he couldn't stand losing her again. And she would never feel the same way, and Oliver was _certain_ of that.

But Tiannah would look up at Oliver every now and then, and see him staring. She would smile and go back to her cereal, blushing slightly.

"Excited, Tiannah?" Oliver asked, trying to diffuse the awkwardness.

"What? Oh, right. Yeah, I guess I am," she shrugged. "Oh, and you better let me on the team if I'm a Gryffindor," she said. Oliver's grin faltered slightly.

"Oliver Wood, don't you dare not let her on the team. She will be the best Chaser there!" Hestia said warningly. Oliver squirmed a little.

"We already have all the members of the team, and they are all very good. And Alicia and Angelina are fantastic, and Katie is really becoming quite amazing..."

Tiannah felt a rush of anger at his words.

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint your darling Katie, would I? Thanks a lot, Oliver," she snarled, getting up and storming out the door.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make her angry," Oliver said to Jane and Daniel. Hestia flared up at his words.

"Well you did. And now she thinks you fancy this Katie girl, and you said no to her getting on the team, which in case you didn't realize, is your best chance of winning, because she is spectacular, and maybe for once in your life, you would actually win the cup!" she said angrily.

"Thanks, Hestia," Oliver muttered, opening the door and leaving in an angry huff. Hestia sighed angrily.

"Sorry about that, but that boy needs to sort out his priorities!" Hestia said to Jane and Daniel, but before they could get a word in, she spoke again.

"Well, I'm going to find Tiannah, while Oliver goes off and sulks."

And that left Jane and Daniel, chuckling to themselves.

* * *

><p>Oliver stalked home, hurt by what Hestia said. Tiannah was sitting by the lake in her yard, staring. Hestia found Tiannah and joined her.<p>

"You okay, Tiannah?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. Hestia..."

"Yes?"

"I... I think that I have a crush on Oliver."

It was a long time coming, she reckoned. But she knew the signs of having a crush, having had one before. There was no denying that that was how she felt about Oliver.

Hestia started laughing.

"Yes! Finally! Yes! All these years, I've known, and finally you admit it!" she squealed.

"Hestia! Don't you dare tell him or anyone else for that matter!" Tiannah warned. Hestia started running up to the house, yelling _Tiannah has a crush on Oliver! _Tiannah caught up to Hestia, but she kept running. She opened the door and ran upstairs, yelling _Tiannah likes Ollie, they're gonna get married!_

"Hestia!" Tiannah groaned.

"Oh wait until I tell him!"

"No, please don't! He'll hate me! Please!" she begged. Hestia rolled her eyes.

"You are honestly the most thickheaded person I have ever met. He likes you. And it is bloody obvious. So please, just tell him!"

"I am not going to tell him. Just... I'll just wait and see if the crush goes away, alright!" Tiannah said angrily.

* * *

><p>That evening, Tiannah was sitting on the blue couch, reading a book. There was a knock at the door, and Hestia went to answer it. She continued to read her book, which was the biography of a famous Quidditch player.<p>

"Hey, Tiannah," a voice said softly. Tiannah looked up from her book and looked at Oliver. She sighed and went to get up, but Oliver placed a hand on her hip and stopped her. She glanced at his hand and he removed it, embarrassed.

"What are you doing here?" Tiannah snapped.

"Your parents invited us to dinner. I er, really want to apologise... and, er..." Oliver stuttered. It would be so much easier if she wasn't so beautiful!

"Yes, Oliver?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips and looking at him appraisingly.

"I'm really sorry about how I acted. About Quidditch. And Katie and I? That's not going to happen. We are just friends. Actually... there's this girl who I like."

Tiannah looked in interest at Oliver.

"That's great, Oliver. I hope that she likes you too," she said sadly. Oliver put his hands on her waist.

"I really don't think I have a chance in hell with her. She's... perfect. And she would never like me back," he said, staring Tiannah right in the eye.

"I'm sure you will, Oliver. While we're at Hogwarts, Hestia and I will try and get her to notice you, if you want," Tiannah said, almost in tears, her heart feeling as though it was shattering into a thousand pieces.

"Tia? What's up?" Oliver asked, his brown eyes warm. She went red and looked away.

"Tiannah? Oh Tiannah!" Hestia trilled. Oliver stepped away from a teary Tiannah and Hestia frowned.

"Tiannah, come with me."

Tiannah and Hestia walked up the stairs together.

"So, what happened?"

She explained how Oliver had a crush on some girl. She started crying into Hestia's shoulder, disgusting herself with how pathetic she was being.

"I... I knew that I didn't have a chance."

Hestia sighed at her friend's stupidity.

"Dinners ready!" Jane yelled from downstairs. Tiannah wiped her eyes and walked downstairs. She took a seat at the table, across from Oliver. He gave her a comforting smile, yet he had no idea why she needed comforting. Tiannah returned it and started to eat her roast pork. Both sets of parents started making jokes about one thing or another, being quite loud. Oliver and Tiannah exchanged bored glances, as they had done years ago. Hestia was a bit bored, so she struck up conversation.

"Oliver, how's Quidditch?" Hestia regretted mentioning it almost immediately, noting how his eyes lit up manically.

"Good. We have a great team, Fred and George are great Beaters, Katie, Alicia and Angelina are strong, and Harry Potter is the best Seeker we've seen in a long time. I think this might be the year to win."

"But Oliver, what about the other teams? What about Slytherin?" Tiannah asked.

"They are good, I'll admit it. But Flint..."

"Oh don't get him started on Flint!" Meredith exclaimed.

"He is a disgusting troll! He treats girls like complete crap, and he is a bully!" Oliver spat. Tiannah was taken aback by the hostility.

"Don't worry, Ollie, I'll give him a taste of his own medicine at Hogwarts," Tiannah said, with a smile.

"No you won't, Tiannah. You saw what he was like, and you have no idea what he does to beautiful girls, like you. Mess with him, and you won't see the end of it," Oliver said angrily. Tiannah turned bright red when he said that she was beautiful.

"Fine, I won't," she said. After dinner, both sets of parents were a bit drunk.

"Remember this, Oliver? When we were younger, this is what they did all the time," Tiannah said with a smile. Oliver nodded and grinned.

"Do you wanna go outside?" Tiannah asked. Oliver smiled and they walked out together.

"Look, Tiannah, please be careful this year. Flint is a nasty piece of work."

She nodded and Oliver kissed her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>**Harry Potter isn't mine. Although I wish Fred and Oliver were.**


	13. New School

**Chapter 13**

Oliver, Tiannah, their parents, Benny and Hestia were at Kings Cross. Oliver gave Tiannah a sweet smile and ran through the barrier connecting the magical and muggle world.

Once they were all safely over, she checked the time. Ten to eleven. Perfect amount of time for farewells.

"No boyfriends, Tiannah," Daniel warned jokingly. Tiannah laughed.

"Nothing is going to get in the way of Quidditch for me. It's just me and my broomstick," she cast a wistful glance at her broomstick, causing Oliver to laugh.

"Daniel, I'll make sure that dear Tiannah doesn't get any boyfriends," Oliver assured. Daniel shook his head.

"Oliver, I wouldn't mind if you two got together."

"Daaad!" Tiannah groaned, casting an apologetic look at Oliver, who shrugged it off. Benny started crying. Oliver, who Benny admired, crouched down to his level.

"What's up buddy?" Oliver asked, concern in his warm brown eyes.

"I'm going to miss you, and Tiannah Banana and Hestia," he whimpered. Oliver ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry, Benny. We'll be back at Christmas, and Easter. We will write every week if you'd like!" Oliver assured. Benny gave him a watery smile. Tiannah lifted her five-year-old brother up.

"Now now Benny, no tears," Tiannah said, kissing his nose. Benny giggled and smiled.

"I want Hestia!" he said loudly. Hestia pretended to blush.

"Come here, you monkey!" she lifted Benny up and hugged him.

"I want Tiannah and Oliver!" he giggled. Hestia handed him over to Tiannah, who felt a shoot of pain in her back as she took on Benny's weight.

"OUCH!" she exclaimed.

"Tia, what is it? Are you okay?" Oliver asked, taking Benny from her with one arm. Tiannah put a hand to the spot of her back.

"I'm fine, Quidditch strain, I've had heaps, don't worry," she said, as Oliver rubbed her back. Both sets of parents noticed how... good they looked together. After all the hugs from Benny, and farewells from the parents, the trio walked onto the Hogwarts Express. They waved to Benny until the train line curved, and he was out of sight.

"Are you sure your back is alright, Tia?" he asked.

"Yes, Oliver. I've been playing Quidditch my whole life, I can cope with it."

Oliver nodded and led the two into a compartment with his friends. Hestia spotted Ken and sat next to him. The two of them had gotten back together at the wedding, and Tiannah heard every gruesome detail.

"This is Tiannah Summers," Oliver said, pointing to Tiannah, "-and Hestia Lawrence. They have transferred from The Salem Witches' Institute."

Two ginger haired boys grinned.

"Is that the Tiannah whose name we caught you writing when you were supposed to be drawing up Quidditch strategies?" one of them asked innocently.

Oliver turned red, confirming what the twin had said.

"Is that so, Oliver? I didn't realize you missed me so much!" Tiannah said, looking at the floor.

"Er, well... let's take a seat," he said awkwardly.

The ginger haired boy introduced himself.

"I'm Fred Weasley, and this is my brother, George," Fred said, kissing Tiannah's hand.

"The charmer, I see?" Tiannah laughed.

"Charmer, prankster, single, by the way. Just in case you feel like dumping Wood."

Tiannah flushed darkly.

"Er, I'm single too. Ollie is just my best friend," she said, glancing at Oliver, who was glaring at Fred.

That's odd.

"Right..." Fred said sceptically. Tiannah felt like punching him. After all the greetings, the food trolley went by. She refused any food, but had second thoughts when she saw the Chocolate Frogs.

"I'll go get some frogs, actually," Tiannah said, getting up and stretching. All of the boys in the compartment, except Ken, who was busy kissing Hestia, stared. She stopped in mid stretch and clutched her back, as a wave of pain shot though it.

"Do you want me to come, Tia?" Oliver asked, rubbing the sore spot on Tiannah's back. She blushed heavily and shook her head.

"I'm fine, Oliver," she said, waving as she closed the compartment door. He sat down, grinning stupidly.

Tiannah was walking down the hall, when she bumped into a large figure.

"Oops, I'm so sorry."

Tiannah looked up into a handsome face. He had grey eyes, brown hair and killer cheekbones. She turned red and took the outstretched hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Tiannah nodded and brushed herself off.

"I'm Cedric Diggory, fifth year Hufflepuff. I haven't seen you around before!"

"I'm Tiannah Summers. I've transferred from The Salem Witches' Institute in America, though I'm from Britain," she said politely.

"Lovely to meet you, Tiannah. I hope to see you in Hufflepuff," Cedric said, waving at her.

_Wow! That guy is hot! _She thought, grinning as she got some Chocolate Frogs. She walked back to the compartment and spotted Oliver, who grinned. Tiannah sat next to Oliver and shared her chocolate frogs with him.

"Ollie, I'm tired. Be my pillow?" Tiannah asked. Oliver nodded and she put her head on Oliver's shoulder. He kissed the side of her head but froze, when all his friends started laughing.

* * *

><p>Tiannah woke up with her head in Oliver's lap.<p>

_Don't think about where her head is. Think about disgusting things… Snape in bikinis…_

That helped Oliver control his raging hormones.

She smiled up at Oliver and sat back up.

"How long did I sleep for?" she yawned.

"About three hours. You must have been very tired," Oliver replied.

"Tiannah!" Hestia yelled. "Good, you're awake. Oliver was getting real horny with your head where it was. Now, get up. We need to get dressed, and your skirt should be the right length."

"HESTIA!" Oliver exclaimed, his face turning red with mortification. Tiannah was blushing furiously at the thought. Hestia smirked and shrugged.

"Hestia, I will wear my skirt down to my ankles if you say anything like that again," Tiannah said calmly. She gasped and covered her mouth in horror.

"You will do no such thing! Legs like yours must be shown off!"

Oliver silently agreed with what Hestia was saying.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Tiannah and Hestia were both getting a lot of attention from the males. Hestia was pointing out cute guys, and her eyes stopped on one in particular.

"Hello, handsome! Tiannah, look at him!"

Tiannah laid her eyes on a tall figure, and smiled.

"That's Cedric Diggory."

"Tiannah, why are you blushing?" Hestia asked sharply.

"Well, he is really cute... and nice..."

"No you do not have a crush on him, you like Oliver, remember?" Hestia said frantically. Tiannah rolled her eyes but smirked. Dumbledore started his speech.

"Welcome old and new students. This year, and it is very unusual, we have two transfers from the Salem Witches' Institute. Hestia Lawrence and Tiannah Summers. They are going to be sorted first, as they are starting sixth year."

Tiannah was to be sorted first. She sat down on a stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. There were a few catcalls from the crowd, and Oliver glared at them all, which didn't go unnoticed by Tiannah.

"Feisty and loving. Loyal, brave, daring... better be... GRYFFINDOR!"

Tiannah grinned and took a seat next to a smiling Oliver. She held her breath as Hestia was sorted, and luckily, she was in Gryffindor. Hestia took a seat next to Ken, who kissed her cheek. When the sorting for the first years was over, the feast began. Tiannah thoroughly enjoyed it, and when it was over, she walked up to the Gryffindor common room with Oliver. Hestia and Tiannah walked up to the girls dormitories and unpacked their things, while Hestia chatted.

"You know, I think that maybe the crush on Diggory is a good thing. Maybe you just need to do a bit of dating," she said, thinking hard. Tiannah rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I only write this because I am sad and pathetic. All rights go to JK Rowling.<strong>


	14. New Team, New Boyfriend

**Chapter 14**

Classes started the next day. The first lesson was Defense against the Dark Arts. Tiannah, although she usually enjoyed this subject, was hating it. Gilderoy Lockhart, the professor, was vain, arrogant and very self-absorbed. Oliver, as a Quidditch captain, and Tiannah, who in the past was a captain, both hated people who boasted about their abilities. It was different to being like Hestia, who was a little vain, as it was only about her appearance. People who boasted about their abilities were certainly not assets to teams, or anything for that matter. Even Hestia, who usually fawned over people like Lockhart, was curling her lip in disgust at the sight of him.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!"<p>

Oliver was pacing around the common room, a million thoughts rushing through his head.

"I'm sorry Oliver! My parents want my grades to go up, and they say that Quidditch is a distraction," Alicia Spinnet cried in indignation.

"How am I supposed to find another Chaser? The Quidditch season starts in three weeks!"

Alicia thought for a moment.

"What about that Hestia girl, you know, the girly one. She has a Chaser's build."

"No, she hates it... THAT'S IT!" Oliver yelled, wondering why he didn't think of it earlier. He walked over to where Hestia was sitting, and he tapped Tiannah's arm.

"Tia, can you come with me?"

Tiannah nodded and followed Oliver over to where Alicia was standing.

"Meet Gryffindor's newest Chaser," Oliver said proudly, wrapping an arm around Tiannah's waist and squeezing her.

"Tiannah, Chaser? She has more of a Beater's build, with the height factor and the broad shoulders..."

Tiannah interjected. "I have been captain of my team back in America, and I have always played Chaser. Even when I was little, Oliver wanted to be a Keeper; I wanted to be a Chaser."

Alicia smiled at this. Tiannah had the enthusiasm, and, apparently, the talent. Although Alicia would greatly miss the team, she trusted Oliver's judgement.

"Well, Tia, welcome to the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

Tiannah started jumping up and down, squealing at Oliver's words.

"Thank you so much, Ollie! I won't let you down!"

When Oliver hugged her, Tiannah didn't feel any jolt in her stomach.

How odd.

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since Tiannah was accepted into the Gryffindor team, and it was an early Saturday morning. Oliver and Tiannah were the only people awake, as Oliver was showing her the diagrams for better training. He had booked the pitch that morning.<p>

"Okay, Ollie, I'll go and wake up Katie and Angelina," she said, once the explanations were over.

Oliver and Tiannah were the only people who were fully awake as the team walked down to the pitch. Tiannah had met Harry Potter the day before, and in her opinion, he and Ron were adorable. Fred and George were falling asleep, and Angelina and Katie were yawning. The team sat in the changing rooms, listening to Oliver's words and falling asleep. Fred was accidentally sleeping on Tiannah's shoulder, snoring slightly, but it was obviously feigned. As Oliver was explaining the finer points of the tactics, Tiannah was listening with rapt attention, as Fred smirked into her shoulder. When it was all over, Fred lifted his head up and smirked. Oliver was looking very annoyed.

"Well, let's get started."

They walked out onto the pitch happily and mounted their brooms. Tiannah felt a rush of wind, and she grinned. Flying was the one time when she was blissfully happy. The happy feeling soon faded, as she saw that Marcus Flint was leading his team onto the pitch.

"I booked the field for today! We'll see about this," Oliver hissed in outrage. He shot toward the ground, landing rather harder than he meant to, purely out of anger, and he staggered slightly.

"Flint!" Oliver bellowed at the Slytherin captain. "This is our practice time! We got up especially! You can clear off now!"

Flint had a look of trollish cunning on his face, and he leered slightly at Tiannah, causing Oliver to get even angrier.

"Plenty of room for all of us, Wood."

Tiannah stood up to her full and considerable height, and glared at Flint.

"But I booked the field!" Oliver said, spitting with rage.

"Ah. But I've got a specially signed note from Professor Snape."

Tiannah and Oliver glanced at the note that Flint was holding with his grubby and troll like hands, and glanced at each other.

"You've got a new Seeker?" Oliver asked.

And from behind six large figures came a seventh, smaller boy, smirking all over his pale, pointed face.

"Malfoy," Harry said incredulously. Flint nodded.

"It seems like you also have a new member. Pity, Wood."

"What do you mean by that?" Oliver asked sharply.

"Once we smash your puny team, she will be in no state for fucking."

If Oliver was angry then, he was furious now. Tiannah felt a few tears prick her eyes in anger, but she blinked them away. The rest of the team were glaring daggers at Flint, who was smirking. Tiannah slapped him across the face.

"How dare you say something like that!" she yelled, in upmost fury. He put a hand to his cheek and his eyes darkened.

"I'll get you back for that, love."

Tiannah's skin crawled as he said it, and Oliver put an arm around her.

"Oh look. Pitch invaders," Flint drawled, black eyes focused at a point behind Tiannah.

Tiannah looked behind and saw Ron and Hermione making their way over. Oliver was glaring at Flint with distaste, when he spotted his broom.

"Where did you get that!" he gawked, as Ron and Hermione stood next to Harry.

"A gift, from Draco's father. They outstrip the old Nimbus range considerably," he added, glancing at Harry's broom.

"You see, unlike some, my father can afford the best," Malfoy said smugly. Before anyone could interject, Hermione cut in.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent."

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood."

Those awful word rung in the air. Tiannah and Oliver, although purebloods, hated the disgusting bigotry that surrounded muggleborns. Tiannah yelled, "How dare you!" and Oliver had to hold Fred and George back. Ron drew his wand and yelled, "Eat slugs!"

The curse backfired and hit Ron, who fell to the ground. Harry and Hermione rushed to his side as he started belching slugs.

Overall, Tiannah had had some better Quidditch practices.

* * *

><p>The first Hogsmeade visit was to drawing near. It was the Friday before the visit, and Tiannah was talking to Oliver about Quidditch. Ken and Hestia were arguing about something stupid. They were truly perfect for each other; Hestia was out spoken and bold, Ken was charming and smart, and together, they made a really good power couple. But Tiannah couldn't help but feel jealous that she didn't have someone special. Her crush on Oliver was starting to fade a bit, to be replaced by a crush on Cedric Diggory. Tiannah was happy about this. Finally, she could go back to their uncomplicated friendship! Oliver passed Tiannah a piece of toast, and she gave him a smile. The smile soon brightened when she saw that Cedric was making his way over to the Gryffindor table. Hestia gave Tiannah a subtle thumbs up and Tiannah's hand flew to her a hair. Oliver frowned slightly; she rarely cared about her appearance at all. Cedric stood behind Tiannah.<p>

"Hey, Tiannah."

She turned around and smiled, as if she hadn't been rehearsing her response in her head. "Hey Cedric."

"Would you mind if I had a word?" he asked, eying Oliver, who was furiously glaring at Cedric.

Tiannah got up and walked out of the Great Hall with Cedric. They walked out of the castle and into the grounds. Tiannah loved the grounds of Hogwarts, far more than at The Institute.

"I was just wondering, are you and Oliver dating?"

Tiannah shook her head. "Nah. Just best friends."

Cedric looked very happy about this, which Tiannah noticed, hoping it may be a sign that he liked her.

"Well, if you have no plans at Hogsmeade, I was wondering, if you would like to go with me?" Cedric asked nervously, running his fingers through his brown hair. Tiannah's stomach flipped and she smiled.

"I would love to, Cedric."

He smiled and kissed Tiannah's cheek, which took her completely by surprise.

* * *

><p>"Okay, details please."<p>

Tiannah rolled her eyes at the blonde, who was eagerly waiting to hear details.

"He asked me to Hogsmeade, ran his fingers through his hair, and then kissed me on the cheek. That's all!" she said exasperatedly. As Tiannah anticipated, Hestia squealed.

"That's so great for you! Gosh, I'm so happy for you!" Hestia said, hugging her friend. Tiannah went to bed with a grin on her face, as she thought about what might happen at Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, wake up, wake up,"<p>

Hestia was poking Tiannah, who groaned.

"You bitch; you just ruined my perfect dream."

Hestia smirked.

"I'm the bitch that is going to make you drop dead gorgeous for your date."

Tiannah got up quickly at the mention of her date with Cedric Diggory.

"No dresses."

Hestia rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Fine, but there will be make up."

Tiannah agreed.

"Now, it's a shame you don't fit into my clothes, you giant. Go shower, and I'll find you some clothes."

Tiannah picked her bathrobe off the floor and walked into the bathroom, as Hestia looked for some clothes.

She finally settled on black tights, a shortish denim skirt, blue converse shoes, and a matching blue jumper that brought out Tiannah's eyes. When she hopped out of the shower, Hestia showed her the outfit.

"It's great, Hest. How am I wearing my hair?" Tiannah asked. She rather liked being pampered once in a while, as she rarely had cause to dress up.

"I was thinking that you should wear it down. Good for hiding behind, in awkward situations."

_How does Hestia think of everything?!_

"Straight or curly?"

"Hmmm, straight. It's your natural hair type, after all. We can't make it look like you're trying _too_ hard."

"True. So, makeup?"

Hestia thought about it.

"A little mascara and eyeliner. Lipgloss, of course. I think that about covers it," Hestia finished.

When Tiannah was dressed, she showed Hestia, who clapped.

"Perfect. Now, let's go."

* * *

><p>Hestia dragged Tiannah down to the entrance hall. Oliver stared at Tiannah, who had a wide smile on her face as she talked to Hestia. He couldn't hear what she was saying, but even if he could, he wouldn't be paying attention. He hadn't seen Tiannah looking so... girly in a while.<p>

"Why are you dressed so nicely?" Oliver enquired. Tiannah took a deep breath.

"I'm meeting up with Cedric Diggory in Hogsmeade."

Hestia saw that Oliver paled, and his eyes showed how hurt he was. But when he replied, his voice was carefully controlled.

"That's great. I hope you have fun," he said casually.

"Thanks, Ollie. Well, I guess I'll see you there?"

"Yeah, I guess."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, once Oliver was gone, Cedric appeared. He stared at Tiannah and smiled.<p>

"You look lovely, Tiannah."

Hestia took this as a good time to leave, and Tiannah waved after her, her blonde curls bobbing.

When Cedric and Tiannah arrived in Hogsmeade, they decided to go to the Three Broomsticks first. They took a seat and Cedric grinned. They ordered Butterbeers and sipped it, Cedric not taking his eyes off her.

"I'm really glad that you said yes to coming with me. I really appreciate it."

Tiannah shrugged and smiled. "It's not a problem. I really wanted to go with you, so I was happy when you asked me."

"That's good. And there I was thinking that you and Oliver were a couple..."

"No, we're not. I've known him since I was born, and we've never been anything more than friends. Its gets a little tiresome, really. People always thinking that we are dating," Tiannah admitted. Cedric gave her a smile.

"Well, I'm glad you're not dating."

"And why's that?" Tiannah asked, a smile creeping up.

"Why do you think? Cedric asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have no idea!" Tiannah teased, smiling.

"Could we leave?" Cedric asked. Tiannah nodded and he wrapped his fingers around hers. They walked until they found a pretty tree, and Cedric and Tiannah faced each other.

"Ah, Tiannah, I was wondering... will you be my girlfriend?" Cedric asked nervously. Tiannah was mentally performing a victory dance.

"I would love to," she replied, her cheeks glowing and a grin plastered on her pretty features. He was slowly leaning in, and their lips met. Tiannah automatically kissed him back, as his arms laced around her waist. When he pulled away, Tiannah was grinning. Just as she leaned in to kiss him again, there was a bang. Tiannah turned around, and saw Oliver angrily stalking off.

For some reason, the sight made her heart sink.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: As with most wonderful things, this doesn't belong to me.<strong>


	15. Good Times

**Chapter 15**

Oliver pretended that seeing Tiannah and Cedric together didn't hurt. Every time that he saw Diggory kiss her cheek, lace his fingers with hers, smile at her... he felt an animalistic rush that made him want to rip his head off. Only Hestia really saw how much he was hurting, and it pained her to see how sad he was.

* * *

><p>Tiannah, Oliver, Ken and Hestia had made their way back from the Halloween feast, when they spotted Filch's cat, Mrs Norris, apparently dead. There was writing on the wall, saying: The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware. Hestia and Tiannah exchanged nervous glances.<p>

Nothing like this had ever happened at The Salem Witches Institute.

* * *

><p>The first Quidditch match of the season was drawing closer. Oliver had been training the team very hard, and he thought they were in for a good chance. The match was against Slytherin though, and they had superior broomsticks.<p>

On the morning of the Quidditch game, Oliver didn't eat his food. Tiannah knew that Oliver tended to do that when he was nervous, and it worried her.

"Ollie, come on, just a little bit of toast."

"You don't care, Tia. Go kiss your boyfriend," he spat angrily. Tiannah felt a bit hurt by what Oliver said, but she took a deep breath.

"Oliver, even if I have a boyfriend, we will _always_ be best friends. Of course I care. Now, are you going to eat some toast, or will I have to shove it down your throat?"

He couldn't help but grin as Tiannah looked at him with her bright blue eyes.

* * *

><p>"You were brilliant!"<p>

Oliver hugged Tiannah and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Ollie."

The Quidditch match had gone really well, apart from the rouge bludger. Tiannah was brilliant, and they won against the Slytherins. Cedric was approaching Tiannah, which she didn't notice, as she was talking to Oliver. This greatly annoyed Cedric.

"Hey, Tiannah. You did great!"

Tiannah turned around and grinned when she spotted Cedric. He kissed her cheek and grinned.

"Thanks, Ced."

Hestia could see the hurt look in Oliver's brown eyes, so she approached him.

"Ollie, can I talk to you?" Hestia asked carefully. Tiannah looked curiously at her friend, who shrugged.

Oliver and Hestia walked to the edge of the showers, and she pushed him against a wall.

"Alright, Wood. Be honest with me. Do you like Tiannah?"

Oliver tried to pull away, but Hestia's sharp fingernails dug into his shoulder.

"No, I don't," he replied, careful not to go red.

"Liar. You're an idiot, you know that? She had a crush on you in the summer, and you are in love with her! Why didn't you tell her?!"

Hestia immediately regretted what she said. Oliver froze.

"She... she had a crush on me?"

He was cursing himself. Hestia sounded so honest, and if it was true...

Oliver had blown it.

"Yes, she did. But she is different to me in so many ways. Firstly, I would have noticed, because Oliver, you are not subtle. And secondly, I may pine for guys, but when you made no move she moved on."

Oliver rubbed his temples.

"Oliver, I'm sorry. She really likes Cedric, but she never looks at him the way she looks at you. Just... wait for her to come around," Hestia said wisely.

"Stop putting ideas in my head. Fine, I really like her, but don't act like I'm a puppy who needs sympathising. I don't have a chance in hell with her," Oliver said angrily, walking into the showers.

* * *

><p>"Hello, love. Care to come with me?"<p>

Ken held out his hand and Hestia took it, giggling slightly. They walked up to the seventh floor corridor, and Ken paced around a blank wall. Hestia frowned slightly, but she smiled when she saw a black, glossy door appear.

"This is called the Room of Requirement."

They stepped inside and Hestia gasped at the sight. It was a large, high ceiling room, with a lilac chandelier on the roof, emitting a soft, golden glow across the room. There was a blue loveseat, with a few boxes of chocolate on it. Ken picked her up and she sat on his lap on the seat. They kissed for a while, until Hestia pulled away.

"I feel so bad for Oliver. He is in love with Tiannah, and she's with Cedric."

Ken smiled slightly. "That's one of the many things I love about you, Hest. You always want to make your friends happy."

Hestia froze.

"Did you just say...?"

"Yes Hestia Lawrence, I love you."

She smiled and kissed him, mumbling "I love you too" against his lips.

* * *

><p>Tiannah heard from Fred Weasley that Colin Creevey, a first year Gryffindor, had been petrified. She felt quite nervous, as nothing like this ever happened at her old school. Cedric noticed how nervous she was one afternoon, and he took her out to the lake. It was drawing close to winter, and Tiannah couldn't be happier with Cedric as her boyfriend. He pulled her close, so she could hear the steady beat of his heart.<p>

"You don't have to be nervous, you know. I'll be your protector," Cedric whispered into her hair. This comment rubbed Tiannah the wrong way.

"I don't need protecting. I am perfectly capable of looking after myself," she snapped, pulling away from him. Cedric was taken aback.

"Not with the way that Wood looks at you," he retorted.

Tiannah shot her head up.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked quickly.

"He stares at you all the time. He can't wait to get inside you!"

Tiannah was furious that Cedric had the nerve to say that about her oldest friend. She drew herself up to her full height and faced Cedric.

"How dare you say anything as disgusting as that!"

She stalked off angrily.

* * *

><p>Oliver noticed how huffy Tiannah was in the common room that night.<p>

"Tia? You alright?" he asked timidly.

"No, Oliver, I am not. My boyfriend thinks I am incapable of looking after myself, he thinks that you want to fuck me and I possibly have the worst period cramps imaginable!"

She immediately regretted what she said. Tiannah put a hand to her mouth and turned red.

"Still stuck on the 'my boyfriend thinks that I am incapable of looking after myself' part."

Tiannah smiled at Oliver. He had just saved her from a lot of questions.

"Tia, he mustn't know you very well if he thinks you can't look after yourself."

She couldn't help but agree with what Oliver said.

"That's true, Oliver. But we haven't been dating very long either. It could just be a timing thing."

"What's with the theory that I want to, ah..."

Oliver trailed off, turning red. Okay, he had to admit, he had had a few dreams about himself and Tiannah doing _that, _but he would never _actually_ do it to her. Tiannah rolled her eyes.

"Sex, Oliver, sex! We are sixteen; don't act like we did when we were ten, okay?"

Oliver went a little pink.

"Aw, does ickle Olliekins not want to say the naughty word?"

"Shut up Tia."

"Well it's true!" she said defensively.

"Wanna bet?"

Tiannah cursed herself for noticing how beautiful his chocolate brown eyes were, or the devilish smile playing on his lips. She nodded and grinned.

"Let's play the penis game!" she said excitedly. Oliver smirked.

"I hope that you and Cedric have never played that game," he said, half jokingly, half warningly. Tiannah boxed his ears and shook her head.

"Not _that,_ Oliver! You are disgusting! Get your head out of the gutter please!"

"Then what's the penis game?"

"Okay, Hestia and I used to play it back in America. Basically, we each say penis, getting louder and louder until we start laughing. But this time, we have to say sex," Tiannah said, with a glint in her blue eyes. Oliver smiled at her and agreed.

"Who starts?"

"I will," Tiannah said boldly.

"Sex," she said in a barely audible voice.

"Sex."

They continued to say it louder and louder, until it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"SEX!" Tiannah yelled, as Hestia and Ken roared with laughter.

Percy Weasley, who heard the ruckus, stalked over to the perpetrators in a rather pompous manner.

"You two need to stop being disgusting and traumatising the first years! I will have to tell Professor McGonagall that you have been so inappropriate. If you cannot control your urges I suggest you go into Oliver's dorm... actually no, don't. I don't want sheets in my dorm to be tainted with..."

Percy sputtered and looked as though he could have a stroke. Tiannah and Oliver were barely stifling their laughter.

"So sorry Percy, won't happen again," was all Tiannah managed to get out, before she burst into laughter with Oliver.

"That was bloody brilliant!"

"Did you see his face?"

"Control our urges?"

The laughter didn't stop all night. The two Quidditch fanatics would glance at each other and be rolling on the floor in laughter once more. Tiannah lay against Oliver's leg on a couch, while she stared into the fire. He plucked up the courage to play with her hair after a while. She didn't mind; in fact, Oliver was so gentle with her that she let a serene grin slip onto her face.

"You know, I like this Oliver," she said, closing her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked distractedly.

"When you're not being competitive or Quidditch crazy. Sure, I know I am like that too, but you can be so harsh out there. I like the Oliver that is here, right now. The sweet, loving Oliver."

He nervously stopped. Had she figured it out...?

Tiannah realised what she said wrong.

"I don't mean loving like that! I just mean the friend way, you know..."

"Yeah Tia. I know," Oliver said softly. She was starting to love Oliver's accent, and it was sending shivers down her spine.

_Falling for Oliver Wood again? _

Tiannah soon fell asleep. Oliver smiled. For the first time in weeks, he felt okay about Tiannah and Cedric. Sure, he wished that he was the one who was dating her, but as long as she was happy. Of course, he hoped that no matter what, the two would remain friends. Her friendship meant everything to him. He kissed her cheek and left Tiannah sleeping soundly on the couch, while he dreamed of her all night.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Fred would be married to me if I owned Harry Potter XD<strong>


	16. Giving The Game Away

**Chapter 16**

Cheating defined by Tiannah, was possibly the worst thing you could do. The tales she had heard at The Salem Witches Academy of luck potions, body performance enhancing potions and modified sleep potions infuriated her. How was it fair that people took shortcuts, while others worked their butts off? Tiannah had never cheated in her life, as she was too strongly against it.

Cheating defined by Hestia was _also_ possibly the worst thing you could do. She hated the idea that people would cheat on their partners and possibly break their hearts. Of course, her boyfriend that she had back in America was a jerk and did it to her. Hestia never really liked him, though. Well, the feeling was mutual.

Tiannah had been accused of cheating in America when it came to Quidditch. The accusations infuriated her, because she never, ever did such a thing.

"You cheated on me."

That sort of cheating was something that Tiannah had never been accused of.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard. Don't play dumb, Tiannah."

"Where did you get this idea?"

"I have sources. Did you sleep with him?"

Tiannah turned red as she glared at Cedric.

"No, I didn't. He's like a brother to me."

_Well, maybe that's a lie. _

"Very close brother. I heard exactly what you were doing!"

"I did NOT cheat on you. Cedric, I've known Oliver since I was born and we have always been thought of as dating. I just hate that when I finally get a boyfriend, he too thinks that I'm in love with him!" Tiannah said angrily.

"_Are_ you in love with him?" Cedric asked in a hushed tone. The question caught Tiannah off guard, and for a moment, she thought that her answer was a lie.

"No, I am not. Do you trust me at all?"

"I'm sorry, Tia. I do trust you."

He pulled her in for a long, sweet kiss. Tiannah reluctantly kissed him back, despite her annoyance at him calling her Tia.

_Only Ollie and Hestia can do that._

* * *

><p>A week later, there was an announcement that there would be a Duelling Club. Hestia and Ken didn't go, (Tiannah had a vague idea why) but Oliver decided to come, despite that fact that he wanted to do more Quidditch training.<p>

"I wonder why Ken didn't come," Oliver pondered. Tiannah looked at him incredulously.

"You mean you don't know?!"

"No, I don't. Should I?"

Tiannah sighed and smiled at Oliver, looking adorably confused.

"Your whole dorm is in the Great Hall. No interruptions or disturbances. Get it now?"

"No!"

She slapped Oliver's head.

"Sex, Ollie! They are having sex!"

"Percy will have a conniption fit. God, I didn't realise they were so serious!"

"Yeah, actually. He told her that he loved her the other week. I would have thought he'd have told you," Tiannah said, stifling an eye roll as she saw Cedric wink at her. Oliver caught this exchange.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure- oh look, Mr Fake Hair is here."

Oliver laughed as Tiannah glared at Lockhart. He held off the question as Snape and Lockhart started to duel.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape cried, and Lockhart was knocked off his feet. After the initial lessons, Tiannah and Oliver paired up. It was rather uneventful, in Tiannah's opinion. That was until Harry used Parseltongue to make a snake attack a second year Hufflepuff, Justin Finch Fletchley.

* * *

><p>Oliver and Tiannah returned to the common room later. The first thing that they did was walk up to Oliver's dormitory. They were greeted by Hestia and Ken sleeping. Tiannah bet on her broomstick that they were naked under the covers.<p>

"Been busy, have we?" Oliver chuckled, as Ken mumbled something and sat up slightly.

"Man, I hoped that Tiannah wouldn't have guessed."

"For future reference: You in bed with a girl is a pretty good indication," Oliver said, and Tiannah laughed.

"Well, we'll leave you to it! Just be careful of Percy, he'll probably have a stroke if he sees you," Tiannah said, as she grabbed Oliver's hand and dragged him out.

"It'll only be a matter of time before you and Cedric do it, Tiannah!" Ken yelled after the two. Tiannah turned a deep purple.

"Tiannah, I need to ask you something."

"Fire away, Ollie," she said, keen to avoid the topic of Cedric.

"Have you and Cedric had sex?"

"NO!" she said indignantly, turning red.

"Have you thought about it?" Oliver asked in a pained voice.

"Um... yeah, I have, but I don't think we've been together long enough. And he doesn't trust me, either."

"I can't stand the thought of you and him doing that," he said bitterly.

"And what does that mean?" Tiannah asked sharply. Why was Oliver acting so... jealous? Protective?

"I... I just can't stand the thought of him hurting you."

Tiannah was very taken back.

"I can look after myself, Ollie. You know that," Tiannah said gently.

"Yeah," said Oliver, walking away from Tiannah. "I know."

* * *

><p>Hestia went for a walk with Tiannah the next day.<p>

"What was it like?" Tiannah asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"It was great, Tiannah, really. I really love him." The brunette was really happy for her friend, but she couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Did it hurt?"

"A bit. But Ken was so gentle," Hestia said, with a happy edge to her voice. After a moment of silence, Hestia spoke again.

"Oliver has truly become gorgeous!"

Tiannah cast an annoyed look at Hestia. "Please, Hest, don't hint. I'm with Cedric now."

"But you're not happy!"

"I am."

A look crossed the blonde girl's features. "I am not speaking to you until you and Oliver get together," Hestia said snottily.

Tiannah was used to this Hestia, the snobby one that occasionally showed.

"You're bluffing."

"Nope. Either you and Oliver get together or I will not speak to you."

"Bribery? Really?"

"You love him. He loves you. Dump pretty boy."

For the first time, Tiannah agreed with what Hestia said. But she shook away the moment of insanity and glared.

"I'm happy with Cedric and you should be happy that I'm happy. If you're not... well, I need a better friend."

* * *

><p>Justin Finch Fletchley got petrified that night. Cedric, being a prefect, invited Tiannah to the prefect's bathroom with him. Tiannah agreed and met Cedric at the entrance at nine.<p>

"You alright, Tiannah? With Justin getting petrified?"

"Yeah, it's just... nothing like this ever happened at my old school, that's all," she admitted.

"Yeah, well, things like this happen here."

Cedric had a sharp edge to his voice that Tiannah didn't like. In fact, Cedric seemed to be being quite mean to Tiannah that evening. They went into the huge bath in their underwear, and Tiannah did NOT like the way Cedric was looking at her.

"I don't like you hanging out with Oliver. He is clearly into you."

"Is that what you think? I have no interest in dating Oliver, I assure you! And you can't go telling me who I hang out with; it is not your right!" Tiannah was furious with Cedric, not for the first time.

"Leave, you bitch. You are so stupid, you know that? You think you are _so great_, being the Quidditch star of Hogwarts. But really? You are just a hot girl who can fly a broomstick. Pathetic. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

She gasped at how cruel his words were, and she felt tears of hurt and fury prick her eyes. She shoved her clothes on and stalked out.

* * *

><p>When Tiannah reached the common room, the first sight that greeted her was Oliver and Hestia talking. When Hestia spotted Tiannah, she whispered something to Oliver, and then walked upstairs. When Oliver reached Tiannah, he saw that her eyes were bright red and her bottom lip was shaking.<p>

"Tia! What's wrong?"

She had never looked sadder, and it was unnerving, since Tiannah rarely cried.

"C-c-cedric... he..."

She burst into tears as Oliver pulled her closer.

"Hey, shh. Tell me what happened," he whispered, kissing her forehead tenderly. Through sobs, Tiannah told Oliver everything. His brown eyes darkened and he looked menacing. She had never seen this side of Oliver before.

"That bastard," he growled. He let go of Tiannah and walked out of the common room portrait hole.

"Oliver! Don't do anything stupid!" she cried after him, but it was too late.

He walked down to the Hufflepuff common room, and to his luck, Cedric was just walking through.

"Oi! Diggory!"

Cedric turned around, and his glare hardened when he saw who it was.

"Wood. Did that cheater of yours tell you what I said?"

"You are a bloody wanker. How dare you say anything like that to your own girlfriend! And her! She is bloody perfect and you just treated her like shit. Don't you understand how lucky you were, to have her?"

Oliver regretted what he said, because he spotted the triumphant look on the Hufflepuff's face.

"You just wanted her this whole time. She is not perfect; she's just an unusually hot girl who can ride a broomstick. Pity that she wouldn't ride anything else. Damn, what I wouldn't give to get into her!"

Oliver felt his blood pounding in his ears. With a yell, he launched himself at Cedric and tackled him to the floor. Cedric aimed a punch at Oliver, who didn't move in time. His nose spurted with blood and he slapped Cedric in the face, who staggered.

"You leave her alone, you hear me? Touch her, and I will hurt you."

Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall was walking by just as Oliver kicked Cedric in the shin.

"Mr Wood! What on earth are you doing?"

Well, that earned him a week's worth of detentions once the holidays were over.

* * *

><p>When he returned to the common room, Tiannah was lying on a couch, her eyes closed. Oliver approached her and nudged her. She opened her eyes, which were sparkling with tears.<p>

"What happened to you?"

"Just made Diggory pay. Are you okay?" he asked gently, his heart aching at how upset she looked.

"I don't know. Hestia was right, I wasn't happy."

"That Hestia is right about a lot of things," Oliver chuckled, in an attempt to make her happier.

"I just can't believe him, is all. He was so nice to me at the beginning, and then..."

"Tia, did he try anything on you?" Oliver asked in a hushed voice.

"No, he didn't. I'm sure he wanted to, though," she said bluntly.

"I just want you to know that everything he said wasn't true. You've been my best friend forever, and you're amazing, Tiannah. Don't pay attention to anything that that wanker said."

The way that he was looking at her made Tiannah's heart melt and stomach flip.

"Ollie... that's so sweet," Tiannah whispered, as Oliver played with her damp hair.

"It's all the truth, Tia. Any guy would be the luckiest guy on earth to have you."

Oliver realised that he was giving the game away, but his heart was screaming _tell her! _

For the first time in her life, Tiannah wondered if there was a chance that Hestia was right... that Oliver was in love with her...

_Snap out of it!_

"I need to tell you something," Oliver said in a choked voice.

"Shh," Tiannah whispered, and she snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes, revelling in his appealing scent.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>**As much as I wish it was mine, it is not.**


	17. Early Christmas Present

**Chapter 17**

It was a few days until Christmas, which meant it was a few days until Oliver and Tiannah would go home. They were going to stay, until the muggleborns were being petrified. Oliver woke up on the common room couch with Tiannah in his arms. He looked at her sleeping facial expression, and couldn't help but smile.

"Morning, Tia. We need to get up," he whispered into her sweet smelling hair.

"NO! I don't want to face people today," Tiannah moaned, burying her head in Oliver's chest.

"Diggory has probably told everyone what happened, Tia. Why don't we just pretend, for the sake of it, that we are dating?"

Tiannah sat up straight.

"What do you mean?" she asked sharply.

"Show everyone that you can move on and that you don't have a care in the world," he said gently, pushing a piece of her brown hair out of her eyes.

"But I do care. I can't believe him!" Tiannah fumed, remembering the events of last night.

"Pretend, Tiannah. I have to pretend all the time. Like that Hestia doesn't get me really pissed off. Or that Fred Weasley hitting on you doesn't annoy me, even though I know it's for a joke."

"And it annoys you because...?"

"Because I don't want to see you hurt," Oliver said simply. Tiannah had a vague feeling that it wasn't the only reason, but she was too tired to press the matter. What Oliver said was true, and she gave him a smile.

"You're right. And I shouldn't care, I know. But wouldn't it be a little awkward pretending to be your girlfriend? I mean, we're best friends-"

"Exactly. We're best friends, and I want to help you. It won't be awkward. Though I suppose that I will get a fair bit of hate from the males..."

"And what do you mean by that?" Tiannah questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," Oliver began, grinning. "You're pretty, you're sporty, and you've got nice boobs and legs."

Tiannah raised an eyebrow once more, blushing, as a warm feeling spread through her body.

"Been noticing my boobs, Ollie?"

"Hard not to."

"Are you saying that as a pretend boyfriend or honestly?" she asked, hoping for the latter. _He's too bloody sweet for his own good..._

Oliver felt his face burn. _Why the fuck did I tell her that? I sound like such a wanker..._

"Honestly," he eventually replied with.

Tiannah felt her cheeks turn a furious shade of red. However, she sounded amused when she replied. "So I have nice boobs?"

Oliver nodded and Tiannah smirked.

"Boys," she muttered, shaking her head. "For the record, though, I think that you're pretty attractive."

Oliver snorted, and Tiannah shook her head in disbelief. Oliver was one of the best-looking guys at Hogwarts, even better looking than Diggory! He was tall and lean, muscular without having bulging muscles, and a sweet guy to boot. _He's the perfect guy... wait, no! I don't like him like that!_

"Are you saying that you don't find yourself attractive?"

"No. I know that I'm sexy," he grinned, and Tiannah knew that he was joking around. "I just don't believe that _you_ find me attractive."

"I don't believe that you find me pretty."

"Well then," he said huskily, licking his lips. Tiannah shivered. "I guess we'll have to agree to disagree."

"Fine," Tiannah replied, smiling widely. "Oh, and because you've been such a good friend, you can be my pretend boyfriend."

A wide smile crossed Oliver's features. _That's as close as I'm going to get, _he thought to himself.

"I'm going to go get dressed," Tiannah said awkwardly, trying to hide her raging blush as she realised how attractive Oliver was when he smiled. She went up to her dormitory and faced the mirror in the bathroom.

"You do NOT like Oliver. Don't ruin things by having a crush on him!"

But the voice in her head was telling her otherwise.

_He's acting like he likes you. Admit that you like him too._

She shook the voices away and got dressed. She walked back downstairs and was greeted by a dressed Oliver.

"You look cute, Tia," he said softly, eyes locking on hers.

Tiannah giggled slightly at Oliver's first act of being her pretend boyfriend, but he truly meant it. He held out his hand and Tiannah took it, just as Hestia met up with them. At the sight of Hestia Lawrence, Tiannah's happy mood completely dispersed.

"Are you two-" she froze and stared at their hands.

"Dating? In a manner of speaking, yes we are," Tiannah snapped, still furious at her friend.

"What happened last night? I saw you crying and I told Oliver..."

"If you stopped being an idiot for one second and dropped the whole _I'm not speaking to you_ thing, you may have noticed that I was really upset. Now, duties call, and as Oliver and I are not really dating, that means that you should be along, ignoring me and shagging your boyfriend," the brunette fumed. Hestia gave her a hurt look and walked away.

"Little harsh?"

"She is not talking to me until we get together for real. Fat chance!" Tiannah snorted. She spotted the hurt look on Oliver's face and frowned.

"You alright?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Breakfast was a little awkward, as everyone noticed that Tiannah and Oliver were holding hands. Cedric glared at Tiannah, as did HEAPS of girls.<p>

"What's her problem?" Tiannah snorted, glaring right back at a raven haired girl.

"Apparently," Oliver began, spearing a piece of bacon, "Diana really didn't like that way that I ended things."

"And what exactly happened between you two?" Tiannah asked sharply.

"Come for a walk with me," Oliver said, holding his arm out. She took it and they walked out to the lake.

"She and I dated for a while a few years back. Um... Tia, I should probably tell you something... er... well..."

"You know what? I really don't want to hear it. Let's just sit down."

They sat down for a while, just staring out at the lake.

* * *

><p>Before lessons, Tiannah spotted Cedric and Cho Chang kissing in a hallway. She pretended that she couldn't care less, when really; she still felt an attachment to Cedric. She told Oliver this that evening.<p>

"-And I don't think we should pretend that we are dating. It just doesn't feel right, pretending something like that. Is that okay?"

Oliver stared at her for a moment, before nodding. Tiannah gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Ollie," she whispered into his ear. "You really are my best friend."

* * *

><p>Tiannah and Oliver packed to go home for Christmas. Hestia had decided to go with Ken, which was fine by Tiannah. Cedric seemed pretty happy with Cho. They took the Knight Bus back to Tiannah's house, which is where Oliver was invited.<p>

"It's good to be away from Hogwarts. I love it there, just not the drama," confessed Tiannah. Oliver brushed his fingertips against hers and eventually entwined his fingers with hers. She glanced at him and smiled. She knocked on the door and they were greeted by Jane and Daniel smiling down at the two. Oliver quickly removed his hand from Tiannah's and looked down.

"It's great to see you both! Gosh, Oliver, you have grown!" Jane exclaimed, making way for the two to walk inside. Daniel and Jane engulfed their only daughter in hugs and kisses.

"Stop it! You're embarrassing me!" Tiannah squirmed, spotting Oliver's smirk.

"Sorry, Tiannah. We wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your boyfriend!"

"AGH!"

"Sorry, we mean your pretend boyfriend," Daniel added in, smirking.

"What?"

"Hestia. We started writing to her a while back and she's continued. So why is he your pretend boyfriend?"

Oliver glanced at Tiannah and nodded.

"You go and unpack, Tia. I'll tell them," he said in a gentle voice, sending shivers down her spine.

For some reason, she had the urge to tear his shirt off and snog him senseless.

When Tiannah got upstairs, she groaned and hit her head on the edge of the bed.

_Not this crush again! I tried so hard!_

After lying on her bed for a while, groaning and cursing herself, she went back downstairs. When she saw that Oliver was still talking, she lingered on the stairs.

"-I went after Diggory and gave him a piece of my mind. I comforted her last night when she was upset, and on the morning afterwards, I persuaded her that maybe it would be a good idea for us to pretend to date, so that people would think that she doesn't have a care in the world. It didn't really work though," he said awkwardly, going red. Tiannah could see that her father was furious.

"Amos has always been so good and loyal... I wouldn't have believed his son did that... thank you, Oliver. You've always been there for her, and I will be forever grateful."

Tiannah coughed and her parents turned around. Jane hugged her.

"Are you okay, dear? Oliver told us what Diggory did!"

"Mum, I'm fine, really-"

"If he goes near you again, Tiannah-" Daniel growled.

"Guys! Chill out, I'm fine! You obviously told them the sob story version, right Oliver?"

"I just told them what happened. Sorry," he mumbled.

"Whatever. I'm going upstairs," Tiannah sighed. Oliver took this as a cue NOT to follow her.

* * *

><p>Oliver's parents arrived later that day, which happened to be Christmas Eve. Benny had already been greeted by both Oliver and Tiannah, and he was currently dressed as a reindeer. Tiannah had gotten over her huff and was downstairs with Benny.<p>

"Don't I have the most adorable brother ever?" she cooed, as Benny ran around like a reindeer.

"Just like his sister," Oliver stated, as Tiannah blushed heavily. _He's so sweet..._

"I don't appreciate been told that I am as adorable as my five year old brother who is dressed as a reindeer, Ollie," she said sarcastically.

"I would like to see you in a reindeer costume. That would be cute!"

"Wishes come true, Mr Wood," Daniel said, walking over to the two, holding something behind his back. He pulled it out and Tiannah laughed as she saw a suit exactly like her brother's, but a lot bigger.

"We were shopping and he wanted you to have one. Don't worry, Oliver, he got you one too."

"Aw! Ickle Ollie as a reindeer. How sweet!"

"Shut up."

Benny approached the two.

"Get the suits on! They are really warm and we can play reindeers!" Benny said. Tiannah _awwwed _at how cute he was being, and agreed. Oliver did too, because Benny was, admittedly, adorable.

Tiannah went upstairs and pulled the costume out. It came with antlers too, which Tiannah laughed at.

She walked downstairs ten minutes later, grumbling slightly. Oliver and Tiannah burst into simultaneous laughter as they saw each other.

"You look so stupid! Imagine Fred and George's faces!" Tiannah wheezed, doubled over in laughter.

"What about you! You look so stupid! Imagine the Quidditch team!" at this point, Oliver paled, remembering that he too was on the Quidditch team.

There was a snap and Tiannah whipped her head around and saw that her parents had taken a photo.

"NO! That photo would ruin my chances of getting on a Quidditch team! Give it back!" she cried, trying to grab the camera.

"We won't share it with anyone, don't worry. Just for our own amusement!" Jane assured.

"Tia! Ollie! Come and catch me!" Benny cried. Oliver and Tiannah put up a good show of trying to catch Benny, which ended in a lot of laughter. Both Quidditch fanatics were very puffed and sweaty, especially in their costumes.

"Alright Benny, that's enough, don't you think?" Tiannah wheezed. Benny burst into tears and his godmother and Oliver's mother, Meredith, took him in her arms.

Tiannah walked back downstairs after getting dressed, dressed in a thick, woollen blue jumper and black jeans.

Oliver's feelings for Tiannah were getting out of control. He couldn't glance at her without feeling the massive rush of hormones. She was so beautiful, with those killer cheekbones and those bright blue eyes... damn. Oliver was trying so hard and had been for months now not to notice it, but he couldn't.

"You look nice," he said weakly, trying not to let his eyes roam anywhere where they shouldn't be. Tiannah flashed him a grin.

"You're sweet," she said, giving him a big hug. "And I'm lucky to have you as a friend. Thanks for being so supportive during the Diggory situation. I guess that I shouldn't have been so stupid as to date someone I hardly know. Next time, I'll date someone I've know well, like you."

Tiannah pulled away from the hug and clapped a hand over her mouth. _Shit... I did not just say that... _

She locked eyes with Oliver, who had turned an unusual shade of pink.

"I didn't mean it like that... ugh, just forget I said anything," she said, looking at the floor. Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he assured her. Tiannah sighed, but unknown to her, Oliver wasn't about to forget that sentence any time soon.

Tiannah and Oliver sat on one of the balconies in a large sofa, watching the light snow falling upon the ground.

"I'm so tired," Tiannah yawned, resting her head on Oliver's shoulder. Distantly, he nodded, as she slowly fell asleep.

When she had fallen asleep, Oliver looked down at her sleeping figure. _It would be so easy for me to kiss her right now, _he thought to himself. However, his thoughts were broken when Meredith walked onto the balcony, smiling at her son.

Meredith and Oliver had a good mother son relationship. He told his Mum everything... well, almost. Tiannah used to tease him, saying that she was a mamma's boy, and he would say that she was a Daddy's girl.

"Okay there, Oliver?" Meredith asked, taking a seat opposite him.

"Yeah," he said softly, rubbing circles into the sleeping girl's arm. He wanted to tell his Mum how he felt, he really did... but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Only Hestia knew, and he wanted it to stay that way.

"How's Quidditch been going?"

"Good," Oliver began. "Tiannah is really a great Chaser. I think that this will be our year, Mum. Harry's really good too-"

Oliver was cut off by a soft noise coming from Tiannah's mouth. He looked down at her sleeping figure, a smile unfurling on his lips as she saw what she did next.

"Ollie..." she mumbled in her sleep, curling her hands on his chest and resting her head on his torso. Oliver stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. _She's bloody adorable..._

"Oliver, when are you going to realise that you and Tiannah are soul mates?"

* * *

><p>Tiannah woke up an hour later to the sound of heavy breathing. Blearily, she opened her eyes and trained them on the figure of Oliver, who was breathing hard and moaning. Tiannah smirked. <em>Dreaming of some girl, eh? <em>

She looked around and realised that she was in her bedroom. _Ollie must have brought me up here..._

She smirked once more as he moaned again. _He's so cute... I wonder whom he's dreaming about?_

Tiannah sat up slightly, looking down at Oliver. She felt that urge to kiss him again, as she did earlier that day. It would be so easy to do too...

"Tia," Oliver moaned, reaching his hand up and brushing his fingertips against her breast. Tiannah's breath hitched in her throat at the intimate physical contact. He was still sleeping, Tiannah could tell that much. A warm, tingling feeling spread through her body from where Oliver's fingertips were previously. _Bloody hormones..._

"Tiannah... fuck me..."

Tiannah turned a furious shade of red. _Oh my god... is he dreaming about me?_

The thought made Tiannah's heart soar with happiness.

"Ollie," she whispered, gently shaking him. "Wake up."

Slowly, he opened his eyes and focused his gaze on Tiannah. She was blushing and was looking a little embarrassed... mingled in with a look that he couldn't put his finger on.

"Nice wood," she said weakly, glancing down at his pants. _God, he's huge. I wonder what it would be like if he... NO! Bad Tiannah! Best friend, remember?_

"Shit," he groaned. He so happened to be having dreams about Tiannah, a table and scanty clothing.

He sat up and gave Tiannah a small smile.

"You fell asleep on me and I brought you up here."

"Oh," was all Tiannah could say. Oliver noticed that something was up.

"Okay there, Tia? Sorry about that... but I'm a teenage guy, and I really can't help it..."

"Its fine," Tiannah assured, trying to plaster a fake smile on her features.

"What's really up, then?"

Tiannah looked down at her hands, which were in her lap. _Was he seriously dreaming about me? He wanted to shag me? God... _

"Um... well, you were mumbling stuff in your sleep... about me..."

Oliver sat up straight, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"What sort of stuff? Tell me, Tia."

She turned the deepest shade of red that he had ever seen. "Uh... you wanted to..."

She trailed off and gave Oliver a look, hoping that he would catch on. She thought that he did, because he nodded gravely and looked extremely abashed.

"Sorry," was all that he could say. He took a deep breath and decided to tell Tiannah what she deserved to know. "Tia, I can't stop thinking about you."

Tiannah looked at an embarrassed Oliver in the eye.

Everything about him seemed to be in so much more focus. She was noticing how his brown eyes had speckles of gold in them, how his short hair suited his light skin and sharp cheekbones, how he had slight dimples when he smiled...

She was also noticing things about herself. How her heart was beating faster, how a warm, loved feeling was spreading throughout her body, how badly she wanted to snog the living hell out of him...

"Ollie..." she breathed, leaning forwards on her knees and touching his cheek. "You're so... sexy," she murmured, moving in a centimetre closer to him. She couldn't help it; and Oliver wasn't complaining by any means. In fact, he wanted her to kiss him...

Just as their lips were about to touch, Tiannah pulled away, eyes wide. She realised how stupid it was; she was alone in a bedroom with a very horny Oliver, who was just dreaming about her. She heard Oliver sigh and locked eyes with him.

"I really wanted you to kiss me, Tiannah," he confessed, brown eyes wide and completely honest.

Tiannah didn't know what to think. Less than five minutes ago, Oliver was dreaming about her... and then they almost kissed...

Not five days ago, Tiannah only considered Oliver to be a friend. _Is that true, though..._

She shook off the thoughts and attempted to shake off the warm feeling in her chest.

"Hey!" she suddenly exclaimed, looking at the clock on the wall. "We need to have our snow fight!"

The awkward moment dispersed as they shared a reminiscent gaze. When they were younger, they would always have a snow fight on Christmas Eve. It was a tradition that they maintained since the age of four, but hadn't been upheld since Tiannah went to America. It was about time for the tradition to be reinstated, Tiannah reckoned.

"Let me just put on warmer clothes, then I'll meet you at the stairs," Tiannah said softly, as Oliver left the room. When she did, she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Stop looking so happy about the fact that Oliver said that he wanted you to kiss him. Or the fact that he was dreaming about you," she told herself firmly. "He's horny and it probably doesn't mean much."

However, her own advice didn't stop the grin that was unfurling on her features. Once she was dressed, she met Oliver on the top of the stairs. He placed a hand on the small of her back and let her walk down the stairs first. Tiannah stopped and turned to Oliver, as they were midway down the stairs.

"About what almost happened..."

Oliver smiled slightly. "Forget it."

"No," Tiannah said firmly. "I need to know if you meant it, or if you just said it because you were horny."

It seemed as though Oliver's secret was unravelling...

"Yeah, I did mean it. But it isn't going to happen so, like I said, forget it."

Tiannah felt slightly hurt at Oliver's brash tone of voice. _Why does he think that nothing is going to happen?_

As they walked over to the willow tree, Tiannah initiated conversation.

"Remember the snow fight we had when we were five?"

A grin crossed Oliver's previously clouded over features. "Yeah. I shoved so much snow up your shirt."

"And my Dad got so angry at you for it."

Oliver hesitantly wrapped an arm around her waist. "When I realised how cold you were, I ran upstairs and grabbed you a blanket. Then your Mum made us a hot coco, and you spilled yours all over mine. I remember giving mine to you."

Tiannah widened her eyes at how sharp Oliver's memory was. They sat down at the base of the large willow tree, Tiannah still marvelling over Oliver's memory.

"I didn't expect you to remember that, Oliver."

"Of course I would! That was such a fun day."

She tentatively entwined her fingers with his. "Ollie, I missed that. All those Christmas's without you in America... they were hell."

"Aw, thanks," Oliver teased, kissing her nose, which took her by surprise. "I missed your pretty face too."

Tiannah shyly smiled and then bit her lip.

_I fancy Oliver Wood. _

Unlike the first time she realised this, she wasn't beating herself up over it. Instead, a grin was forming on her lips. She knew. She knew that Oliver Wood fancied her too.

"Oliver, if I kissed you right here, right now, what would you do?"

Oliver blinked rapidly for a few moments, as he noticed the cheeky smile on Tiannah's face.

"I would kiss you back."

A indulgent smile crossed Tiannah's features, as she placed a hand on his cheek. For a moment, she stared into Oliver's brown eyes, breathing in the same air as him. Her eyes closed as she pressed her lips upon his.

The kiss was everything Tiannah never knew she wanted: it was strong and tender, loving and passionate, determined but caring. It was everything Oliver. She was entranced by how soft and strong his lips were, his scent, his touch, his taste... everything. He was her everything. The warm feeling that occupied her body whenever he complimented her was occurring during the kiss, but in a much more intense manner. Her skin was burning where his hands were pressing into her waist, her veins were coursing with adrenaline, and she knew that she fancied Oliver Wood. She one hundred percent knew that it was true.

She pulled away, as grins of identical happiness expanded on their features.

"How could I have been so naive?" she whispered, as Oliver tucked hair behind her ear. "I'm completely mad for you!"

He pressed his forehead against hers. "I think that I always have been."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't think that you felt the same way," Oliver confessed, brown eyes burning into blue.

"You're so stupid," she joked, tapping him lightly on the head.

"That's no way to treat your boyfriend!" he exclaimed in mock indignation.

"Who said anything about dating?" Tiannah asked, her chest bursting with happiness.

"I did. Be my girl, Tia?" he asked, rubbing his neck. She thought that it was so cute, seeing him look so nervous.

"Oliver, I would love to," she replied, dazzling him with a grin.

That kiss was the best kiss of Oliver's life; he had dreamed about it innumerable times, but dreams never met what reality really felt like. He thought that he knew everything about Tiannah. He didn't know that her lips tasted like berries, that she was a fantastic kisser... or the fact that she fancied him back.

The latter didn't matter anymore.

Tiannah stood up and hugged Oliver.

Nothing could top that early Christmas present.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: When Kurt Cobain comes to life, I will own Harry Potter.<strong>


	18. Flying

**Chapter 18**

Tiannah woke up in the middle of the night. She glanced at Oliver. He was hugging the pillow, as he had done since he was little. Tiannah smiled at how young and innocent he looked in his sleep.

"Hey, Ollie," she whispered, running a finger along his cheekbone. He opened his eyes and smiled slightly at Tiannah, who returned the it.

"Hello, girlfriend."

Tiannah felt an elated feeling form in her chest at the sound of that word.

"Hm, I could get used to that," she whispered.

"Good. Because I will be sticking around for a long time," he whispered, hugging her and kissing her forehead. Tiannah smiled into his shoulder, enjoying the happy feeling of being in a relationship with Oliver, after so many years of denial.

"I love this, Oliver. Being with you," she murmured, kissing his cheek.

"I do to. But Tia, if we fight and break up, we'll always be friends, right?" he asked, looking uncertain.

"Of course. We'll be friends forever."

He pulled away from the hug and touched Tiannah's cheek. Smiling, he kissed her cheek. His lips stayed on her cheek for a while, maintaining their warmth. That is, until Tiannah spoke up.

"I have this strange urge to ride a broomstick."

Oliver's eyes widened. "Tia... erm, I don't think that we should... I, um, would like to, but-"

A blush spread across her cheeks. "No, not like that! I actually want to go and ride a broomstick."

"Oh, you meant it literally. Why?" Oliver asked, looking somewhat disappointed. She noticed this and smirked.

"Aw, worried that your dreams won't come true!"

"Shut up," he mumbled, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"So what exactly do you dream about me doing?" she questioned, genuinely curious as to what he dreamed about.

"You'll just have to find out," he said softly, giving her a quick and soft kiss on the lips.

"Mm, but I want to know now!" she whined against his lips.

"Stick around with me, and you'll discover what."

"Bribery? Really? You know that you don't need to bribe me to be with you."

Oliver grinned. "Thanks, love."

"So, can we please go for a ride? I have a strange urge!"

"That strange urge is what we guys call being horny, Tia," he joked, enjoying the way her cheeks turned red. "And okay. Just get dressed into warm things, because I don't want a frozen girlfriend."

When they had dressed, Oliver held out his hand for Tiannah to take. She did so, grinning.

"Shh, my parents will hear and jinx us if we're not careful," Tiannah whispered. They reached the door and opened it slowly. They walked out of the door and Tiannah smiled.

"Yay! Let's go to the shed and get the broomsticks."

Oliver smiled at her, loving her rebellious spirit. She quietly took her broom from the shed, and she mounted it. Oliver followed suit. Tiannah felt her hair fly out behind her in the cold winter air, and she grinned. Flying was where she truly felt herself.

"Race you to the lake!" she said to Oliver, who was hovering next to her.

"You're on!"

Tiannah accelerated forwards and zoomed past Oliver, who quickly caught up to her. She spectacularly dived down and pulled out just in time, so she hovered above the ground. She quickly rocketed back up in the air, to find that she was ahead of Oliver. He accelerated forwards until he caught up, which Tiannah didn't like. She could see the lake ahead... Tiannah turned sharply in front of Oliver, so he stopped suddenly.

"That's not fair!" he cried. Tiannah rolled her eyes. Sometimes, Oliver could really be such a baby. As he was distracted, she willed her broom to go faster and faster, until she reached the lake. With a whoop, she landed her broom and grinned. Oliver landed a few moments later, glaring.

"You cheater!"

"You never said I couldn't!" Tiannah said defensively, raising her hands. Oliver sighed and shivered slightly. It wasn't snowing anymore, but there was snow on the ground, and he really didn't wear enough jumpers. He noticed Tiannah shivering madly too, so he wrapped his arms around her.

"That was a lot of fun Ollie," she mumbled into his arm. He nodded and held her closer, his head buried in her sweet scented hair.

"We should go back. I'm freezing!" she said after a while. Oliver nodded and let go of her, handing her the broom. They flew back, Oliver and Tiannah neck and neck the whole time. They tied as they reached Tiannah's yard, laughing. She pressed her lips against Oliver's to silence him.

"Don't want our parents hearing, now do we?" she giggled again. It was only the third time that she had kissed Oliver, and was still adjusting to the way his lips moved against her own, as well as the new feeling that spread across her body when they kissed. It was unlike anything that she experienced with her previous boyfriends. When she pulled away, Tiannah spoke.

"Well, that was fun!"

He noticed how Tiannah's voice was shaking and her teeth were chattering.

"Love, we better get you inside," he whispered. She shook her head furiously.

"No way! I want to keep flying!" she said indignantly. Oliver rolled his eyes at Tiannah's boldness but agreed.

"But you're flying with me!" he added sharply. She nodded and grinned. Oliver mounted the broomstick and Tiannah hopped on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. They flew around the yard for a while, Tiannah snuggling into Oliver. After a while, Oliver landed as a sleepy Tiannah hugged him. They put the broom back and quietly walked through the door. There was a scuffle and Jane and Daniel appeared.

"And where have you two been?" Daniel asked sharply. Tiannah rolled her eyes, as sometimes, her parents could be overly protective.

"I just went for a ride on Oliver's broomstick."

"You did WHAT!"

Tiannah and Oliver started giggling hysterically at how wrong it sounded.

"We-we didn't mean it like that!" Oliver assured, through laughter.

"Yeah, we just went for a fly, because I woke up and had, er, urges."

"Whoa... are you two _together_?" Daniel asked in disbelief. Shyly, Tiannah nodded and squeezed Oliver's hand.

"Well, it's about bloody time!" Jane exclaimed, eyes darting between the two. Tiannah squirmed and gave her Mum a look, which clearly meant shut up.

"I finally realised that the only girl I want is Tiannah," Oliver said, looking down at her. _Seriously, is he trying to smooth talk his way out of trouble? _Tiannah thought incredulously.

"Yeah, Dad. Sorry for sneaking out, but-"

"That was very stupid, considering how cold it is. Go to bed," Daniel said sharply, but barely hiding a grin. Tiannah nodded and giggled some more, before Oliver lifted her up and carried her to bed.

"That was hilarious!" she said as they lay back down on her bed.

"Yeah, Mr I wanna smooth talk my way out of everything."

"Who said I was smooth talking?" Oliver questioned, raising an eyebrow. Tiannah rolled her eyes and snuggled into Oliver's chest.

* * *

><p>"Morning Wood!" Tiannah smirked.<p>

"Morning Summers."

"Not what I meant, Ollie," she smirked again, looking at his boxer shorts. Oliver groaned and went red.

"Sorry Tia," he mumbled, still bright red in the face.

"What were you dreaming about?" Tiannah asked.

"You."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Nope. <strong>


	19. The Cancelled Quidditch Game

**Chapter 19**

Tiannah and Oliver had a great Christmas together. It was now Christmas night, and Tiannah couldn't be happier. She lay in Oliver's lap, while he stroked her hair.

"This Christmas has been so much better than the last."

"I know."

Last Christmas, Tiannah was thinking about Oliver. A year later, and they were together. She smiled up at him and he smiled back, leaning down and kissing her forehead tenderly.

* * *

><p>The holidays ended all too quickly, in Tiannah's opinion. She just wanted to stay with Oliver for the rest of the holidays, playing Quidditch from dusk till dawn. They were the happiest times for both Tiannah and Oliver.<p>

"I don't want to go back to Hogwarts just yet."

"Yeah, but there's Quidditch!"

"You know, you look like a maniac when you say Quidditch," she said, smiling ever so slightly. Oliver pouted and Tiannah kissed his cheek.

The Hogwarts Express trip back to school was interesting, to say the least.

Tiannah and Oliver went to get some food off the trolley, when Flint yelled out, "Wanna come ride my broomstick, Tiannah?"

She gently held his hand, squeezing it in warning. "Ollie, don't react. Please."  
>He nodded stiffly, making note that he would hammer Flint next chance he got.<p>

Cedric, on the other hand, walked passed Tiannah, smiling sadly. She frowned after him. Cho Chang gave a smug smile to Tiannah, which confused her. She had never spoken to Cho in her life.

Hestia and Ken walked passed their compartment, spotting the two talking in soft voices, his head in her lap.

"Um, Tiannah?"

She shot her head around and glared when she saw who it was. "What do you want?"

"Could I please talk to you?"

Oliver urged her to do so, and with a harrumph, she stood up and followed Hestia into an empty compartment.

"So are you and Oliver _actually_ together now?"

"Yes."

Hestia squealed and jumped up and down. "It's about bloody time!"

Despite her anger at Hestia, she couldn't help but grin.

Hestia calmed herself. "I'm really sorry for being so shallow before the holidays. Can you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive."

Hestia grinned, as did Tiannah.

They walked back to the compartment that Tiannah had previously been in, and Ken and Oliver grinned when they saw their girlfriends happy again. Tiannah took a seat next to Oliver, whose head dropped back into her lap.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts was busier than Tiannah remembered. She was practising Quidditch with Oliver every day, the two of them becoming better and better. One rainy day, they landed on the squishy and muddy ground, grinning broadly.<p>

"You're brilliant, Ollie. I wish I could fly like you."

"No, my little Quidditch Star, you're the brilliant one."

"_My little Quidditch Star? _Firstly, I'm not little. I'm tall. And secondly, I am not yours."

"Yes you are. You're mine and always will be."

* * *

><p>Flint was bothering Tiannah more than usual. Oliver was getting extremely irritated, as it had gotten to the point of stalking. Cedric, on the other hand, didn't give Tiannah any grief, which struck the two Quidditch fanatics as odd.<p>

The months drew on, and it was time for the Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff Quidditch match. Oliver and Tiannah were up early, as they went for a quick fly.

When they got back, none of the team members were up. Oliver started panicking, which amused Tiannah.

"Keep your pants on, love. I'll wake them up," Tiannah coaxed. Oliver sat down under Tiannah's furious gaze, and she first went up to the boys dormitories.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! GET YOUR ASSES UP AND GET DRESSED RIGHT THIS BLOODY SECOND OR YOU WILL BE SORRY!"

Fred jumped and swore. "Bloody heck, Tiannah!"

"Bloody heck is right! You should have been up an hour ago!"

She stalked out of the twins' room and went into Harry's room.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE BOY WHO LIVED; YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW! WE HAVE A QUIDDITCH MATCH TO WIN!"

"KATIE BELL! ANGELINA JOHNSON! GET UP NOW!"

Tiannah walked calmly back downstairs to Oliver.

"I think that did the trick, don't you think?"

"I think you woke up the whole of Gryffindor tower in the process," Oliver pointed out, smirking. "But thank you."

"Not a problem."

* * *

><p>As per usual, Oliver and Tiannah weren't eating at breakfast.<p>

"Eat, Ollie."

"No, you should eat, Tia. Chasers have a tough time..."

"So do Keepers."

"You eat!"

"No, you eat!"

"If the both of you don't shove some food down your throats, George and I will regurgitate some into your mouths for you. Got that?" Fred said, smirking.

_That_ got the two eating.

* * *

><p>At eleven o'clock, the team made their way down to the Quidditch pitch.<p>

"Perfect conditions!" Oliver said enthusiastically.

The teams walked out to the pitch to tumultuous applause. Oliver and Tiannah took a warm up lap around the pitch, both grinning broadly.

Tiannah was slightly distracted when she saw McGonagall half running, half marching across the pitch, carrying an enormous purple megaphone.

"This match has been cancelled," the professor called.

There were boos and shouts, and a devastated Oliver landed his broom and ran towards McGonagall.

"You... you can't cancel Quidditch!"

McGonagall ignored him and continued to shout through the megaphone. "All students are to make their way back to the house common rooms, where the Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can please-"

Tiannah landed her broom and faced Oliver.

"She... she can't do that! It is completely unfair! You... you can't cancel Quidditch!" an incensed Oliver complained loudly.

"Ollie, I'm sure she had her reasons. Maybe another student got attacked..."

Tiannah herself was very annoyed, but Oliver was devastated.

When they reached the common room, they knew the reason why the match was cancelled. Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater had been attacked.

Oliver sat on a couch in the common room, glowering at everyone who walked passed. Tiannah sat next to him, glaring at the wall.

"Honestly, you two are a match made in heaven!" Hestia sighed, smirking slightly.

"Whatever," Tiannah grumbled.

"You are both acting as though someone has died. Tiannah, go and shag him! It'll help you both, trust me," Ken said, as he walked over.

"Shut up and go away before I shove a broomstick up your ass," Oliver growled. Ken and Hestia shrugged and walked away.

New rules were inducted following the double attack.

"It's horrible," Oliver seethed, "After lessons we can't even go for a fly!"

"At least we can go for a Hogsmeade visit on your birthday," Tiannah reasoned.

Oliver would be turning seventeen next week. It was March, and Tiannah had to wait two months until she was of age.

"Yeah, that's okay, I guess."

The two sat in silence for a moment.

"I just realised how much of an awful boyfriend I've been lately."

"Ollie, it's okay. You're stressed, I'm not fussed!"

"No... it's not okay."

He leaned in and kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

The kisses were electrifying but soft and sweet at the same time, and in that moment, Oliver didn't care about school, or the petrified victims, or even Quidditch. He just cared about Tiannah, and her soft lips on his own, and her arms around his neck...

She pulled away, gasping slightly. "See? You're not a bad boyfriend at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All rights go to the brilliant JK Rowling<strong>


	20. Birthday Gifts

**Chapter 20**

"Ollie! Happy Birthday!"

Tiannah jumped on top of him, grinning crazily. His brown eyes flickered open and the first thing he saw was Tiannah's grinning face.

"Thanks, love. Mind getting off me?"

She nodded and jumped off Oliver with ease.

"Ooh yay! You didn't wear a shirt to bed!"

Oliver smirked as she ran her fingers across his chest. She then leaned up and kissed him roughly, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"First instalment of your birthday presents."

"If they are as good as that, keep them coming, love."

"Oh, I think you will enjoy them."

Oliver quickly had a shower and got dressed, and the two of them walked downstairs. About a dozen squealing girls ran towards Oliver.

"Happy birthday Oliver!" one blonde girl said, glaring at Tiannah.

"Um... thank you?"

"Not a problem. Oh, and since it is a Hogsmeade visit, would you like to go with me?"

Tiannah almost hit the girl.

"Sorry, he has prior engagements," she said coolly.

"What, with a girl he has only known for a few months? Oliver and I go way back!"

"It really isn't any of your business how long I've known Oliver. For all you know, I've known him all my life!"

"I doubt that!"

"Tia... let's go..." Oliver mumbled, dragging her out of the portrait hole, but not before she stuck her tongue out at the girl.

"Immature much?"

"Says the guy who has a tantrum if he loses a Quidditch match!"

Oliver put an arm around Tiannah's shoulder. "I didn't know you could be so jealous, Tia."

"Of course I am. But I guess that I am dating the most gorgeous guy in the school... who happens to have a fan club of sluts."

"Haha. I wish they would just stop following me around."

Tiannah kissed his cheek. "Not going to happen. You are the most amazing boyfriend ever, and an all round good guy. You're talented but very humble. Girls just love that."

"Lovely to have your confidence, Tia."

She smirked as they sat down.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Tiannah and Oliver went down to the lake. She threw in a few pieces of toast, and a few seconds later, the giant squid claimed them.<p>

"I can't believe that you're seventeen..." Tiannah murmured. She remembered the five year old Oliver shoving snow up her shirt, and felt a little sad.

"Oh, god, you're sounding like my mother!"

"Hey, it's true! God, I didn't even write you a card for your fourteenth, fifteenth and sixteenth birthdays... I'm a horrible friend! And now you're seventeen! I've known you all my life and I still can't get my head around it."

She realised how pathetic it was, but Oliver smirked.

"That's sweet, Tia. I guess I'm to blame for that..."

"No, actually. I just refused to go back home because I didn't want to face you. Quite cowardly, actually..."

Oliver shook his head. "No, it was because you are annoyingly stubborn and strong willed. One of the many things I love about you."

She stood on tiptoes and kissed Oliver's cheek.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Tiannah, Oliver, Ken and Hestia walked to Hogsmeade together.<p>

"Come on Tiannah! Can you and Oliver _please_ come to Madam Puddifoots with us?"

"We are not double dating. I don't know how many times I have told you that, Hestia," Tiannah grumbled.

"Fine. Bye!"

Hestia and Ken ran off together. Tiannah rolled her eyes.

"Remember the summer that we introduced them?" she asked.

"That was a mistake. All they did was snog!"

She giggled and took Oliver's hand in her own.

"And he couldn't take his eyes off her in that bikini. That was awkward for both of us, I think."

"Hey, I just remembered! Where's my birthday present?"

"Be patient, Ollie."

* * *

><p>They spent the next two hours at Hogsmeade, walking through shops, having a butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks and kissing in secluded corners. Tiannah smirked at the thought of how much Oliver would like his present.<p>

When they got back to Hogwarts, Oliver was whining.

"I've got all my presents from Mum and Dad and your parents and my friends... and my own girlfriend hasn't even gotten me something!"

She pulled out a slip of paper from her pocket and handed it to him. His eyes quickly darted across it, and a grin formed on his face.

"You are my slave for two days!"

Tiannah nodded and kissed Oliver softly.

"Yes. Now, as long as it is in reason, what do you want me to do?"

Oliver pondered on this for a moment. Oh, there were so many things he wanted her to do. Most of them were inappropriate, some funny. He settled on one quickly.

"Come and take a bath with me in the Prefects Bathroom."

She stiffened slightly, remembering what happened there last time. But it was Oliver's birthday, and it was what he wanted.

"Sure. I'll just go and get my towel and bathrobe."

Shaking slightly with excitement and nervousness, she walked back downstairs and walked out of the portrait hole with Oliver. They reached the Prefects Bathroom quickly, and Oliver muttered the password.

Admittedly, the bathroom was quite beautiful. It had stained glass windows with mermaids on them. Tiannah, despite her misgivings about going in there, was going to enjoy herself.

"Tia... if this is too awkward for you, its fine," Oliver mumbled.

"No Ollie. It is your birthday; it's what you want."

He grinned and softly kissed Tiannah, wrapping his arms around her waist. She parted her lips and the kiss became deeper, as Oliver pulled off her shirt. She gasped as his kisses trailed down her chest, then back up her neck and back to her lips.

"Mm..." she murmured. Oliver smirked as his lips were on her neck.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No way."

Oliver grinned into her neck and mumbled something inaudible. Tiannah took Oliver's shirt off and ran her fingers across it, causing him to moan slightly. When the two of them were only in their underwear, Oliver lifted her up and carried her to the bath. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he turned the taps on, and scented and bubbly water poured out.

Oliver put Tiannah down and stared long and hard at her body.

"You are so beautiful, my love."

She stood on tiptoes and kissed him.

"Happy birthday, Ollie."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. I wish it was but sadly it isn't. <strong>


	21. I Love You

**Chapter 21**

A week had passed since Oliver's birthday. Tiannah and Oliver were doing homework by the common room fire, groaning.

"If I'm going to be a Quidditch Star, do I really need to know about Goblin Rebellions? I don't think so!" Tiannah grumbled.

"We could always do something more... entertaining?" Oliver suggested.

"And that is?"

"Snogging."

Tiannah brushed a piece of hair from her eyes. "Oliver, it isn't enough anymore. Sure, you're a great kisser, don't get me wrong..."

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked, confusion evident in his brown eyes.

"You are adorable when you're confused. What do you think I mean?"

"I don't know!"

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't!"

"Sex, Oliver! I want to have sex with you!"

Tiannah had been thinking about it for a while now. She was a little nervous, which was to be expected, but she trusted Oliver completely and wanted to share the experience with him and only him.

Oliver's eyes widened and Tiannah turned pink. Maybe being so forward wasn't such a good idea...

"Tia... I don't know. I just want everything to be perfect... and I really don't want to do it at Hogwarts, much less my dormitory..."

"That's your excuse? If you didn't want to do it, you could have just said so!"

Oliver cupped Tiannah's cheeks and looked into her watery blue eyes. "You have no idea how much I want to. I really do. Right now, all I want to do is throw you down on the floor and make you mine forever. Honestly, it is all I think about before I go to bed at night. But I want it to be perfect. Please believe me, Tia."

No one had ever said anything that romantic to Tiannah in her whole life... she squirmed slightly and grinned.

It was then that she realised that she was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Oliver Wood.

"I love you," she whispered.

An unusual expression crossed Oliver's features. "Damn."

Again, Tiannah's eyes filled with tears. Had she said it too soon? Or worse: did Oliver not feel the same way?

Oliver rubbed her shoulder, smiling in a comforting way. "I wanted to say it first."

A grin found its way onto Tiannah's features.

"I love you, Tia."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling.

* * *

><p>The weeks drew on. One day, after Transfiguration, Tiannah and Oliver found themselves in an empty corridor. He smirked and kissed her gently, pushing her against a wall. Their kissing soon became very heated. Tiannah's fingers were tangled in Oliver's hair, and his hands were up her shirt, squeezing her breasts every so often. This caused Tiannah to grip Oliver tighter and kiss him deeply. He growled in pleasure as his lips left her own and travelled to her neck, where each kiss left a tingling area.<p>

"Ollie... god, you've got to stop," she said breathlessly.

"Probably," Oliver mumbled into her neck, and her knees felt weak at the glorious feeling. His lips meant hers again in a fiery passion; there was a hunger that kissing could not tame...

"I want to shag you right now so badly," he groaned against her lips.

"A public display of affection in the hall is utterly disgraceful!" Professor McGonagall's voice said. Tiannah jumped away at the voice, and two snickering twins stood where she heard the voice.

"That was brilliant, Fred!" George exclaimed. Oliver was seething.

"Ooh, Olliekins is angry! Aw, was he close to shagging Tiannah? Oh, we do apologise!" Fred said in mock sorrow.

"Shove off Fred," an incensed Tiannah said, grabbing Oliver's hand and walking out of the hall.

"Sorry, love. I think I went a little too far..."

"Don't worry about it," Tiannah said shortly, kissing Oliver's cheek. She only had just realised that they were both panting hard. Blushing, she walked to her next lesson.

* * *

><p>"Ginny Weasley has been taken into the Chamber of Secrets."<p>

Tiannah paled as McGonagall addressed Gryffindor house.

"There will be no more Hogwarts. Pack your bags tonight. The train will be leaving tomorrow morning."

Oliver's arm found its way around Tiannah as they walked up to Oliver's dorm.

"I can't believe it... she's practically guaranteed to be dead," Tiannah said in a hollow voice. A few tears pricked her eyes as she thought about Ginny.

"She... she was so cute and sweet. Such a sweet little girl, always offered to help clean my broom when I needed to."

Oliver held on to her as she quietly sobbed.

"I really love you, Oliver. Don't forget it."

"I wasn't thinking of it."

* * *

><p>As Tiannah lay in her bed that night, her possessions packed, she thought back to a week ago, when it was her seventeenth birthday. She had received so many presents... but most of all, love from everyone <em>she<em> loved. It seemed so unfair that the Weasleys lost Ginny Weasley. Just the thought of losing her parents, her godparents, Benny, Oliver, Hestia or Ken brought tears to her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Tiannah! Wake up!" Hestia exclaimed.<p>

"Hmm."

"Ginny's safe! Harry saved her!"

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes!"

Tiannah shot up and grinned. "That's such a relief!"

Hestia nodded and helped Tiannah up. "It happened last night, and now the Chamber is closed! We don't have to leave!"

Tiannah realised how lucky she was to have friends that loved her.

"Hest... we've been so caught up in having boyfriends this year, but we're still tight, right?"

"Of course," Hestia said, hugging Tiannah and kissing her cheek. "Sisters forever."

* * *

><p>The end of the year came all too quickly. The term passed in a haze of blazing sunshine, and Tiannah and Oliver would play Quidditch from dawn until dusk on weekends. Just like it was when they were little. Exams were cancelled as a school treat, and the Quidditch Cup wasn't awarded. Oliver was bitter.<p>

But together, the two of them couldn't be happier. They sat in a compartment on the train ride home together.

"You'll win that cup next year. I know you will."

"Even if I don't, I have you. This year has been amazing, Tia. I love you."

The sunlight poured into the train windows, dappling the two with light. She had never looked more beautiful to Oliver, with her sun kissed hair glinting in the glorious sunlight. But it was the eyes that shined the brightest, like glittering pools of the most dazzling blue you could imagine.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I only own the story line.<strong>


	22. Belated Birthday Gifts

**Chapter 22**

Sunlight poured over the lake, making it appear as though it was glittering. Tiannah stretched her legs out, so the tips of her toes touched the water. Oliver smiled at her, and she returned it, her blue eyes glinting. They looked around at the secluded valley that they found nine years ago.

"I love this place," said Tiannah, looking at the gleaming lake.

"Yeah. It's almost as beautiful as you."

"Cheesy," Tiannah giggled, punching Oliver's arm.

"But true."

Tiannah stood up and sat back down on Oliver's lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and grinned. Tiannah turned away from the lake and looked down at Oliver. He had been growing his hair out, which Tiannah liked the look of. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Let's go for a swim."

She took her shirt of, revealing a white bikini. Oliver smirked.

"Boys are such perverts," she sighed, shaking her head.

"Can't help it."

Tiannah rolled her eyes and jumped into the lake, Oliver in her wake. He lifted her up and smiled, as he threw her back in the water.

"Oh, you are so dead!"

The two Quidditch Fanatics spent the next hour in the lake, having more fun than they had in ages. They walked back, exhausted, to Oliver's house.

"I can't believe that this is our last year of school," Tiannah admitted.

"I know. This year, the Quidditch Scouts will be coming to games and seeing whom they want in their teams."

"Really? God, I hope I get into the Holyhead Harpies."

"Puddlemere is way better."

Tiannah rolled her eyes. They had been having that argument since... well... forever.

"You're just jealous that the Harpies are better and they're _girls_."

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"Oh yes it does!"

Oliver sighed and wrapped his fingers around Tiannah's.

"You are wrong."

Tiannah didn't bother to argue with him again. When they were younger, they could spend hours arguing about which team was superior, and it usually resulted in Tiannah punching Oliver. They reached the door of Oliver's house and walked through it, sighing as they were out of the scalding sun. Meredith smiled at them.

"I still can't believe that you two are together after all those years of cracking it if we suggested it," she said, smirking. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"You've said it before, Mum. And it was your teasing that put us off."

"Biggest told you so ever," Meredith said, walking off. Oliver looked annoyed. They walked up the stairs and into Oliver's bedroom.

"Do you _ever_ clean this room?" Tiannah asked.

"Nope."

"Here." She pulled out her wand and with a wave; Oliver's room was clean again.

"Thanks, love," he said, kissing her cheek. Tiannah plonked herself back on Oliver's bed and started throwing his Quaffle up and down, as he talked about his new training regime.

"Honestly, the Weasley Twins are the main causes of problems. But they _are_ brilliant Beaters..."

"Oliver," Tiannah began, "shouldn't you think about getting a substitute Seeker? Potter seems to attract a lot of trouble, you know."

Oliver frowned. Yes, there was truth in what she said. "What about you?"

Tiannah snorted. "Me, a Seeker? Not bloody likely!"

"Come on Tia, even you said that if you could have a second choice of a position, it would be the Seeker."

"What about my position as Chaser!"

"Okay, only if the team needs a substitute. God knows that we can't be flattened by Slytherin again..."

"We won't be," Tiannah said fiercely, "We'll win, Ollie. You are the best captain at Hogwarts and we have the best team. Don't stress, okay?"

Oliver nodded and smiled. "You always make me feel better."

"Yeah, well, it is my job, Mr I throw a tantrum if I don't win."

Oliver playfully punched Tiannah's arm. "Hilarious, love."

Tiannah flipped her hair. "I know right!"

"Hello arrogant Tiannah, how are you!"

"Fuck you," she mumbled, punching his arm.

"I know you wanna," Oliver teased. Tiannah gasped and slapped him.

"I do not!"

Oliver cast her a sceptical look. "Oh really?"

Tiannah grinned. "Okay, maybe I do. It's not my fault that you're a hottie with a body!"

"It is a shame that you've never seen my whole body. I can fix that if you like!" Oliver said, leaning across the door to block Tiannah's way out.

"I'm sure your parents wouldn't like that," she mumbled, hiding behind her hair.

"Probably," Oliver shrugged, as Tiannah threw the Quaffle to him.

"A year ago, if someone told me that I was contemplating on whether to have sex with you; I would say they were barking."

Oliver smiled and laced his arms around her waist, kissing her softly. "A year ago, if someone told me I would be with the most beautiful, crazy, talented girl in the world, I would say that they should go to St Mungo's."

"You're sweet, Ollie."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. There was a knock at the door and Tiannah pulled away and opened it.

"Oliver, they're here," said Meredith. Oliver smirked as his Mum handed him an envelope, while she smiled at Tiannah.

"What?"

"You'll see, Tia. Thanks Mum."

Meredith nodded and left the two alone.

"What is it Ollie?"

"You'll see," he said in an infuriating voice. Tiannah pointed her wand at him.

"Tell me now."

"Fine."

Oliver walked to his drawer and pulled out a small box.

"Belated birthday present. Open it."

Tiannah opened the box and gasped. In the velvet box was a golden necklace with a heart pendant. She took it out and inspected it closely. There was an engraving on the back. A few tears pricked her eyes as she read it.

_I love you, my little Quidditch Star._

"Oliver..."

"D'you like it?" he asked nervously, biting his lip.

"I love it!" she cried, smashing her lips onto Oliver's. She smiled in the kiss and he smiled back, overjoyed that she liked it.

"I'll put it on for you," Oliver offered, taking the beautiful necklace out of her hands and securing it on her neck. He kissed the notch of her breastbone where the necklace lay and trailed his kisses across her neck. Tiannah stopped him and asked what was in the envelope.

"Open it, love," Oliver said gently, handing the envelope to his girlfriend.

"OH MY GOD! THANK YOU!" Tiannah squealed, jumping up and down.

"Oh god, don't go pulling a Hestia," Oliver said wearily, grinning all the same.

Tiannah jumped up and down, holding the two Puddlemere VS Holyhead Harpies tickets in her hands. She looked adorably ecstatic, in Oliver's opinion.

"They're for next week, so we can go together. What do you say?"

"Fuck yeah! Thank you so much, Ollie!"

"Not a problem, love. I wanted to give you these presents on the holidays, not at school."

Tiannah smiled brilliantly. "I love them."

Oliver enfolded his arms around her. "And I love you."

* * *

><p>At midnight that night, Tiannah was sleeping in her bed when she heard a knock at the door. Confused, she made her way, pyjama clad, to the door. She opened it and was shocked to see Hestia, crying.<p>

"What's up Hest?" Tiannah asked, leading her friend inside.

"My parents disowned me."

Tiannah had heard of this happening in strict Pureblood families, like Hestia's.

"How? When? Why?"

Tiannah conjured up a handkerchief for her friend and handed it to her.

"They said that I was a disgrace upon the family name, because I'm seeing Ken. He's a bloodtraitor. They also said that I've never had proper pureblood superiority. My mother slapped me across the face and told me to leave."

Hestia was sobbing at this point, and Tiannah hugged her tightly. _How could Hestia's parents do such a thing?_

"Hest, listen to me. They don't know what they are missing. They don't appreciate having such an amazing, talented, caring, compassionate, gorgeous, perfect daughter."

Hestia laughed shakily. "I don't know where to go."

"You can always stay with me."

"I don't want to be a burden on your parents."

"Don't be silly, Hestia. My parents know your parents by reputation, and they have always thought of you as their daughter. We're sisters, remember?"

"I remember. D'you mind if I stay here for a bit? I'll probably move in with Ken soon, if he's okay with it. What my parents didn't know is that I 'borrowed' some money from their vault. I hope that they are really annoyed!"

Tiannah grinned. "They deserve it. You can stay here as long as you like, Hest."

Hestia started crying again at this point, and Tiannah held on to her. There were footsteps coming down the stairs, and Benny, in his blue pyjamas, frowned.

"Is Hestia okay?"

Tiannah got up and carried Benny over to Hestia.

"Little man, you shouldn't be up. But since you are, I'll make you and Hestia some hot coco, okay? Benny, Hestia is a little sad, so could you hug her for me?"

Benny smiled and curled up into Hestia, as she ruffled his hair.

Tiannah busied herself in the kitchen, waving her wand and summoning cups. She looked over at Hestia and Benny, and smiled. Carrying the steaming mugs over to the two, Tiannah took a seat next to Hestia.

"Benny, you finish that and go to bed," she said sternly.

"Where's Oliver?" Benny asked.

"He's at his house, Benny. Hestia is here because she is very sad."

"Why?"

"She doesn't have parents like ours, Benny. She gets very lonely and sad because they are mean. So we have to be very nice, okay?"

"Okay!"

Hestia laughed and hugged Benny tighter. "Thanks little Benny."

Benny soon went back to bed, which left Hestia and Tiannah alone.

"How are you and Oliver?"

"Good."

"Oh wow, did he give you that necklace?" Hestia asked, pointing to the heart pendant.

"Yeah, he did. Look at what it says on the back."

Hestia turned the pendant over and read it.

"Aw, that's so sweet! I love Oliver, as a friend, don't get me wrong, but doesn't all the Quidditch talk annoy you?"

Tiannah yawned and shook her head. "We grew up together, I'm use to it. I talk about Quidditch all the time, but I have other interests too. He can be carried away, but I love that about him. It just goes to show that he is so passionate about the things that he loves. I love him for being Oliver."

"You're so lucky! He's like your childhood sweetheart, your soul mate."

"Yeah, I guess. I was in denial for so long."

"Why?"

"I honestly don't know. I guess that I didn't want to complicate things. And I thought that the feelings were one sided."

"Idiot," Hestia sighed, shaking her head.

"Oh, and we are going to the Puddlemere verse Harpies match next week."

"Ooh!" Hestia squealed. "What are you planning on wearing?"

"Dunno," Tiannah shrugged. "Jeans and a shirt?"

Hestia looked horrified. "No way in hell! I'll plan your outfit next week. You have to look amazing for Oliver!"

"Oliver loves me for who I am. I know _that_ much."

"Still," Hestia said, winking, "be a good girlfriend and wear something he will love, if you get my drift."

"Fine. You may dress me."

Hestia smiled.

"You know, he really loves you. He admitted it to me first, and some nights he would be upset about you and Cedric. His exact words were, 'Diggory doesn't deserve her. I don't know if I do, but I know he doesn't.'"

A smile graced Tiannah's features. "I guess I am really lucky."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be rich and famous, and not locking myself in my room every other day, writing this. <strong>


	23. Dresses and Decisions

**Chapter 23**

"You are wearing this dress, okay?"

"Hestia!" Tiannah groaned. "Do I have to wear a dress?"

"No, you don't _have _too..."

"Good! Can I maybe wear... jeans?"

Hestia clutched her heart and looked horrified. "Jeans to a Quidditch game? I mustn't have taught you well enough!"

"So? Most of the time I wear Oliver's old clothes."

"And that's not creepy at all," Hestia commented, rolling her eyes.

"Point is, do I have to wear a dress?"

"Hmm, a skirt would be _okay_..."

"Hest, the game is in three hours. Do I have to get ready now?"

The Puddlemere VS Harpies match started at eight o'clock that night. Oliver was at his own house, and Hestia, who was temporarily living at Tiannah's house, decided to help her get dressed.

"No, I guess you don't. Let's go downstairs."

Tiannah and Hestia walked downstairs. Daniel snorted when he saw what his daughter was wearing.

"Fashion statement."

She was wearing a pair of Oliver's sweatpants and his Puddlemere shirt. Tiannah looked down and grinned.

"I was thinking of wearing it to the game, Daddy."

Daniel rolled his eyes and smirked.

"So will Oliver be wearing your clothes?"

Hestia snorted. "Oh, I can just imagine him in that denim skirt of yours."

Tiannah and Hestia burst into simultaneous laughter.

"Wow... that would be a right sight!" Tiannah exclaimed, before dissolving into giggles again. She stopped when she noticed that her Dad was wearing his going out robes.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, that's what we wanted to talk to you about," Daniel said. "Your mother, Benny and I are going to Ireland for five days to see Aunt Madge."

Tiannah pulled a face. "Aunt Maggot?"

Daniel almost grinned. "No need to be disrespectful, Tiannah Jane Summers. You can stay here with Hestia."

"Can Oliver come over?" she asked eagerly.

Daniel sighed, running his fingers through his brown hair. "Yeah, I suppose. I guess I can't really stop you now. Ken can come too, Hestia. I don't want to come to a blown up house, though."

Tiannah sheepishly grinned and hugged her Dad in gratitude.

"Thank you!"

"Just promise us one thing."

"Yes?"

"Use protection," Daniel said, with a wink.

"Dad!" Tiannah exclaimed in mortification, cheeks burning. Okay, so _maybe_ she had been thinking along those lines when she found out that they had the house to themselves...

"Don't pretend that wasn't your plan all along," he said, looking amused and slightly uneasy.

Hestia was trying not to burst into laughter, as a furiously embarrassed Tiannah nodded.

"ROLLERBLADES!" the blonde suddenly exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" a bemused Daniel and Tiannah exclaimed at the same time.

"Tiannah, we have planning!" the blonde exclaimed, dragging Tiannah upstairs.

Hestia sat Tiannah down on the bed and grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment.

"Hest, what on earth are you doing?"

"We have your house to ourselves for five days, with our boyfriends AND we can do magic."

"And?"

"Let's have a bit of fun."

After a few minutes of planning, they had an arrangement. Hestia would stay at Ken's house that night, so Tiannah and Oliver could come home and be 'alone'. The next day, Ken and Hestia would come over and stay. Hestia said that she had a lot of ideas as to what she wanted to do, which was fine by Tiannah.

"Hest, what am I going to wear tonight?" Tiannah eventually asked, as it was getting closer and closer to when she was going to be leaving. Hestia walked over to Tiannah's cupboard and looked at her clothes.

"It's a shame that you're such a tomboy... what about this skirt?" she asked, holding up a short denim skirt.

"No way in hell. Okay, I'll just wear a dress."

"Yay! You only have one, and you are not wearing that, because you wore it to a wedding, so it is way too fancy. Hmm, maybe one of mine will fit?"

Hestia went through her bag and pulled out a pale purple dress, which flared out slightly at the skirt and accentuated curves. Tiannah looked skeptical.

"Hestia... I don't know..."

"Come off it, Tia. It'll look great on you."

Tiannah had to admit that Hestia was right. It would show off her long legs, a part of her appearance that Tiannah took pride in.

Hestia went through Tiannah's draw and pulled out a lacy, black, strapless bra and smirked.

"I remember the day we bought that!"

Tiannah giggled. "Oh yeah, that adult shop was very... interesting."

_The two remembered the day back in America, when they were in their fifth year. They were able to leave the school and wander around the magical village one day, but Hestia had other ideas. They walked a little past the magical village and went into the muggle one. Hestia found a muggle adult store and suggested that they go in it. _

_Hestia quickly realised that being fifteen, they would have to do some adjustments to pass as adults. Hestia told Tiannah to do the buttons down on her blouse, take out her hair, hike up her skirt and puff out her chest. Tiannah, who wanted a distraction from thoughts about Oliver, agreed reluctantly. _

_They bought some lingerie that they certainly didn't want their parents to see. Giggling, they walked back to the magical village. _

"You are wearing these under the dress."

"Why exactly?" Tiannah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For Ollie, of course," Hestia said with a wink.

"I don't know if we are going to be doing that tonight," the brunette said, looking at the floor. If she brought the topic up to Oliver, he would probably say yes..."

"Tia, I have a feeling that you will. My bestie senses are tingling," she added, smiling. Tiannah snorted.

"But-"

"Tia, if you bring it up to him I assure you that he won't refuse. Guys are like that – they don't think with their brain; they think with another organ."

Tiannah bit her lip and looked at the ground. Well, Hestia would know better, as she was the one who knew all about guys.

"Alright, I'll wear the bra. Your bestie senses better be right," she added sternly.

"Don't forget the matching knickers!"

Tiannah nodded and went to get dressed. In a few minutes, she walked back into her bedroom and twirled.

"You look great, Tia. The dress suits you better than it ever suited me."

"Thanks, Hest. God, this bra is tight," she complained.

"Are you a witch? Here."

Hestia muttered a spell to loosen it up. Hestia curled Tiannah's hair, put some eyeliner and eyeshadow on, a light coat of lipstick and a pair of black wedge heels. The only jewellery that Tiannah wore was the necklace that Oliver gave her. She had a feeling that she would never take it off.

"Gorgeous, Tia. Let's go downstairs."

The two best friends chatted downstairs for a good half an hour, until Tiannah heard a knock at the door. She knew who it would be straight away.

She stood up, as Hestia gave her a thumbs up. Nervously, she approached the door and opened it.

"Hey," she said casually, the casual effect being slightly marred by her pink cheeks.

"Hey," Oliver said, giving her a brief hug. "You look beautiful," he said. Tiannah grinned.

"You don't look bad yourself," she replied, winking. It was true: Oliver was wearing a pair of well-fitting jeans and a collared blue shirt. His hair was wet, as though he had just had a shower, and he had obviously just put on some cologne, which Tiannah liked the smell of.

"You alright? You look a bit... strange," Oliver said, frowning slightly.

"Um, well, Mum and Dad are going to go to Aunt Madge's house for five days, with Benny. And we have the house to ourselves, and I was wondering if maybe we could..."

She gave him a pointed look and he caught on.

"Do you want to?" he asked seriously. It wasn't a question of whether he wanted to or not – he was a teenage guy who had an attractive girlfriend, of course he did.

"Yeah," Tiannah said, looking at the floor. "I really want to."

"Me too," Oliver said, giving her a small, awkward smile. Tiannah returned it and then bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Will it hurt?" she asked in a soft voice.

"If it does, I'll stop," he assured, giving her a brief kiss on the lips.

"Alright," Tiannah said, feeling a nervous sort of excitement coursing through her. "Well, the match starts soon. We should probably head off."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own this plot and all the OCs. Everything else belongs to the Queen, JK Rowling. <strong>


	24. The Perfect Morning

**Chapter 24**

Oliver and Tiannah apparated to the Quidditch game together.

"The Harpies are _so_ going to win," Tiannah said, taking Oliver's hand in her own.

"You wish," he retorted, smiling all the same. They walked to the row of seats that were allocated on their tickets. Tiannah squealed when she saw where the seats were.

"Ollie! These are for the top box!"

"I know."

She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. "You're amazing," she said softly, giving him a shy smile.

It was a little odd for Oliver too see that his tomboy best friend had grown into a beautiful young woman. It was when her favoured team scored that he caught flashes of what he loved most about Tiannah: her fiery and passionate attitude.

When the match was over, Tiannah was cheering and Oliver sulked.

"I told you the Harpies would win!" Tiannah cried.

"Jones got lucky on the last goal!"

"Oh please, jealously isn't an attractive virtue, Oliver. I think a million I told you so's are in order!"

"Like I said, it was chance. You saw how lucky Jones was!"

Tiannah argued that Puddlemere just had a weak defence, when a voice interrupted.

"Aren't you both two Quidditch fanatics?"

Tiannah turned around in shock. _Oh. My. God. Gwenog Jones is talking to ME._

Oliver turned red as Gwenog held out her hand for the two to shake.

"Gwenog Jones," she introduced herself politely.

Oliver, who was too busy gaping (much to Tiannah's annoyance), didn't shake her hand. Tiannah did so and smiled.

"I'm Tiannah Summers and this is my captain, Oliver Wood."

"Captain? Do you both go to Hogwarts?"

Inside, Tiannah was hyperventilating. Gwenog Jones, captain of the Holyhead Harpies, her all time hero, was talking to HER about Quidditch. But when she responded, it was carefully nonchalant.

"I went to The Salem Witches Institute for five years and I was the captain, then I transferred to Hogwarts in my sixth year. We're both going into our last year. We're in Gryffindor."

Tiannah almost winced when she realised that she was ranting, but Gwenog grinned.

"I was captain in Gryffindor too. So, Mr Captain, who is the best player on your team?"

Oliver flushed and cleared his throat. "I don't like to show favouritism, but Tiannah is a brilliant chaser. Harry Potter is the Seeker on the team, and he's really brilliant. It must be genetic."

A look of sadness crossed Gwenog's features at the mention of Harry's name. Tiannah put it down to the fact that she probably went to school with his parents.

"What's your position?"

"I'm the Keeper."

Gwenog smiled at the two.

"You look like a really good match. I hope to see you, Tiannah, trying out for the Harpies next year."

If Tiannah was Hestia, she would be jumping up and down at the prospect. But she controlled herself and grinned.

"Thank you. The Harpies have always been my favourite team. I was wondering if you could sign my guide?"

Gwenog smiled and nodded as she signed the Quidditch guide for the match.

"Thank you so much!"

"Not a problem. See you round."

Gwenog winked and walked away. Tiannah stood in shock for a few moments.

"Gwenog Jones just said that I should try out for the team. I can't believe it!"

Oliver kissed her cheek and grinned. "You better believe it. It was expected, of course. You are the most brilliant player on the team!"

"Ollie," Tiannah began, "you know that a captain shouldn't show favouritism."

"Well," Oliver grinned, "most captains don't have such a beautiful woman on their team. I literally cannot resist having a favourite."

Tiannah pressed her lips on his. "Wrong use of literally," she mumbled against his lips.

"Have I ever cared?"

Tiannah shook her head and grinned.

Oliver noticed that she was shivering slightly. Fair point, too. It was midnight, after all. Immediately, he shrugged his jacket off and wrapped Tiannah in it.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Oliver nodded and she grinned. He was as sweet and thoughtful as usual.

"Thanks," she said, as they walked over to the Apparation point. Her stomach was starting to flip at the thought of what they were going to do back at home. "Thanks for tonight, too."

"Not a problem," he said, smiling down at her. "I didn't get you much for your birthday, because I knew that this would be a better present."

"I couldn't agree more," Tiannah said, smirking.

When the two got home, they made their way up to Tiannah's bedroom. There was a nervous energy in the air, and both of them could feel it.

Tiannah turned her light on and kicked off her shoes, sighing.

"I swear, heels are torture contraptions in disgui-"

She stopped in the middle of her sentence, as Oliver had backed her up against the wall. He was smirking, and his eyes seemed darker than usual.

Tiannah felt her breath hitching in her throat at the look in his eyes, and before she knew what she was doing, she was wrapping her legs around Oliver's waist and kissing him hungrily. He staggered backwards for a moment, before returning the favour, just as hungrily as she was. He once again backed her up against the wall, this time more firmly.

Tiannah closed her eyes as Oliver's lips left her own and dragged against her neck. Barely stifling a moan, she registered the pounding of her heart, and knew that there was no going back: she was too aroused to stop, as was Oliver.

She felt something hard press against her hips and instinctively thrusted forwards, eliciting a moan from Oliver's behalf.

"Bed, now," she said breathlessly. When they reached the bed, Oliver pressed his mouth back onto hers, as he slowly unzipped the dress. The slowness was driving Tiannah insane.

"Hurry up," she snarled, and Oliver chuckled slightly, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end.

Once her dress was off, Tiannah started to undress Oliver, starting with his shirt. Unlike Oliver, she didn't hesitate in taking it off; she may have ripped off a few buttons in her desperate bid to get the shirt off. When she did so, she pressed her palms against his toned chest.

"I love you," she whispered, heart pounding madly, before Oliver captured his lips with hers.

* * *

><p>Sunlight dappled across their bodies. Oliver was the first one to awake, and his eyes automatically drifted to the sleeping, naked girl next to him. He smiled to himself as he remembered the night before- no, it was only hours ago. Her skin seemed to glow in the orange dawn light, and her hair, which was draped across her face, turned golden in the sun. Why a girl like that had chosen a guy like him was beyond Oliver. He gently pressed his lips onto hers, then trailed kisses across her neck and chest. The latter action caused her to stir. She opened her blue eyes and smiled at her boyfriend.<p>

"Morning, Tia."

"The best one," she said, a serene grin slipping onto her face as recollections of the night before rushed into her mind. It was wonderful to finally share that amazing experience with Oliver. She ran her fingers across his abs, and he moaned slightly, as his own fingers ran across her chest. Tiannah snuggled into Oliver for a few moments, before throwing the covers off that concealed her body from the waist down. Oliver stared for a few moments, before ceasing. The only thing she wore was the beautiful necklace that Oliver had given her. She was never going to take it off. Tiannah stood up and stretched, leaning down and picking up the shirt of Oliver's that she carelessly threw to the ground. Buttoning it up, she found a pair of Oliver's sweatpants and put them on.

She opened the curtains fully and the sun made its way completely across the room. Tiannah glanced at Oliver, his hands tucked behind his head, stretched carelessly across the bed. He smiled at Tiannah, and she smiled back.

Truly, the perfect morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I am not blonde, middle aged or British. That's right, I'm not JK Rowling. <strong>


	25. Home Alone: Part One

**Chapter 25**

Tiannah made herself and Oliver bacon and eggs for breakfast that morning. Ken and Hestia said that they would come over at midday, so that left some alone time for the two Quidditch fanatics. Oliver smirked at Tiannah as she ate her bacon.

"What are you smirking at?"

"I like it when you wear my clothes."

"And why is that?"

"I can see straight through it."

Tiannah blushed furiously and cursed herself for not wearing a bra.

"No need to blush, Tia."

That just made Tiannah's cheeks take on an even redder hue.

When they finished breakfast, Tiannah went up to her room to get dressed. Oliver followed her up and smiled.

"I never asked: did I hurt you last night?"

"No," Tiannah replied honestly. Tiannah and Hestia had read their fair share of raunchy novels together, which usually resulted in hysterical giggles. The books had always depicted ones first time to be something of endurance and not joy, but it was the opposite for Tiannah. Nothing she had ever read described what it was really like to reach the highest peak of pleasure.

"That's good," Oliver responded, sitting on a chair and pulling Tiannah on top of himself. "I was wondering if you want to do it again?" he asked, slowly bringing hand further up her thighs. Tiannah ran her fingers through Oliver's hair and smiled.

"What do you think?" she asked with a cheeky grin. He smiled back and kissed her cheek.

"But not now," she added. "I need to get dressed."

She got off Oliver and smirked to herself when she heard his disappointed groan. She started looking for the bra that she was wearing the night before.

"If I can't find it, I am blaming you, Oliver."

"Are you a witch? Accio bra."

To Oliver's amusement and Tiannah's embarrassment, it came flying off the top of the wardrobe and into Oliver's hands.

"Y'know, I like this bra. You should wear it more often."

Tiannah blushed and snatched the bra from Oliver. "Only for special occasions."

"Better yet: don't wear a bra."

"Shut up, Ollie," Tiannah said, punching his arm.

* * *

><p>Ken and Hestia arrived at midday. Tiannah was a little tired from the night before, which Ken noticed.<p>

"Been busy, Tiannah?"

"Shut up, you."

Ken smirked and wrapped an arm around Hestia, who was also smirking.

"Tia, what in the name of Merlin are you wearing?" Hestia said in disgust. Tiannah looked down at her clothes. Hey, what was wrong with a simple pair of jeans and Puddlemere jersey? Okay, the jersey was stained and the jeans were frayed... but not everyone could look as good as Hestia!

"What's wrong with it? She looks beautiful," said Oliver.

"Yeah yeah, but she can show off so much more. Honestly, you wear the most unflattering clothes, Tia."

"But they're comfy!" Tiannah moaned.

Hestia dragged Tiannah upstairs, winking at Oliver. He could tell that Hestia was about to give Tiannah a makeover of extreme proportions. Hestia forced her to sit on a chair.

"Firstly, we are both going to look drop dead gorgeous. And by gorgeous I mean we are going to wear skimpy clothing."

"NO!"

"You sound like I have just told you that you will never play Quidditch again. Come on Tia, our boyfriends deserve that for putting up with us!"

"I already gave Oliver a treat!"

"You're making him sound like a dog."

"You're a dog. A female one."

"Takes one to know one! I'm a bitch and proud, Tia!"

"Fuck you."

"I'm sorry; I just don't feel that way about you."

"Oh, that's a relief!"

Tiannah and Hestia dissolved into giggles.

"Okay, can we do the makeover later?"

"Oooh, yes. I have a game we can play."

"What?"

"Truth or dare."

Tiannah moaned but Hestia stopped her.

"I have a new addition to the game."

Hestia pulled out four goblets. "If you lie, the water turns green. If you choose not to do the dare, you have to drink it. Also, if you lie, you have to take off a piece of clothing."

Tiannah smirked. Four teenagers home alone for four days... two guys, two girls, two sets of best friends, two sets of couples...

"Sounds like fun!"

Hestia grinned. "I knew you would think so. Now, let's go downstairs!"

Ken pouted when he saw what Tiannah was wearing.

"Aw! I wanted to see Tia all dressed up!"

Hestia and Oliver glared at Ken, while Tiannah cocked an eyebrow. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Joking! I already have a beautiful girlfriend who actually wears clothes that I approve of."

"My girlfriend is modestly beautiful. She doesn't need make up or fancy clothes."

Hestia slapped Oliver across the face. "I don't like your boyfriend, Tia."

Oliver grumbled and rubbed his cheek. "Fine. You are modestly _pretty, _Hestia. Happy?"

"Not beautiful?"

"Sorry, I don't like blondes."

"OKAY! Let's not get our knickers in a twist, okay?" Tiannah yelled, as Hestia held up her fist threateningly at Oliver.

"Yeah, take them off for Oliver instead, Tia," Ken joked.

"SHUT UP!"

Hestia spoke next. "Okay, let's play truth or dare."

She explained the rules to Ken and Oliver, who nodded.

"So, who's gonna go first?" Hestia asked.

"I will," said Ken. "Okay, Tia, truth or dare."

"Dare," she said boldly.

"Make out with Hestia, tongues and all, for two minutes."

"You're sick, Ken! But it isn't as though we haven't done it before."

"What?" the two boys exclaimed at once.

Hestia exchanged looks with Tiannah. "Guys, we have a confession to make. We've been cheating on you. We're lesbians."

Oliver and Ken snorted, and Tiannah offered up the real explanation.

"We went to a girls school for five years. Do you really think we haven't been dared to do it?"

"Good point. Go on, tongues and two minutes, remember."

Tiannah winced and kissed Hestia.

"Tongues!"

Tiannah tongue-kissed Hestia while her middle finger was pointed at Ken. When the two, extremely awkward minutes were up, Tiannah wiped her mouth and glanced at a very pink-cheeked Hestia.

"Sorry, Hest."

"Not a problem."

Oliver and Ken continued to stare, open mouthed at the two.

"What, are you two turned on or something?" Hestia asked innocently. Oliver and Ken shook their heads furiously.

"Okay, Tia. Your turn."

"Ken, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

She had a question that would be the perfect revenge for her dare. "Have you ever touched yourself whilst thinking about Hestia?"

Hestia slapped Tiannah's arm and Oliver smirked. Ken turned a light shade of pink.

"No."

The water in his goblet turned green. Tiannah and Oliver roared with laughter as Ken and Hestia turned bright red.

"You have to take off a piece of clothing, Ken."

Still bright red, Ken took off his jacket.

"Oliver, truth or dare?" Ken asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you too... take Tiannah's shirt off and snog her."

"Wow, buddy," Tiannah began sarcastically, "that was so intense."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Tiannah."

"Yeah yeah," she muttered.

Oliver kissed Tiannah very gently, which sent tingles down her spine. He slowly slipped off her shirt and kissed her tenderly and deeply, his hands trailing down her back. He pulled away and Tiannah hastily put her shirt back on.

"Come on, let's do something else," said Hestia. "Ooh, Tia, go through your parents room and see if you can find anything interesting."

Rolling her eyes, she beckoned Oliver to follow her.

"I think that they just wanted some alone time," Oliver said, linking arms with Tiannah. She nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad. It gives me time with you."

Tiannah cautiously opened the door to her parents' bedroom. She stepped in and indicated Oliver to follow in suit. He backed her up against a wall, smirking.

"We are supposed to be looking for interesting items," Tiannah giggled, as Oliver's hands slipped up her jersey.

"We could do something more productive!"

"Ollie," she said gently, taking his hands off her chest, "not now."

Tiannah kissed Oliver's cheek and ruffled through some items belonging to her parents. Ministry files, birthday cards, letters... she came across a blue box. It was clearly muggle; the plastic, flimsy wrapping being a telltale sign.

"Hm, this is interesting. Okay, what next..."

She stumbled across a leather bound folder. Frowning, she opened it up and smiled at the picture that greeted her.

"Ollie... look at this."

Oliver peered over Tiannah's shoulder and grinned.

"Aw, weren't you just the sweetest thing!"

It was a wizarding photograph of Tiannah and Oliver, age six, with his arm around her shoulder. They were both grinning broadly with gaps between their front teeth, Tiannah holding a broomstick in one hand.

"Tia, you had the cutest dimples."

"Thanks. Wow, you were heaps taller than me in that picture."

Oliver, however, wasn't looking at the photo anymore. He had a VERY good view down her shirt from the angle he was currently looking at, and he wasn't moving anytime soon.

To his sadness and annoyance, she turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Whatcha looking at, Ollie?"

For the second time in ten minutes, he slipped his hand up her shirt.

"I ain't looking at it anymore, love."

Tiannah rolled her eyes and slapped the side of Oliver's head.

"We better get downstairs," Tiannah pointed out.

"I bet you two galleons that Ken has taken Hestia's shirt off," Oliver challenged. Tiannah snorted.

"I bet you that he has stripped her down to her underwear."

"You're on, Tia."

Tiannah held the blue box and walked downstairs with Oliver.

To both of their great surprise, Ken and Hestia were only kissing softly. Oliver and Tiannah looked at each other.

"I was closer," said Oliver.

"We never said that there would be negotiations if we were both wrong!"

Their quarrel cause Ken and Hestia to pull away from each other.

"What did you find, Tia?" Hestia asked.

"A box of," she squinted to read what it said, "condoms. What are condoms?"

Hestia shrugged and looked completely nonplussed, as did the brunette's boyfriend.

Ken, on the other hand, smirked.

"Chuck them here, Tia."

Tiannah did so and Ken opened the box, ripping open a small, square shaped package. A small, tube-like sheath was concealed by the package.

"Merlin, I can't believe your parents have these! Pureblood and all!"

"What is a condom?" Hestia yelled.

Ken chortled as he explained the uses of a condom to the three, oblivious magical beings.

Hestia and Oliver were giggling (yes, Oliver Wood was giggling. Ken cursed himself for not bringing a camera. It would be amusing to see what the Quidditch team thought of it) and Tiannah looked disgusted.

"My parents still have sex! That is completely disgusting... and to think they use those condoms!"

"You think that's bad," Ken challenged. "I walked in on my parents doing it... when I was nine, mind you."

Tiannah cracked a grin. "Aw, you must have been traumatized! Poor, ickle Kennykins."

Hestia and Oliver burst into laughter and Tiannah smirked. Ken cracked a grin after a while too.

_The next few days are going to be amazing, _Tiannah mused happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: JK Rowling wouldn't be writing truth or dare scenes. Pretty good indication that I don't own Harry Potter, eh?<strong>


	26. Home Alone: Part Two

**Chapter 26**

Tiannah woke up in Oliver's arms the next morning. She kissed him until he stirred, and he opened his eyes, smiling.

"Morning, beautiful. What do we have planned today?"

"Dunno. Hest said that she has something involving Quidditch."

Oliver suddenly panicked. "Merlin, I'm supposed to be planning new Quidditch regimes this summer!"

"Oliver, we have weeks left."

"Tia, you know how much we need to win the cup!"

Tiannah sighed and kissed Oliver softly. He lifted her up on top of himself and kissed her passionately, slipping his hands up her shirt. She pulled away and gave him a stern look.

"We are going to have fun today, Ollie. If you don't stop stressing, we will never again go further than kissing. Got that, love?"

"Fine."

* * *

><p>The days flew by, and soon it was the last day without any parents. The foursome had spent the days using roller-skates around the house, trying to catch a snitch, playing more truth or dare, Hestia and Ken experimenting with the condoms (Ken said that they were very itchy) and swimming in the lake. Hestia had a brilliant idea on the last afternoon.<p>

Hestia whispered something to Tiannah.

"I love you, Hest!" she said, smirking, as they made their way upstairs.

"What, are you two lesbians planning on ditching your boyfriends?" Ken called out.

"Pretty much!" Tiannah called out, unfazed by his comment.

Hestia went through Tiannah's clothing, sighing.

"Honestly, why don't you own something remotely skimpy?"

"Um, because I hate stuff like that."

"You are so lucky to have me."

"That," Tiannah said, smirking, "is a matter of opinion."

Hestia stuck her tongue out at her friend and picked out a few items from her own bag: fishnet stockings, a denim miniskirt and a black, tight midriff top.

"Tia, put these on. Oh, and these boots," the blond said, handing Tiannah a pair of boots.

"Hest..."

"Let's have fun tonight! C'mon Tia, I'm not asking you to shag Snape! It isn't that bad."

"Please," Tiannah shuddered, "don't even mention 'shag' and 'Snape' in the same sentence."

Tiannah and Hestia walked back downstairs in half an hour, wearing the skimpiest clothing that they probably had, and would ever wear. Oliver's jaw dropped when he saw his girlfriend. Tiannah smirked and kissed him lightly.

"Tia," he whispered into her ear, "you're killing me."

"Oh, am I? Terribly sorry."

"Seriously, Tia. I think you are too beautiful for your own good."

Tiannah blushed, feeling very flattered. "Thanks."

Hestia was going through Tiannah's kitchen cupboard and found something that she liked very much.

"Look! Firewhiskey and wine!"

Tiannah looked in the cupboard and rolled her eyes. "My parents do like to drink."

"Well," said Oliver, wrapping an arm around Tiannah's waist, "let's lighten their load, shall we?"

Tiannah, Ken and Hestia nodded enthusiastically.

At first it started off innocent enough. It was after an hour, though, that the effects of the firewhiskey and wine were showing.

"The other night," Tiannah began loudly, "I shagged Ollie! It was sooo much fun! It took us, like, ten minutes! Isn't that amazing?"

"I like shagging Ken. It is fun!" Hestia said, giggling.

"I know right! Guess what Hestia?"

"What?"

"I have big boobs and long legs!"

"I wish I had your boobs," Hestia said enviously.

"My boobs suck."

"I like your boobs," Oliver said suddenly.

"No! Hestia's boobs are better!" Ken slurred.

Oliver and Ken started to argue about which female's boobs were better. Oliver won the argument.

"Tiannah's boobs are bigger, therefore, they are better."

Tiannah was becoming bored of the conversation, so she went over to the counter and found a newspaper. She brought it over to Hestia and showed it to her.

"Look! There's a sexy beast!"

"Ooh, it's Sexius Black!"

Tiannah grinned and kissed the murderer's photo. "I want Sexius in my bed."

Oliver pouted. "I thought you wanted me in your bed!"

"I did. But I haven't had Sexius in my bed yet. Maybe I can find him!" she said brightly.

"Let's look for Sexius!" Hestia suggested.

"Maybe he's under the bed!"

Tiannah and Hestia ran upstairs and looked under the bed. Tiannah frowned when she didn't find 'Sexius.'

"I wish he was here! I would share him with you, Hest!"

Hestia tugged the newspaper from Tiannah's arms. "He's MINE!"

Quick as a flash, Tiannah whipped her wand out and stuck the photo to her shirt. "See this, Hest? Sexius is on my boobs!"

Hestia giggled and the two, drunken teens made their way downstairs. Oliver motioned for Tiannah to jump into his arms from one of the top steps, and she did so, giggling. She fell on top of Oliver and kissed him roughly, before pulling away, smirking and standing up.

"CONGA LINE! Hen, Kestia, join in!"

But when Tiannah glanced at her friends, she realised that they were very busy. Tiannah pouted.

"Kissing is yucky! Why do people do it, Ollie?"

Oliver frowned. "Why _do_ people kiss?"

"I asked you, dumbass!"

"My ass isn't dumb! I'm very sexy," said Oliver wisely. Tiannah ran a finger across his chest, stopping when she reached his trousers.

"Those trousers look great, Ollie. But they would look better on my bedroom floor."

Oliver's response was to smash his lips onto Tiannah's. She giggled as he pulled her on top of him, and she swung her legs around his waist. His fingers slipped under the waistband of her skirt and she shivered slightly as his fingers glided across her sensitive skin.

Suddenly struck by an idea, she pulled away.

"Let's rollerskate!"

Tiannah ran upstairs to grab a pair of rollerskates for Oliver and herself. Quickly running back downstairs, she handed a pair to Oliver.

Two, drunk teenagers rollerskating around the house _wasn't_ a good combination. But every time that they crashed into a wall, it didn't even faze them. They were having _way_ too much fun to care about a trivial thing like pain. And, they could easily take another swig of firewhiskey, which took their minds of their throbbing limbs. Ken and Hestia were half-undressed on the couch, kissing passionately. After a while, Tiannah and Oliver took off their rollerskates, panting.

"Well, that was fun."

Tiannah ran upstairs and grabbed the packet of condoms.

When she came back down, she sat in Oliver's lap and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Can we please use these condoms? I'm drunk and horny. Ollie, I want you."

Oliver's response was to throw Tiannah down on the table.

* * *

><p>Tiannah woke up on the table an hour or two later. She sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes, spotting Oliver next to her.<p>

Groaning, she stood up to retrieve her knickers. She panicked when she saw the blood on the table and how ripped her knickers were.

"Ollie, wake up!"

Oliver opened his eyes. "Bloody hell," he moaned.

"Oliver, what happened? Agh!" she exclaimed, as her head throbbed painfully.

He looked down at Tiannah. "Tia, you're bleeding!"

"What did we do?"

"I can't remember!"

Tiannah knew that she was drunk. The telltale signs of a spinning head and burning throat gave it away.

She moved and yelped in agony.

"Tia? Where are you hurt?"

She sat down and Oliver looked down at the bleeding area.

"Oh Merlin... I was too rough with you... fuck, Tia! I'm sorry!"

"Ollie, we were both drunk. I'm not angry."

He saw her eyes fill with tears and he took out his wand, igniting it.

Oliver noticed the bruises around her groin and lower back.

"I hurt you," he whispered, stroking her hair.

"Please make it stop."

"I know a spell that could heal the internal injuries, if it helps."

Tiannah nodded and Oliver murmured a spell, over and over again until it sounded like a song. When he finished, Tiannah gingerly stood up. Walking didn't hurt so much anymore, to her relief.

"Ollie, can you give me a bath?"

Oliver lifted her up carefully and carried her upstairs into the bathroom. He turned on the hot water, poured some bubble bath into its surface and gently placed Tiannah in it. When Tiannah realised that Oliver was naked, she smirked.

"The lovely view is making me feel a lot better."

Oliver smiled warmly and washed her hair, then proceeding to rubbing down her body with soap. Tiannah closed her eyes, as Oliver's hands made her forget about all of her pain. Oliver found some heat cream in his bag and rubbed the bruised areas on Tiannah with it. It burned and tingled, but provided immediate relief.

"Where did you get this?" she asked incredulously. It clearly was a muggle item.

"Oh, I was recommended it by Charlie Weasley for muscle aches. His father works with muggle items, and one day, he looked into pain relief. Useful, if like me, you are hopeless at healing spells."

"Nah, Ollie, you've made me feel heaps better."

Oliver smiled his trademark, gorgeous smile and carried Tiannah into bed. "Would you like me to get you some clothes?"

"I'll just sleep like this, thanks."

Oliver planted a soft kiss on her lips and gently trailed his kisses down the valley of her chest, down her rib cage and down to her stomach. He slowly brought the kisses back up to her lips.

"I'm so sorry, beautiful."

"I don't even remember anything. In the morning, I doubt that I will remember this. I am never getting drunk again."

Oliver chuckled and kissed Tiannah's nose.

"Promise me you'll remember something in the morning."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Me no own, so you no sue.<strong>


	27. Interesting Discoveries

**Chapter 27**

"Ollie..." Tiannah groaned.

"Mm?"

Tiannah turned to face Oliver in her bed. "What happened last night? I don't remember."

"We were really drunk. I think we shagged, and I was too rough with you."

Tiannah buried her face in a pillow. "Crap. Did we use protection?"

"Dunno."

"Shit, Oliver! What if we didn't! What if I'm pregnant?" Tiannah panicked. She stood up and quickly fell back onto the bed as her head span.

"Calm down, love. I'm more worried about how much I hurt you."

She looked down and bit her lip as she saw the bruising.

"It doesn't matter," she said gently, kissing his cheek, "we were drunk. You didn't mean to hurt me, I know that."

"Hangovers bite," Hestia grumbled at breakfast that morning.

Tiannah, however, wasn't paying attention. She was picking up her clothes from the night before.

"Why the _hell_ is there a picture of Sirius Black stuck on my shirt?"

Oliver shrugged. "Dunno."

Tiannah winced as she saw her ripped underwear and the trail of blood on the table. She quickly cleaned up the matter and picked up the box of condoms.

"I would say that we did use protection, thank Merlin. Ugh, I have a splitting headache."

Oliver wrapped his arms around Tiannah. "Do you want to go back to bed, Tia?"

Tiannah nodded.

* * *

><p>In a few days, once Tiannah's parents were back and they were back to normal from their hangovers, Tiannah was going through her school grades, sighing. Oliver sat on her bed, throwing her emerald green Quaffle in the air.<p>

"My grades are horrible, Oliver."

"If you are gonna play Quidditch, does it really matter?"

"Um, yes! What if I injure myself and I can't play?"

Oliver set the Quaffle down and looked Tiannah in the eye. He thought for a moment, before coming up with an answer.

"You could be a stripper!"

Tiannah slapped Oliver across the face.

"That was a very helpful suggestion, Oliver. I will only ever strip for you, got that?"

Oliver grinned. "Thanks, love."

"So what do you think I could be?"

When Oliver didn't answer, she groaned. "I'm the cliché dumb jock."

"Hey, you're not dumb," answered Oliver, "you're just smart at different things. Not academically."

"Yeah, but I really should think about a career outside Quidditch."

Oliver cupped Tiannah's cheeks and looked her sternly in the eye.

"I've known you all my life and you have never thought about anything other than Quidditch for a career. You can't go thinking of the worst outcome, you've got to stay positive. As your captain, I'm telling you that you have to put all your energy into your goal in order for it to happen."

Tiannah wrapped her arms around him. "That's why I love you."

"Really?"

"You're amazing, but you're humble. You aren't one of those guys who becomes overly arrogant if someone compliments them. You are so thoughtful and sweet, unlike most guys. I couldn't imagine a better boyfriend than you."

Oliver blinked. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Tiannah blushed slightly and sat in his lap. She ran her fingers through his hair, smiling. "Y'know, I like your hair like this. Longer. It is very sexy."

Oliver smiled and kissed Tiannah's cheek. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such an amazing woman.

* * *

><p>The rest of the holidays passed quickly. Oliver and Tiannah played Quidditch from dawn to dusk, just as they did all those years ago. They came up with a new Quidditch training regime for Gryffindor, which secured an almost certain victory for Gryffindor. Tiannah and Oliver could both honestly say that it was the best summer that they ever had. On the last day, Tiannah got dressed in Quidditch gear and flew over to Oliver's house. She preferred flying to apparating, and somehow, she knew that it would always be that way. She knocked on the door and was greeted by Oliver's Dad, James.<p>

"Hey, gorgeous," he said, smiling.

"Hey, James. Is Oliver in?"

"He's planning more Quidditch training," he rolled his eyes, "again. But he can never say no to a girl in Quidditch gear."

Tiannah took this as permission to enter, but before she made it over the threshold, James put a hand on her shoulder.

"I hope the grandkids look like you."

Tiannah grinned. "I can make no promises."

* * *

><p>Tiannah woke up bright and early on the day that she was due to return to Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to return. Everything about Hogwarts was great, except for Flint. Cedric Diggory kept well away from Tiannah after that disastrous night, much to her happiness. This year she knew that Gryffindor would win. They had to.<p>

The trip to Kings Cross was uneventful, apart from Benny refusing to let go of Tiannah's leg. She pried him off fairly easily and looked him in the eye.

"Benny, you need to stay with Mum and Dad. One day soon, you'll go to Hogwarts."

"When!"

"Soon."

She gave Benny back to her mother and wrapped her fingers around Oliver's. She was brought back to the memory of being at Kings Cross a year ago, and smiled. Tiannah marvelled at how oblivious she was back then. Oliver seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Tiannah, as he squeezed her hand and gave her a knowing look.

As per usual, Tiannah, Oliver, Ken and Hestia found a compartment to themselves. Oliver rambled on to Ken about his Quidditch regime for Gryffindor, as Hestia rolled her eyes.

Tiannah was reading a book when she heard a familiar voice say her name.

"Tiannah?"

Said girl looked up and glared when she saw whom it was.

"What do you want, Diggory?"

"Could I talk to you?"

Tiannah scoffed. "Whatever you want to say, you can say it to all of us."

Cedric turned lightly pink and cleared his throat. "Um, I just wanted to say that I respect your decision to break up with me, but-"

"That isn't what happened! You called me a bitch and told me to leave. So I did."

Cedric frowned, evidently confused. "That didn't happen, Tiannah. You told me that you had feelings for Oliver and said that it was over."

Hestia and Oliver laughed cruelly. It was Hestia who spoke up. "Yeah, right."

"I never said such a thing! I don't know what you are on, but whatever you think happened, didn't."

"I wouldn't call you that!" he said incredulously.

"Right. I would appreciate it if you left, Diggory."

Tiannah almost felt bad when she saw the hurt look on his face, but quickly brushed away the moment of insanity.

"He's mental," Oliver muttered, wrapping an arm around Tiannah.

"Hey, sexy!" a voice yelled out.

"Go get fucked, Flint!" Tiannah yelled, making a rude hand gesture.

"Such a shame that you won't do me!"

Flint's friends guffawed and Tiannah fumed as they walked off. Oliver started ranting about how much he hated Flint and Diggory, claiming that they were both 'lowlife pigs'.

Tiannah, however, wasn't listening.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, and I am not her.<strong>


	28. Determination

**Chapter 28**

At the beginning of year feast, Dumbledore announced that Hogwarts would be playing host to the Dementors of Azkaban, as they were keeping the school safe from Sirius Black. When Tiannah heard his name, she said to Oliver in an undertone, "I still have no idea why I put a picture of him on my shirt."

Fred Weasley heard this and shot a questioning look at Tiannah.

"I was drunk," she mouthed to him, as though that statement explained everything.

When the feast was over, Tiannah and Oliver made their way back to the Common Room. Tiannah was lost in thought, about both Flint and Diggory. Something didn't add up, she mused. But what it was, she wasn't sure. Oliver noticed the faraway look in her eyes and nudged her lightly. Tiannah snapped out of it and smiled at Oliver.

"Sorry. Just thinking," she explained.

"About what?"

Tiannah knew that Oliver would be a little annoyed if he knew that she was thinking about two people that she shouldn't have been, but if there was anyone who would listen, it was Oliver.

"I think that there is a chance that Diggory was telling the truth about how we broke up. At least, how he saw it."

"What do you mean?"

Tiannah stretched her legs out on Oliver's lap. "Look, I don't know how, but it just seemed so out of character for Cedric to be so... Flint-like."

Oliver shoved Tiannah's legs off him. "So he's Cedric now, is he?"

"Hey! No need to feel threatened!" Tiannah snapped.

"Sorry, Tia. Just instinct, y'know?"

Tiannah rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

><p>As Tiannah and Hestia made their way to potions the next day, they were rudely blocked by Marcus Flint.<p>

"Hello, ladies," he said, leering at the two girls.

"What do you want?" Tiannah snapped.

"Just to say hello."

"In which you have done so," Hestia began, "so kindly move on and don't grace us with your presence anymore."

Tiannah's hand twitched to her pocket, where her wand was concealed. Flint shrugged and moved on.

"God, I loathe that guy," Tiannah spat.

"You ain't the only one," Hestia agreed.

Snape was in a particularly foul mood during potions. Most students wouldn't dare talk behind his back, back chat him or annoy him in any way or form, but Tiannah and Hestia were different.

"Maybe he looked in the mirror and realised that he isn't as handsome as his Mummy told him," Tiannah whispered to Hestia.

Unfortunately, Snape was walking by just as Tiannah said it.

"Would you care to share your discussion with the rest of the class, Miss Summers?" he said coldly.

Tiannah, who was not intimidated by Snape in the slightest, answered him.

"I was just telling my friend that there seems to be something particularly large up your ass this morning. We were discussing what it may be."

The whole class dissolved into poorly stifled laughter.

Snape's face turned an unsightly puce colour. "That's a week's worth of detentions, Miss Summers."

Tiannah shrugged and made a rude hand gesture at Snape when his back was turned.

Oliver winked at Tiannah from across the classroom and she smirked.

* * *

><p>After her detention that evening, which involved cleaning cauldrons without magic, Tiannah went back to the common room and sat next to Oliver.<p>

"What are you still doing up?" she asked him. It was midnight, after all.

"Waiting for you."

To Tiannah's embarrassment, she blushed slightly. Oliver smirked as he saw her bright pink cheeks. She stretched her legs out on Oliver's lap.

"You didn't have to."

Oliver rubbed her leg. "No, but I wanted to."

His hand was slowly slipping up her leg and up Tiannah's school skirt.

"Oliver," Tiannah warned, but her resolve was weakening very quickly. His fingers played with the edge of her knickers, and Tiannah very reluctantly pushed his hand away.

"Not here. Anyone could walk in on us."

Oliver looked very disappointed. Tiannah kissed him softly and pulled away, smiling.

"I should go to bed, Ollie."

"Night, beautiful," Oliver said, as he walked up to his own dorms.

* * *

><p>As October approached, Oliver held a Quidditch meeting on Thursday evening to discuss tactics.<p>

The Quidditch team sat in the chilly change rooms as Oliver addressed his team, with a quiet sort of desperation in his voice.

"This is our last chance – _my_ last chance – to win the Quidditch Cup. I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another shot at it.  
>Gryffindor haven't won for seven years now. Okay, so we've had the worst luck in the world – injuries – then the tournament getting called off last year ..." Oliver swallowed, as though the memory still brought a lump to his throat. "But we also know that we've got the <em>best – ruddy –team – in –the – school," <em>he said, punching a fist into his other hand, the manic glint that Tiannah had come to know and love back in his eyes.

"We've got three _superb_ Chasers," Oliver said, motioning towards Tiannah, Angelina and Katie. Tiannah blew a kiss at him and grinned.

"We've got two _unbeatable_ Beaters."

"Stop it Oliver, you're embarrassing us," said Fred, and he and George pretended to blush.

"And we've got a Seeker who has _never failed to win us a match!_" Oliver rumbled, glaring at Harry with a kind of furious pride. "And me," he added as an afterthought.

Tiannah grinned. One of the traits that Tiannah loved most about Oliver was how humble he was.

"We think you're very good too, Oliver," said George.

"Cracking Keeper," said Fred.

"The point is," Oliver continued, resuming his pacing, "the Quidditch Cup should have had our name on it these last two years. Ever since Harry joined the team, I've thought that the thing was in the bag. But we haven't got it, and this year's the last chance we'll get to finally see our name on that thing..."

Tiannah looked at him sympathetically. His tone of voice sounded so dejected. _I'll make him feel better later, _Tiannah thought, grinning at the prospect.

"Oliver, this is our year," said Tiannah, her blue eyes glinting at him.

"We'll do it, Oliver!" said Angelina.

"Definitely," said Harry.

Full of determination, the team started training sessions, three days a week. For Oliver and Tiannah, it was seven days a week. The weather was getting colder and wetter, the nights darker, but no amount of mud, wind or rain was going to tarnish neither Oliver nor Tiannah's vision of winning.

* * *

><p>One evening, after a Quidditch training session, Hestia approached the two Quidditch fanatics, smiling.<p>

"You two look like you want to be alone. Follow me."

Confused, Tiannah and Oliver followed Hestia out of the common room and up a staircase. She stopped in front of a wall.

"This is called the Room of Requirement," Hestia said, motioning towards the bare ball.

"Um, Hest? It's just a wall," Tiannah pointed out, worried for her friend's sanity.

Hestia shook her head and paced the wall three times. Suddenly, a black marble door appeared where the wall was.

"The Room of Requirement accommodates to ones needs," Hestia explained. "Say you need... a bathroom. The room will turn into a bathroom."

Tiannah nodded and paced the wall three times.

_I want a room that Oliver and I will love to be in together. _

Hestia checked the time on her watch and smiled.

"You two have fun," she said, "I'm going to go have some fun of my own, if you catch my drift."

Hestia skipped away, her shoulder-length blond curls bobbing.

Tiannah opened the door and gasped when she saw the room. There were posters of Quidditch players on the walls, an emerald green double bed with a mountain of pillows and a high ceiling, perfect for flying with the broomsticks that were supplied in the corner.

"Wow..." Oliver said, evidently awestruck.

"You are so cute," Tiannah teased, kissing him lightly. He deepened the kiss by putting his hand at the back of her head and biting down on her lower lip. She parted her lips and grabbed the collar of Oliver's shirt, pulling him over to the bed. He fell on top of her and slipped his hands up her shirt, fumbling with the clasp of her bra. Tiannah stopped him at that point, but his hands remained up her shirt. She glared and he removed them, looking slightly sheepish.

"I want to talk to you before you shag me, okay?"

Oliver nodded and asked what she wanted to talk about.

"Okay... I'm not meaning to freak you out... but do you want kids?" Tiannah asked, blushing slightly.

Oliver nodded immediately.

"What about you, Tia?"

"Yeah, I do. But not for a few years. I was just asking because now that we're shagging, I want to know that if we forget to use protection and you knock me up, you won't freak out."

Oliver grinned. "I've always thought that you would be a good mother."

Tiannah cocked her head curiously. "Really?"

"You have such a motherly instinct. I've seen it when you're with Benny."

Tiannah smiled at sat on Oliver's lap, running her fingers through his hair. He truly was a looker, Tiannah gave him that. With his broad shoulders, chocolate brown eyes, the warm smile and the hair that he grew out, so that it reached just passed his ears.

"What about marriage?" Tiannah blurted out, before blushing furiously. _What are you thinking! _She cursed herself. _WAY too soon!_

"Of course, love. You are the only person who I want to be with."

Tiannah almost sighed in relief. "Good. The feeling's mutual, Ollie."

Oliver kissed her nose. "I love you, future Mrs Wood."

Tiannah felt her cheeks heat for the second time in less than two minutes. Smiling shyly, she kissed his cheek.

"I don't know if I ever told you, but Hestia sent me a letter with some interesting comments about my last name," Oliver said suddenly.

"Oh, she did a big act about your name once. It was hilarious! I think it went along the lines of 'my Wood gets pretty big when I think about Tiannah Summers'," she said, smiling.

"Smart girl," Oliver teased. Tiannah slapped him lightly.

"She said it when we were twelve. Oh Merlin, I hope you weren't getting horny about me back then!"

Oliver smirked. "No, I wasn't."

Tiannah grinned at Oliver and remembered that day. Hestia had been attempting to cheer her up by pretending to be Oliver. She told him this, to which he smiled.

"This is what she said: Hi, I'm Oliver Wood. This is my broomstick. I would totally marry it, if I didn't have my eye on a certain brunette chaser."

Oliver laughed. "Again, smart girl."

Tiannah snuggled into Oliver's chest, breathing in his scent of broomstick polish, freshly mown grass and a musky cologne that she found appealing.

"I wanna ride your broomstick."

Caught off guard, Oliver exclaimed, "What?"

Tiannah propped herself up on Oliver's chest. "Quidditch innuendos."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Fred and George have been pointing them out ever since they've been on the team."

"I've got a good one," Tiannah said, grinning. "You're my Keeper."

"That was lame, Tia."

Tiannah put on her best mock-offended look.

"I've got a really wrong one," Oliver said.

"Okay."

"I wanna put my Quaffle through your goal."

Tiannah rolled her eyes and grinned. "Let me guess. Fred and George?" Oliver nodded in response.

"Okay, okay. What about... Theo taught me this... damn, are you a beater? 'Cause you sure can hit my bludger."

Oliver smiled at Tiannah. "Okay... this is sort of lame... touch my snitch and I'll give you one hundred and fifty points."

Tiannah wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, that was lame."

As the two of them were drifting off to sleep that night, Oliver kissed her ear and whispered, "I will always be your Keeper."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: This is the twenty- eighth time I have said it: I don't own Harry Potter.<strong>


	29. More Than One Loss

**Chapter 29**

Oliver was training the Gryffindor team harder than ever for the match against Slytherin. Just before the final training session on one cold and rainy Thursday, Flint walked up to Tiannah and Oliver, who were discussing (surprise surprise) Quidditch.

"Hey, sexy," Flint said in greeting. Tiannah and Oliver glared, but Flint didn't recoil; he just continued smiling in an annoyingly smug manner.

"What do you want," Oliver said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing much," Flint began, "I just wanted to inform you that Slytherin won't be playing on Saturday."

"WHAT?" Tiannah and Oliver cried in outraged unison.

"Our Seeker has injured his arm. Shame," said Flint, picking at one of his dirty fingernails.

Tiannah squeezed Oliver's hand to stop him hitting Flint.

"And who will be playing instead?"

"Hufflepuff," Flint replied, with a nasty leer at Tiannah.

Oliver looked as though he was ready to shoot Flint in the head.

"Thank you very much, _Flint_," Tiannah replied, clenching her jaw. Just as she started to drag Oliver away, he called out, "No problem, sexy."

"What is he playing at?" Oliver yelled. "Oh, I swear, one day-"

"Ollie, calm down. You need to tell the rest of the team this, okay?"

Oliver nodded tersely and made his way to the changing rooms, where the team waited. Tiannah took a seat next to Fred, barely concealing her rage.

"We're not playing Slytherin," Oliver began, looking very angry. "Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Hufflepuff instead."

"Why?" chorused the rest of the team, bar Tiannah.

"Flint's excuse is that his Seeker's arm is still injured," Oliver said, grinding his teeth furiously. "But it's obvious why they're doing it. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chances..."

The past few days had been very cold, rainy and stormy. Just as Oliver spoke, thunder rumbled in the distance.

"There is nothing wrong with Malfoy's arm," Harry said furiously. "He's faking it!"

"I know that, but we can't prove it," Oliver said bitterly. "And we've been practising all those moves assuming that we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their style is quite different. They've got a new captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory-"

Katie and Angelina giggled. Oliver glanced at Tiannah, who rolled her eyes.

"What?" Oliver asked, frowning at the two girls.

"He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?" said Angelina.

"Strong and silent," said Katie.

"You dated him, did you not?" Angelina asked Tiannah. "Is he a good kisser?"

Tiannah shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose."

"Shut _UP,_ Tiannah," Oliver snapped.

"Anyway," Fred said, clearly irritated, "the only reason Diggory is silent is because he is too thick to string two words together, and the only reason he is a good kisser is probably because he kisses himself in the mirror."

Tiannah held her hand up for Fred to high-five, and he did so, grinning.

"Hufflepuff are a pushover," said George, "Harry caught the snitch in about five minutes last time, remember?"

"We were playing in very different conditions!" Oliver shouted, his eyes bulging slightly. "Diggory's put a very strong side together! I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin are trying to wrong foot us! We must win!"

"Oliver, calm down," said Fred, looking slightly alarmed. "We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously. _Seriously_!"

* * *

><p>In the Common Room that night, Tiannah and Oliver were the last to go to bed. Before they did so, however, Tiannah was giving Oliver a massage.<p>

"Ollie, you're so tense."

She took his shirt off and ran her fingers across his chest. He smiled and attempted to take her shirt off. Tiannah stopped him, but he still slipped his fingers under her shirt, smirking slightly.

"Ollie... stop."

He could tell she didn't want him to, though. He kissed her lightly and cupped her cheeks, as she returned the kiss softly, the familiar tingling on her lips of electricity making her smile in the kiss. He smiled back and pulled away.

"You always make me feel better, Tia."

"One of my many talents," she teased, snuggling into his chest. He stroked her brown hair and buried his head into it, inhaling her sweet scent.

* * *

><p>The day of the Hufflepuff verses Gryffindor arrived. Oliver, as per usual, wasn't eating. The same could be said for Tiannah. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. It was Oliver's dream to win the cup, and if she failed as a Chaser, he would be furious. But he couldn't fail himself, either. Tiannah coaxed him with a piece of eggy toast.<p>

"Eat," she demanded. Oliver swallowed hard and shook his head.

"Okay," Tiannah whispered into his ear, "I have some lovely knickers, but you won't be seeing them if you don't eat."

She pulled away from his ear. "You'll need your strength," she added, winking. To anyone but the two Quidditch fanatics, it would sound like they were talking about the game.

Oliver gulped and scoffed down his toast. Tiannah looked very satisfied.

"But," whispered Oliver, "seeing your knickers is all I'll be doing if you don't eat. Surely you want me to take them off too!"

Tiannah quickly ate her bacon, much to Oliver's amusement. Their nerves had considerably calmed down at breakfast, but they returned in full blast as they made their way towards the changing rooms.

The wind howled, rain bucketed down on the team, thunder clapped and the sky was illuminated with light every so often. Tiannah changed into her scarlet robes and waited for Oliver's usual pre-match pep talk, but it didn't come. He tried to speak several times, made an odd gulping noise, then shook his head hopelessly and beckoned for the team to follow him.

The Hufflepuffs were approaching, wearing robes of canary yellow. The captains walked up to each other and shook hands; Diggory smiled at Oliver, confusing Tiannah in the process, but Oliver looked as though he had lockjaw and merely nodded.

Tiannah's heart was pumping uncomfortably fast in her chest as the whistle blew, signalling push off. The ground was muddy from the week of rain, providing a weak push off.

* * *

><p>Tiannah had never flown in such horrible conditions. She could barely see the goals, much less the Quaffle. On the few occasions that she managed to obtain it, it usually slipped out of her hands. The only advantage that she has was the fact that she wasn't built like Katie and Angelina; she wasn't as small or slim. Her height and broad build helped her stay steady on her broom. The weather wasn't improving as the game drew on; it was worsening. And Harry hadn't caught sight of the Snitch yet...<p>

Oliver was signalling for a timeout, much to the teams relief. Tiannah landed her broom and ran through the mud towards Oliver.

"I called for timeout," Oliver roared at his team. "Come on, under here-"

They huddled at the edge of the pitch under a large umbrella.

"What's the score," Tiannah asked.

"We're fifty points up, but unless we get the snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night."

Tiannah didn't realise that they had been playing for so long.

"I'll have no chance with these on," Harry said exasperatedly, motioning towards his glasses. At that very moment Hermione Granger appeared at his shoulder.

"I've had an idea, harry! Give me your glasses, quick!"

He handed them to her and, as the team watched in amazement, Hermione tapped them with her wand and said, "Impervius!"

"There," she said, handing them back to Harry. "They'll repel water now!"

Oliver looked as though he could kiss her, much to Tiannah's irritation.

"Brilliant!" he called after her. "Okay team, let's go for it!"

Oliver smiled at Tiannah before mounting his broom and resuming his usual position on the Quidditch pitch.

Tiannah was still having trouble locating the Quaffle, and even more so scoring a goal. However, she managed to score three rather spectacular goals. She heard Oliver's voice, muffled by the rain, yell out, "That's my girl!"

Tiannah smiled and ducked a bludger, sent by Fred.

"Head in the game, Tiannah! No time to swoon over your darling boyfriend!"

Tiannah nodded tersely.

"Harry!" she heard Oliver yell. "Behind you!"

And there was Cedric, chasing after the Snitch. Harry followed him in hot pursuit; they were neck in neck...

Suddenly, the pitch became oddly silent and cold. The feeling that she would never be happy again consumed Tiannah, as black hooded figures flew through the sky...

Four things happened in sequence.

Harry screamed and was falling through the sky.

Cedric caught the snitch.

Tiannah heard Dumbledore's cry of outrage ring through the air.

Madam Hooch's whistle blew and Tiannah landed her broom.

Oliver stood next to Madam Hooch, looking devastated. Tiannah felt the exact way Oliver looked.

"Come on Madam, he fell off his broom!" Cedric said angrily to Madam Hooch. "There should be a rematch! It isn't fair!"

"No," Oliver interjected, "you won fair and square."

It looked as though saying the very words tore apart his heart. It was then that Tiannah noticed that Harry was being carried towards the Hospital Wing. Madam Hooch walked away, which very awkwardly left Tiannah, Oliver and Cedric standing near each other. Tiannah made to follow Fred Weasley, but she fell into the mud. Embarrassed, she tried and failed to get up. Cedric helped her up.

"You okay?" he asked.

Tiannah glanced at Oliver, who looked livid. "Yeah."

Cedric smiled and followed his team. Oliver didn't even give Tiannah a second glance as he made his way to the showers. A little annoyed, she followed Fred into the infirmary.

Harry looked as though he was dead. Tiannah paled and swayed slightly, Fred being the one who steadied her. It seemed to be an age until he woke up, and Tiannah laughed in relief.

"What happened," he asked, sitting up so suddenly that they all gasped.

"You fell off," said Fred. "Must have been – what – fifty feet?"

"We thought you'd died," said Tiannah, who was still shaking.

"But the match," said Harry, "what happened? Are we having a replay?"

No one said anything.

"We didn't lose, did we?"

"Diggory got the snitch," said George, "Just after you fell. He didn't realise what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. He wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square... even Wood admits it."

"Where is Wood?" asked Harry.

"Still in the showers," said Fred. "We think he's trying to drown himself."

"Yes, I don't really want a dead boyfriend," said Tiannah, standing up. "I should go and see if he's okay."

"But he's in the showers," said Fred.

"And?" Tiannah said, stretching out the syllables.

"He'll probably be naked."

Tiannah raised an eyebrow. "Your point?"

Fred ruffled her hair and grinned. "I'm only bugging you."

Tiannah rolled her eyes. The whole team laughed, and Tiannah felt considerably happier as she made her way to the change rooms.

"Ollie...?"

When he didn't reply, Tiannah opened the shower door. He was sitting on the grimy shower floor, still in his robes. Tiannah felt saddened to see him so upset. His eyes were rimmed with redness.

She pulled off her muddy robes and stepped into the shower, in only her underwear. She helped Oliver up and hugged him.

"We did good, love. We can still win this thing. Just one setback," she said soothingly, rubbing his back. Although she was annoyed and upset, it was nothing compared to how Oliver felt.

"I know... it's just... god I love you, Tia."

"I love you too."

For a moment they just stood cuddling, as the scalding hot water poured down on them.

"Ollie... that was good of you. With Cedric, I mean."

Oliver pulled away from the hug.

"Look, Ollie, I don't think that Cedric is a bad person. He's really decent; his actions beforehand prove it. I don't know what he thought happened when we broke up... but I believe it's his version of what happened. I don't know how."

Oliver glared, but the hurt in his eyes betrayed him. "So he's Cedric, is he? Well, I wouldn't want to think anything bad about your darling Cedric."

Tiannah suppressed laughter. Was he being serious?

Oliver read her expression. "Would you have said yes to being my girlfriend if Cedric hadn't done what he did?"

"Ollie, you are the only person I have ever truly wanted to be with!"

Oliver snorted. "Yeah, right."

Tiannah's bemusement turned into anger very quickly. "When have I ever given you the impression otherwise?"

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't you trust me," Tiannah said softly.

He didn't answer. Tiannah was beyond angry. _How dare Oliver not trust his oldest friend?_

"Fine." Tiannah stepped out of the shower and put her robes back on. "If that's how you feel, then fine."

Oliver snaked a hand around her waist and stopped her. "Tia, I do trust you. It's just..."

"What?"

Oliver's response was to stare Tiannah in the eye. She blinked back tears and pulled away from Oliver.

"If you can't tell me, then you obviously don't trust me. And if you don't trust me..."

"What?" asked Oliver, his brown eyes wide and hurt.

Tiannah brushed away a tear. "It's over."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own the storyline! Yay! But I do not own HP :(<strong>


	30. Happiness In Misery

**Chapter 30**

Tiannah ran into her dormitory, threw herself down on her bed and buried her head in her pillow.

Hestia walked in and frowned, hearing Tiannah's sobs. Only one person could make her cry like that.

Oliver.

"Tia..."

"Go away," came the muffled reply. Hestia didn't listen; she took the pillow away from her best friend and sat on the side of the bed.

"What happened?"

Tiannah explained everything that happened. Hestia was furious.

"So, with all your collective wisdom, you freaking broke up with him!"

"What choice did I have," Tiannah snapped. "He didn't trust me enough to believe me. How would you like it if Ken was saying that you still had feelings for an ex who supposedly treated you like crap?"

Hestia didn't answer. She crawled into bed with Tiannah and comforted her as she sobbed.

* * *

><p>Tiannah had about an hour's sleep that night. Every time she came close to falling asleep, she remembered Oliver's smile as they fell asleep together, and a wave of sadness swept through her body again. She was angry at Oliver, angry at Hestia, angry at Flint, angry at Diggory... angry at the situation. When the time came that she was to wake up for the day, she was very grateful that it was Saturday, therefore there were no lessons. Hestia opened Tiannah's bed curtains and was greeted by her best friend, who quite frankly, looked a mess. Her face was puffy, her eyes were bloodshot and she had circles under her eyes.<p>

"Would you like me to bring some breakfast down up for you?" Hestia asked. Tiannah wiped her eyes and shook her head.

"No. I'll go down," she said boldly, standing up and pulling on some clothes. A fresh wave of sadness over swept her body as she saw one of Oliver's Puddlemere shirts in her draw. Stifling a sob, she pulled on one of her Harpies shirts, a pair of leggings, and made her way downstairs with Hestia.

The minute she entered the Great Hall, there was an outbreak of muttering. Tiannah bit her lip to stop it from wobbling and held her head high, taking a seat next to Fred Weasley. He looked curiously at her red eyes and puffy face, but she ignored it, taking a bite of toast and disregarding the stares from her fellow Hogwarts students. When Oliver walked in, Tiannah bit her lip so hard that she tasted blood. Tears welled in her eyes but she blinked them away furiously. Oliver took a seat opposite Tiannah, but a few seats to the right. After a while, Tiannah snuck a glance at him. He met her eyes and held the gaze for a moment. His eyes were bloodshot and it didn't look as though he had had much sleep either. Just the sight of her best friend and ex boyfriend looking so miserable almost made her burst into tears again.

* * *

><p>Slowly, the week went by. Tiannah and Oliver were both miserable. The news of their break up spread like wildfire through the school: Gryffindor's Quidditch star dumped her captain. Girls took this as their opportunity to treat Tiannah horribly and treat Oliver like a hero. <em>Yeah, <em>Tiannah thought bitterly, _that makes total sense. _

One day, Tiannah was on her way to Potions, when Oliver's ex girlfriend, Diana, and a few of her friends cornered her.

"How could you hurt him like that!" one of them exclaimed.

Tiannah snorted. "Oi, bitchface, you have no idea what the situation was. I would suggest keeping your abnormally large nose out of our business."

Diana flipped her hair. "There isn't an 'our' anymore. You cheated on him with Cedric Diggory. Enough said."

A bubble of fury formed in Tiannah's chest. That was the second time she had been accused of cheating on a partner. She clenched her teeth and looked down at the girls.

"I suggest keeping your noses out of business that doesn't concern you, or else I will _make_ your nose keep out of my business. Got that?"

Diana looked comically flabbergasted.

Then she slapped Tiannah across the face.

The brunette held a hand to her cheek. It stung, but it didn't hurt as much as she expected it to. It was more the fact that Diana had the audacity, the nerve and the will to slap her that made Tiannah push her into a wall. She screamed, but Tiannah didn't cease.

"I swear, if you even _attempt_ at trying anything on Oliver, I will fuck up that already fucked up face of yours. Got it, sweetie?"

Suddenly, two warm hands were on Tiannah's shoulders, pulling her away from Diana. Tiannah turned around and felt her eyes brim with tears as she saw Oliver.

"Tiannah, stop. They aren't worth it," he said, glaring at the girls. "Do you want to go somewhere else?" he added in an undertone.

Did she want to? Yes, she did. She needed to talk to Oliver about what happened. Since there was a chance that maybe, just maybe, they could try at being friends. _But that isn't what I really want, _thought Tiannah. She was still angry at Oliver for not trusting her, but in the week and three days that they had been apart, Tiannah wanted more than anything for Oliver to hold her, kiss her and tell her that he loved her.

"Okay," she whispered, and she followed Oliver out onto the Quidditch pitch. They took a seat on the stands. Oliver initiated conversation.

"Tia... Tiannah," he corrected himself, "are you sleeping?"

Tiannah had a feeling that it wasn't what Oliver was going to say, but she answered.

"No."

_Only because you aren't sleeping _with_ me._

"Well... you'll need your sleep. Remember, we have a cup to win."

"Maybe you should stop being a hypocrite before you even _think_ about winning," Tiannah snapped angrily.

Oliver didn't answer. He ran a finger against her cheek, causing her to blush and shiver.

"Diana got you good," he mumbled, ceasing his caressing.

"Oliver... why don't you trust me?"

"Tia, I do. I really do. But it's just..."

"What?"

"You're too perfect for me," he mumbled, the slightest and almost unnoticeable blush spreading across his cheeks. "I don't deserve you. You're right. Diggory is a good guy. He's popular and smart and kind..."

"What are you on about?" Tiannah asked incredulously.

"Flint. He confunded Diggory. After he asked you out, he thought that by making Diggory treat you cruelly, it would mess with me, and by extension, the Quidditch team."

Tiannah froze. Suddenly, it all made sense. Diggory's insistence that they broke up differently, Flint's stalker-like attitude...

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. When I realised that you really thought that Diggory did nothing wrong, and you suspected that Flint had something to do with it, I forced the truth out of him. Tia..."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Tiannah wiped a tear away from her eyes. "I know. But I think that we should just be friends."

Oliver's face fell. Tiannah knew that it was probably for the best. Oliver had always been her best friend, and always would be. But would that be so if they fought? Could there be a chance that one day, they would break up and never speak to each other again? Staying friends was the safer option. And there was one thing that they both agreed on: they couldn't lose each other. Even if it meant not doing what their hearts desired.

"Okay. Friends forever."

* * *

><p>As Oliver was drifting to sleep that night, all he could think about was Tiannah. Tiannah, with her beautiful smile, Tiannah, with her glittering blue eyes, Tiannah, with her fiery and passionate attitude...<p>

Tiannah. Who wasn't his girl anymore.

But the shadow of a grin formed on his face as he remembered a day when they were five years old. Something that she didn't even know about.

_Oliver and Tiannah were five years old and playing families. Oliver was her husband and Tiannah was his wife. At that age, the two didn't understand their parent's teasing. Playing a game like families didn't seem like anything odd or embarrassing in the slightest._

"_I'm a famous Quidditch player," Tiannah said, with her hands on her hips. _

"_So am I," Oliver said, smiling at his best friend._

"_You are a Daddy and I am a Mummy. Our kids name is broomstick."_

_Tiannah held up her broomstick that had crude drawing of a humans face on it. Oliver grinned and lifted Tiannah up._

"_What are you doing?" she yelled angrily._

"_I saw my Daddy pick up Mummy like this. He put her in bed."_

"_Oh, okay," Tiannah said happily. Oliver placed her on the bed and crawled in with her. _

"_Ollie... what are we doing?" she asked, feeling a little scared as his arms were wrapped around her._

"_This is what husbands and wives do, I think. I saw Mummy and Daddy cuddling in bed once."_

"_I saw my Mummy and Daddy nude," Tiannah said, turning around and facing Oliver._

"_Ew!"_

"_I know. It was yucky!"_

_Slowly, Tiannah was falling asleep. When she was asleep, Oliver kissed her on the lips; he had seen his parents do so many times. _

"_Goodnight, wife."_

His grin slid off his face as he realised that their childhood games and fantasies of being a married couple would never come true.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Me no ownsies. Me also not five, but me feel like speaking like one.<strong>


	31. I Will Win You Back

**Chapter 31**

Christmas was rolling around, and Tiannah and Oliver were both going home. After a scare that involved Sirius Black breaking into the castle, they both agreed that it would be safer.

It had been six weeks since they had broken up, but they remained friends. No, they weren't as close as they were when they were little, but there was no denying that they still were best friends. Hestia was to be staying with Ken during the holidays, which meant that Tiannah and Oliver were most likely to be spending it at the former's house.

On the last day before the holidays, Tiannah and Oliver were going to Hogsmeade with Ken and Hestia. Yes, it was a little awkward, considering that they weren't dating, but they went along nonetheless. Tiannah was doing last minute Christmas shopping for her parents with Oliver, Ken and Hestia, when the latter two announced that they were going away for 'couple time'. Tiannah death glared Hestia, knowing that she had an ulterior motive. The blonde smiled sweetly and her boyfriend smirked at the two. Oliver awkwardly put his hands in his pockets as Ken and Hestia walked away.

"Okay, I guess it's just us, Ollie," Tiannah said brightly, trying to diffuse the awkwardness.

Oliver smiled warmly at Tiannah and she felt her cheeks heat up. _Why must he be so goddamn gorgeous?_

Brushing away the thoughts, she quickly purchased her presents and left the shop, Oliver in her wake. The shop was WAY too small for comfort.

Suddenly, Tiannah found that she couldn't move. As hard as she might, her feet were firmly planted on the snowy ground. Frowning, she glanced at Oliver, who looked completely nonplussed. Then, he looked above Tiannah's head and stammered slightly, his cheeks turning the slightest, lightest shade of pink.

"What?" Tiannah asked impatiently.

"Um... mistletoe."

Tiannah looked above her head and groaned. _Why must awkward things like this happen all the time? It's just going to weaken my resolve. Oliver and I are ONLY friends._

"Okay. That's okay. Um... well, would you mind?"

Tiannah couldn't help the last part that spurt out of her mouth. Oliver approached her and hovered over her lips for a moment, evidently deciding what he should do. He quickly pecked her cheek, causing her cheeks to turn bright pink at the warm contact of his lips. She stretched her leg out, and was pleased to see that she could move again.

"Thanks, Oliver," she said softly, bringing a hand up to her cheek when he wasn't looking.

"No problem, Tiannah."

There was an extremely awkward silence ensuing. Tiannah cleared her throat and asked if Oliver would like to go to The Three Broomsticks.

When they arrived, the atmosphere was lively and happy. Tiannah took a seat on a two-seater table with Oliver and ordered a butterbeer.

"So," she began, sipping her butterbeer, "any dating opportunities at the table?"

It looked as though saying the very words tore apart her heart. Oliver swallowed hard and shook his head.

"What about you?"

"Nah."

"Okay."

That was how the conversations went for the rest of the Hogsmeade visit: short and meaninglessly.

* * *

><p>Tiannah and Oliver caught the Hogwarts Express home the next day. When they reached Kings Cross, they apparated to Tiannah's house together.<p>

It didn't take long for the parents to figure it out. Tiannah was avoiding contact with Oliver, who was staring at Tiannah, looking sad, hurt, angry and hopelessly in love. Jane confronted her daughter as she made her way upstairs.

"So I take it you and Oliver broke up?"

Tiannah whipped her head around and glared at her mother, furious that she had the nerve to bring up such a painful fact. Jane immediately looked apologetic.

"Sorry, Tia-drop."

Tiannah giggled slightly at the childhood nickname that her mother had decided to use.

"Its fine, Mum."

The moment the words left Tiannah's mouth, tears filled her eyes.

"Mum... it was so stupid. I said that Oliver didn't trust me, and I was fed up when he didn't answer me. And... I said it was over. It was even worse when I saw him in the morning. He looked so upset and I felt incredibly guilty and-"

Tiannah sobbed unrestrainedly into her mother's shoulder as she realised how stupid, thoughtless and idiotic she had been. Oliver loved her when she was in her sweats, when she was sobbing, when she was muddy from playing Quidditch... it didn't matter how horrible she was being, how unpresentable she looked, or how annoying she was, Oliver loved her for it all. Tiannah cursed herself for letting it all go. She knew that she would never find someone like Oliver.

Oliver, who was annoying, goofy, cute, thoughtful, sweet, humble, sporty, passionate... every trait that she loved, all together in one amazing package that loved _her _for who _she_ was.

"Tia, it's okay. I know that you both love each other. Why can't you just put aside your stubbornness?"

"It isn't as simple as that, Mum. Look, let's say that we do get back together. And then we have a huge fight and break up. He's been my best friend forever, and I don't know what I would do if I lost him for good. I can't risk that, even if I still have feelings for him."

"You have to decide if Oliver - and both of your happiness - is worth the risk."

Tiannah walked downstairs and was greeted by the sight of Oliver and Benny. Oliver was demonstrating how to mount a broom, using an unenchanted broomstick.

"Okay buddy, that was a good try, but next time-"

Oliver looked up when he felt Tiannah's eyes on her. He smiled and went back to teaching Benny. When Benny became fed up, Oliver held his shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"No tears. You'll improve, Benny. Just like your sister, you have the makings of a ruddy brilliant Quidditch player. Keep practising and you'll be as amazing as she is."

Tiannah felt her heart fluttering, its beats jagged and irregular, and her cheeks warm up.

"Thanks, Oliver."

Benny ran up to Tiannah, who was on the edge of the stairs, hugged her, and ran back upstairs. Chuckling, Tiannah took a seat next to Oliver. He grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. When he saw the appraising expression on her face, mingled in with longing, he quickly dropped it.

"You'll be a great father, Oliver. And whoever you have children with is so lucky," she said, her voice choking at the last word. Just the thought of Oliver marrying some strange woman and having children with her felt like an iron grip on her heart, accompanied by urges to hurt the imaginary woman. Tiannah failed miserably as she tried to conceal the tears, which were falling thick and fast onto her lap.

"Hey, beauti- Tiannah, it's okay."

He rubbed her back soothingly and held her head as she very quietly sobbed. Slowly, he sobs were receding into ragged breathing, which soon turned into slow, even inhales and exhales. Her head was buried in his shoulder and he stroked her brown hair, until she fell asleep. He brushed the wetness away from her face and kissed her forehead tenderly, all unknown to Tiannah.

"I will win you back."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Haha, no. <strong>


	32. She's Amazing

**Chapter 32**

Tiannah was sorting through her clothes when her mother walked in.

"Hey, Mum," Tiannah said, not looking up from the clothes that she was currently folding.

"Hello, dear," Jane said, taking a seat at the bottom of her daughter's bed. Oliver had gone to his parents house after he took Benny out for a fly, which resulted in disastrous consequences.

"Mum, how old were you when you and Dad got together?"

"Hmm, let's see. I was in my sixth year and someone locked us in a cupboard."

Tiannah giggled and sat on the bed.

"What happened next?"

"Well, you see, I was best friends with Meredith, and your father was best friends with James. But I couldn't stand your father. Meredith couldn't stand James. But one day, Meredith and James decided to put their differences aside so that they could kidnap your father and me. They locked us in the cupboard. It was terribly awkward," Jane laughed. "He had no shirt on, because they kidnapped us in the middle of the night, and I was wearing very little clothing too."

"Go on," Tiannah said, smiling.

"Now, your father was a very good Quidditch player, so as you could guess, I was ogling him. I told him that in no way was he allowed to go near me, because I loathed him. But he had other ideas," she said, her green eyes twinkling at the memory. "Firstly, he said that my pyjamas matched my eyes perfectly. He then approached me and said that I was beautiful. I was a little shocked, as I'm sure you can imagine. We absolutely reviled each other with a passion. I was noticing things about your father that I had never noticed. For example, I thought that he had lovely eyes, just like yours. Well, then he kissed me, and a few years later, you're the result."

Tiannah smiled and wiped away the wetness from her eyes. "That's so sweet," she mumbled.

Jane smiled and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "You wonder why we teased you all those years. We knew that you and Oliver were soulmates."

"How?"

"Tia, I'm a mother. I saw the way that you looked at each other."

Tiannah wiped away the wetness from her eyes again.

* * *

><p>The Wood's decided to spend Christmas at the Summers' residence. Tiannah spent most of Christmas Eve in her bedroom, reading a book, until Oliver walked in and sat at the bottom of her bed, smirking. She knew that smirk all too well. It was suggestive and flirty, and although Tiannah loved it seeing his lips curl in such a manner, given the circumstances, it was completely inappropriate. To divest the awkward aura that was present in the air, Tiannah looked away from Oliver's smirking face and out into the backyard. The willow tree's branches were coated in snow, and the slight breeze caused its branches to sway. Suddenly, Tiannah remembered what happened under that tree exactly a year ago, causing her body to ache with melancholy and desire. She glanced back at Oliver, who had a longing, gloomy look in his eyes.<p>

"It's been a year since..."

"Yeah," Oliver said hoarsely, smiling slightly at the woman of his dreams.

"Snow fight time?"

* * *

><p>"Whew!" Tiannah panted, shivering slightly. Oliver brushed the snow from her hair, causing her cheeks, which were already flushed from cold and exertion, to take on an even redder hue. This caused Oliver to smirk slightly, as he enfolded his arms around Tiannah. She stiffened slightly but gratefully returned the exchange, a warm, tingling feeling spreading throughout her whole body. One of Oliver's hands was on her mid back, the other on the small of her back, pressing her whole body closer to his own. Tiannah rested her head on his shoulder, smiling. It felt so right and perfect to be curled up in his arms, even if it shouldn't. They stayed in that position for a while, smiles on their faces, unknown to each other.<p>

* * *

><p>"Tia!"<p>

"My god, what do you want!" she grumbled. It was far too early for someone normal to be awoken.

Oliver crawled into bed with her, his fingers brushing against her bare waist. With a jolt, Tiannah sat up.

"OLIVER!" she screeched.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I'm in my underwear! Get out!" she cried.

"Like I haven't seen it all before," Oliver muttered under his breath, walking out of her bedroom.

Tiannah quickly pulled on a jumper and a pair of jeans. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail, and her fingers brushed against the necklace that Oliver gave her.

She had almost forgotten about it. Tiannah hadn't taken it off since she received it, and she grew accustomed to the cool feeling on the notch of her breastbone. As she rarely had cause or cared to look in a mirror, its placement was all but forgotten. She held the necklace between her forefinger and thumb, smiling slightly as she remembered the day that Oliver had given it to her.

She walked out of her bedroom and her blue eyes brightened as she saw Oliver waiting for her. He smiled warmly at the woman of his dreams. It was a warm, sweet smile, with no traces of suggestiveness; only love. He wrapped his arms around Tiannah.

"Merry Christmas," he mumbled into her hair.

Tiannah returned the greeting and quickly pulled away from the hug. She wouldn't be able to focus if she continued to experience the electric feeling that lingered on her body long after Oliver had pulled away.

Tiannah bade her parents and godparents a Merry Christmas and walked over to Benny, who was sitting on the coffee table, munching on some chocolate. With a pang, she realised how much he had grown in the past year. He grinned toothily at her and Tiannah grinned back, pulling a face, which caused him to snort chocolate through his nose. Tiannah laughed loudly, as did Oliver, who had sidled up next to Tiannah.

"Y'know," Oliver whispered into her ear, "I think we did some not so innocent things on that table, Tia."

"OLIVER!" Tiannah screeched for the second time that morning. The parents in the vicinity looked curiously at the two, and Tiannah grabbed Oliver by the hand and dragged him outside.

"What the HELL is wrong with you?" she hissed angrily.

"What?"

"When are you going to get it through your head that we are done? Bringing things up like that is only adding to how much I hate being apart from you. You need to pull your head in and realise that you don't have a right to flirt with me like that anymore."

Tiannah comprehended what she said a moment too late. She turned on her heel, but Oliver grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him.

"I want you back. I _need_ you back."

Tiannah tried and failed abysmally to keep her heart rate and breaths normal. Oliver brought a hand up to her cheek and stared at her with an intense gaze.

"You're so... beautiful."

Whenever Oliver spoke to Tiannah, she didn't have butterflies in her stomach in a continual pattern. Instead, they suddenly awoke, causing a burst of nerves that made her want to throw up. That was how she felt when Oliver smiled slightly, in such a loving way.

Tiannah stood on tiptoes and tilted her head to the side, as Oliver's hand left her cheek and travelled to the back of her neck, where it stayed as her eyes fluttered close.

"TIANNAH!"

Tiannah jumped away from Oliver, who looked a little annoyed as he saw Benny, with chocolate all over his face, waving at Tiannah.

"Benny!" Tiannah exclaimed, striding away from Oliver and up to Benny.

* * *

><p>When all the presents had been opened, Tiannah walked upstairs to try on her new emerald green dress from Hestia. That is, until Oliver cornered her.<p>

"Oliver, please leave me alone," she begged. Oliver stopped her, holding a small box.

"Tia, open this. I got it for you before we-"

Tiannah curiously took the box from Oliver and gasped. Inside, there was a pair of sparkly, emerald earrings. Tiannah had never been a fan of jewellery, but as with her necklace, she fell in love with it as easily as she had done with the person who presented it to her.

"Ollie... they're beautiful," she breathed, looking him in the eye.

"Not as beautiful as you are, Tia."

Tiannah's stomach flipped and she opened her door, trying to get away from Oliver quickly. He stopped her again.

"Would you like me to put them on for you?" he questioned.

"Okay," Tiannah said without thinking. He took the earrings out of the box and carefully and slowly slid them through the small holes in her ears, his fingertips brushing against her earlobe. It sent violent chills down her spine, and she could feel her pulse quickening. _It isn't fair how he can make be react that way! _

When he finished, he gave Tiannah one last smile and left her to herself. She walked into her bedroom and glanced at her reflection. She smiled as she saw how beautiful the earrings were, and that they would match her dress perfectly. She pulled the strapless dress on and pushed her hair down so that it spiralled down one side of her shoulder. The dress gathered in all the right places and it fell to just above her knees. Smiling, she walked downstairs in order to show her parents and her godparents what it looked like.

She stopped midway on the stairs as she saw Oliver and Benny, who were throwing Benny's new Quaffle back and forth.

"Tiannah is really nice to give me this," Benny said, as he threw the Quaffle to Oliver.

"Your sister is the nicest person I know."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she is."

Tiannah kept quiet so she could listen in on where the conversation was going.

"She's also incredibly talented. I know that you'll be a great Quidditch player, just like she is," Oliver said quietly.

"Yeah, Tiannah is really good at Quidditch."

"We've been training together since we were little, Benny. She's my best friend."

"But I thought Tiannah was angry at you?"

Oliver raised his eyebrows. "She is a bit. We had a fight and she decided not to be my girlfriend anymore."

"Are you sad?"

Oliver chuckled slightly. "Yeah. I am. I love her more than anyone ever, Benny. One day, you'll understand."

"Are you crying?"

Oliver shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ah, shit," he muttered.

"That's a naughty word!"

Oliver's brown eyes were glistening ever so slightly. "I remember one time, I said a naughty word, and Tiannah was very angry because we both got in trouble. When I lost my voice, I would write her notes so she knew what I was saying. She read them out loud to our parents so that everyone knew what he were saying. One time, I wrote down a naughty word and she repeated it, but when she got in trouble, she said 'It isn't my fault that Oliver can't speak. Don't you want to know what your son is saying?'" Oliver chuckled again. "She's amazing, your sister."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Harry Potter, so please don't sue.<strong>


	33. Plans and Quidditch

**Chapter 33**

As the holidays went by and school resumed, Oliver was still attempting to win Tiannah back. She, however, was ignoring all of his attempts. It was just easier if she could pretend that she wasn't still in love with Oliver Wood. He didn't give up; there were two things that he wanted – no, needed – to achieve by the end of the year:

Win the house cup

Win Tiannah back

He didn't care about much else. Not that he wasn't happy; he was. Because he was filled with such an intense determination that he _knew_ that he _would_ achieve what he wanted. He _had_ to.

* * *

><p>Tiannah loathed how happy Hestia and Ken were. They had stupid, pointless fights. They didn't have to worry about losing each other. Tiannah watched girls fawn over Oliver every morning at Gryffindor table, which irritated her. However, what aggravated her more was that Oliver seemed to <em>enjoy <em>it. Even worse, when Oliver caught her expression of distaste, he didn't look like he even cared. Tiannah and Oliver weren't on first name basis anymore; they referred to each other as Summers and Wood respectively. It wasn't a hostile relationship, but it wasn't friendly, either. Yet, Oliver wasn't about to give up just yet, if ever.

* * *

><p>There was another scare involving Sirius Black breaking into the castle. He had tried to attack Ron Weasley, who claimed that he was holding a knife. Gryffindor Tower congregated in the common room, pyjama clad and bleary eyed. It was midnight, after all. Professor McGonagall was giving instructions to the panic-stricken Gryffindor house. Oliver, however, was rather enjoying himself. Tiannah was wearing tight bike pants and a tank top to bed, which showed off her curves and long legs. Tiannah, on the other hand, was furiously avoiding Oliver's gaze. Hestia was trying to position Tiannah's head so that she could see Oliver, who happened to be shirtless, but she smacked away Hestia's hand impatiently.<p>

"Damn, he's hot," Hestia teased, "don't you want to have a look at his muscled chest, broad shoulders..."

"Hestia," Tiannah said through gritted teeth, "I would suggest shutting your mouth right this second."

* * *

><p>Oliver had come up with a brilliant plan a day before the Quidditch match, which was against Ravenclaw. After the training session, Oliver cornered Tiannah in the changing rooms. To his surprise and delight, she was wearing only bike pants and a sports bra. She blushed and crossed her arms over her chest.<p>

"Robes back on, Summers."

"What?" she asked, uncomfortably aware that Oliver's eyes were flitting over her body.

"You weren't focused out there, Summers. Can't have one weak player letting the rest down, can we?"

Tiannah stuck her tongue out at Oliver. "Hilarious, Oliver. Please refer to me by my first name; I would appreciate it."

Oliver grinned, feeling about ten times happier than he did a moment ago.

"Sure, Tiannah. But I meant what I said, okay? I think we have some training to do."

Tiannah glared and pulled on her robes, but Oliver could see the corners of her mouth twitching slightly. When she was dressed, she grabbed her broomstick and stalked out of the change rooms, Oliver in her wake.

However, his plan didn't really work. When he tried to corner her after the session, she quickly dodged him and ran away. Oliver slumped against the bottom of the goal posts, groaning. Not just because his shoulder was aching, but also because he missed Tiannah and everything about her. The slight dimple that showed in her left cheek as she smiled, the way her blue eyes shone, how her hair danced around her shoulders, her laugh... everything.

* * *

><p>Tiannah was feeling very confident about the Quidditch match. Harry Potter had procured a Firebolt, therefore Gryffindor were almost guaranteed to capture the snitch first. Her confidence soared as she saw the weather conditions for the day: clear, cool and with a very light breeze. It truly was a beautiful day, Tiannah thought, as she made her way to the changing rooms with her fellow team members. Tiannah pulled on her Quidditch robes, well aware of the fact that Oliver was watching her closely, and tied her hair up in a tight and practical ponytail.<p>

"You know what we've got to do," said Oliver, as they prepared to leave the changing rooms. "If we lose this match, we're out of the running. Just – just fly like you did in practice yesterday, and we'll be okay!"

Tiannah raised an eyebrow. "I thought that I wasn't focused yesterday."

Oliver's eyes widened. "No, no, don't second guess yourself, Tiannah. You're brilliant."

Tiannah rolled her eyes. She somewhat guessed that Oliver was only training her as a means to be closer to her, so it wasn't really a huge surprise.

They walked up onto the pitch to tumultuous applause. The Ravenclaw team, dressed in blue, were already standing in the middle of the pitch. Gryffindor made to follow them.

"Wood, Davies, shake hands," Madam Hooch said briskly, and Wood shook hands with the Ravenclaw captain.

* * *

><p>Harry's fingertips reached out and curled over the snitch. Tiannah cheered and flew over to Harry, as did the rest of the team, and engulfed him in hugs. Oliver was yelling, "That's my boy!" and Tiannah, Katie and Angelina all kissed him on the cheek, grinning. As they landed their brooms, a gaggle of Gryffindor supporters engulfed their team in praise. Tiannah grinned at Oliver, who grinned back and hugged her, spinning her around.<p>

"You were amazing, Tiannah. As always."

Tiannah grinned brightly and giggled slightly, as Oliver put her down.

"Thanks, Oliver."

She paused for a moment, before kissing his cheek. She didn't predict doing it, but in the moment, it felt right to do so.

She realised that his hands were still on her waist. He was looking at her in the loving way that she had come to adore, and she smiled right back at him.

"Ollie, we'll always be friends, right?"

"Of course, Tia," he replied. It had to be the happiest day he had had in a long time.

* * *

><p>A week later, Tiannah was still happy from their victory. Only one more game... and if they won it, they would win the cup. Oliver gave the team a short break from training, but he and Tiannah didn't stop. Instead, they trained together every evening, all of their worries and problems escaping as they flew through the air, training for the sport that they loved. One breezy day, after a particularly good training session, Tiannah and Oliver landed their brooms, laughing as they did impressions of Hogwarts students.<p>

"Okay, okay, Hi, I'm Fred Weasley, I enjoy- oops."

Tiannah tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground, giggling slightly. Oliver smirked and sat down on the ground, looking down at her.

"That was such a wonderful impression, Tia."

"Hardy ha ha, Ollie. Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit."

"Say it again."

"Okay. Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit."

Tiannah regretted that as Oliver started tickling her.

"Ollie!" she wheezed, trying and failing to push him off her.

"Yes?"

"STOP!" she cried, giggling madly.

"Say it without laughing and I will."

Again, Tiannah tried and failed. Oliver sighed.

"Okay, I'm very sorry, but I will not stop tickling you."

Tiannah rolled around on the ground, shrieking with laughter as Oliver continued to tickle her stomach, which was well known as her weak spot.

"My god, I can't breathe!"

"Suck it up, princess," Oliver joked, loving the sound of her laughter ringing through the air.

"I hate you, Ollie!" Tiannah shrieked.

If Tiannah wasn't laughing so hard, she would have heard Oliver's response.

"And I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Nuh uh.<strong>


	34. Calm Before the Quidditch Match

**Chapter 34**

Tiannah and Hestia were sitting at the edge of the Black Lake, their toes just skimming the surface. It was a sunny, breezy day, and the two girls decided to take advantage of the beautiful weather, which was a good distraction from their studying. Hestia brushed a curl from her eyes and smiled at her best friend. In many ways, Tiannah and Hestia were opposites. Hestia was short, blonde, green-eyed, girly and tanned. Tiannah was tall, brunette, blue-eyed, more of a tomboy than a girly-girl and light-skinned. As for their personalities, Tiannah was sporty and Hestia wasn't; she preferred reading, creating and writing. The blonde wasn't what one would consider to be a nerd, but she wasn't unintelligent, either. It was their differences that made their friendship so strong.

"So," Tiannah began, "do you still want to be a fashion designer?"

Hestia giggled and nodded. She remembered when she and her friend discussed what they wanted to be when they were eleven year olds. Nothing had changed: Hestia wanted to be a fashion designer and Tiannah wanted to play professional Quidditch.

"Yeah, I do. Not like my parents are," she added, "but I want to incorporate muggle and magical clothing together. That's the opposite of what my parents would have wanted."

"But is it what _you_ want?"

"Yes! Besides, I find muggle clothing to be much more flattering than wizarding clothing."

Tiannah rolled her eyes as Hestia's green eyes lit up.

"I find these exams to be incredibly pointless," Tiannah complained, changing the subject.

"I only really need muggle studies," Hestia said, "y'know, if I'm going to be working with muggles with fashion."

"Oliver says that I need to know basic healing, in case I injure myself. So that comes under charms. And also, potions would also be useful for that. As long as my marks are acceptable and I'm not a complete dumbass, I'm fine," Tiannah said, smiling slightly.

"You're not a dumbass," Hestia said, with complete honestly. Tiannah rolled her eyes.

"Oliver said the same thing."

A slightly awkward silence ensued, which was broken by Hestia.

"Do you want to know how much money I took from my parents?"

"Okay."

"Three thousand galleons."

Tiannah turned around and looked at her friend, horrified.

"They'll know it was you! You'll be in so much trouble! Hest, what if you go to Azkaban..."

Hestia burst into laughter, as her friend looked comically panicked.

"Calm your farm, Tia! They are billionaires in both muggle and magical money, remember? They won't notice three thousand galleons missing. Wow, maybe you really are a dumbass..."

"Oh, shut up," Tiannah muttered, feeling very relieved.

"So, how are you and Ollie?"

"Friends," Tiannah replied nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders.

Hestia bit her lip. "I'll buy you a house if you get back together!"

Tiannah and Hestia burst into simultaneous laughter.

"Hilarious," Tiannah said dryly, smiling slightly.

"I'm serious, Tia."

"Hest..."

"Okay, fine. I'll buy you a house anyway. We'll live in it together! And we'll go furniture shopping, you'll make dinner every night, because you know I'll blow everything up, and it'll be fun!"

Tiannah looked at her friend seriously. It didn't seem like such a bad idea, she reckoned. An odd feeling formed in the pit of her stomach as she realised that she was an adult, who was a mere three months away from graduating. It seemed strange that she had been friends with Hestia for seven years now, and even stranger that they had _remained_ friends. From wide-eyed girls in America, to two women, talking about their future.

"No matter what, we're sisters, right?"

"Of course," Hestia replied, wrapping an arm around Tiannah.

* * *

><p>With Quidditch training, NEWT studying and keeping on top of homework, Tiannah was understandably exhausted. One night, she found that drifting off to sleep was impossible. Despite her fatigue, her mind was racing with Quidditch moves that Oliver insisted she learn and facts about every subject she was cramming for, thus she found it very difficult to sleep. Tiannah walked down to the common room, expecting it to be empty, but instead finding Oliver staring into the fire. She sat next to him and smiled.<p>

"You look terrible, Tia," he said, smiling.

"I know. Can't sleep," she explained.

"Neither."

Tiannah smiled at her oldest friend, who smiled back.

"Do you want a massage?" she offered. "They always help me sleep."

Oliver nodded and took off his shirt. Tiannah found that she couldn't tear her eyes away from the hard ridges of muscle that stretched across his chest and stomach, leading down to his sharp hipbones, noticeable due to his low-swung sweatpants.

Tiannah kneaded his back, finding that he had knots clenched deep within his muscles that stiffened his whole body. A groan of pleasure escaped his lips as Tiannah kneaded a particularly tense spot in his back, as his head lulled to the side. Her lips curled in satisfaction as he groaned again.

"Man, Tiannah, if being a professional Quidditch player doesn't work out for you, you could always be a professional masseur."

Tiannah giggled and continued to massage his tense back.

"I wouldn't have to be a masseur if idiots like yourself didn't sleep on beds made of nails," she joked.

"Wow. Your humour astounds me," he said sardonically. In retaliation, she raked her nails down his back. It didn't hurt Oliver; on the contrary, it made him moan again in arousal. Tiannah blushed and muttered an apology.

"Doesn't matter," he murmured, his cheeks also red from embarrassment.

Oliver turned around, and Tiannah's hands, which were on his back, ended up on his chest. She took them off and blushed again.

"Your turn."

"No-no... I don't think-"

"Come off it, Tia. It's only fair."

"Does my shirt have to come off?" she questioned.

"Well, it would be better if it did."

Tiannah rolled her eyes and took off her shirt, leaving herself in only a green crop top. Oliver stared at her long and hard, causing Tiannah to shiver slightly.

"Oliver."

"Sorry," he hummed, tearing his eyes away from her chest.

Tiannah lay on her stomach as Oliver gently began to massage her back.

It was pretty much the worse torture Tiannah had ever experienced.

Oliver was gentle; his fingers glided across her back, kneading the tense areas when needed. The slow, rhythmic movement was enough to send Tiannah's hormones into overdrive; half the time she was biting her lip to stop any embarrassing noises from escaping her lips. He rubbed down her back and found a particularly tense spot: the small of her back. Tiannah squeezed her eyes shut and reflexively arched her back upwards, willing for his kneading to spread down just a few inches... that was all she needed...

Oliver stopped and gently whispered her name, which only added to how sensual the whole experience was. Tiannah turned around and faced Oliver, her face bright red and her lips bloody from biting down on them so hard.

"Thank you, Oliver," she said.

Oliver's brows were furrowed, his lips puckered in a slight frown. He almost looked puzzled.

"No problem, Tia. Sleep well."

"You too."

* * *

><p>Tiannah woke up in the morning, feeling considerably more relaxed. It was a Thursday morning, and the weather was cool and breezy: Tiannah's favourite. Even better, there was Quidditch practice in the afternoon. It only heightened Tiannah's happy spirits. She sat next to Oliver and Hestia at breakfast, when Cedric Diggory approached her, smiling slightly. It slightly hindered Tiannah's happy spirits, but she asked what he wanted.<p>

"Could I have a word?"

Tiannah glanced at Oliver, who was scowling at his breakfast, to Hestia, who was looking at Cedric with distaste.

"Yeah, sure," she said. After all, she knew the truth about what had happened, thus she had nothing to be afraid of.

Tiannah followed Cedric out of the hall and into an empty classroom.

"Tiannah, I really don't know what happened when we broke up-"

"I do. It is a long story, but basically Flint confunded you to get to Oliver, and by extension, the Quidditch team. I'm sorry you were caught up in it. It was straight after you asked me out, by the way."

Cedric looked a little puzzled, but there was also the expression of dawning comprehension on his face.

"So what exactly did I do?"

"You said that I was a bitch, who was only a hot girl with Quidditch skills," she said deprecatingly.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry," he said, his eyes widening. Tiannah waved her hand impatiently.

"It wasn't you, it was Flint. I was furious at the time, but I'm not anymore. I don't blame you in the slightest. Flint has always had a hatred for Oliver and an attraction to me. I guess he just wanted to win, but did it in the worst way possible."

Cedric gave Tiannah a quick hug, which she returned. Cedric was a sweet and thoughtful guy, in Tiannah's opinion. It wasn't fair how Flint had used him in such a horrible way, but Tiannah knew that people like Flint would go to any means to get what they wanted.

"I would go and give Flint a piece of my mind, but I'm sure you can do that," Cedric said, smiling. "Smash Slytherin in the next match, won't you?"

Tiannah smiled and made to leave the room, but before doing so, she replied with, "Sure will."

* * *

><p>After the training session, Tiannah and Oliver stayed down at the pitch, as per usual. Tiannah chest-passed the Quaffle to Oliver, who spoke first, throwing the Quaffle back.<p>

"What did Diggory want?"

"To apologise, sort of. I told him what really happened with Flint. He did have a right to know," she added, noting the expression of displeasure on his face.

"I suppose so. You're not getting back together, right?" he said, looking uneasy.

"Oliver, there really are no dating cards at the table. I don't fancy Cedric," she said honestly, passing the Quaffle back.

"He's the reason we broke up," Oliver said softly.

"No, he isn't. I broke up with you because you didn't trust me. Besides, I believe we work better as friends."

"I disagree," Oliver snapped.

"Tough luck. You'll get over me," Tiannah snapped back, feeling slightly embarrassed and flattered.

"Fat chance. Anyway, I should go and shower," he grumbled, throwing the Quaffle particularly hard at Tiannah and walking into the change rooms.

"-And then he says fat chance, and walks away! What am I supposed to do?" Tiannah moaned to Hestia, who sat at the edge of the bed.

"You want my honesty? I think that you are being incredibly silly. He's crazy about you, Tia!"

"Yeah, but like I said, we work better as friends."

"So could you honestly say that you could be happily married to someone else?"

Tiannah felt her throat clog slightly as she thought about marrying someone else, Oliver marrying someone else; starting a family... she didn't _want_ to think about it.

"I don't know. It's more the fact that I don't want to lose him if we fight and break up. Maybe maintaining friendship is the better option. We seem to be getting along just fine for now."

Hestia didn't even bother to argue with Tiannah's defective logic.

* * *

><p>The Gryffindor Quidditch match would take place on the first Saturday after the Easter Holidays. Tiannah and Oliver decided to go home for Easter. Well, a day before they were due to go home, Oliver backed out. Tiannah forced him to go home.<p>

"You need to stop obsessing. Take a break!" she said.

"Tia!" he whined.

"Oliver James Wood, I will murder you in your sleep if you don't come home. Or," she said, her blue eyes twinkling beautifully, "I will tear your broomstick to shreds."

Oliver growled and lifted Tiannah up.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

He carried her bridal style into his dormitories, smiling. He set her down on his bed and Tiannah huffed like a five year old, glaring.

"You will not do that again. Fine, I will not threaten to murder you or your broomstick again. But please come home!"

Oliver frowned, the dim lighting of the room sending shadows across his sharp cheekbones and the hollows of his cheeks.

"Why are you so insistent?"

"I miss it just being us," Tiannah admitted, a vacant feeling in her stomach as she remembered their childhood.

"Oh," Oliver exclaimed. He gently ran a thumb over Tiannah's cheek. "I'll come home."

* * *

><p>Tiannah and Oliver arrived at the latter's house the day before Easter. James greeted Tiannah with the usual; "Hello, gorgeous" and Meredith engulfed her goddaughter in hugs and kisses.<p>

After Tiannah and Oliver went for a quick fly, she apparated home for a while. Benny ran up to Tiannah and attempted to lift her up, which, sadly, failed.

"Hey, little bro," Tiannah said, ruffling his hair.

"Hello, banana face," he said, grinning.

"Banana face?" Tiannah laughed.

"Yes. Hello banana face!"

Tiannah chuckled and greeted her parents.

* * *

><p>Oliver came over on Easter Sunday, as the two families, including Monica and her husband, Mark, gathered at Tiannah's house. Benny insisted that Tiannah and Oliver wear bunny ears, so, as they did with the reindeer costumes, they gave in to Benny and his adorable green eyes very quickly. Monica smirked cruelly at Tiannah, and she glared back.<p>

"I loathe your sister," Tiannah murmured into Oliver's ear.

"She's just jealous of how pretty you are," Oliver responded.

"Yeah, right. Your sister is gorgeous."

It was true: Monica had curly brown hair that fell down to her waist, chocolate brown eyes and golden skin. Tiannah thought that she was very unattractive in comparison.

"Tia, so are you," he whispered back. "More gorgeous. Beautiful. Stunning."

"Stop it," she whispered, squirming pleasurably from the compliments.

"Seriously, she admitted it to me. Trust me."

Tiannah nodded and looked down at her food, not wanting Oliver to see her bright pink cheeks.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Oliver was sitting on Tiannah's bed, smirking. She had just gotten out of the shower, thus she was only in a towel. Her lips parted in mortification and she hugged the towel closer to her body.<p>

"Ollie! Get out!"

"Nope."

She looked like a vision of perfection to Oliver: parted lips, pink cheeks, wet hair falling down her shoulders, and a very nice view of her long legs.

"Fine. Could you please avert your eyes?"

Oliver rolled his eyes and nodded, looking away.

"If you look I will castrate you."

Oliver knew better than to look at Tiannah. He knew that threatening tone of voice all too well.

When she was dressed, she asked Oliver as to why he was in her bedroom. He pulled something out of his pocket. Tiannah recognised it as a muggle camera.

"Ken gave it to me. Camera. Put those bunny ears back on," he said, smirking as he put his own on. Tiannah rolled her eyes and grabbed the bunny ears from her dressing table and sat on the bed with Oliver.

"Tia, whatever happens, we will always be friends."

Tiannah was brought back to a memory when she was eight years old.

_Oliver landed his broomstick and walked over to Tiannah, who was looking at him enviously._

"_I wish I was as good as you," she grumbled, folding her arms over her chest._

"_I'm not that good. I think you are, though!"_

_Tiannah grinned, but it slipped as suddenly as it formed._

"_I bet that you'll be accepted into Puddlemere when you are older. I won't be accepted into any team."_

"_Yes you will! And anyway, even if I do and you don't, we'll always be friends!"_

"I know," Tiannah said, wiping her eyes. _Goodness, _she thought, _I really am becoming a nostalgic sap!_

"Say cheese."

A tear trailed down Tiannah's right cheek and she pulled a face, just as Oliver kissed her left cheek.

With a snap, the moment was captured forever.

* * *

><p>The evening before the match was one of the most nervous ones of Tiannah and Oliver's lives.<p>

Oliver was sitting in a corner of the common room, with a model of a Quidditch pitch in a corner, muttering to himself and prodding the little figures. He wouldn't even let Tiannah go near him. Besides, he was a little irritated at her. The day before, she had gotten into a duel with Flint, which resulted in a detention. Hence, she missed their second last Quidditch practice.

Tiannah sat by herself, her stomach writhing. She had never experienced nerves to this magnitude before, but she couldn't imagine how Oliver was feeling. After what seemed like an eternity, Oliver stood up and said, "Team! Bed!"

* * *

><p>Tiannah got up early in the morning, wearing bike pants and a sports bra. She woke up Oliver. It was custom for the two of them to go for a run before Quidditch matches. Today was like any other.<p>

"Ollie," she whispered, gently shaking him. "Come on. Wake up."

He stirred and opened his eyes. They had a panicked quality to them.

"The match! Have I missed it?"

"No," she said soothingly. "No, it's okay. We have to go for our run, remember?"

"Oh, okay. Thank Merlin."

Tiannah let Oliver get dressed and met him at the bottom of the Boy's Dormitory staircase. His eyes flickered up and down her body, then again, stopping in certain places.

"Permission to stare," Tiannah said, rolling her eyes.

He sheepishly stopped, however.

"Tia... the Quidditch scouts are coming today."

That sent Tiannah into overdrive. "Oh my god, shit! Ollie... what if I don't get on a team! What if I completely fail! What if they don't come! What if they were attacked by... unicorns!"

Oliver burst into laughter. Tiannah found that there was nothing to laugh about. Her stomach flipped nervously, as she knew that today was the day that she had to put in all of her thirteen years of Quidditch playing into action. Thirteen years. Thirteen was an unlucky number! Tiannah panicked again, but common sense doused it. It had been a good thirteen years. There had been losses, but also victories. The victories outweighed the losses. She had been trained well. Coach Wayland, the leader of the league formed by Puddlemere, said that Tiannah had natural talent. He had trained her from ages five to ten. Then there was Theo. He had taught Tiannah the bulk of the tricky moves that she needed, and the ones that just looked good.

But Oliver was her true trainer. They trained each other. Without Oliver, it was unlikely that she would be as good of a Quidditch player as she was. Oliver wrapped an arm around her waist, smiling.

"I'll love you for life if I get on a team," she joked.

"I'll love you anyway."

Tiannah stepped away from Oliver. It wasn't the time for proclamations of love.

"Oliver... it isn't the time..."

"No," Oliver roughly grabbed Tiannah's face and looked her in the eye. "I love you, you idiot. I fucking love you. I want you, Tia. I want you back."

Tiannah looked away from his intense gaze as her pulse rate picked up. No, she refused to lose focus today.

"Oliver, stop. There are more important things to worry about today. We'll talk about this later, I promise. Just- just push this from your mind for now. I've learnt from experience that if you aren't focused, you won't achieve your goal. I want this as much as you do, Ollie. I want to win."

Oliver nodded and Tiannah grinned.

"Well, let's go for our run!"

At breakfast that morning, the team entered and an applause from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw ensued. From Slytherin, however, there were boos and hisses. Tiannah and Oliver ignored them and sat down, their stomachs writhing. They refused to eat, but insisted that everyone _else_ eat. Katie mumbled something about them being hypocrites but ate her bacon under Tiannah's furious glare.

* * *

><p>Oliver led the team out onto the pitch and looked at the conditions.<p>

"Okay... no wind to speak of... sun's a bit bright, that could impair your vision, watch out for it... grounds fairly hard, good, that'll give us a fast kick off..."

Oliver paced the pitch, until he saw the rest of Hogwarts spill out of the Great Hall.

"Changing rooms," he said tersely.

Tiannah had to calm down her breathing and close her eyes, trying to focus herself. _It's okay. It's the same as any other match. Don't think about how winning this is Oliver's dream OR the fact that this is the last game you ever play as a student, before you could be drafted off into the Quidditch league. Also, don't think about the Quidditch league. Okay, Tiannah, you are hopeless. Just get dressed and play as well as you can. _

Tiannah pulled on her scarlet robes, as her stomach writhed again. She glanced at Oliver, who nodded at her. His brown eyes, just as warm as ever, comforted her nerves slightly.

"Okay. It's time. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own the plotline. And Tiannah. Not Oliver :(<strong>


	35. Quidditch Teams and Fulfilling Dreams

**Chapter 35**

It was the dirtiest Quidditch match that Tiannah had ever played in.

The enmity between Gryffindor and Slytherin had reached an all time peak, as Gryffindor was in the lead. Tiannah was holding the Quaffle and speeding towards the goalposts, when Flint blocked her. Tiannah growled and elbowed him in the face, which caused Slytherin to have a penalty goal. Oliver glared daggers at Tiannah, who mouthed an apology. Luckily, Oliver saved the goal, much to Tiannah's happiness.

Katie scored the next goal, which made Gryffindor in the lead, fifty to ten. Bole and Derrick, the Slytherin Beaters, aimed both Bludgers at Oliver; they caught him in the stomach, and he rolled in the air, clutching his broom, completely winded.

"Fucking bastards!" Tiannah yelled at the two, taking one hand off the broom to stick her middle finger at them.

"_You do not attack the Keeper unless the Quaffle is within the scoring area!" _Madam Hooch screamed at Bole and Derrick. "Gryffindor penalty!"

Before Tiannah took the penalty, she yelled out, "Are you alright!" To Oliver. He gave her a thumbs up and a wide smile.

Holding the Quaffle under her arm, she pretended to aim for the right goalpost, and the Slytherin Keeper took the bait. Tiannah turned sharply and scored. Her veins were pumping with adrenaline as Gryffindor cheered. Gryffindor were still ahead, sixty to ten. Moments later, Fred pelted a bludger at Warrington, knocking the Quaffle out of his hands; Tiannah grabbed it and threw it through the goal.

Now, Gryffindor were over fifty points ahead, which meant that if Harry caught the Snitch, they would win. Tiannah glanced at Oliver, who was looking at her as though she was the most beautiful sight in the world. She grinned and he grinned back, before they both focused their attention to the game at hand.

And then Tiannah saw Harry, diving towards the Snitch. But Malfoy was grabbing the tail of his broomstick, slowing him down. Then the Snitch had disappeared again. Tiannah let out a cry of annoyance as she speeded towards Flint, knocking the Quaffle out of his hands. She threw it through the goal and scored, as Gryffindor erupted into cheers again. Oliver was so angry with Malfoy that he let the next goal in by mistake.

Angelina scored another goal just as Harry saw the Snitch again.

He and Malfoy were neck in neck, but Harry overtook him; his fingers were stretching out... Tiannah was waiting on bated breath...

Harry's fingers closed over the Snitch and Gryffindor erupted in cheers. Tiannah punched the air and speeded towards Harry, as Oliver seized him around the neck and sobbed unrestrainedly into his shoulder, and tears of happiness flowed down Tiannah's cheeks, as she was filled with the euphoria that only winning could bring. Tangled together in a many-armed hug, the Gryffindor team sank, yelling hoarsely, to the earth.

A crying Professor McGonagall presented the cup to Oliver, who was still sobbing with glee. He hoisted it into the air, as Gryffindor cheered loudly, and Tiannah grinned at Oliver, as tears of her own poured down her cheeks.

"You did it, Ollie!"

"No, we did it," he corrected, as Gryffindor cheered again.

Just as they didn't think that they could be any happier, Tiannah felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and there stood Gwenog Jones, Captain of the Holyhead Harpies, and Jason Phelps, captain of Puddlemere United. Tiannah felt her heart leap to her throat as Gwenog spoke.

"Lovely to see you again, Tiannah. I was wondering if I could have a word?"

Oliver turned around as he heard Gwenog's voice and paled when he saw the captain of Puddlemere United.

"And you," Jason said, pointing to Oliver, "could I have a word with you, in private?"

Tiannah glanced at Oliver, his eyes still wild from happiness, marred slightly by nerves. This was the moment that would change their futures. There was no way that they weren't doing it together.

"No. You can both speak to us together, or not at all."

Tiannah entwined her fingers with Oliver's and smiled up at him. Oliver smiled down at her. It was that rebellious streak that Oliver fell in love with.

"Okay," Gwenog said, smiling at the two.

"Firstly," Jason said, casting an annoyed look at Gwenog, "are you both looking into a career of Quidditch?"

Tiannah and Oliver nodded in unison, their hearts pumping quickly in their chests.

"Good. Tiannah," Gwenog said, "You are one of the best Chasers I have seen in years. You've obviously been trained well."

Tiannah grinned broadly, her heart fluttering in her chest. "It's all Oliver," she gushed. "He's trained me all my life."

"Hey," Oliver said modestly, "we've trained each other. We're best friends, see."

Jason smiled. "Oliver, Potter is a very good player. How long have you been training him?"

"He came from a family of muggles. I've trained him for two years."

Jason nodded in approval. "You're a brilliant Keeper."

"Thank you, sir," Oliver said, barely concealing his glee.

"We'll send you letters in two weeks, but," Gwenog said, smiling at Tiannah, "you are both guaranteed to be on a team, as a player or a substitute."

"Thank you!" Tiannah and Oliver chorused, smiling brilliantly. As they walked away, Oliver picked Tiannah up and spun her around, laughing and crying at the same time.

"This is the best bloody day of my life," he murmured.

"Same here," Tiannah said, tears falling down her cheeks, "but I know how to make it better."

Oliver opened his mouth to ask, but he never got any words out, as Tiannah had pressed her lips onto his.

Immediately, he brought one hand to her waist and the other to her head, as she parted her lips and Oliver kissed her deeply. He pressed her body closer to his own, as Tiannah's thoughts were swimming, the burning feeling of Oliver's touch, taste, scent, everything making her unable to think properly. He was an intoxicating kisser, his lips as strong and sweet as she knew them to be. There were cheers from the crowd and Tiannah smiled in the amazing kiss, before pulling away.

Her mother's words came back to her.

_You have to decide whether Oliver – and both of your happiness – is worth the risk._

Tiannah knew it was. She cursed herself for being so stupid, but as Oliver grinned widely at her, it was forgotten.

"You're right. You definitely made it better."

Tiannah giggled and wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck.

"I love you, Ollie."

"I love you too."

They both grinned at each other; their fingers entwined once more, their happiness beyond compare.

Suddenly, it hit Tiannah. She faced Oliver and jumped up and down.

"I am on the Holyhead Harpies. Jesus fucking Christ!"

Oliver spun her around again. "I'm on Puddlemere United! Can you believe it?"

"Yes! Ollie, we did it!"

He kissed her again, grinning broadly in the kiss.

"Like I said, this is the most amazing day of my life. We won the cup, I'm on a team," Oliver kissed her cheek, "and I have you."

* * *

><p>The Cup was put in the Trophy Room later that day. Each member of the team kissed it in turn, and Oliver and Tiannah stayed behind for a while.<p>

"I can't believe I finally did it," Oliver whispered, staring at the cup.

"I can. You're amazing, Ollie."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and she put her head in his shoulder, smiling up at him.

"Hey," Oliver whispered, "our kids will be able to see this one day."

Tiannah grinned brilliantly at Oliver. "They sure will."

* * *

><p>The party in Gryffindor Tower that night was extravagant. Fred and George Weasley managed to procure a large portion of food. Hestia dressed Tiannah up in a short black dress, and she let her friend put make up on her. The only jewellery that she wore, however, was the emerald earrings and the necklace that Oliver gave her. Tiannah, in all honestly, couldn't be happier. Winning was always such a huge achievement for her, and winning with Oliver was even better. They danced in a corner of the common room, his hands on her waist and her hands wrapped around his neck, smiling at each other.<p>

"Y'know," said Oliver, "there will be a point when we are both playing professionally, and we'll be playing against each other."

"Bring it," Tiannah said, smirking.

"You will so get thrashed, love."

"Really? I don't think so."

* * *

><p>Oliver woke up in the morning and smiled down at the woman next to him. Her hair was dishevelled and draped across her face, her long eyelashes sending shadows down onto her cheekbones. Her lips were curved in a slight smile, as though she was having sweet dreams.<p>

"Stop staring at me," she murmured, opening her brilliant blue eyes. Her accent was odd: softly Scottish, with a hint of English and American. Interesting. Beautiful.

"That would be incredibly difficult, Tia. See, you happen to be rather attractive, particularly when you've just woken up..."

"Flattery won't get you in my pants, Ollie," she mumbled, stretching as the covers fell off her body.

Oliver's eyes wandered across her body, concealed only by a bra and knickers. Tiannah kissed Oliver lightly before pulling on his clothes.

"Love, its Sunday. What do you want to do?"

Tiannah noted how happy Oliver was looking. She smiled; winning the cup really was his dream.

"All I feel like is swimming in the lake. Care to join me?"

Oliver smiled. "Only if you wear bikinis."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. If it belonged to me, I would have Fred, Sirius, Remus and Tonks live, okay?<strong>


	36. Interviews

**Chapter 36**

Tiannah and Oliver nervously sat on Tiannah's bed, waiting... waiting...

"I wish these fucking letters would hurry up!" Oliver snarled.

Tiannah stood up and sat back down on Oliver's lap.

"Calm down, love. They'll be here soon," she said soothingly, rubbing circles into his back.

They had slowly started kissing when there were two raps at the window. Tiannah pulled away and ran to her window to obtain the two letters from the owls.

"Here you go," Tiannah said breathlessly, handing the letter addressed to Oliver to him.

"We're opening these together, beautiful," Oliver said, squeezing her hand. With one shaky hand, Tiannah opened the letter.

_To Miss Tiannah Summers,_

_Hello, my name is Tully Black, and I am the manager of the Holyhead Harpies. You are invited to come for an interview with Gwenog Jones and myself on the 7__th__ of July. This interview will determine whether you will secure a spot on the Holyhead Harpies. Please meet us at the Holyhead Headquarters at said date, 3pm sharp._

_We hope to see you then!_

_Yours sincerely, _

_Tully Black_

_Manager of the Holyhead Harpies_

Tiannah looked up at Oliver, who was looking back at her. Simultaneously, their faces cracked into grins. Tiannah flung her arms around Oliver's neck and squealed in his ear.

"Bloody hell, woman, are you trying to deafen me?"

Tiannah grinned. "Sorry, Ollie."

She grabbed his letter and read it, finding out that they both had interviews on the same day.

"We're probably going to be on the reserve team for at least one season, Tia, but if there is an injured player... still, the Puddlemere Keeper has had some shoulder injuries of late... and you're lucky, because there are three chasers, therefore there is a higher chance of you getting on..."

"Oliver, calm down," Tiannah said, even though she was inwardly panicking herself, "we have three days until the interview. Don't waste your time freaking out until you need to, okay?"

Oliver nodded and kissed Tiannah softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bit down on his lower lip, eliciting a moan from him. Tiannah smirked in the kiss as Oliver's hand slipped up her shirt, kneading her breast through the material of her bra. Tiannah gasped slightly as Oliver's leg slipped between her legs.

However, they were very rudely interrupted by Daniel, who opened the door and was greeted by the pleasant sight of Oliver's hand up his baby girl's shirt. He cleared his throat and glared as Oliver pulled away from an embarrassed-looking Tiannah.

"Ever heard of knocking?" she grumbled, pulling her shirt down.

"Ever heard of locking the door?" he countered.

"Ever heard of not walking in when I have my boyfriend in my room?"

"Ever heard of protection? Because I'm pretty sure you weren't about to use it, at the pace you were going at."

Tiannah glared. "Daddy, it really isn't any of your business."

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry that I don't feel like being a grandfather yet!"

"Well, no need to worry."

Tiannah threw him the letter and watched his reaction.

He engulfed her in hugs and kisses, laughing with joy. Tiannah saw Oliver's smirk and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Dad, get off!"

He did so and grinned. "After the interviews, we're having a party in both of your honours!"

Tiannah blushed and shook her head. "Please no. If it goes well, all I want to do is be with Ollie."

"All the more reason! I'll tell your mother!"

When he had left the room, Tiannah groaned and rested her head in Oliver's lap.

"I HATE parties," she grumbled.

"There will the alcohol!" Oliver offered up.

"After what happened last time I consumed alcohol, I don't think I'll be drinking it any time soon."

"They all say that," Oliver whispered, lifting her off his lap and snuggling up to her.

* * *

><p>Tiannah sat in the waiting room of the Holyhead Headquarters, shaking nervously, staring at a picture on the wall. Three minutes left...<p>

Tiannah thought about how Oliver would be feeling. Maybe as nervous as she did.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tully walked out of one of the rooms and said that she was ready. Tiannah smoothed out her dress, calmed her breathing and followed Tully into the green room.

Gwenog sat on a chair, and smiled when Tiannah walked in. Tiannah attempted to return the smile, but her muscles seemed to be in spasm.

"Take a seat," Gwenog said, motioning towards the chair opposite her. Tiannah sat down, and Tully began to speak.

"Good afternoon, Tiannah. How are you?"

"Good," she squeaked.

"Well, let's get the small talk over with! Firstly, I was at the game with Gwenog, and I must say, you are very good. I've received good word from your first trainer, Coach Wayland, and Theo Jackson-"

"Theo spoke to you?" Tiannah asked, surprised.

"Yes, he did, and very highly too, I might add. Coach Wayland also said that you were a natural player, even when you were little."

"Thank you," Tiannah said, smiling genuinely.

"Also, Oliver Wood, who Puddlemere have decided to take on, is very good. Gwenog said that you and he have been best friends since you were little, yes?"

She nodded in response.

"Yes, well, it is obvious that you two trained together. You both have the same technique. If you join the Harpies, you must refine your own technique."

Gwenog interjected. "Don't be silly, Tully. She's amazing just as she is. If you ask her to change her technique after over a decade of training, you're asking for disaster."

Tully looked distinctly flustered. "Sorry, miss."

Gwenog shook it off and Tully spoke again.

"Now, you seem to be very humble, but we need to know what you think about Quidditch. What you think about winning. What you think about getting onto the Holyhead Harpies."

Tiannah took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I guess I'm selfish. I guess _it's_ selfish, to want to win. But it's that feeling of accomplishment; the feeling that all of the work has payed off... that exhilarated feeling... that's why I love Quidditch. I was captain of my team back in America, and I knew that having the 'winning isn't everything' attitude wasn't going to achieve anything. If you don't have the correct attitude, the outcome won't be what you desire. When I was at Hogwarts, I would wake up every morning at four and go for a fly. The minute lessons finished, I was training. My belief is that you can be as naturally talented as possible, but if you are arrogant or not dedicated, you don't deserve it. It's the amount of effort you put in that shows how much you really want it. I'm not saying that I necessarily deserve it, but if I do secure a place on a team, I will work as hard as humanly possible to ensure victory, both mentally and physically."

Gwenog looked very impressed. Tully, on the other hand, looked sceptical.

"You do know that Quidditch isn't glamorous? There are going to be days when you are in agony and you don't want to play. It isn't all what it is cracked up to be. You'll have to be pretty tough to withstand the hype, the fans, the paparazzi, and the pain."

"I know. That's what I love about Quidditch. It is hard and tough. Ever since I was four years old and my parents brought me to my first Quidditch game, I knew that it was what I wanted. That may sound insincere, but it is the truth. I wouldn't have played Quidditch for thirteen years of my life if I didn't want it."

"You don't know what you want," Tully snapped, "You don't know what it is really like."

"Oh give her a _BREAK_, Tully!" Gwenog yelled irritably. "Thank you, Tiannah. As I said, you are guaranteed a spot on the team, even more so now that I know what your attitude is. Tully, would you mind leaving?"

Tully flushed and quickly gathered her items up, bowing in Gwenog's direction.

When she had left, Gwenog leaned forward, her brown eyes gleaming.

"Welcome to the Holyhead Harpies, Tiannah. You're reserve Chaser, but Holly really has been very weak lately... it won't be long until you are playing, trust me. I would kick her off sooner, but I have to give her three months notice, plus, you have to have observing time."

Tiannah grinned enthusiastically, her heart thumping excitedly. She knew that there would be squealing and jumping up and down, later. Her grin faded slightly, as she reflected on what Gwenog said.

Gwenog seemed to notice her reproachful expression.

"Tiannah, Quidditch is harsh. We play to win, but we won't ever cheat. I know that it may seem as though I'm being rough on Holly, but when you aren't putting in one hundred percent, you're off."

Tiannah gulped and nodded, promising to herself that she would put in one hundred and _ten_ percent.

Gwenog pulled out a contract, which Tiannah quickly skimmed over. Gwenog handed the brunette a quill and she signed her name, tears of happiness springing to her eyes.

"I promise I won't let you down," she gushed, before wincing. It was _such_ a cliché line.

"Good. I wouldn't expect anything less than amazing, from you. Now, just a little word about your charming boyfriend."

Tiannah cocked her head curiously.

"He's quite a looker, Tiannah. You have to be prepared for the fact that there will be screaming fans throwing their knickers at him. I hope that you trust him completely... because the amount of affairs in Quidditch that I've heard over the years is copious."

Tiannah's happy demeanour faded slightly. "I trust Oliver completely," she said coolly.

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't trust him, but be aware of the possibility. And the fact that you are on opposing teams... just be careful not to leak any strategies, okay?"

"I will," Tiannah replied, "And thank you again, Miss Jones."

"Please," she said, "Call me Gwenog."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own Tiannah and Hestia MWAHAHAA but not Harry Potter ;(<strong>


	37. You're Okay

**Chapter 37**

Tiannah apparated home, walking through her door, half blinded by tears of joy. She felt two hands snake themselves around her waist and turned around, grinning as she saw a teary-eyed Oliver. She flung her arms around his neck and grinned happily.

"Guess who's the new reserve Chaser?" she teased. Oliver grinned broadly, lifting her up and spinning her around. Tiannah giggled and kissed Oliver softly, until she remembered that he too had gone for an interview.

"What happened?"

Oliver grinned. "Reserve Keeper. For a few months!"

Tiannah attempted (and failed) to lift Oliver up and spin him around.

"Bloody hell," she grumbled, rubbing her back. "You're heavy!"

"So are you," Oliver countered. Tiannah narrowed her eyes challengingly.

"Joking, love."

He leaned in and kissed her, but Tiannah was slightly hesitant, as she remembered what Gwenog said. Oliver noticed this.

"Something up, Tia?"

"It's just something Gwenog said. About how I better trust you, because there will be screaming fans throwing their knickers at you."

Oliver smirked. "Little do they know, the only knickers I want to see are yours."

Oliver pawed at her backside, causing Tiannah to shriek.

"Oliver Wood!"

"Tiannah Summers," he said, in the same scandalised tone.

"Don't do that again!"

"You know you love it," Oliver said huskily, attaching his lips onto hers. Tiannah mumbled her response against his lips, smirking.

Tiannah heard her parents walk in and ask how the interview went. She ignored them and wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck, deepening the kiss. They continued happily kissing, until Jane smacked Oliver on the back of his head. He sheepishly pulled away and Tiannah pouted at her parents.

"Please refrain from snogging in front of us," Daniel teased. "How did it go?"

Tiannah brushed a piece of hair from her eyes and grinned. "I'm a reserve Chaser!"

Daniel lifted his daughter up and spun her around as Jane sobbed with joy. Embarrassed, Tiannah asked her father to put her down.

"Sorry, dear. My daughter is on the Holyhead Harpies!"

It was in that moment that it truly sunk in.

"HOLY FUCK, I'M ON THE HOLYHEAD HARPIES!"

Her parents didn't even reprimand her for swearing as she jumped up and down, smiling, as tears poured down her cheeks.

"What about you, Oliver?" Jane asked, wiping tears of her own from her eyes.

"Reserve Keeper," he replied, as it suddenly hit him. He stood in shock for a few moments, grinning like a maniac, but still managing to look like a deer caught in the headlights. Jane and Daniel chuckled at their antics; Tiannah was jumping up and down and Oliver was frozen.

"We're having a party for you two tonight! We've already arranged it!"

Oliver snapped out of his grinning-deer-in-the-headlights reverie and smiled at Tiannah's parents, whereas Tiannah groaned.

"Come on Tia-drop, it'll be fun!" Daniel said, kissing his daughter on her forehead.

"Fine," she grumbled. "I'm going to go have a shower."

She threw a meaningful look at Oliver, whose attention was tuned in on Jane, who had engaged conversation. Tiannah rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"I'm going to go have a shower," she announced again, louder.

"We heard," Daniel pointed out. Oliver still didn't catch on.

"OKAY! I am going to go and have a shower! I will take off my clothes and step into the shower! I will be naked!"

Jane, Daniel and Oliver looked bemused. "Thanks for that announcement, Tia, but we really don't need a running commentary of what your showering routine consists of," Daniel said.

Tiannah rolled her eyes and stomped in frustration.

"Oliver, I think you need a shower too."

Finally, Oliver caught on, his lips parting in understanding. Tiannah threw him an irritated look.

Daniel and Jane exchanged looks. Daniel, who looked distinctly annoyed, nodded at the two.

Tiannah ran upstairs, holding Oliver's hand. She locked her bedroom door and smirked at Oliver.

"You really are stupid."

"Hilarious," Oliver said, smirking all the same in a very suggestive manner. Tiannah felt her pulse pump in overdrive as he ran a finger along her collarbone, brushing the hair away from her shoulder.

"You're beautiful," he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I need to shower," she responded, kissing his cheek and hurrying into the en suite bathroom, after grabbing some clothes.

"Don't bother with the clothes, Tia," Oliver called out, just as he heard the shower turn on.

Tiannah showed quickly, slithering into naught but a pair of lacy black knickers and bra, before walking out to see Oliver sitting on her bed, looking as though he had a permanent grin fixated on his face. It widened, as did his eyes, when he saw what Tiannah was wearing. She smirked, as his eyes flickered across her body.

"Woman, are you trying to kill me?"

"No," Tiannah said, butterflies erupting in her stomach, "but maybe I am trying to persuade you into certain activities."

"I don't need persuading, Tia."

* * *

><p>"Love, wake up," Tiannah hissed, poking Oliver.<p>

"But you taste good!" he mumbled, evidently half-asleep.

"Excuse me?" Tiannah sputtered, blood rushing to her cheeks.

"The cake..."

"Oh," Tiannah said, before bursting into giggles; he was having a dream. The giggling woke Oliver up completely.

"You should get home and tell your parents the happy news."

"What, that we shagged for the first time in months?"

"No, that you are on Puddlemere!"

At the mention of his team name, his face cracked into a grin.

"I need to go home. I'll be back for the party," he said, kissing her softly.

"Good."

Hestia and Ken came over an hour before the party. Tiannah ran into Hestia's arms.

"I've got happy news!" the exclaimed in unison.

"You first," Hestia gushed, looking happier than Tiannah had ever seen her.

"Say hello to the newest member of the Holyhead Harpies! I'm the reserve Chaser!"

Hestia squealed as the two girls jumped up and down together, their hands on each other's shoulders. Hestia quickly hid her left hand behind her back, smirking slyly.

"Hest..."

Hestia stuck her left hand out and Tiannah saw a gleaming sapphire ring on her ring finger, and looked up into Hestia's eyes, to see that she was beaming.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

Tiannah lifted Hestia up and spun her around (and she actually succeeded, unlike what had happened with Oliver) as they squealed again.

"I'm so happy for you!" Tiannah said, grinning broadly.

"Thank you, maid of honour."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Of course!" Hestia trilled, hugging her best friend.

After the next few minutes of squealing, Ken complained that his eardrums were hurt.

"Suck it up, princess," Hestia said, kissing his nose. "Tia has to get dressed for the party!"

Tiannah willingly let her friend drag her upstairs, smiling brightly. Hestia forced Tiannah to take a seat on the spin-chair in front of her duchess. Hestia ruffled through her friend's draws, finding a few hair-ties, a stick of lip-balm, tampons, bobby pins and one, measly stick of mascara.

"ARE YOU A FEMALE?" Hestia shrieked.

"Yes! I can prove it, if you like," Tiannah teased.

"Save it for Oliver," Hestia snapped, but her green eyes were twinkling with happiness. "Woman, what happened to all the make-up I gave you?"

"Oh... erm..."

"TIANNAH JANE SUMMERS, HAVE I NOT RAISED YOU PROPERLY? PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU DIDN'T THROW IT ALL OUT!"

"Yeah, I can tell you that... but I would be lying."

"Oliver has been a bad influence on you," Hestia said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah," the brunette said, rolling her eyes.

Hestia stalked over to Tiannah's cupboard and pulled out the emerald green dress that she had given the brunette.

"This dress," Hestia muttered.

"Yep."

"And these shoes," she said, pulling out the only pair of high-heeled shoes that Tiannah owned, which were black and strappy. "Those earrings that Oliver gave you... a bit of make-up..."

"Let's get on with it," Tiannah murmured, picking at her fingernails. Hestia stopped her.

Tiannah put on the emerald green dress and the earrings that Oliver gave her, before Hestia started to do her make-up.

When she had finished, Tiannah looked at herself in the mirror. _Wow, _she thought. Hestia had done an amazing job, making her eyes look dramatic and smoky.

"Hair time!"

Hestia curled Tiannah's hair, so that it cascaded down her back in a shower of ringlets. After Tiannah slipped her shoes on, they walked downstairs. Tiannah was surprised to see that many of her parents' Ministry friends were already there. Jane, who was wearing a green cocktail dress, kissed Tiannah on the cheek and led her to talk to her friends.

After about five minutes, the muscles in Tiannah's face were aching from grinning so much. However, as she saw Oliver walk in, she grinned despite the aches. They had a very hearty greeting, which only ended as Tiannah heard Monica's faux retching.

Tiannah and Monica had never got along. When she was younger, she put it down to the fact that Monica was annoyed that she never got to participate in the role as big sister, as Tiannah and Oliver spent so much time together. But as she became older, Tiannah realised that there had to be more to it. Oliver put it down to jealousy, but Tiannah didn't believe him. Monica was four years older than she was, beautiful and successful.

Oliver glared at his sister and turned back to Tiannah.

"You look beautiful, Tia."

His fingers brushed against her earlobes, where the earrings he had given to her were displayed. She shivered and smiled up at Oliver, who grinned back.

"You look sexy, Ollie."

"Oh please," Monica snorted. "Save the sappy comments for the bedroom, why don't you?"

Tiannah flushed in anger, as Mark, Monica's husband, smirked.

"Don't be so rude, Monica," Meredith reprimanded her daughter.

She rolled her eyes and Oliver noticed that Mark's eyes were flickering over Tiannah's body. He glared and encircled an arm around Tiannah, leading her away from him.

Mark had never settled with Oliver. He had always sensed something about him that seemed... peculiar. Mark didn't particularly like Oliver, either.

The two Quidditch fanatics spoke to many of their parent's friends, about their respective teams and their futures.

"Is there a chance of any little ones, Oliver?" one woman asked, grinning.

"It isn't off the agenda, but we won't be having children for a while," Oliver replied, smiling down at Tiannah.

"He's quite handsome," the woman whispered to Tiannah, who laughed. Oliver looked cutely confused, so Tiannah kissed him softly. The woman left them to their kissing, which continued for a few more moments. When Tiannah pulled away, she grinned as she saw her parents, who looked distinctly drunk.

"Y'know what, Ollie? Let's get drunk again!"

"You sure?"

"Of course," she replied, grabbing his hand and walking over to the nearest wine bottle.

In a matter of fifty minutes, Tiannah and Oliver were rather drunk. She was giggling, and Oliver was swaying slightly.

"Hestia has SUNSHINE hair!"

It was Oliver's turn to giggle. "Ken has NIGHTTIME hair!"

They both started giggling again, as Oliver led Tiannah to an empty room. He initiated the snogging, to which she returned with feverish passion. Eventually, Tiannah pulled away.

"I'm thirsty, Ollie. Can you get me a drink?"

"Sure, blue eyes."

"Thanks, brown eyes."

She giggled once more as Oliver left. She leaned a wall, picking at her nails. It was a rather unfortunate habit of hers.

She looked up when she heard footsteps, expecting to see Oliver. Instead, Tiannah saw Mark.

"Hello, Mark!" she giggled.

Quick as a wink, he pressed her up against the wall. Tiannah felt her heartbeat pick up.

"I don't think we should be doing this," she said, frowning.

Mark took advantage of the fact that she was quite drunk.

"Yes we should."

He pressed his lips to her neck, and Tiannah squirmed. It didn't feel right.

"Get off," she mumbled, her head spinning slightly, due to the alcohol. He didn't listen; only continued to kiss her neck, his hand slipping up her dress.

This definitely didn't feel right. Tiannah, even with her alcohol-affected senses, realised this.

"Get off!"

This time, she struggled against him, but he pushed her further into the wall. Tiannah felt terrified, but she tried again.

"Get _OFF_! You are married!"

"Your point?"

When Tiannah stammered out an answer, Mark smashed his lips onto hers, causing Tiannah to whimper in pain as his fingers dug into her stomach. She attempted to bite his lips, push him off... anything, but all it did was spur him on.

It was starting to get serious. Tiannah was trying with all her might to pull him off her, but it was all futile. Her heart thumped in terror as she realised that she wasn't strong enough to push him off, and the alcohol wasn't helping...

She managed to pull her mouth away from his, snarling.

"Get your hands off me, you dick head!"

His response was to punch Tiannah in the face. Dazed, she couldn't even react as his lips were back on her own, and he was pushing her into the wall.

_Oliver should be back, please let him come back..._

In a matter of horrible, terrifying minutes, Oliver walked in with Hestia, who was gossiping about her engagement. Oliver froze as he saw his sister's husband, with his hands all over his girlfriend. His head span, which wasn't the fault of the alcohol. A primal fury like no other bubbled up in him, as he approached Mark and punched the back of his head.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend, you wanker!"

Mark stumbled backwards and Oliver whipped his wand out, stunning him. As he fell to the floor, Hestia growled and stabbed Mark with her stiletto heels, which she knew would bruise later.

Oliver encircled his arms around Tiannah, as she sobbed into his shoulder. The fury was still bubbling in Oliver's chest, along with a pang in his heart as he listened to Tiannah's sobs.

"Ollie... it wasn't me, I swear."

"I know. You're okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be publishing this, not uploading it.<strong>


	38. Explanations

**Chapter 38**

"Tia, shh. It's okay."

Oliver stroked her hair until she calmed down enough for him to press the issue as to what he was actually seeing. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Jane, Daniel, Meredith, James, Monica and Ken walked in, and frowned at what they saw. Hestia was kicking Mark, Tiannah was silently crying and Oliver looked angrier than anyone had ever seen him.

"What's going on?" Monica snapped, striding over to Hestia. "What are you doing to my husband?"

"Hurting him," Hestia replied calmly, as she kicked him in the face once more.

"Thanks for that wonderful explanation, blondie," Monica snapped, shoving Hestia away from Mark.

"What's going on?" Meredith asked, surveying the situation. Tiannah and Oliver didn't answer, as Monica crouched over mark and whispered, "_Renervate_."

Mark stirred and sat up, rubbing his head.

"What happened?" Monica asked, brushing a piece of blood away from his mouth, thanks to Hestia.

He glanced at Tiannah, who was wrapped in Oliver's arms.

"Tiannah," he wheezed, "she tried to seduce me."

Instead of cowering away, Tiannah pulled away from Oliver and swayed slightly, from the alcohol and how rough Mark was.

"I did not try to seduce you, you wanker!" Tiannah cried.

There were a few yells from outside the door, and Daniel walked out to deal with his Ministry friends.

Monica walked up to Tiannah and slapped her across the face. Tiannah held onto Oliver's arm, as she staggered back, pain shooting across her face.

"You slag!" she yelled.

Daniel walked back in, saying that he sent his friends home.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

Oliver spoke up. "I walked in here with Hestia, and I saw Mark with his hands all over Tiannah. She was obviously struggling to get away," he said, his voice cracking as he looked down at Tiannah, who was fighting back tears.

Ken wrapped his arm around Hestia, who looked very pale. Meredith and James exchanged looks. Monica was clearly furious.

"As _if_ Mark would do anything like that!" she snarled. "He is my _husband_!"

"That fact didn't seem to stop him," Tiannah growled, bringing a hand to her stinging cheek.

"Are you saying he isn't faithful?"

"Yes!"

Monica looked as though she was prepared to kill Tiannah. She buried her head in Oliver's shoulder and he stroked her back slowly, until her breathing calmed down.

"Can I please just go to bed?" Tiannah whispered. "I really don't want to deal with this right now."

"No," Monica snapped. "I want to know what is going on!"

"Like I said," Mark said in a raspy voice, "she tried to seduce me. I walked in and she suddenly kissed me."

Even James and Meredith snorted. Monica glared at her parents and godparents.

"Don't you believe him?"

"Do you?" Meredith asked softly, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Monica opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it.

"Monica," Tiannah began in a soft voice, "I don't know why you hate me, but I think that you know me enough to know that I wouldn't do anything as low as that. Honestly, I'm not particularly fond of you, but as Oliver's sister, I know that you deserve better than that ratbag."

Mark snarled and advanced on Tiannah, but Monica stopped him.

"We need to talk," she whispered, fiddling with her wedding ring. Tiannah would have felt sorry for Mark and his discomforted expression, if he hadn't just harassed her.

Oliver stroked Tiannah's hair, kissing her temple and holding her closer to him. All four parents exchanged glances as their children exchanged affections, smiling slightly. Jane approached her daughter.

"Tia, if you need anything... just ask."

Daniel, on the other hand, wasn't so gentle.

"Tell us exactly what happened, Tiannah. Right now. We can probably press charges against him... it does class as sexual harassment... and physical, judging on that bruise on your face..."

"Dad, stop," Tiannah said firmly, wiping tears from her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it tonight."

Daniel opened his mouth to interject, but James stopped him.

"She's right, Dan. Just let her be."

Tiannah nodded in his direction gratefully and walked out of the room, hand in hand with Oliver. They walked up to her bedroom, where Tiannah stripped off her dress quickly, kicked her heels off, unhooked her earrings and walked into the bathroom, where she turned the shower on, as Oliver waited on her bed. He took off his own clothes and lay on her bed in his boxers, staring at the ceiling. When Tiannah walked out of the bathroom, she was wearing naught but one of Oliver's shirts and a pair of underwear. His eyes roamed across her body, before meeting her eyes and giving her a small smile.

"Lovely view," she said softly, her eyes fixated on his sculpted body. She slipped into bed with him and his arms automatically wrapped around her, his fingers trailing across her stomach. He flipped her around and grazed his fingers across her bruised cheek.

"Tia... are you okay?"

There was no point in lying to Oliver. He could always see straight through her.

In all honestly, Tiannah was still shaken and scared. Only the warmth of Oliver's eyes comforted her in that moment, as her own fingers brushed against his cheek.

"I'll be okay," she said truthfully. Oliver gave her a small smile and kissed her nose. Tiannah giggled and stared into Oliver's deep, dark eyes, and noticed the flecks of gold in them. Smiling, she kissed him softly, and he smiled back in the kiss.

"Tia," he whispered, once they pulled away, "can you please tell me what happened? What really happened?"

"Oliver, I don't want to talk about it. Please accept that," she said wearily. "But we can talk about other things," she added, as she saw Oliver look slightly dejected.

"Do you want to stay up all night talking? Like we did when we were little?"

Tiannah cracked a tired grin. "Yep."

So they did. They stayed up and talked about the upcoming Quidditch World Cup, which they would be going to, their first training sessions with their new teams, which were to happen after the World Cup, Hestia's wedding and their new captains.

"Speaking of captains," Tiannah said thoughtfully, "I wonder if any of my American friends or Theo will be at the World Cup."

"I'm sure they will," Oliver said, slightly snappishly at the mention of Tiannah's ex-boyfriend. Tiannah noticed this and smirked.

"Jealous, Ollie?"

Oliver's lips curled into a slight smirk. "I guess. He's the reason I didn't write to you for two years."

Tiannah pressed her mouth onto Oliver's.

"Worst two years of my life."

When the two Quidditch fanatics deemed it an acceptable time to get out of bed, they did so, dressing and making their way downstairs. Oliver's arm was wrapped around Tiannah's waist, as he kissed her temple.

"Sleep well?" Jane asked, looking up from the Daily Prophet.

"There really wasn't much sleeping. And no, that comment wasn't meant to be suggestive," she added, as her mother's eyebrows rose. Jane walked over to Tiannah and stroked her hair, her green eyes filling with tears.

"You've really grown up," she murmured. Tiannah cocked an eyebrow and her mother snapped out of her apparent trance. "I don't know what Monica has done with Mark, but Meredith is keeping me posted. How's your face?"

"Sore," Tiannah said dryly. "But I'll be fine."

Somewhat awkwardly, Jane began to speak again. "We can probably press charges, if you wish to."

Tiannah shook her head. "No. I don't want to make a mountain out of a molehill, Mum. As long as Monica finds someone better than him... I'll be fine."

One of the traits that both Oliver and Tiannah had in common was their disliking for attention. In small amounts, it was good, but in huge amounts, it was rather discomforting. They would have to get used to is, as they were going to be major Quidditch players in the near future. Tiannah didn't want to drag out the fact that Mark cheated on his wife, because it wouldn't just be a discomfort for her; it would be a discomfort for everyone. Jane nodded at her daughter.

"Well, I don't know exactly what is going on, but I'll let you know what happens."

"Thanks," Tiannah said, giving her mother a hug. "Ollie, do you want to go for a walk?" she offered, once her mother was seated again.

"Sure."

They walked upstairs and dressed in suitable walking attire.

"You look beautiful," he said, as his eyes raked across her tight blue shirt, which brought out her eyes, and the short shorts. Tiannah smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Thanks, but I know that you're just saying that."

"No, I'm serious, love."

Tiannah rolled her eyes and took his outstretched hand.

They walked around the small magical village, smiling at the people they knew. Oliver stopped in front of a familiar looking building.

"Ah," Tiannah grinned. "Good times."

It was the Quidditch league that Tiannah and Oliver were a part of, from ages five until ten. Tiannah's eyes widened as she saw her old coach.

"Ollie, its Coach Wayland!"

Coach Wayland had mousy hair, brown eyes and a tall body. He was fairly young, but he was certainly looking considerably older than he did the last time that Tiannah saw him.

"Oi! Coach! Remember us!" Tiannah yelled, dragging Oliver with her as she approached the coach. He frowned and squinted... there was something familiar about those blue eyes...

"Summers? As in Tiannah Summers?"

Tiannah nodded enthusiastically, grinning.

"And Oliver Wood! Merlin, I wasn't expecting to see you two!" he exclaimed. Coach Wayland looked down at their entwined hands and smirked.

"So I take it that your parents were right?"

Tiannah glanced at Oliver affectionately. "They sure were."

Coach Wayland looked Tiannah up and down.

"She's quite the looker, Wood," he chuckled, clapping him on the back. Oliver smiled and nodded.

"Coach," Tiannah said, "Tully Black, the manager of the Holyhead Harpies, said that you put in a good word for me."

"I did indeed," he said, smiling. "You are a natural player, I've always thought so."

"Thank you, Sir," Tiannah gushed, grinning broadly. He waved his hands dismissively and grinned.

"COACH!" came a yell from the building.

"Sorry, I have to go. Great to catch up with you both again. Good luck with Quidditch!"

As the coach walked away, Tiannah turned to Oliver and grinned. She cupped his cheeks and stared into his brown eyes, before leaning in and kissing him softly. Oliver responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, slowly bringing one up to her cheek, stroking it slowly. Tiannah shivered and deepened the kiss, eliciting a moan from Oliver. When Tiannah eventually pulled away, she gave Oliver a brilliant smile.

"That was fun."

Oliver, however, didn't smile.

"Are you okay? About last night..."

Tiannah's smile slipped very quickly. "Oliver, not really. But there is no reason to be moping around, because nothing happened. You came just in time. I'm not going to deny that I am still quite shaken about it, but please, don't go treating me as if I'm a delicate little flower. Okay?"

Oliver nodded, tucking a piece of hair behind Tiannah's ear. She shivered as his fingers brushed against the sensitive skin of her neck. Oliver smirked at the response. He felt a thrill in his stomach, knowing that he could make Tiannah react in such a way.

They walked home together, talking about Quidditch (surprise surprise). Jane walked up to Tiannah timidly and spoke to her in a low, grave voice.

"Mark admitted to what he did to you. He said that it must have been the alcohol, but Monica knows for a fact that he didn't touch a drop last night. She's told Mark to go away, and she's quite distraught. And... She wants to see you."

"Why, so she can insult and abuse me again?" Tiannah said coldly. She expected to feel happy at the thought of Monica being upset, but instead, she had a hollow feeling in her chest, mingled in with respect that Monica had told Mark to go away. _Serves that bastard right, _she thought to herself.

"Tia, she especially requested to see you. How would you feel if you found out that Oliver was cheating on you?"

The very thought made her feel like a mountain troll was squeezing her heart. Brushing away the ridiculous thoughts, she snappishly replied to her mother.

"Fine, I'll go."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own many things, but Harry Potter isn't one of them.<strong>


	39. Reconcilliations and House Hunting

**Chapter 39 **

Tiannah apparated over to the Wood's residence, knocking on the door. James answered, looking pale and stressed.

"Thanks for coming, Tiannah. She's in the living room," he said, letting her through the door. Tiannah walked into the living room, spotting an upset Monica, blowing her nose. Despite having an intense dislike for Oliver's sister, she felt sorry for her.

"Monica?"

Monica looked up and wiped her eyes, and Tiannah sat next to her, looking concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"Hm, I just found out that my husband cheated on me with my little brother's girlfriend. I'm grand, Tiannah. Just grand."

"Look," Tiannah snapped, "if you came here to give me a hard time about it, I am not in the mood. I'm stressed enough as it is."

Monica had the decency to look slightly ashamed with herself. Tiannah also felt a little ashamed, as she had just snapped at a distraught Monica.

"Sorry," Monica mumbled. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch for all those years. It was just irritating, with you being so gifted. I never got to be Oliver's older sister, as he was too busy playing with you. When you went to America, all Oliver did was talk about you at Christmas, and he didn't even care when I got good marks, or when I got a job, or anything. It was always you. I was jealous, I suppose, of how happy you two were. I always struggled making friends and finding a boyfriend, but you two just seemed to fit in so well together. That's why I was so happy to find Mark, who _seemed_ to accept me for who I was. At the wedding, I noticed that you and Oliver weren't together, but so obviously in love with each other. I felt happy that you were pining for each other, and I had actually found love. And once again, you beat me to it. Stunning, talented Tiannah took away the one person who I actually _thought_ accepted me: my own husband. What makes it worse is that you didn't even realise it!"

Tiannah awkwardly wrapped an arm around Monica's shoulders as she sobbed. She had suspicions that Monica was jealous to some extent, but never had she imagined that it went so far.

"I remember when I went to America and met my friend, Hestia. For a few years, I was so jealous of her. She was supermodel stunning from age eleven, and as she got older she just became more and more beautiful. She was small but curvy; she got along well with everyone... I was the tall, sporty tomboy who didn't really fit in at the all girls school."

"I don't see why you were jealous," Monica sniffed. "You're gorgeous."

Tiannah chuckled. "Thanks. As I became older, I grew out of the jealousy. That's when we became really close. I learnt that jealousy is an unnecessary emotion, and that there will always be someone who loves you for who you are. With Oliver, I didn't have to try. I was a mess; he was there. Can you honestly say that you didn't have to try for Mark?" she asked.

Monica didn't answer for several long moments. When she finally did, it was in a cracked voice. "He never outwardly said that I needed to look better, act better... but he always gave me that impression."

Tiannah nodded and squeezed Monica tightly. "You'll find someone, like I did. For some people, it isn't hard to look, as it was for Oliver and me. Maybe you just have to look a little harder, and you'll find someone."

Monica pulled away from the embrace. "Thank you, Tiannah. Really."

Tiannah smiled. She never did like holding grudges. Reconciling with Monica made her feel a lot better about that Mark situation.

"Divorce that douchebag, Monica. No one deserves to put up with cheating scum like him, okay?"

Monica nodded, smiling slightly. "I never did ask: how are you about the whole situation?"

Tiannah sighed. She may as well be honest to Monica, who had been perfectly honest with her.

"I'm pretty shaken, to be honest. I didn't expect him to do anything of the sort. But I'll get over it; I have Oliver. Seriously, if you need anything, just owl me and I'll come over," she said gently, patting Monica's hand.

* * *

><p>"That was good of you," Oliver said that night, as they lay in Tiannah's bed.<p>

"Yeah, well, it wasn't fair what happened to her. I didn't realise that she was so jealous of me," Tiannah admitted, turning around and facing Oliver. He brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes and brought his hand down to her waist, where it stayed. Tiannah gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek.

"Really, though. You're usually so stubborn; I didn't expect you to comfort her like you did, especially after the way that she's treated you."

"What can I say? We all change."

* * *

><p>"You look tired," Hestia said, as the two women walked down the streets of London. They were going clothes shopping, which occurred at Hestia's insistence.<p>

"I was busy last night," Tiannah replied, winking at Hestia, who rolled her eyes.

"So was I."

"How is your fiancée?" Tiannah questioned, her eyebrows waggling suggestively. Hestia grinned at her best friend.

"Good, Tia. Amazing, really. We've planned to have the wedding next summer, so a year away, because we want to have enough money."

Tiannah nodded. "Good idea, Hest."

"I know. It was Ken's idea, actually. I've been thinking about the fashion designer prospect, and it is going to take years to become well known in the magical and muggle worlds. So I think that until I've been married, I'm going to try and be a journalist for the Daily Prophet."

Tiannah thought about this for a moment, before responding. "I think that that is a good idea too, Hest. I've always thought that you were good at writing... well, you wonder why I always made you write my essays."

The blonde's features lit up in a grin. Tiannah returned it, wrapping an arm around Hestia's shoulders as they walked into a muggle clothing shop.

"I was also thinking," Hestia began, "that we should get a house together."

"Hest... you're engaged."

"Yeah, but I've always wanted to live with you! We can go furniture shopping... it'll be fun!" Hestia squealed, jumping up and down. Tiannah rolled her eyes. Only Hestia would jump up and down at the thought of furniture shopping.

"Are you sure Ken is okay with this?"

Hestia pushed Tiannah against the shop wall, smirking. "No, it's because I'm madly in love with you. I wish to have your babies."

Tiannah shrieked with laughter, causing many of the customers and shopkeepers to look at the two curiously. Wiping her eyes, Tiannah faced Hestia.

"Sorry, all future babies are reserved for Oliver."

"So what do you say about living together?" Hestia asked, brushing a curl out of her eyes.

Truthfully, Tiannah felt a little apprehensive. Sure, Hestia was great, but she wasn't sure whether living with her would be the best option, especially considering the fact that Hestia was engaged and Tiannah was in a serious relationship with Oliver. Oliver wouldn't mind; Tiannah knew that. And Ken did say that he was fine with it, according to Hestia...

"Okay. But I'll need to talk to Oliver first," Tiannah said to an ecstatic Hestia.

"Good. Now let's get shopping!"

* * *

><p>That evening, Tiannah approached Oliver about the living situation.<p>

"Tia, if that's what you want, I'm fine with it. Actually, I was thinking about getting a unit to myself... just temporarily, mind you."

Tiannah almost sighed in relief as Oliver accepted the plans. Oliver grinned and pressed his hand to the small of her back, pressing her body closer to his. He locked his door and faced Tiannah, who was blushing. He always loved seeing her cheeks in such a shade. Smirking in a rather attractive manner, he pressed the issue as to why she was blushing.

"You're looking at me in that way," she said, squirming.

"What way?" Oliver questioned, innocently.

"The 'I think that you are so beautiful and I'm horny' way."

"You know me so well," he teased, before leaning in and kissing her.

* * *

><p>It was a week until the Quidditch World Cup. Oliver was lying in Tiannah's bed, an arm draped across her waist as they dozed lightly. They were rudely awoken by Hestia, who was singing loudly.<p>

"Bloody hell," Tiannah groaned, turning around and facing Hestia. "Do you mind?"

"Nope. Go home, Oliver, we have house hunting to do!"

Oliver mumbled an inaudible phrase and stood up.

"You're lucky we're not naked, Hest," Tiannah said, throwing a wink at Oliver, as he pulled on his shirt. Hestia rolled her eyes and went through Tiannah's wardrobe.

"You better wear something skimpy... y'know, flirting with the realtors couldn't be a bad thing..."

Oliver turned sharply to Tiannah, who was glaring at Hestia. He stroked her cheek, as her lips curled into a smirk. Oliver gently brushed a piece of hair from her shoulder, his fingers brushing against the necklace that he gave her a year ago. He slipped his fingers into her hair and looked at her seriously.

"I hope you won't be doing any flirting."

Tiannah kissed Oliver's cheek, smirking. In her opinion, it was adorable how jealous her boyfriend looked at the very prospect of her flirting with another man. _Merlin, I really do love him,_ she thought, smiling at Oliver.

"I won't," she assured, giving Oliver a lingering kiss on the lips, until she heard Hestia tutting impatiently.

"Go," Tiannah whispered, gently pushing him out of the door. "I'll see you tonight," she assured, winking.

"My place, okay?"

Tiannah nodded exasperatedly, before closing the door on Oliver. She turned around to see Hestia, grinning.

"Shut up," she muttered, failing to conceal a grin. Hestia turned back to Tiannah's cupboard, ruffling through her clothes. She was already dressed in what she deemed to be appropriate clothing: a tight black skirt, pink heels and a pink blouse, which had three of the buttons undone. When Hestia noticed Tiannah's look as she eyed her clothes, she put her hands on her hips.

"Tia, if the realtor is a male or a lesbian, this attire will come in handy. C'mon, a little seducing ain't that bad!"

"You. Are. Engaged."

Hestia rolled her eyes, a broad grin gracing her features. "Ken won't mind."

"Sure," Tiannah muttered under her breath, before walking into the shower.

When she walked out in her bathrobe, Hestia had set some clothes out on Tiannah's bed: a denim miniskirt, an emerald green, off the shoulders shirt and black stiletto heels. Tiannah frowned, but Hestia glared.

"You are wearing this, Tiannah Summers. If you don't... well, let's just say that you won't be playing Quidditch anytime soon."

"Fine, you bitch. Be warned: I will have my revenge."

"Yeah yeah," Hestia said, ruffling through Tiannah's underwear draw. "Okay Tia, wear this black lacy bra and matching knickers, okay?"

"Hestia," Tiannah said in a edgy tone, "I don't know about you, but I am _not_ planning on stripping in front of the realtor."

"Don't be silly, Tia," Hestia said, waving a hand impatiently. "Firstly, that shirt is low-cut, so people will be able to see your bra, which is a good thing, and secondly, we'll probably be hunting all day, maybe even possibly buying a house. So you'll see Oliver straight after, and I'm sure he'll be thanking me for making you were them."

Tiannah froze at Hestia's logic. Smiling, Tiannah got dressed into the clothes that she allocated. Hestia put a charm on the shoes so that Tiannah didn't wobble, much to the brunette's delight. Hestia curled Tiannah's hair, put on a light coat of mascara and eyeliner, a touch of lipgloss and put in Tiannah's favourite earrings; the earrings from Oliver. Tiannah smiled at her refection. The top of her bra was protruding from the low cut off the shoulder shirt, which didn't look as trashy as Tiannah thought it would. Overall, she thought that Hestia did a good job. They walked downstairs together, and Daniel spat out his coffee when he saw what his daughter was wearing.

"What on earth-"

"She did it!" Tiannah said hastily, pointing to Hestia, who rolled her eyes. Daniel pursed his lips.

"I don't suppose Oliver had anything to do with this?"

"Nope, actually. Just Hestia. We're going house hunting."

"Yes, I know that," he said hastily, although he had a slight sad edge to his voice at the thought of his daughter moving out. "But that doesn't explain the promiscuous clothing."

Hestia and Tiannah exchanged glances, smirking. "See, Daddy, Hestia and I are in love. We just can't wait to tear this clothing off each other."

Daniel snorted and chuckled, which turned out to be an odd combination of sounds.

"Have fun with that," he said sarcastically, as Hestia grabbed Tiannah's hand and lead her out of the door.

"Ready for some house hunting?"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Um... no. Harry Potter isn't mine. Just in case you haven't realised it by now.<strong>


	40. Moving On

**Chapter 40**

"Sure, Martin," Hestia cooed, twirling her hair. Tiannah rolled her eyes as Hestia flirted with the realtor. They were currently looking at a unit that Tiannah quite liked. Martin led them through the door.

The kitchen was fairly large and quite modern looking. The set of magical units were in good condition too, and at a fairly reasonable price. The particular unit that Tiannah and Hestia were viewing would cost seven hundred galleons. Hestia giggled as Martin made a very corny joke about an oven, but when he wasn't looking, she made a vomiting motion to Tiannah.

Martin showed the two women the bedrooms, which had en suite bathrooms, the living room and the balcony. Martin left them alone to discuss the verdict.

"I think we should go for it," Hestia said, her green eyes glinting. "It's affordable, cosy, practical and in good condition. It isn't too far from Holyhead Headquarters, and I've been for an interview at the Daily Prophet, and if I get the job, it isn't too far from there either."

Tiannah nodded. "I think so too."

"So should we tell Martin?"

"Yes!"

Hestia walked towards Martin; her hips swaying more than what would be considered acceptable. She giggled and began to speak.

"Tiannah and I would love this unit, Martin."

He grinned, winking at Tiannah, who rolled her eyes quite openly.

"Sure, ladies. I have the paperwork here, if you would care to sign," he said, speaking to Tiannah's chest, which annoyed her greatly. "And the payments must be handed in by the end of the week."

Hestia and Tiannah nodded and signed the allocated paperwork, grinning. When it was finished being signed, Martin gathered up the sheets and winked at the two women.

"I'll be seeing you both later this week, to collect the payments. You are both very beautiful," he added. Tiannah death-glared him, as Hestia pretended to blush.

"Thanks," Tiannah growled.

"And you can move in on Saturday."

"That sounds great!" Tiannah said, pretending to swoon at his words. "I'll tell my boyfriend!"

To both of the girl's amusement, Martin paled and cleared his throat. Tiannah smirked and grabbed Hestia's arm, who waved at Martin before they disapparated. It had been a long day of wearing ridiculously high heels, dealing with sleazy realtors and (on Tiannah's behalf) listening to Hestia's high-pitched squeals. They walked through the door of Tiannah's house (which she would soon not be living in) and kicked off their heels, groaning. Jane approached them and asked how it went.

"We almost officially own a unit!" Tiannah exclaimed, smiling broadly. Jane hugged both Tiannah and Hestia, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I can't believe you're moving out..." Jane whispered, wiping her eyes. Tiannah herself was struggling to come to terms about it. Moving away from home saddened her, but it also excited her as she thought about the future and the prospects it held. Smiling, she hugged her mother once more, as they discussed what the unit looked like.

"We're going shopping on Wednesday," Hestia gushed, "And we're moving in on Saturday. Then there's the Quidditch World Cup on Sunday-"

"Oh, crap," Tiannah exclaimed, checking her watch. "Sorry, gotta go. Oliver," she added, walking out of the door and apparating to Oliver's house.

Oliver answered the door, smiling when he saw Tiannah.

"You look beautiful," he said, kissing her lightly. She pulled away, grinning.

"Thanks, Ollie. Guess what?"

Tiannah told Oliver all about the unit and their plans. He lapped it all up, grinning. She looked so happy and excited about everything, which caused his heart to soar. Her bright blue eyes were glinting with happiness, as she continued to talk about her unit, along with added in topics such as Quidditch, Quidditch, oh, and Quidditch. Tiannah stopped talking as she noticed the look in Oliver's eyes.

"What?"

"You know what."

"No, I don't. Care to elaborate?" she teased.

"Not particularly."

* * *

><p>"Tia," Hestia moaned. "If we get this lamp, it might look tacky... but the tassels are so pretty!"<p>

For twenty minutes, Hestia had been debating whether lamps that were identical bar for the tassels would look better. The shopkeepers looked curiously at the whining blonde and the annoyed yet bemused looking brunette.

"Let's move onto the beds now, shall we?" Tiannah said, dragging Hestia over to the beds. The magical furniture shop was large and had many rooms that had various selections of furniture. Hestia pouted but squealed when she saw the beds. She jumped on one and sighed.

"Ah... just like heaven," she said dreamily.

"I'm sure you'll be reaching that with Ken on that bed," Tiannah joked, and Hestia slapped her hand.

"Bad Tiannah! No mentioning my sex life in this shop!"

"Keep your voice down," Tiannah hissed, looking around.

Hestia rolled her eyes, grinning wickedly.

"I think I'll buy this bed, Tia," she said, still grinning. It was a king sized bed that Tiannah liked, but she wasn't going to part with her own queen-sized bed at home.

"I'll keep my own bed," Tiannah said, "its special," she added, winking.

"Oh, did you lose your virginity in it!" Hestia said, very loudly. Tiannah blushed as some elderly women glared in their direction. Hestia grabbed Tiannah's arm and stuck her tongue out at the women. "Yeah, we're lesbians," she hissed, as the women scuttled away. Smirking, Hestia continued to debate over which lamp would look better.

* * *

><p>Monica officially divorced Mark on Friday, the day before Hestia and Tiannah moved into their unit. They went over to Monica's house and comforted her, at Monica's request.<p>

Despite the fact that they were four years apart, Tiannah, Hestia and Monica had a lot in common. When the two friends left, they felt considerably happier, as did Monica. Hestia wasn't going to the World Cup, but Tiannah was, and she offered for Monica to tag along. They were going with Oliver's parents (Tiannah's parents had a ministry meeting that day) and Benny, who was completely bouncing at the thought of watching professional Quidditch.

* * *

><p>The next day, Monica helped Tiannah and Hestia move in, along with Jane and Meredith. Jane was sobbing the whole time (Meredith was the one who comforted her) and Hestia was fussing on where to put the coffee table. Oliver and Ken were having what Hestia described as 'bonding time', which is why they weren't present that day. Tiannah could see that Hestia was a little upset, as her parents had kicked her out of home and they weren't there to see her move in to a new home. But Hestia wasn't a pessimistic female, nor did she mope. Oliver and Ken were having what Hestia described as 'bonding time'.<p>

Tiannah was in her new bedroom, organising and placing her possessions and furniture. Her bed and bedside table were going directly opposite from the windows, which were lined with pale purple curtains, and had two layers: lace and fabric, for both day and night. Currently, both layers of curtain were opened, so the late afternoon light spread across her bed, which was the same colour as the curtains. She had a small desk in the corner, and her duchess was close to the walk in wardrobe. What Tiannah liked most, however, was the elegant en suite bathroom.

After about an hour, her room was completely organised. Her Nimbus 2003 (the newest edition that she received when she was accepted on the Holyhead Harpies, but was only given a few days ago) was perched up on two large hooks that she fastened on the wall above her bed. Tiannah stepped back and admired her room, a few tears pricking her eyes. Jane walked in and wrapped an arm around her daughter.

"It looks amazing, Tiannah," she said, smiling.

"Thanks, Mum," Tiannah said, mentally blaming her mother for her emotional disposition.

Suddenly, a scream pierced the air. Tiannah and Jane quickly made their way to where the squeal ensued, only to find Meredith, who was staring at Hestia's room, horrified.

Tiannah felt the same way. Evidently, Hestia had dyed the room bright, obnoxious pink.

"What the hell!" Tiannah yelled, shielding her eyes.

"I love it!" Hestia squealed, jumping up and down. Tiannah exchanged glances with Meredith and Jane, who looked just as sickened as she felt.

"I'm sure Ken will like this," Tiannah said, looking resolutely down at the carpet.

"He'll like it or I won't shag him," she said simply, fixing up her obnoxiously pink bed sheets. Tiannah blushed as Jane and Meredith chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Bonding time is what I told Hestia we were doing," Ken said, as they ordered drinks from the muggle pub.<p>

"You do realise that you are engaged?" Oliver asked.

"Hestia won't mind," Ken said, grinning, although he sounded doubtful.

"Tiannah will probably kill me," Oliver muttered, as a muggle woman in skimpy clothing winked at him.

"Only if she finds out."

"Oh, she definitely will," Oliver said, groaning.

"Hey, I'm going to be a married man in less than a year. Then I _definitely_ won't be allowed to go to strip clubs."

Oliver rolled his eyes at Ken's faulty logic. "I have a girlfriend who I really don't think will appreciate this," he said, glancing around, as though he was scared that Tiannah would be near him.

"When do you think you'll pop the question?" Ken asked, winking at a woman who had just served his drinks.

Oliver had been thinking about it in recent times. Tiannah was the only woman who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and he didn't want to lose her as he did for those few months. But a few things were getting in the way, which he explained to Ken.

"I love her, but it'll seem fake if I propose just after you did to Hestia. But maybe she expects it, especially since we have talked about it and Hestia is engaged. But it'll clash with Quidditch... but if I don't, she might think that I'm not serious about her. Actually, no, Tia isn't like that... ugh."

Ken blinked a few times, swigging from his bottle.

"Okay, mate, just forget about that for tonight."

Oliver and Ken apparated to Tiannah and Hestia's new unit later that night. Tiannah opened the door and ran into Oliver's arms, grinning.

"How are you?" Oliver asked, brown eyes gleaming in the dim lighting. Tiannah felt her body rush with desire as she saw the look in his eyes. However, she also noticed that he was very pale and had the 'I'm scarred for life' look in his eyes.

"What happened?" she asked, ignoring the sickening noises that indicated that Ken and Hestia were having a very thorough greeting.

"Erm, not now. Give me a tour!" Oliver said, in an attempt to be perky. Tiannah narrowed her blue eyes, but promised to herself that she would force whatever he was hiding out of him, with or without clothing.

Tiannah showed him the kitchen, the living room, the balcony and finally, her bedroom. Oliver smiled as he saw it. It was so completely... Tiannah. Pretty, but not over the top.

She half-closed the door and faced Oliver, a look of pure lust in her blue eyes.

"I've missed you today," she said, smirking. "What have you been doing? You look sort of freaked out."

Oliver paled considerably. Tiannah always knew when he was hiding something- one of the disadvantages of knowing her for all his life. He ran his fingers through his hair, which made Tiannah's stomach flip. _Sex hair, _she thought, her lips veering into a smirk. _He looks just like that after a shag. _

"Love, it doesn't matter. Let's get onto more important things, shall we?"

Tiannah opened her mouth to respond when Oliver's lips crashed upon her own. She staggered backwards at the sheer force, as his lips moved over her own in a hungry flurry, his rough, calloused fingers brushing over the bare skin of her thigh. Spitfires shot down Tiannah spine, as a thousand and one emotions coursed through her veins: desperation, longing, love, lust and desire. She brought a hand up to the back of his neck and slipped her fingers into his messy brown hair, deepening the kiss. Oliver's tongue forced her lips apart, as he pushed her down onto the bed, his lips still maintaining the deft dominance over her own. Adrenaline rushed through Tiannah's veins as she wrapped her legs tightly around his hips, rocking them fiercely. Oliver growled and bit down on her bottom lip, dragging it out tantalisingly. A part of Tiannah wanted to ask why Oliver was being so aggressive, and why he looked so freaked out, but the other- less rational- part wanted him to continue.

"Oliver," she said, in what was meant to be a warning tone, but it came off to lustily. "Stop."

"I love you," he said in a gravelly voice against her lips. "Don't forget it."

That simple sentence only added to how much Tiannah wanted him. His fingers dropped down to her waist, where they roughly caressed her soft curves, before dragging his lips against her neck. Breath hitched in Tiannah's throat as she tore his shirt off, buttons flying everywhere, and she pressed her body closer to his, relishing in the electrifying heat that emitted off his body.

Oliver easily pulled her shirt off and gently brought his lips to her neck, smirking as he felt her pulse race. He gently sucked on a spot on her neck, as fissions of electricity began to shoot through Tiannah, further weakening any urges to ask questions. When his lips reached her earlobe – one of her weak points – she groaned.

"You're teasing me," she managed to moan, as Oliver gently nipped her earlobe.

"My job," came the rumbled response.

They barely registered the opening of the door, as Oliver edged his fingers up her skirt, which he was entirely grateful, albeit confused, that she was wearing.

"Oh!"

Tiannah pushed away from Oliver and blushed as she saw her parents standing there. She glanced at Oliver, who was also very flushed in the cheeks, but she didn't think that her parents walking in on them had anything to do with it.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Tiannah snarled, pulling Oliver's shirt on. Her eyes looked positively on fire as she glared at her parents. _Must they always walk in on me in the most unfortunate moments? _

"Um, sorry about that," Jane said sheepishly, "we thought that Oliver wasn't here yet..."

"Yeah, yeah," Tiannah mumbled, glaring like a fiend. "Whatever. Why are you here?"

"It's okay... we'll leave, if you like," Daniel said awkwardly. Tiannah's eyes softened and she got up, still breathing hard, and walked towards her parents.

"How are you?"

"Good. We're going to the ministry meeting tomorrow morning, but James, Meredith and Monica will come over with Benny in the morning. Make sure you're up early," Daniel said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Tiannah felt heat rise in her cheeks as Oliver sidled up next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, drawing aimless patterns into her shoulder with his fingers.

"I can't believe you've moved out," Jane whispered, and Tiannah rolled her eyes very openly. Emotional sap made her feel self-conscious. Oliver gently pressed his lips onto her forehead and squeezed her tightly, causing a silly, lovesick smile to grace her features. Jane and Daniel smirked at each other, remembering the days when they were like that. Tiannah noticed her parents smirking and frowned.

"I've always hated how you both smirk when we do something like kissing," she grumbled, and Oliver chuckled. Tiannah noticed that he was looking distinctly less freaked out anymore. Now that they weren't snogging like there was no tomorrow, she pressed the issue once more.

"Doesn't matter," he muttered, giving her a 'we'll talk about it later' glance. Tiannah nodded swiftly and hugged each of her parents in turn.

"Have fun at the World Cup," Daniel said into her ear, kissing her cheek. Tiannah nodded.

"Have fun at the ministry meeting."

Daniel stuck his tongue out at his daughter and groaned.

"I would much rather be watching Quidditch."

"I get that from you," Tiannah teased. She hugged her mother, who also whispered in her ear.

"Oliver has become so handsome."

"I know right?" Tiannah chuckled, looking down at her mother.

"I hate how tall you are," she grumbled. "I should be taller than you!"

Tiannah laughed at how much her mother sounded like Benny. "Hestia thinks so too."

After a few more conversational exchanges, her parents left, which left Oliver and Tiannah alone. They were about to speak when they heard Hestia.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" they heard her scream. Tiannah glanced at Oliver and they ran into Hestia's room, where they spotted Hestia sitting on her desk, and Ken, who looked as though he was trying to console her.

"Hest... seriously, I would much prefer to see you naked..."

"TIANNAH!" Hestia exclaimed, glaring at Ken. "Guess what Oliver and Ken did?"

"What?" Tiannah asked, having a vague feeling that it had something to do with why Oliver was looking so freaked out earlier.

"They went to a strip club and watched muggle girls strip and pole dance!"

Oliver and Ken winced as Hestia's shrill voice pierced the air. Tiannah stared at Oliver disbelievingly, blue eyes slightly wounded and completely furious.

"Seriously?" she choked out, tears brimming in her eyes. The thought that Oliver had decided to do something so dishonest, so low, so... demeaning, made her blood boil.

"It was just a little fun... well, at first... then as you could see, I was very freaked out," Oliver stammered, backing away at Tiannah's furious glare.

"I'm going to bed," she muttered, throwing an apologetic look at Hestia and a disgusted one at Ken and Oliver.

She knew from the onset of trying to get to sleep that her first night in her new house would be a restless one.

Tiannah couldn't get over the fact that Oliver had decided to do something so disgustingly wrong. It wasn't as though she was questioning his loyalty to her, but it wasn't exactly the most ideal move in a relationship, either.

Just as she was drifting off into an uneasy sleep, full of thoughts about the Quidditch World Cup, Oliver, and her first training session with the Harpies on Monday, the door slowly creaked open. Tiannah opened her eyes a tiny bit and saw Oliver, who was still shirtless from their snogging, looking apologetic. _Apolo-bloody-getic isn't enough,_ Tiannah thought angrily.

"Tia? Can I come in?"

Tiannah pretended to be asleep. She could hear Oliver's steady breathing, which only infuriated her more. _Can that jerk please forget how to breathe? _

"I know you're awake," he whispered. Just his Scottish accent sent chills down Tiannah's spine.

Tiannah felt her bed take on more weight as she sensed Oliver's eyes on her body. He ran a finger down her stomach, gently stroking a spot just above the hem of her skirt, which he knew never failed to pleasure her. Tiannah was subtly biting her lip to stop any embarrassing noises escaping her lips, while she was thinking about the most unappetising and disgusting visions possible.

_Snape in bikinis... Flint in a tutu... Hestia in gumboots... my parents having sex... _

It was all to no avail, however. Oliver brought his gentle caressing to the swell of her breasts, at which point he pulled her (his) shirt off, pressing his lips to the expanse of softness. When he heard Tiannah's throaty groan, he smirked to himself. _Mission accomplished. _

"What do you have to say, Oliver?" she grumbled, snatching the shirt off him and hastily putting it back on.

"I'm not sorry for going there," Oliver said honestly. "But I am sorry that I've offended you in any way.

Tiannah had her jaw set stubbornly, but she never could resist those deep, gold speckled brown eyes.

"You should be. It is completely demeaning for a woman to even think about doing a job like that, but even worse when a guy indulges in it. I'm pissed off, Oliver. But you make your own choices, and I can't go being the controlling girlfriend. However," she added, the corners of her mouth twitching, "if you ever do it again, I will not shag you for a whole month."

"That isn't a risk I'm willing to take," he whispered, leaning in and kissing her softly. Tiannah pulled away quickly, glaring.

"And you won't be shagging me tonight; you've had your fair share of nakedness today."

"Tia!" Oliver protested, "It was horrible! Really! None of those girls are as beautiful as you, and even if they were, none of them are as talented, passionate, sweet-"

"Okay; I forgive you."

"So do I get a shag?"

"NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I am becoming fed up with coming up with creative ways to say this, but I don't own Harry Potter. <strong>


	41. Quidditch World Cup

**Chapter 41**

It was very early morning. Tiannah wriggled and Oliver wrapped an arm more tightly around her waist, pressing a kiss to her forehead. _She's so beautiful, so warm and delicate; she's just so completely… __mine__, _Oliver thought, his lips curling into a smile. Tiannah's eyes flickered open, the dazzling blue colour causing Oliver's head to have trouble processing the emotions it triggered inside of him.

"Quidditch World Cup!" she said in a bleary voice, as she smiled at Oliver.

"That's right," Oliver said, nuzzling her ear. It was Tiannah's turn to have trouble processing the emotions that the action caused.

"Mm, what's the time?"

"Three thirty," Oliver responded. Tiannah was too tired to scream at Oliver.

"An hour's more sleep until we should get up," she responded.

* * *

><p>"TOO BLOODY EARLY!" Tiannah screamed, as Benny walked in the door and jumped on Tiannah and Oliver.<p>

"QUIDDITCH!" Benny screamed into her ear. Tiannah threw the pillow at her little brother, and he dodged it easily.

"Damn you and your reflexes," Tiannah grumbled, sitting up and glaring at Benny.

"I'm getting dressed. Out."

"Okay, but Monica, James and Meredith are here," Benny said, "and Monica said something like 'make sure that they don't start shagging.' What's shagging?"

Oliver smirked at a pale looking Tiannah. "Shagging means to... eat food," she settled on. Oliver was biting his lip, as Benny looked satisfied with the answer.

"Okay."

Tiannah giggled and wrapped an arm around Oliver, kissing his cheek.

"I really hope he doesn't ask what shagging really is," she mumbled.

"I think we were ten when our parents told us," Oliver replied, grinning at the memory. Tiannah smiled back. It had been such an awkward day, but their parents needed to tell them, as they had figured out some information from Monica, who had decided to 'accidentally' slip some information to them.

Yawning, Tiannah pulled off her shirt and went through her clothes.

"Hest and Ken are sleeping, so she can't dictate what I'm going to wear for once. Hey, Ollie, why don't you choose what I wear?"

"Okay," he responded, going through Tiannah's draw. He eventually decided on an emerald green tank top, skinny denim jeans and a pair of ballet flats. Tiannah grinned. Oliver knew what she liked and what was comfortable.

"I am totally wearing this, and those earrings you gave me," she said, giving him a quick kiss. She had her second shower in her new bathroom, dressing in the attire that Oliver allocated afterwards. Then, they went down to breakfast. Tiannah smiled at Monica, who smiled back. Benny was sitting at the table, waiting for breakfast.

"I really want to shag some bacon!" Benny exclaimed, causing Meredith to spit out her coffee.

"What did you say?"

"I want to shag some bacon!" he repeated.

Tiannah and Oliver tried to conceal their laughter, failing miserably. Monica looked at the two, brown eyes gleaming.

"Do you have anything to do with this?"

"Erm, maybe. I told Benny that shagging meant to consume food..."

James burst into laughter, as did Monica. Meredith, on the other hand, looked annoyed.

"Let's make a deal: we don't tell your parents about this, Tiannah."

"Deal!" they all chorused.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, when everyone was appropriately dressed, they took a portkey that was half a mile away from their house. A few other residents of the units took the portkey too, and they seemed friendly enough. Tiannah felt a hook behind her navel and was whirling through the air.<p>

She felt her feet plant themselves on unfamiliar ground. She looked around and saw an expanse of magical tents. She turned to face Oliver, who grinned at her. She grinned back, blue eyes gleaming. The Bulgaria VS Ireland match had been greatly anticipated by the two Quidditch fanatics for a while now. Tiannah held Benny's hand as James and Meredith consulted the muggle camp guide about which plot was reserved for their tent.

One he had shown them, Tiannah offered to set up the tent.

"Erecto," she said firmly, pointing her wand at the tent. She turned as she heard Oliver's chuckle and cocked an eyebrow at the immaturity.

"Grow up, Oliver," she said sternly, failing to hide her smile. Looking back at the tent, she saw that it was assembled. Stepping inside, she looked around at the magically expanded tent, grinning. Benny ran onto one of the beds and started jumping on it. Rolling her eyes, Tiannah took him off the bed and hastily unpacked.

"Why the hurry?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I might get to see my American friends!" she gushed, grinning at the thought. "I call dibs on this room!" Tiannah yelled, standing into one of the rooms that had an expansive canvas cover. She nodded her head for Oliver to follow her, and he did so, grinning.

"Isn't that a shame," he teased. "It's a single bed. We'll have to squish up."

"Oh, such a shame," Tiannah said sarcastically, putting her hair up in a high ponytail. Oliver wrapped his fingers around her wrist, stopping her.

"I prefer it when you have your hair down."

"Suck it up, Ollie," Tiannah said shortly, feeling distinctly miffed. _PMS is such a bitch, _she thought bitterly.

Tiannah walked out of the bedroom and approached Monica.

"Ollie and I are going to go for a walk. Would you like you join us?" she asked softly, noticing the faraway look in her eyes. _She's probably thinking about Mark, _she mused. Monica nodded and the three of them walked out to explore the campsite.

There were students from many different schools, including The Salem Witches' Institute. They met up with Fred and George Weasley, who looked very tired, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Draco Malfoy (who Tiannah managed to trip, much to the disgust and anger of Lucius Malfoy) and, to Oliver and Tiannah's disgust, Marcus Flint. He kissed Tiannah's hand and she squealed, feeling disgusted.

"Help, Oliver! I'm going to get Trollitis," she said sardonically, glaring. Anger bubbled up in her stomach as she saw the way that Flint's black eyes were flitting up and down her body. They trained on Monica, whose brown eyes were narrowed at Flint.

"Another sexy bitch to fuck, Wood?"

"She's my sister, you moron," Oliver said through gritted teeth. Flint looked surprised.

"Well, she obviously received the better genes, Wood."

"Hey," Monica began, "I wonder which parent you received _your_ genes from? I'm part of the Control of Magical creatures committee in the ministry, Flint. I really should put you in custody now. An escaped troll at the World Cup? That wouldn't be good!"

Monica stalked off, Oliver and Tiannah in her wake. Tiannah found that her respect for Monica had intensified. Smirking, she looked back at Oliver and his girlfriend.

"That, kiddies, is how you deal with dicks like Flint."

Tiannah rolled her eyes and smirked. Monica was walking backwards and she bumped into a familiar blond...

"Tiannah!" he exclaimed, ignoring Monica, who had fallen on the ground, and gathering her in a tight embrace.

"Merlin, Theo, I was hoping that I'd see you!" Tiannah exclaimed happily. It had been over two years since she last saw her ex-boyfriend, and despite their breakup, they remained in contact. Moreover, he had given her a good word to the Holyhead Harpies, something that she would be infinitely grateful for, as well as his training.

"Same here," he replied, pulling away from the hug, hazel eyes gleaming.

"Bloody hell," Monica snarled, and Theo's gaze trained on her. "No consideration!"

Theo smirked and held his hand out for Monica to take, which she begrudgingly did. "That's more like it," she grumbled, sidling up to her brother, who looked jealous and peeved.

"Oh," Tiannah said, kissing Oliver's cheek. "Theo, this is my boyfriend, Oliver."

Theo cocked an eyebrow. "As in the Oliver who didn't write to you for two years?"

Tiannah blushed and looked at the ground, not wanting to think about those two, horrible years.

"Erm, yeah. Oliver, Monica, this is my trainer extraordinaire, Theo Jackson.

Theo held out his hand for Oliver to shake, and he did so, but looking as though he was trying to squash his fingers. However, Theo didn't wince, nor did he return the favour. When Theo held out his hand for Monica to shake, she shook her head.

"We already had a greeting," she grumbled, brushing a curl from her eyes. Theo grinned and Tiannah spoke to him.

"Thank you so much for giving me a good word in for the Harpies, Theo."

"No problem. You've always loved the Harpies, and seriously, it's the least I could do."

Oliver cleared his throat as anger coursed through his veins. He wrapped an arm around Tiannah and glared pointedly. Tiannah glared at Oliver and asked if she could have a private word with Theo. Monica dragged Oliver away, who looked as though he wasn't going to move anytime soon.

"He must really love you, if he was that jealous," Theo said, as Monica spoke to Oliver from about ten metres away.

"He's amazing, Theo. A little jealous at times, but completely amazing."

Theo grinned, looking genuinely happy for Tiannah. "Who's the chick with him?"

"His sister," Tiannah answered.

"She's gorgeous," he noted, eying her. Tiannah was suddenly struck with a thought worthy of Hestia. Before it could go into action, however, she needed to explain the situation.

"She divorced her husband a few days ago. She's really upset still about how it happened. We were having a party in honour of Oliver and myself, because we just got onto our favourite Quidditch teams..."

Tiannah explained the whole situation to Theo, who looked very angry as he heard what Mark did.

"Bastard," he growled, eyes narrowing in the way that Tiannah knew happened when he was angry. "Are you alright? Is she alright?"

Tiannah still had nightmares about it, but they were receding. Besides, Monica obviously had it far worse than Tiannah did.

"I'm fine, Theo. Anyway, just wait here for a sec."

Tiannah ran towards Monica and pulled her away from Oliver.

"Do you like Theo?"

"What?"

"Do you like Theo?"

"I don't know him," Monica snapped. Her eyes widened as she saw the suggestive smile on her face. "You are not playing matchmaker."

"Seriously, he's an amazing kisser. He's also a great boyfriend; I would know."

"You dated him?" Monica asked incredulously. "He looks about my age!"

"He's a year younger than you, for your information. Look, I know that you're still getting over Mark, but just try to get to know him. He thinks that you're gorgeous-"

Monica snorted cynically. "Right. I'm practically in my pyjamas!"

Tiannah looked eye to eye with Monica. "He wouldn't lie about that, Monica."

Monica rolled her eyes. Evidently, it would take a while for Monica to trust men again.

"You're coming with me," Tiannah said, dragging Monica over to Theo.

"This is Monica and this is Theo!"

"We've had our introductions," Monica said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, I'm going to let you two get to know each other. BYE!"

Tiannah ran back to Oliver and grabbed his hand, running back to the tent, dragging him along. When they reached the entrance to the tent, Oliver rounded on Tiannah.

"What the bloody hell was that all about!"

"Matchmaking," Tiannah replied calmly, kissing Oliver's cheek.

"My sister with your ex?"

"Pretty much," Tiannah replied. It seemed as though it could work. There wasn't that much of a huge age difference, she mused. A part of Tiannah knew that it was way too soon, since Monica and Mark had only officially divorced a few days ago, but the incident at the party happened two weeks ago. Still, that wasn't really enough time. _But, _Tiannah thought, _even if they don't fancy each other, it would be good for Monica to see that not all men are bad. _It seemed justified if Tiannah thought about it in that way. She tried to explain this to Oliver, but he thought that it was a bad idea. _Oh well, not everyone thinks like Hestia. Okay, maybe I do. She's really rubbing off on me!_

"I think that you're being silly, love, but I guess it can't hurt. I mean, he doesn't seem _that_ bad..."

Oliver trailed off as he saw Harry Potter walk outside the tent. He ran outside and dragged Harry back inside to meet his parents. _Ah, there comes the obsessive, OCD Quidditch fanatic that I love! _Tiannah thought, as James wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Jealous?" he whispered into her ear, as Oliver bragged about Harry's skills to his mother.

"Nope. That's just Oliver being Oliver," she responded, as James smirked.

* * *

><p>Tiannah, Oliver and Benny were waiting impatiently for 4pm, when the World Cup would start. Monica returned two hours prior to the Cup, looking very flushed. The two women went into a secluded corner to talk about what happened.<p>

Tiannah began the conversation.

"So what happened? Any sparks flying, any swooning-"

"We shagged," Monica blurted out, stopping Tiannah's I'm-trying-to-be-like-Hestia rant abruptly.

"What?"

"We shagged," Monica repeated, burying her head in her hands. "I know. I don't know what happened! We were talking, and then I don't know what came over me... I just kissed him. One thing led to another..."

Tiannah widened her eyes incredulously. It wasn't what was _supposed_ to happen, nor was it what Monica should have done.

"Monica... you divorced your husband a few days ago. Were you really ready to move onto someone so quickly, especially since you didn't know him?"

Monica groaned. "I know, I know. My god though, that was the best bloody shag of my life," she murmured. Tiannah bit her lip. This situation was only going to result in someone getting hurt...

"You know what, Tiannah? Why should I be moping around about Mark? He doesn't deserve my misery."

"It isn't as simple as that-"

"You wouldn't know, Tiannah," Monica snapped, standing up. "Look, I don't know why it happened, and I really don't want to know either. But that was the best bloody moment of my life."

With that, Monica stalked out. Tiannah sat in shock for a few moments. Monica knew Theo for, what? A few hours? That wasn't enough... and Tiannah knew that both Theo and Monica would be hurt by it...

"Tia?"

Tiannah turned around and faced Oliver. "Yes?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," she responded, waving a hand impatiently. Oliver sat down next to her and she placed her head in his shoulder.

"Do you know why Monica just stalked out?"

"No. Anyway, I bet you anything that Ireland will win, but Bulgaria catches the snitch," she said, hastily changing the subject.

Oliver snorted delicately. "Yeah, right."

Tiannah narrowed her eyes. It was just logic – Bulgaria had one good player, the Seeker. Ireland had a whole team of good players, and Krum was smart enough to know when his team would lose.

"Okay then, stakes. If I win... I demand massages every night and I get to do my 'I told you so' dance."

Oliver smirked and brushed a strand of hair behind Tiannah's ear. She was so beautiful when her jaw was set stubbornly like it was, Oliver thought. "Okay, if I win... we have naked day."

Tiannah laughed. "I really don't think that these stakes are good. I mean, come on. It isn't as though you won't enjoy giving me a massage, especially they way I'm thinking of," she added, winking. "And honestly, I would seriously enjoy naked day."

Oliver smirked and gently kissed Tiannah, her lips parting and attacking his own. They were interrupted by an American accent.

Tiannah pulled away and her eyes flashed with anger as she saw Theo standing there, looking slightly sheepish. To Oliver's surprise, she grabbed Theo's hand and hissed, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

She cornered Theo in the kitchen of the tent, glaring. "Why the hell did you shag her? I told you that she was still cut up!"

"Calm down, Tiannah. It is a long story... but we were talking, and then she suddenly kissed me. When I pulled away, she said that she was sorry, and that it won't happen again. But really, she's seriously beautiful, and I would be lying if I said that I wasn't tempted. So yeah, I kissed her... one thing lead to another..."

"So you, my ex, used my boyfriend's sister for one good shag after her husband cheated on her with me, against my own will," Tiannah stated plainly.

"If you say it like that, you make it sound like I've done something horrible."

"Newsflash: you have!"

"Goddamnit, Tiannah," Theo hissed, hazel eyes flashing with anger, "you know me, and you know that I wouldn't do something like that if I wasn't sure that the other person was completely onboard. Come on, if I was a douchebag like that Mark was, don't you think that I would have shagged you in America?"

Tiannah opened her mouth to reply scathingly, but closed it. Theo made a valid point.

"So she was definitely onboard?"

"Completely. When I stopped kissing her she practically begged me to shag her," Theo said, his cheeks rushing with colour. Tiannah looked down at the floor. The whole idea just seemed surreal...

"Monica told me that it was the best shag of her life," she whispered, and she looked up to see Theo, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Look, I could never talk to her again, but I really don't think that that would be the best idea. Where is she?"

"In there," Tiannah replied, pointing towards a room. "Please be considerate, Theo."

"Of course."

Tiannah walked back to Oliver and gently kissed him. After the conversation with Theo, she realised how lucky she was to have such an amazing boyfriend.

"Wow," Oliver breathed, as Tiannah pulled away. "What was that for?"

"Being amazing," Tiannah responded, quickly checking the time. "We better get ready. The Cup starts really soon!"

Oliver noticed how her eyes lit up at the mention of Quidditch.

"And afterwards, are you going to be doing your own broomstick riding?"

Tiannah frowned until the innuendo became clear. She smacked a palm to her forehead. "That was so lame."

"Okay, I've got a better one. You don't need the _erecto _charm to get me all stiff."

Again, Tiannah smacked her palm to her forehead. Oliver could be adorably goofy.

"Seriously, though," Oliver said, "will we be shagging tonight?"

"Nope."

"Why?" he whined.

"Because I have my period," she stated simply. As usual, Oliver stammered and looked at Tiannah sympathetically. It was a well-established fact that Tiannah was notoriously grumpy at that time of the month. _Actually, _Oliver thought, _she's been good today. _

* * *

><p>Tiannah, Oliver, Benny, Monica, James and Meredith all walked to the Quidditch stadium together. Oliver and Benny were literally bouncing at the thought of Quidditch. Tiannah, however, was having a serious conversation with Monica.<p>

"He's sweet, Tiannah, but he isn't overly, sickeningly sweet, like Mark could be. And that was fake."

"I know," Tiannah responded, "I dated him for over two years."

"I really like him. We've decided to just be friends, for now. Everything before just happened so suddenly... he's apologised, and so have I. I probably was a little too pushy when we... yeah," she finished, somewhat lamely, as Oliver caught up to them.

Tiannah completely forgot about Mark, Theo and Monica as she sat next to Oliver, waiting for the Quidditch World Cup to begin. Oliver's arm was wrapped around her shoulder as he talked to a few of his friends from school before the match began. Tiannah rested her head in his shoulder, not paying attention to what he was saying, but enjoying listening to his Scottish accent. When they heard Cornelius Fudge's voice, his friends took a seat and Tiannah sat up straighter. The Minister introduced the team mascots, the first ones being the Veela. Most of the men in the compartment were trying to impress the Veela, but not Oliver. He stared at the Veela for a few moments, before turning back to Tiannah, expression unfazed and loving.

"Don't worry, Tia. You're better."

"Thanks," she grinned, blue eyes glinting happily. The strip club incident didn't matter anymore, especially since she knew that Oliver could resist the charms of Veela. Smiling, she kissed his cheek and snuggled up to him, as Fudge yelled, "Let the match begin!"

* * *

><p>"I told you," Tiannah said triumphantly. "I told you that Krum would catch the snitch but Ireland would win!"<p>

Tiannah did her victory dance, which Oliver thought was adorable. But he was still a little irritated that he lost the bet, even though the stakes had been disbanded.

"That was the best Quidditch match I think I've ever seen," Oliver grinned, as Benny rambled on about it to Monica, who was unusually patient.

"Same here," Tiannah responded, as Oliver's arm snaked around her waist. Exhilarated, they made their way back to their magically enhanced tent. Benny was starting to become very sleepy, so Meredith put him to bed. Monica was sipping some hot chocolate, tired. Oliver and Tiannah went into their section of the tent, sitting on the bed. Tiannah lay down and Oliver followed suit, staring at the material ceiling. Tiannah was feeling very tired, a side effect of PMS. Oliver noticed her fatigue and gently kissed her temple, his arm draped around her waist protectively. Tiannah snuggled into his chest, breathing in his seductive scent, as his head buried into her primrose-scented hair.

They woke up an hour later, to hear yells from outside.

"Looks like the Irish are celebrating," Oliver yawned, sitting up and stretching his arms out.

"Mm," she responded.

Suddenly, Meredith burst through the entrance to the room, looking pale.

"What's up, Mum?" Oliver asked, his dark brows furrowing as he saw how worried his mother looked.

"Get up and pack up your things," she said, "the Death Eaters are here."

"Death Eaters?" Tiannah exclaimed incredulously. She hadn't heard of the Death Eaters in years now, but the name sent chills down her spine. With a pang, she remembered that her grandmother was killed by them when she was very little.

In less than two minutes, everything was packed up and the family were making their way to the portkey, amidst the screams of the thousands of magical brethren. Tiannah held onto Benny's hand as they ran, bumping into few people. They reached the portkey in the nick of time, as a tent next to them burst into flames.

They re-materialised a mile and a half away from Tiannah and Hestia's unit, panting hard. Oliver wrapped an arm around Tiannah, who was feeling exhausted, scared and confused. Why were the Death Eaters at the World Cup?

"Is everyone okay?" Meredith asked, and they all nodded. James, Meredith, Benny and Monica apparated back to their house, whereas Oliver and Tiannah decided to stay at the latter's unit.

"You okay?" he asked, as they lay on her bed.

"Yeah."

"We've got our first training sessions tomorrow," Oliver said, smiling. Tiannah smiled back, while her stomach writhed with nerves, for more than one reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling.<strong>


	42. Revelations

**Chapter 42**

He watched her fly through the air, birdlike and speedy. She veered the broom with ease, her long hair flying out behind her. He felt a rush of affection while he watched the woman he fell in love with fly like a bird. She landed the broomstick and put it down, as he approached her, smiling.

"You're amazing, Tia. I don't see why you're nervous."

Tiannah glared at Oliver, blue eyes glinting. Her first training session with the Holyhead Harpies was in less than an hour, as was Oliver's first session with his team. He was oddly calm, however, whereas Tiannah was panicking. Flying calmed her nerves ever so slightly, but now that she was on the land, they returned in full force.

"How are you so calm? You are usually the one who is freaking out!"

Oliver gently ran a finger down the curve of her waist and smiled. _She's adorable when she's nervous, _Oliver thought, his lips curling into a wide and obvious smirk.

"You have to trust that you've received enough training now, Tia. You have to trust your trainers and trust yourself."

"Of course I trust my sexy captain," Tiannah joked, her nerves ebbing away ever so slightly. Oliver gently reminded her that he wasn't her captain anymore.

"I just don't trust myself, Ollie. I mean I know that I'm good... but this is league standard we are talking about!"

"Tia, we have to trust each other. We've been each other's trainers for all of our lives."

The reminder humbled Tiannah and she placed a hand on Oliver's cheek, kissing him full on the mouth. He closed his eyes and responded with passion, one hand on her waist, the other tangled in her hair. Tiannah pulled away first, panting hard and smiling.

"I feel considerably calmer now," she said, grinning.

"Hm, calm isn't the emotion I'm feeling," he whispered into her ear in a husky voice, causing spitfires to shoot down Tiannah's spine. She knew that tone of voice all too well.

"Well, we do have time for another interesting activity," she said breathlessly. Oliver responded by picking her up and kissing her fervently.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Tiannah stood on a Quidditch pitch, listening to Gwenog's every word.<p>

"Quidditch isn't glamorous, despite what Rita Skeeter might write," Gwenog said, pacing around the team and the reserve team. "It is tough, rough and dangerous. You could be hit by a bludger and never play again. But you have to realise that if you love Quidditch, it is worth the risk. The reserve team will attend every training session, because people are so easily injured; it would be stupid if you didn't. So introduce yourselves, because these are the people who you are going to have to get along with for at least a year."

Tiannah shook hands with two of the reserve chasers, Lily and Helena, the reserve Keeper, Taylah, the reserve beaters, Kaylee and Savannah and the reserve Seeker, who was a girl that Tiannah hadn't seen in a long time.

"Tanya!" she squealed, hugging the Seeker of her team back in America. Tiannah knew that there was a large possibility that Tanya would get on the team, as she was an amazing Seeker from a young age. Tanya hugged Tiannah back and grinned.

"Congrats!"

"You too!" Tiannah exclaimed.

Gwenog smiled at the introductions but quickly hushed both the team and the reserve team.

"To warm up, I want thirty suicides starting at me and ending at the goalposts."

When Tiannah finished, she wasn't panting as hard as most of the team. Mentally thanking Oliver for his ridiculous training regimes, she turned to Gwenog, wiping beads of sweat off her forehead, her heart pumping quickly with a mixture of exertion and excitement. Tiannah told herself that she was definitely going to put everything she had into the rest of the training session.

And that's what she did. Afterwards, in the changing rooms, she and Tanya had a conversation.

"After you left, our team never won again," she said gloomily. "That is, until our last ever match, when agents from the Harpies came. I was the only one who was accepted onto the team."

Tiannah nodded, frowning. There had been some girls on the team who were Harpies standard, she reckoned. Tanya was the best, though.

"What else happened?"

"It was so boring without you and Hestia. Theo didn't get over you for ages."

Tiannah cocked an eyebrow, an odd feeling forming in the pit of her stomach. She and Theo never loved each other...

Tanya began to speak again. "Eventually, we started dating, but after one date, we realised that we really didn't get along. He did get over you after a while, but it took time."

This was all news to Tiannah, who felt slightly irritated.

"Yeah, well he shagged my boyfriend's sister yesterday, so I think that he was over me."

Tanya, who knew that Tiannah had quite a temper, held her hands up in surrender. "Hey, I'm just conveying information."

* * *

><p>For the next four weeks, Tiannah heard nothing from Monica about Theo, who had apparently moved to England, according to Tanya. Oliver's sister seemed oddly reluctant to share any information about Theo, which irritated her.<p>

Tiannah kept to her oath of putting in everything she could into training. However, it was taking its toll.

There were, as Gwenog said, days when Tiannah didn't want to get up. However, she didn't feel as though it was Quidditch that was causing it. She frequently vomited and had cravings for odd foods. Tiannah kept it together during Quidditch training, but she practically collapsed when she came home into her unit, groaning. Oliver came over occasionally, and he had found a unit to himself. In all honesty, Tiannah wanted to live with him at times. Hestia was great fun, but after a month living in such close proximity with her and her eccentric-ness, it was making her feel even shittier than she already did.

One day, after a particularly intense Quidditch session, Tiannah's parents invited her and Oliver to Tiannah's childhood home for dinner, where Oliver's parents would also be.

Oliver came over that day, kissing Tiannah gently and asking how she was feeling.

"Good. Ollie, how are you coping so well with all your training?"

Oliver shrugged, looking concerned. Tiannah had a very high pain threshold, so the training sessions would have to be particularly intense if she was showing signs of severe fatigue.

"Tia, are you _sure_ that you're alright?"

She nodded, albeit over enthusiastically. Oliver folded his arms and looked at her in an appraising manner, but Tiannah returned the look, raising an eyebrow. Oliver ceased and pulled Tiannah's hair out of its usual ponytail, brushing it over her shoulder and leaning down to kiss the side of her neck that wasn't concealed by hair. Tiannah stopped him; she was feeling too sick for kissing. _What's wrong with me? _She thought. Oliver gently guided her to her bed and lay her down, crawling in with her. She rested her head on Oliver's shoulder and sighed.

"I really want to sleep," she whispered, burying her head in Oliver's shoulder.

"We have an hour until we should be at your parent's house."

Tiannah nodded sleepily as Oliver stroked her hair, until she fell asleep.

He was worried about Tiannah. She had been acting rather strangely lately, and it bothered him. The light in her blue eyes was no longer evident, as she always looked in pain. He would suggest laying off the Quidditch training, but he knew that Tiannah would have a stroke at the idea. Still, Oliver knew that he would react the same way.

She looked so peaceful and young in her sleep, which caused Oliver to smile. He kissed her temple and buried his head in her sweet smelling hair, succumbing to sleep himself.

They woke up forty minutes later, feeling refreshed. Tiannah dressed and kissed Oliver's cheek when she finished, giving him a smile. The smile reached her eyes, making them glint with momentary happiness.

"Tia, seriously. What's up?"

Tiannah sighed and wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck. "I don't know. I just feel so sick all the time. I have no energy, I usually can't sleep ... I don't know what's wrong with me!"

Oliver wished that he could say something intelligent, but he couldn't find anything to say. Tiannah didn't mind, however. Just the warmth of his hands on her waist was enough.

* * *

><p>Tiannah and Oliver apparated to the former's parents house. Tiannah was feeling happy because she would be seeing her parents again, and Oliver was happy because Tiannah looked so happy.<p>

Dinner was a lovely affair. Benny had been missing Tiannah like crazy, which made her cry. Oliver frowned at the light-hearted behaviour. Tiannah didn't cry that often, and if she did, it was for good reason. He was starting to become _very_ worried about her.

After dessert, Tiannah felt her gut turn and she rushed to the bathroom. Jane looked at Oliver and asked if anything was wrong. He explained what he could, and then Jane told him to go and see her.

"Tia?"

"Come in," she said in a croaky voice, and Oliver opened the door to the bathroom, and found Tiannah, sitting on the toilet seat, legs curled up to her chest and blue eyes fixated on the calendar on the opposite wall.

"You okay?" he asked gently, crouching down next to her and cupping her cheeks. Tiannah, however, wasn't looking at Oliver. Instead, her eyes were still trained on the calendar.

Suddenly, she was hit by a fact.

"I'm late," she whispered, her heart pounding madly in her chest.

"Come again?" Oliver asked, confused.

"I'm late, Ollie. You know, _late_."

Oliver's lips parted in understanding, his eyes widening, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

The fatigue, the over-emotional behaviour, the sickness... suddenly, it all fit.

"Ollie... I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: NANANANANANANANNANANA I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! (Yes, I did that in the Batman theme tune)<strong>


	43. Everything Will Be Fine

**Chapter 43**

A million thoughts rushed through Tiannah's head as Oliver's expression changed from surprise, to shock and then to joy.

"Seriously?"

Tiannah took a deep breath. She had all of the signs of a pregnant woman, and there were a few times when she and Oliver forgot to use protection. Although she definitely wasn't prepared to be a mother, Tiannah found herself looking a joyful as Oliver.

"I think so-"

Before Tiannah could get the rest of the sentence out, Oliver had smashed his lips on to hers, his arms snaking around her waist and pulling her closer. When he pulled away, the ecstatic grin on his handsome features made Tiannah's heart soar; he looked just as he did when they won the house cup.

"That's amazing, Tia!" he said happily, his eyes glistening. Tiannah smiled shakily and squeezed Oliver's hand. It was a lot to process; they were only eighteen, after all. And they had just received contracts for their respective Quidditch teams, so those plans would all change. The one point that Tiannah struggled to get her head around was the fact that she was most likely to become a mother. After all, she had all of the symptoms of a pregnant woman. However, she was too joyful to think about the possibility that she wasn't pregnant, especially since Oliver had never, ever looked so happy. Tiannah herself had never felt happier, despite the fact that she was also incredibly nervous.

"I love you," she whispered tearily, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend and grinning.

Oliver placed a palm on her stomach and looked up into her shining blue eyes, and responded.

"I love you more than you could imagine."

* * *

><p>That night, Tiannah stayed at Oliver's unit. There were no Quidditch practices the next day, so they could stay up as late as they pleased. Tiannah didn't feel well enough to do anything but the occasional snog, but Oliver was more than fine with it. Tiannah joked that the wind changed and that was why Oliver had a continual grin on his features, which made him look even happier. They lay in Oliver's bed, enjoying the close proximity to each other.<p>

"We should go to St Mungo's tomorrow, Ollie. I don't want to tell my parents just yet, because we don't know for sure. I'm fairly certain that I am pregnant, though," he added, as Oliver's huge grin slipped a tiny bit. It returned in full, dazzling force as Tiannah kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Tiannah and Oliver dressed quickly, in preparation to go to the magical hospital. They apparated together, their hearts pounding nervously in their chests. Tiannah had never been more nervous in her life. What if all the Quidditch training had damaged the baby? How far along was it? And was there a chance (Tiannah didn't think about it; she was too happy) that she wasn't pregnant at all?<p>

They waited in reception for what felt like days, but only was minutes. Oliver squeezed Tiannah's hand as they walked into a room with a nurse, who had kindly eyes and a warm smile.

"My name is Mara," the nurse said, smiling at the couple. "And I take it that you are here because you believe yourself to be pregnant, yes?"

Tiannah nodded as Oliver wrapped an arm around her shoulder, squeezing her reassuringly.

"What have your symptoms been?"

"Well," Tiannah began. "Since I was accepted into the Holyhead Harpies as a reserve, I started to feel ill. I would vomit frequently, always be in pain, feel tired, have the sniffles and generally feel poor."

Mara frowned, scribbling down notes. "What has led you to believe that you are pregnant?"

"I checked my calendar and realised that I hadn't had my period; it was very late. And there have been a few times when we forgot to use a protective charm..."

The nurse smiled kindly at the hopeless looking brunette. _Ah, to be young, _Mara thought.

"I will have to ask for your handsome boyfriend to leave," she said softly. "I will have to perform some tests."

Oliver looked as though he was going to stay exactly where he was, but Tiannah gave him _that_ look. He muttered an apology and shuffled out of the room, slowly closing the door behind himself.

Mara started muttering spells that caused Tiannah to experience odd sensations: tingling, burning, chills and stinging. Afterwards, Mara scribbled down a few more notes and looked at Tiannah.

"Can I please perform some physical evaluations?"

Tiannah nodded, frowning. Mara lifted Tiannah's shirt up and the brunette was shocked to see that she had a rash on her stomach. _I swear that wasn't there this morning, _Tiannah thought. Mara nodded and took a few more notes.

"Well, you have Glandular fever."

"What's that?" Tiannah asked, completely nonplussed.

"It is a disease that can last several weeks, which is caused by a virus that attacks white blood cells that are responsible for fighting off infection. You've obviously been working yourself very hard with your Quidditch training, which already weakened your immune system, causing you to contract the disease."

Tiannah blinked a few times. Mara sounded as though she was speaking gibberish. The nurse noticed this, however.

"Basically, you have a sickness that won't go away for a few weeks. That means no Quidditch."

"And what about me being pregnant?" she asked eagerly, ignoring the last part of Mara's sentence.

The nurse sadly shook her head, and Tiannah's heart sank. A few tears pricked her eyes, but she blinked them away.

"Tiannah, were you trying for a baby?"

"Honestly?" Tiannah sniffed. "No, but it really was a pleasant surprise. I didn't realise how much I really wanted a baby until last night. And I didn't expect Oliver to be so happy either."

Mara handed Tiannah a tissue and spoke. "There is no reason why you can't conceive. I can give you some advice on how to do so if you need it. But you need bed rest for at least a month, and a few months to recover. Glandular Fever isn't life threatening, but if you do physical activity and you have a swollen spleen as part of the symptoms, it can be. I would say that you wait a few months before trying for a baby."

Tiannah nodded, wiping tears away. In a way, she was relieved; she wasn't ready to be a parent. But at that moment, all she could really feel was sadness.

She walked out of the room and was greeted by the sight of Oliver, who was pacing. He cocked his head curiously and expectantly as he saw Tiannah's tear streaked face.

"Are you pregnant?"

The emotions came rushing back in full force, and she snapped at Oliver.

"No, I am not fucking pregnant. Instead, I have a stupid fucking disease and I can't play Quidditch for a month. Great consolation prize, eh?"

* * *

><p>Tiannah stayed at Oliver's unit that night. She went to bed first and bitterly cried herself to sleep. She woke up in the middle of the night and went into the kitchen to get a drink of water, and was startled to see Oliver sitting on a chair, drinking some firewhiskey. His eyes were bloodshot and his posture slumped. When he spoke, he did so huskily, as though he had been crying.<p>

"Ollie?" Tiannah said gently, pulling a chair up and sitting next to him. She rubbed his shoulder, having a slight inkling as to why he was so upset.

"I was so happy for sixteen hours, Tia," he said huskily, sipping from his bottle. "I guess I didn't realise how much I wanted something until I had a taste of it."

Tiannah let out a small sob as Oliver spoke, and he immediately hugged her tightly, as she buried her head in his chest.

"I want kids, Ollie."

"I do too."

Tiannah looked up into Oliver's shining brown eyes and felt even sadder. Seeing the man she loved looking so sad wasn't something that she enjoyed witnessing.

"Hey," Tiannah said. "Worse part of this sickness is that I can't snog or shag you."

"I don't give a fuck about that, Tia," Oliver growled. "As long as you get better, everything will be fine."

They both silently cried themselves to sleep that night, wrapped in each other's arms on a chair in the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own a lot of things, including Tiannah and Hestia, but not Harry Potter. That's Jo Rowling XD<strong>


	44. Far From Nothingness

**Chapter 44**

Tiannah was never one to sit around all day doing nothing.

It just wasn't in her personality to do so. Tiannah was an active person who found it incredibly dull and infuriating to sit around all day.

She had permanently moved in with Oliver and his unit now. Hestia agreed that it was for the best; they were best friends, but they had such different personalities. Ken moved in as a replacement for Tiannah, which she was fine about.

Not only was Tiannah still upset about not being pregnant, she was very irritated that she was missing out on Quidditch.

A week after she was diagnosed with Glandular, she lay in Oliver's bed, staring at the bare ceiling, scowling. Her mood only improved when Oliver came home.

Tiannah sat up and smiled at Oliver, who sat at the edge of his bed and brushed a piece of hair away from Tiannah's eyes. Her mood softened significantly at the simple yet loving action.

"You okay, Tia?"

She nodded, a smile creeping over her features at the sight of Oliver, who had just come back from a Quidditch session. A few beads of sweat were pouring down the side of his face, his hair tousled and a crooked smirk evident on his handsome features. Tiannah grinned at him and he grinned back, kissing her temple.

"I'm a little bored," she said, indicating that she was under-exaggerating. Oliver noted her red nose, hoarse and nasal voice and the way her features were distorted in a grimace. Even when she was sick, Oliver thought that she was more beautiful than anyone in the world. A pang shot through his chest as he realised how much she would be hating the inability to do anything but eating and sleeping efficiently, due to her ill health. Now that she didn't have Quidditch as a distraction, Oliver knew that Tiannah was feeling more horrible than she did before.

"I'll have a shower, then I'll make you some soup, okay?"

Tiannah pulled a face and nodded, stretching her arms out and yawning loudly.

When Oliver returned from the shower, Tiannah's eyes roamed longingly across his toned chest, sharp hipbones and broad shoulders. _Fuck this illness, _she thought bitterly, _I can't even shag him, for god sakes! _

"You're sexy," she said lustily, locking her blue eyes on Oliver's brown ones. He smirked and sat on the edge of the bed, as Tiannah squeezed his thigh. The only attire he wore was a white towel. _If only he would take it off..._

"Stop teasing me, woman," he teased, only half joking. Tiannah rolled her eyes, smiling once more.

"I will when you do."

"I better get dressed then," he said innocently, smiling. Tiannah ran a finger over his sharp cheekbones and smirked.

"I didn't say that. Y'know, you're very sexy, Ollie. Maybe you'll be the cure for this accursed sickness..."

Tiannah trailed off as she and Oliver exchanged significant looks. They both well knew that there was more to Tiannah's horrible mood than being sick.

"I'll go and make you some dinner," Oliver said softly, avoiding her gaze. Tiannah knew that she was capable of making it herself, but she allowed Oliver to have his time alone. After all, the realisation that she wasn't pregnant had a significant effect on Oliver as much as it did on Tiannah.

A few tears reached her eyes as she thought about that baby that never existed. Ever since Benny was little, she wanted kids, but she didn't know how much she really did until she had an idea of what the possibility felt like.

When Oliver returned with a bowl of steaming chicken soup (Tiannah's favourite) he hopped into bed with her, as she inhaled the pleasant aromas of the soup and tasted it, smiling when she found that it was just as pleasant-tasting as it smelled.

"Tomorrow's Saturday," Oliver said, "And I have no training. So we have the day to ourselves."

"Such a shame that I'm sick," Tiannah pointed out sardonically, and Oliver's face fell. Feeling guilty, Tiannah stopped consuming her soup and turned to Oliver, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Do you want to do something fun tomorrow? We could..." Tiannah racked her brains, thinking of something to do that she felt up to. The fact that she couldn't dissolved her happy-ish mood completely.

"Hey," Oliver whispered, smiling at the woman next to him. "I don't care if you don't feel up to doing anything. I would much rather stay in bed with you all day than go to some Quidditch game, play Quidditch... or anything. I love you, Tia. Even though you can be such a stubborn git at times..."

"Hey," Tiannah teased, slapping his arm jokingly. "You should have quit while you were ahead."

"Not my style, love."

* * *

><p>The next day, Monica came over, looking panicked and scared. Tiannah frowned when she saw Oliver's sister, one thought occurring to her: Theo had something to do with it.<p>

Tiannah's ex-boyfriend hadn't replied to any of the owls that she sent, much to her annoyance. Monica clearly fancied Theo... and he wouldn't just have a fling with her and leave... would he?

"Everything okay, Monica?" Tiannah questioned, sitting at her desk and sipping some scalding tea. Monica shook her head, eyes watering.

"I'm pregnant."

Tiannah spat out her tea, literally.

"Theo?" she whispered, unperturbed by Monica's bluntness, but of the information that she supplied. Wiping tea from her cheek and tears from her wide blue eyes, Tiannah continued to stare incredulously at Monica as she slowly nodded.

"You okay?" Monica asked, concerned, as Tiannah looked as though she was crying.

It wasn't because she wasn't happy for Monica; she was. It was more the fact that children were a touchy subject in recent weeks. Tiannah nodded, continuing to look incredulous.

"Monica... you need to tell Theo. Seriously."

"Yeah... but..."

"No buts," Tiannah said shortly. "Tell him. I have enough shit to deal with."

Monica now looked angry. "Oh, I'm _so_ sorry that I came to you."

Tiannah immediately felt guilty, but it didn't deter her from her foul mood.

"You should be. Tell him, please," she snapped, wiping tears from her eyes. Monica, however, didn't budge.

"What happened?"

Tiannah shook her head, not wanting to go into the details. Luckily, Oliver came to her rescue.

"You okay?" Oliver asked both Monica and Tiannah, who looked like they were crying. Frowning, he cocked an eyebrow at Tiannah, who shook her head. Suddenly businesslike, Monica stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I better get going," she said briskly, wiping her eyes once more and apparating away. Oliver turned to Tiannah, who looked uncharacteristically angry, jealous and upset. Oliver didn't ask why, however. He knew that if she wanted to elaborate, she would do so. Instead of pestering her, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. Eventually, Tiannah spoke in a hoarse voice, masked with emotion.

"Monica's pregnant."

Oliver looked sharply at Tiannah, who looked angry. _That's odd_, he thought, dark brows furrowing. However, the fact that Monica was pregnant in the first place was even odder.

"God... not Mark's?"

Tiannah shook her head, her lips curling into a wry smile. "Nah. Theo's."

Tiannah was sure that if Oliver was sipping tea, he would have spat it out too.

"Your ex?" he asked incredulously, looking nothing short of livid. Tiannah recoiled at his furious appearance, having rarely seen him so angry. There were only three occasions when he did so.

When Cedric was horrible to Tiannah.

When Flint changed the team that Gryffindor were playing against.

And now.

"Oliver, don't get angry at him. Or Monica, for that matter. I spoke to both of them after they shagged-"

"You knew?" Oliver snarled, glaring at Tiannah furiously. Meekly, she nodded.

"You know what? I'm not angry with either of them, _Tiannah_. I'm angry with _you_."

Tiannah blinked a few times, her vision swimming before her eyes. Oliver stormed out of the room, as Tiannah angrily punched her pillow, feeling more awful than she had in weeks.

* * *

><p>"He's such a dickhead," Tiannah snarled to Hestia, who came over later that day. The blonde knew of Tiannah's false pregnancy and was the first to come over when she found out, giving Tiannah some homemade fudge, which she scoffed down like there was no tomorrow. She also knew Tiannah enough to know that she certainly wasn't enjoying the house confinement that was her predicament, and often came over to see how she was doing. What annoyed Hestia most, however, was how much of a jerk Oliver could be. <em>Honestly, she's going through enough shit! Of course she wasn't going to tell him that Monica and Theo shagged... even I didn't know!<em>

"More ice-cream, honey," Hestia said soothingly, handing her the tub of ice-cream. The blonde read in _Witch Weekly_ that ice-cream was an extremely comforting food choice.

Tiannah wiped her eyes and glared at the ice-cream, so furiously that Hestia thought that it would explode into flames, before consuming it.

"I mean, seriously. My life fucking sucks at the moment."

Hestia nodded enthusiastically, knowing better than to disagree with Tiannah, who, after all, became very pessimistic when she was being ordered around, this time for her own health's sake.

"Look, Tia, Oliver loves you, and although you may think that he is being unreasonable, he does have means for doing so. He's obviously still sore about the fact that you didn't end up being pregnant, and about the whole Mark situation. And considering that you were the one playing matchmaker..."

"I get it," Tiannah snapped angrily, "I'm the bad guy here."

"Hey," Hestia said, holding up her hands in surrender. "I didn't say that. I'm just thinking about it from Oliver's perspective."

Tiannah nodded, knowing – despite her anger – that Hestia was being realistic. After Monica had been in such a horrible relationship, and less than a week after she divorced her husband, she ended up pregnant to her brother's girlfriend's ex. It wasn't a good situation if Tiannah thought about it like that. The rational part of Tiannah's brain (that wasn't clouded over with anger) realised that Oliver had a right to know.

Hestia started to braid Tiannah's hair, knowing that it had a calming sensation on her and her angry spells. Tiannah closed her eyes as Hestia gently brushed her hair and pulled it into a tight braid, as the brunette sorted out her thoughts. However, this proved to be difficult, as her head and throat were throbbing. Sniffing, she opened her eyes and turned to Hestia, the braid falling around her shoulders.

"Thanks, Hest."

"No problem," she beamed, feeling a sense of accomplishment that she managed to improve Tiannah's mood. Tiannah returned the smile, which actually reached her eyes. Tiannah asked if Hestia knew where Oliver was, and she shook her head.

"Probably with Ken," she shrugged. "Do you want me to go?"

"I need to sleep," Tiannah said. "So if you don't mind."

As Tiannah tried to drift to sleep, she found it exceedingly difficult, as she always did when she rowed with Oliver. Tiannah had no idea where he was, how he was feeling or if he was talking to Monica or Theo. She hugged her pillow tighter, its scent having a calming effect on her; it smelt like Oliver.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, before crying herself to sleep, something she had been doing more often than not.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Nuh uh. Me no own, you no sue. <strong>


	45. Thinking About the Future

**Chapter 45**

A week later, Oliver was still not talking to Tiannah. It was proving to be a difficult task, as they were living in the same house. Oliver had decided that giving Tiannah the silent treatment would be a mature way to deal with his anger.

If only Oliver would talk to Tiannah, she would explain what happened and how it happened. She would explain what Tanya told her about Theo, and she would tell him _not_ to get angry with Theo.

However, Oliver didn't talk to Tiannah, and she couldn't tell him these vital points. Tiannah's physical health was improving, so much so that she started to go for gentle jogs in the morning. She was far from playing Quidditch again (the doctor said that it would be three weeks, which would feel like an eternity to Tiannah) but an improvement was an improvement. Despite this, her mood didn't advance much. This was fuelled from her anger at magical medicine ("Honestly!" she had complained to Hestia one night. "You can drink a bit of liquid and all of your bones can grow back, but the cure for Glandular is time and rest!") And the fact that Oliver wasn't speaking to her.

She had had more experiences with Oliver being angry with her than she cared to admit. There were the petty arguments that they had as kids about which Quidditch team was better, the two-year silent treatment when Tiannah was in America, the few fights they had in the summer before their sixth year, when they broke up in seventh year, and now. Tiannah used to envy how dispute-free Ken and Hestia's relationship was, but she knew better than that now. Tiannah and Oliver had grown up as best friends; dispute was bound to happen. And of course, dating your best friend was never an easy experience.

Tiannah knew that Oliver loved her, even when they were fighting. One advantage about being best friend turn lovers was the fact that Tiannah could read Oliver like a book, and vice-versa. It was the lack of love from her best friend that hurt the most.

One gloomy day (Tiannah had the mood to match it) she lay on her bed, humming a tune to a muggle song, when Hestia bounded in, looking furious.

"Rita Skeeter, that cow!" she snarled, furiously brushing a blonde curl from her eyes as she began to speak to Tiannah.

"So you know how the Triwizard Tournament is coming up? Yeah, well, I put my name down to be a reporter for it – as you know -, and I know that I'm new on the Prophet and everything, but Rita I'm-a slutty-slag Skeeter got it!"

Hestia said this in one big rush, so it took a few seconds for Tiannah to comprehend what her friend said. When she did, Tiannah sat up and Hestia took this as a cue to continue conversation.

"She'll twist everything that the contestants say!" Hestia said exasperatedly. "And the leader of the Prophet said that he was about to choose me, but there were certain _persuading factors_. No denying that Rita fucked him," Hestia said, her cheeks pink with anger. Tiannah was fuming as well. Hestia had come over to Tiannah a few nights before, completely ecstatic that the leader of the Prophet almost guaranteed her as reporter. After all, Hestia was a talented writer who got along and related to people of all ages, thus she was a perfect candidate for the job.

"Slag," Tiannah muttered angrily. "She'll get her worth, Rita will. Don't worry, Hest. Maybe one day, you'll get to interview me, the woman who brutally murdered Rita Skeeter."

Hestia chuckled, before her green eyes lit up. "Maybe one day I will be interviewing you! Tiannah Wood, star Chaser on the Holyhead Harpies!"

"Hest," Tiannah pointed out, blushing. "My last name is Summers."

"Details," Hestia said, waving a hand impatiently. "And if I can be a fashion designer _and_ a reporter, I'll be making your dresses for formals too! And in interview mode, I can ask which talented person created your dress... and you, being a famous Quidditch star, can say that I, Hestia soon-to-be Alcott made them!"

Tiannah rolled her eyes; her friend had completely gotten over her anger.

* * *

><p>The next day, however, the same couldn't be said for her other friend.<p>

Tiannah thought that after Hestia spoke to him, he might see sense. She was sadly mistaken.

Tiannah was initially furious at Oliver, but that emotion had dispersed. Instead, she just felt hurt and lonely. But Tiannah, who was feeling of better health, came up with strategies that Oliver would find extremely hard to ignore. With the help of Hestia, they initiated phase one of their plan: Attraction and Distraction.

At breakfast one morning, Tiannah decided to wear her laciest and skimpiest underwear. Breakfast was usually a sombre affair, where Tiannah grabbed a muffin and walked upstairs, whereas Oliver stayed downstairs, not making eye contact with his girlfriend. Things were very different that morning.

Tiannah calmly walked over to the stove, and with a wave of her wand, eggs started boiling in a saucepan. Accidentally on purpose, she dropped a spoon on the ground, and with an uncharacteristic giggle, leaned over and picked it up. When she snapped back up, she snuck a glance at Oliver, whose mouth was in an 'o' shape and his breakfast completely forgotten. Smirking, she sat across from Oliver and pretended that he didn't exist, until she placed her foot in his lap.

Hestia had taught Tiannah this action a few years back, as the blonde was 'experimenting' with Ken. Tiannah thanked herself for paying attention to Hestia's rants for once.

Her foot slowly moved up his leg, as she continued to eat her eggs as though she wasn't trying to arose Oliver.

When her foot reached his groin, she applied pressure to the area that she knew Oliver to be particularly responsive to.

She heard his poorly stifled moan and smirked herself, as she continued with Hestia's plan. Occasionally, Tiannah looked up at Oliver, satisfied as she found him looking dazed, distracted, aroused, annoyed and completely in love with the woman in front of him. When Tiannah finished eating her breakfast, she took a sip of her berry juice and licked her lips, winking at Oliver, who was finding it inescapably harder to avoid eye contact. She stood up and stretched, before walking over to where Oliver was seated and sitting on his lap. Tiannah blushed when she realised that Oliver's lap was, erm, a _little_ uncomfortable for one to sit on.

Although Tiannah was new to this sort of temptation/teasing, being friends with Hestia, whom had a fair share of racy novels stashed in her cupboard, aided her in this situation.

"Ollie," she whispered into his ear, smiling as she saw him shiver. "I must say, this bra is rather tight. Would you like to help me take it off?"

Tiannah knew that Oliver must have been applying self-restraint, because he stared resolutely at the wall. Tiannah sighed. Although the situation was rather awkward, she knew that it was necessary.

"Oliver," she purred into his ear, gently biting down on his earlobe. "Those are some damn sexy trousers. And you have no training today... care to have some fun? I want you."

Tiannah almost screamed angrily as Oliver continued to ignore her. For just over a week he had been doing so, but when she was so obviously trying to get his attention... it just seemed petty and hurtful.

So she decided to take a new approach.

"I love you. I love you more than I love anything, Ollie. You're goofy and sweet and kind and humble and goddamn sexy. I don't care if you are an obsessive fanatic, because I'm those things too. Please stop hurting me like this. You know that I'm not melodramatic like Hestia, so I'm being completely sincere when I say this: not talking to you, not being with you, being angry with you... it feels like hell. I hate it when you aren't talking to me. I miss you," she added, tears forming in her eyes, as Oliver didn't look as though he was budging. She realised that being sincere was what was going to make Oliver crack, but maybe it _wasn't_ true...

Just as Tiannah tried to get off Oliver, he stopped her and kissed her, fingers trailing across her bare stomach and settling on either side of her waist, where his fingers left stripes of warmth. Tiannah smiled and pulled away, her happiness restored.

"You had me at I love you."

Tiannah smiled in response, knowing that her suspicions were true. She hastened to explain what happened with Monica and Theo.

"Look, I didn't mean for them to shag, much less for Monica to get pregnant. I only meant for her to see that not all men are jerks. If I was Hestia, I would have had other intentions, but I am being completely honest. Yeah, maybe in the long run I could see them together, but I didn't expect anything serious to happen in the first hour. Anyway, Monica was so angry with Mark, so I can say that fifty percent of the reason she shagged Theo was to get back at him. And I think we both know that Woods can do stupid things when they are angry," she finished, squeezing his hand as they shared a reminiscent look.

"You've just made me fall even more in love with you, if that's possible," Oliver murmured, kissing her temple lovingly.

"How?" Tiannah asked, blushing. Oliver ran a finger from her waist up to her cheek.

"By just being you."

"How?"

Oliver chuckled. "Never mind. I can't explain you in words. Tia, I'm sorry for being such a dick."

Tiannah shrugged. In all honesty, she knew that she would have been just as angry as Oliver was if the places were switched.

"I can be a cow at times, so we're even."

Oliver hugged Tiannah for a few moments, until he spoke into her ear, in a husky voice that they usually saved for the bedroom.

"Now, about that tight bra..."

"I was just teasing, Ollie. I don't feel up to shagging."

"You should be locked up for falsely leading innocent men."

Tiannah snorted, winking at her boyfriend. "If the jury heard your moans, you would be proven to be far from innocent."

* * *

><p>Tiannah found that being at peace with Oliver worked wonders on her health. In a matter of three days, she was feeling almost up to going further than kissing, which she was extremely happy about. She still threw up and had bad headaches, but they were less frequent. As for her fatigue... well, sleeping with Oliver worked wonders.<p>

One sunny Sunday, Tiannah was feeling almost back to normal, even though she had a week and a bit left of her leave left. Tiannah and Oliver woke up in the latter's bed, legs tangled together and the former's head buried in Oliver's shoulder. When they were awake enough to speak proper sentences, Tiannah said the very words Oliver had been dreaming that she would say.

"Wanna shag?"

* * *

><p>Tiannah and Oliver were lightly dozing in each other's arms. Oliver's right hand was pressed on the middle of her back, pressing her bare body closer to his as they enjoyed each other's company. However, they were interrupted by a knock on the front door. They woke up simultaneously, Tiannah grumbling.<p>

"This better be bloody important," she said, pulling a pair of boy shorts and Oliver's Puddlemere shirt on. When she answered the door, she was shocked to find that Gwenog Jones was standing at the threshold.

"Nice shirt," she said sarcastically, eying the shirt that Tiannah wore, as she hastened to explain that it was her boyfriend's.

"Good. Now, I was telling you that Holly, the Chaser, hasn't been putting in a hundred percent during the interviews, yes? Now, as the Captain, I have decided that she is no longer a member of the Holyhead Harpies."

Tiannah's heart leapt to her throat as she nodded, allowing Gwenog to continue.

"Now, I know that you won't be back playing just yet, but when you are... well, you have officially left the reserve team."

Tiannah stood in shock for a few moments, blue eyes widening.

"Do you mean-?"

"Yes, Tiannah. You are an official Chaser on the Holyhead Harpies."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: AM I JK ROWLING? NOOOOOO!<strong>


	46. Skyrocketing Happiness

**Chapter 46**

Oliver spun a madly giggling Tiannah around. Never had he seen her so happy, so at ease, so... gleeful before.

"I made it!" she squealed, jumping up and down, giggling and squealing at the same time, which turned out to be an odd combination of noises. The satisfaction of knowing that all the tough Quidditch training, long days, injuries, blood, sweat and tears were worth it was beyond words; all Tiannah could do was squeal. For she was an actual member of the team now, not a reserve, whose placement was in limbo... but an actual member. It took her several moments for her to get her head around it. She looked at Oliver, who was grinning, in a 'I knew you could do it' sort of way. In was mingled in with a furious sort of pride, for Oliver had never been so proud of his girlfriend. _He_ had trained her, _he_ had helped improve her skills, _he_ had been supportive through her Quidditch problems... _he_ had enabled her to look so happy; be so happy.

He couldn't put into words how he was feeling, and nor could she. Words weren't needed, as they simultaneously kissed each other, smiling.

* * *

><p>When Monica came over later that day, Tiannah tried hard to wipe the grin of her face for Monica's sake. Seeing someone look so happy might have been a little off putting. However, Monica grinned and hugged Tiannah when she saw her.<p>

"Oliver told me about the team. Congrats!"

"Thanks!" Tiannah said, her grin returning in full, dazzling force. Monica returned the grin and started gushing.

"I talked to Theo about the pregnancy, and he was fine about it. More than fine; he was really happy."

Tiannah's mood brightened a few volts. The fact that Theo had been so understanding about the whole situation made Tiannah feel an infinite amount better about setting them up in the first place. Monica looked like she was glowing, as her fingers lay on her stomach, and Tiannah realised that although she was a fraction jealous of Monica, it was good for her to have found someone like Theo. Tiannah knew Monica to be a feisty, short-tempered woman, and Theo to be a laid back, flirtatious guy. They may have been opposites, but if Theo played his cards right, he may find a perfect match in Monica.

"That's amazing, Monica. Really. He's a great guy."

"I know. I know that it wasn't meant to happen, but I'm glad that I ran into him that day, and I don't regret it."

Tiannah smiled brilliantly and Monica hugged her once more, before waving and disapparating. Tiannah smiled to herself for a few moments, bemused. Monica had never looked so happy.

* * *

><p>Time was a funny thing. When you were dreading something, time travelled at an exceedingly fast pace. However, when you were anticipating something, it travelled remarkably slowly. Tiannah found that the latter was what she was experiencing, as she waited for her leave to end so that she could go back to playing Quidditch. Her temper escalated every time that Oliver came back from a Quidditch training session, as jealously filled every cell in her body at the thought of training. Every day dragged on as slowly as History of Magic class did, and Tiannah wasn't happy about it at all. Then one evening, Tiannah realised that time had actually passed, and the next day she would go back to training. She happily brushed her teeth that night, dressed in Oliver's pajamas and snuggled up to him in bed.<p>

"I'm so excited about tomorrow," she whispered to Oliver, smiling up at him in the dim lighting. He returned the smile, brown eyes blazing with pride.

"You're amazing, my little Quidditch star."

Tiannah pulled a face as Oliver smirked.

"Still using that nickname?" she questioned, quirking a brow. Oliver fiddled with the necklace that he gave her over a year ago.

"Always will, love."

"You're so sweet," she whispered, yawning and snuggling further into Oliver's chest.

* * *

><p>Sunlight poured down on the couple, gently waking them up. Tiannah arose and smiled at Oliver, who smiled back at her. Standing up, Tiannah stretched and flashed a grin at Oliver, before disembarking to the shower. Butterflies exploded in her stomach as she remembered that she had training as an official member that morning, but Tiannah shook them off. Nerves were inevitable.<p>

When she had finished showering, she dressed in a sports bra with a tank top over the top, bike shorts and a pair of running shoes. Pulling her brown hair into a ponytail, she took note of her appearance. Slightly paler than usual, her freckles standing out and eyes scared, Tiannah knew that she had never been so nervous. However, she mentally snorted; it was only a training session, after all.

"Tia?" Oliver's voice said, slightly muffled. "Can I come in?"

Tiannah called out a reply and the door opened, and Oliver's eyes roamed across every curve of her body, before locking on her blue eyes.

"You're scared," he stated simply, and Tiannah nodded.

"Tia, don't be. You'll be fine. Just remember that you have been trained well. Everything will be okay."

Numbly, Tiannah nodded. Oliver smirked as he approached her.

"Y'know, I'm glad that there are no guys on your team. Otherwise they wouldn't be able to tear their eyes off you," he said, brown eyes gleaming flirtatiously, as he smacked her bum. Squealing, Tiannah lightly slapped him, blushing as red as a tomato.

"Just go have a shower," she said, looking at the floor as she left Oliver to himself. She still heard his chuckles as she made her way downstairs.

Just like she did before Quidditch matches, Tiannah found that she couldn't keep food down. She didn't realise how nervous she really was!

When Oliver walked downstairs in a few minutes, wearing shorts and a t-shirt (there was a personal choice of attire to Quidditch training) he sat next to Tiannah and rubbed her shoulder.

"Eat, love."

Tiannah shook her head; the thought of eating nauseated her. Oliver wrapped an arm around her waist and squeezed her tightly, before snapping off a piece of his muffin and trying to shove it in her mouth. Tiannah fell backwards at the sudden action, falling off her chair and on her bum. She was definitely not expecting that to happen; she was anticipating for Oliver to kiss her cheek, not shove food down her throat. Grumbling, she took Oliver's outstretched hand and he hoisted her up.

"Never do that again," she hissed.

"Then I want you to eat."

"No!" Tiannah whined. Oliver, annoyed, pressed his lips onto hers, his hands trailing across her stomach. His lips moved over hers in a continual pattern, and when he pulled away, he felt the familiar thrill in his stomach as he saw how breathless she was.

"Eat."

Tiannah obeyed this time, as Oliver's eyes locked on hers.

* * *

><p>In the end, Tiannah had been terribly nervous for no reason. The session had gone well, and Gwenog had been particularly pleased with how Tiannah went. The only point that disgruntled Tiannah was the fact that many of the girls on the reserve team were glaring at her. Perhaps it was because of the attention that Tiannah received from Gwenog, or maybe because she had been off for over a month and had still managed to retain her fitness and skill. However, as the session was over, Tiannah didn't care, because her happiness was restored once more, as she was doing what she loved: playing Quidditch.<p>

Her happiness skyrocketed as Gwenog announced that the first official match was on October the 16th, which was little under a month away.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing, lovies! <strong>


	47. Harpies VS Tornadoes

**Chapter 47**

"I'm so nervous," Tiannah whispered, pacing her and Oliver's bedroom. The anticipated Harpies VS The Tornadoes match was that evening, and Tiannah had tried everything to calm her nerves.

She glanced at Oliver, who was biting his lip. He knew that Tiannah neglected important things, such as food, when she was nervous, and it was a habit that he wished she would break, however hypocritical he sounded. In fact, he was rather nervous too, not just for Tiannah. The next day, he had an interview with Puddlemere, who were prepared to take him on as a Keeper on the team, no reserves involved. They did things very differently at Puddlemere than at the Harpies, as Tiannah didn't need to have an interview to secure her place on the team.

Said girl had plonked herself down on her bed, closing her eyes tightly. In less than six-hours, her dream was about to become a reality: playing for the Harpies. After almost fifteen years of fantasising about the moment, no amount of dreams could depict what the magnitude of her nerves were like. Not only would she be crushing her dreams if she lost, she had a team to play for. Sure, she wasn't the Seeker, who had the highest expectations thrust upon, but it was her first game; her first opportunity to make a lasting impression, an impression that would affect her career.

She fiddled with her necklace, a habit that had developed over time when she was nervous. Oliver sat down next to her and faced her, a stern, furious look in his eyes.

"Tia, listen to me and listen good. You have been playing Quidditch since you were five years old. You have dreamed about playing for the Harpies since you were four. I wouldn't be half as good as I am if it weren't for you. You just have to remember to stay focused, stay calm and eyes on the prize. Don't think about the worst possible outcome; only think of the best. Your perception is what will affect the result."

Slowly, Tiannah nodded. Everything that Oliver said was true, and she knew it, but that didn't stop her from being incredibly nervous. The butterflies in her stomach reached an all time peak, so much so that she was afraid that she might throw up. Her teeth chattered involuntarily, even though it was a fairly warm autumns day. Instinctively, Oliver wrapped his arms around Tiannah and hugged her tightly, as her fingers curled on his chest.

"You'll be watching me, won't you?"

"Of course I will. I wouldn't miss it for the world, Tia."

"Do you think we have time for... an interesting activity? Y'know, it might take my mind off things," Tiannah suggested, quirking an eyebrow.

"I've been waiting for you to say that all day," Oliver whispered into her ear, before his lips pressed upon hers.

* * *

><p>"Alright," Gwenog began, pacing. "The Tornadoes have won the league for the last two years running. Sure, they have strong players, but we do too. All I'm going to say to you is this: don't let yourself be distracted by their teasing, for the Tornadoes have a tendency to tease the opposing team. I know that some of you," Gwenog's eyes flickered over Tiannah for a moment, "can let your temper get the better of you, but please don't do so tonight."<p>

Tiannah felt her gut turn as she heard the dull chanting of the crowd over the pounding of blood in her ears. She closed her eyes and pulled on the yellow and black robes, as she repeated Oliver's words over and over in her head. Gwenog announced that it was time, smiling comfortingly at Tiannah in particular, for it was her first match.

As the team mounted their brooms to tumultuous applause, Tiannah heard the commentator begin to speak. She had become an expert at blocking the commentator out, as they were usually very biased. All she could hear was Oliver's words, whirling around her head. The ref's whistle seemed a world away, as Tiannah's nerves developed into something new: fierce determination.

She swerved her broom to the right to dodge a bludger sent by the opposing team, causing the team to 'ooh' in response. It was a narrow escape, and Tiannah knew it. However, she also knew that less than a minute into the game, she had proven that she was worthy as anyone on the team, despite the fact that it was her first match.

The Chasers of the Tornadoes, Mitchell Phelps, Electra Winter and Emma Woodley were very good, and Tiannah knew that her work would be cut out for her.

Tiannah dodged another bludger sent by Chuck Grint, one of the large and burly beaters from the Tornadoes. She bit back the urge to make a rude hand gesture at him, because she knew that he was targeting the new girl to see if she was any good. So far, she had proven so.

Tiannah accelerated and swiped the Quaffle from Emma Woodley, causing many to whoop from the crowd, but just as many to boo. Gwenog signalled for Tiannah to throw it to her, and she did so, the Quaffle narrowly escaping the wrath of the opposing team. Gwenog accelerated towards the goal and feinted to the left, before performing a spectacular throw straight into the goal on the right. Tiannah and her fellow team members cheered as they continued to fly, finding weak points to intercept the Quaffle from the other team, pass it to each other and score goals. Tiannah caught the Quaffle and willed her broom to go faster, as she prepared to take her first score of the match through the middle goal. Just as she prepared to do so, a bludger came pelting towards her, causing her to jerk violently to the left and throw the Quaffle through the goal at the same time.

As she heard the cheers from the crowd, the determination increased. Heck, she didn't know why she had been so nervous. Quidditch was her life, and she was good at it. Tiannah, even with her humble attitude, admitted the fact to herself. They could easily win the match, if they kept up with the approach that they were working with.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, and Tiannah wasn't even tired, despite the fact that it had been the most intense Quidditch match she had ever played... so far. They were seventy points ahead, a feat which hadn't occurred for a long time. If they captured the snitch now...<p>

However, it was when they were one hundred points ahead did the snitch be captured. And, the Harpies were the ones who did so. As the Seeker's tiny fingers enclosed around the snitch, the women from the Harpies were cheering and yelling so loudly that they commentator's voice couldn't be heard, as they sunk to the ground, Gwenog crying with happiness. She hugged each member of the team in turn, screaming praise into their ears. Tiannah had never felt so euphoric about winning. The cheers, the sweat, the warm feeling in her chest... she didn't know why she had been so nervous! Nerves did that; they seemed to have the biggest effect when they were unnecessary.

Grinning more broadly than she thought was possible, Tiannah too hugged every member of the team, crying, laughing and cheering at the same time, a combination of actions that she was used to. All the fantasies she had experienced since the age of four had been fulfilled, she hadn't let down the team, and most importantly, she hadn't let herself down.

All through the post-match shower, she couldn't stop grinning. The jubilation was beyond words; in fact, all she felt like doing was jumping up and down and squealing in a Hestia-like way. She dressed in mid-thigh bike pants and a Harpies tank top, as she met the rest of the team outside.

"Good game," Gwenog said, her eyes scanning across her team. "All of you. Now, I will send out letters about your performance and what you can improve on, but there really was very little. You may go and find your families."

Tiannah nodded and grinned, making her way over to where her family and friends sat. Hestia was the first to approach Tiannah, jumping up and down before hugging her friend so fiercely that she was sure she would be knocked over.

"Brilliant!" she exclaimed.

Tiannah hugged her parents, Meredith, James, Monica, Theo, Ken and Benny, who was doing a great impression of Hestia. When she saw Oliver, she ran up to him and smashed her lips onto his, as he spun her around. She didn't know how to express in words how grateful she was for his pep talk, which she knew was the reason that she performed so well. So she expressed it in the kiss, pouring every ounce of love and gratitude into it. When Oliver pulled away, he saw the blazing look in her eyes and hugged her again, grinning from ear to ear, just like his girlfriend. He tucked a piece of wet hair behind her ear and kissed her temple, their moment being interrupted by Monica.

"Yeah yeah, kissy kissy lovey dovey let's get this over with," she drawled sarcastically, as Oliver sheepishly stepped away from Tiannah.

They made their way to the stadium exit, Tiannah giving a blow-by-blow account of what happened in her point of view to the only two people who listened, Benny and Oliver. They walked ahead, when a girl of about five approached Tiannah, blushing and holding a Quidditch program.

"Hello... I was wondering if you will sign my program?" she asked in a soft voice, wide brown eyes glittering up at Tiannah, who honestly felt like crying.

"Sure," she whispered, crouching down to her level and signing the sheet of paper. Beaming, the girl skipped off to her awaiting mother.

Tiannah stood in shock for a few moments, before turning to Oliver and smiling.

"That was different," she whispered to him.

"You'll have to get used to it," he replied.

Tiannah knew that it was true. Fame and professional Quidditch were two things that came as a package deal, and Tiannah would have to learn to embrace it, but not let it get to her head. Oliver would always be there to ground her if she needed it, but she wouldn't. Both the Quidditch fanatics knew that Tiannah would take the attention with grace, just as she had always done. Oliver squeezed Tiannah's hand as they walked off to the nearest floo-point, and once they were out of ear shot from their friends and family, Oliver spoke.

"You were fantastic out there, Tia. I think you deserve a reward," he whispered, placing a single kiss on her neck. Tiannah shivered.

"No, you deserve one. And I intend to give it to you," she replied in a husky voice, before kissing him.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Every time I say this, it is though I would have the audacity to claim that I did own Harry Potter. Only one person owns Harry Potter, and that isn't me. <strong>


	48. Four Friends Again

**Chapter 48**

The next few months were rather eventful for both Tiannah and Oliver.

Oliver had been accepted onto Puddlemere as a Keeper, no longer a reserve. He had played his first match against the Chudley Canons, who were utterly hopeless.

Tiannah had played another game, this time against Pride of Portree. The Prides had narrowly defeated the Harpies, which resulted in a very upset Tiannah. But Oliver calmed her down and assured her that there were still matches to play, and – despite the fact that they were on opposing teams – he told her that the Harpies had a good chance at taking out the league.

As Christmas approached, Tiannah and Oliver had a ten-day holiday, and they both agreed that they would never take holidays for granted again. Quidditch training five days a week was extremely tiring, but they wouldn't swap their careers for the world.

As for Tiannah's friends, Hestia had been planning her wedding, which was to happen in six months. To Tiannah, it was a world away, but Hestia was planning it as though it was to happen tomorrow. Monica and Theo were officially partners, and Tiannah spoke to Theo about the situation, and he claimed that nothing made him happier than the prospect of being a father. Monica was glowing, both literally and metaphorically. All the problems with Mark seemed to have happened a lifetime ago, and you would never guess that she had been in a relationship with a disloyal man.

Tiannah woke up on Christmas Eve, sunlight pouring through the windows of her and Oliver's unit. She gently shook Oliver until he arose, and when he did so, he shot a wide smile at Tiannah. She ran her fingers up his chest and laced them around his neck, smiling back at him.

"Good sleep, love?" she questioned, running her fingers back down his chest.

"You were a fantastic teddy bear," he joked, kissing her lightly and then standing up.

"We're going to your parents' place today," he reminded her, as she saw Tiannah's pout. It had been a thing with them to stay in bed together all day when they could.

"Oh," she said, getting up and pulling clothes out of her drawer. She eventually decided on wearing a blue blouse and jeans. Oliver smirked and tried to unbutton the front of her blouse.

"I agree with Hestia," he said, placing a kiss on her neck. "You really wear unflattering clothes."

"Well," she said, the corners of her lips twitching. "I want to save what I have to, erm, _offer, _for you, Ollie."

"Just the way I like it."

As Tiannah was in the Quidditch league and was (as Oliver would put it) attractive, she was receiving quite a bit of attention from the opposite gender. However, she never indulged in this. In fact, she didn't like the attention, yet she took it with grace. Apart from the one man who asked if she would like to come back to his house for a shag. Let's just say that he wasn't going to be eating solid food for a while.

When they were both dressed and fed, they apparated to Tiannah's old home. As they disembarked on the grounds, Tiannah looked around, feeling the usual pang of nostalgia.

There was the willow tree, where they had their first kiss under. There was the path that led to the valley that Tiannah and Oliver found when they were eight years old. Everything in the yard reminded Tiannah of her childhood and Oliver.

She knocked on the door and Benny opened it, hugging Tiannah so hard that Oliver had to catch her in case she fell.

"Hey there," she said, ruffling his hair playfully one her balance was restored. Benny let them through the door and Tiannah hugged her Mum and Dad in turn, before focusing her attention on Benny once more, who was saying Tiannah's name repeatedly.

"Yes?" she questioned, taking in how tall her little brother had become.

"Hi!"

Benny hugged his sister once more.

* * *

><p>As Christmas day dawned, Tiannah woke up in her old bedroom with Oliver. It was a chilly, snowy day, and Tiannah was grateful that Oliver's body was so warm. Breathing in his scent, she realised how lucky she was. Oliver, who had awaken, wrapped his arms around Tiannah and she buried her head in his chest, sighing to herself. Life was good.<p>

However, the moment was interrupted by Benny, who had decided to burst in on them.

"Ah!" Tiannah exclaimed, as Benny jumped on top of her and Oliver. "Get off!"

"If you get up! It's Christmas!"

"I'll get up when you get off!"

Sheepishly, Benny got off them, and Tiannah was very grateful for the fact that she and Oliver were fully clothed.

* * *

><p>Christmas was a lovely affair, so much better than the last, when Tiannah and Oliver had broken up. However, the Christmas didn't beat the one of two years ago, when they first kissed under the willow tree.<p>

Hestia and Ken came over later that day, bearing gifts. In the early evening, Tiannah, Oliver, Ken and Hestia decided to go down to the lake that they all swam in at age thirteen. The day was too cold for swimming, as it had been snowing a few hours prior to Ken and Hestia's visit. So the foursome bundled up in heavy jackets, trousers and gloves, before making their way down to the frozen lake.

Tiannah and Oliver shared a knowing gaze as they looked at the lake.

"_Why don't we go ice-skating?" Nine-year-old Tiannah suggested cheerily._

"_Wouldn't that be dangerous?" Oliver asked, wary. Tiannah rolled her eyes._

"_Dangerous is my middle name."_

"_No, it's Jane."_

"_Shut up," she grumbled, pulling on a jumper and a beanie. "We're going down to the lake whether you like it or not."_

_A few minutes later, Tiannah and Oliver stood by the lake, grinning. All rational thoughts left Oliver's head as he noticed how fun it looked. _

_The two began to skate on the ice, Tiannah performing some impressive twirls. She held Oliver's hands and spun around, laughing as her brown her flew out behind her. That was, until she fell and heard a resounding crack._

"_SHIT!" she exclaimed, clutching her leg as tears sprung to her arms. Oliver had taught her the word a week ago, and she had been using it at all appropriate moments. As excruciating agony blossomed from her ankle, she started to cry._

"_What happened?" Oliver asked, panicked, for his friend very rarely cried. _

"_I think I broke my ankle," she whimpered. Oliver crouched down to her level._

"_Can you stand on it?"_

_With the help of Oliver, Tiannah shakily stood up but just as quickly fell back down, having to use Oliver to help her up again. _

"_What are we going to tell our parents?" Tiannah groaned, as Oliver secured an arm around her shoulder, aiding her walk._

So as Hestia squealed, "Let's ice-skate!" Tiannah explained the whole story to her friend.

"And he helped you walk home? That's so romantic!"

Tiannah and Oliver rolled their eyes. "I didn't have a choice, Hestia. I wasn't trying to be romantic."

"It still was!" Hestia protested, as her fiancée wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Okay darling, calm down," Ken said to her.

Tiannah smiled at her wacky best friend, her suave fiancée and her own boyfriend, who kissed her temple lightly as they watched the sunset on Christmas day.

The four friends felt utterly content in that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Rather upsetting, to be frank. (On a side note, why do people say 'to be frank'? Why couldn't they say to be Steve, or to be Bob? Why is frank so special?)<strong>


	49. Marriages and Murders

**Chapter 49**

Her blonde hair was curled to perfection, resting just above her shoulders. The dress was exactly what she dreamed of: white, lacy, beautiful. Tiannah felt tears well in her eyes at the sight of her best friend since eleven years looking so beautiful on such a momentous day. It seemed completely surreal that Hestia Lawrence was going to be a married woman in less than twenty minutes. Tiannah felt tears drip down her cheeks and Hestia, ever in character, snapped at Tiannah about how her mascara would run. The brunette let out a watery chuckle, which Hestia returned, before hugging her friend. Images of Hestia jumping up and down, Hestia being a supportive friend, Hestia dressing Tiannah and Hestia being, well, Hestia, flew around Tiannah's head. Hestia, Hestia, Hestia. It was all about Hestia today. It seemed cruel that Hestia's parents rudely declined an invitation to their own daughter's wedding, but the fact didn't seem to faze her today. Nothing would.

* * *

><p>Tiannah's heart fluttered happily as Hestia walked down the aisle, green eyes fixated on the love of her life. Oliver smiled at Tiannah from the other side of the aisle. She returned the grin, before looking back at Hestia. They exchanged vows, and the priest pronounced them husband and wife, sealing their fate with a kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>Tiannah and Oliver slowly danced as Ken and Hestia laughed in a corner. The wedding had been the second that Tiannah and Oliver attended, and it was by far the most beautiful. The first, of course, was the marriage of Mark and Monica. Speaking of Monica, Tiannah tore her gaze away from Oliver's brown eyes and at Theo and Monica. They were standing in a corner, talking, as Theo's hands grazed against her stomach. Monica's baby bump had become more noticeable in recent months; she was close to giving birth. Smiling, she looked back at Oliver, who was grinning in a rather galling manner. Rolling her eyes, Tiannah kissed him gently, before pulling away and winking.<p>

Smirking, Oliver's eyes raked up and down her body, taking in how well the champagne dress suited her. Her blue eyes glittered up at him, a dazzling smile playing on her lips. It was a warm summer's evening, Tiannah's favourite. Summer had always been Tiannah's favourite time of the year. Whether it be because of the longer days (which, when she was younger, meant that there was more time to play Quidditch) or for the fact that the weather was beautiful, Tiannah didn't know. But there had never been a better day for Hestia to be wedded to the man she loved.

Tiannah didn't get to know Ken the same way that Hestia did. Oliver, however, had been Ken's best mate since they were eleven, much like Hestia and Tiannah's friendship. She _did_ know that Ken was a charming, suave figure who complemented everything about Hestia's wacky persona. Nonetheless, Tiannah made a promise to herself to murder Ken if he ever hurt Hestia in any way. She wrapped her arms around Oliver and hugged him, looking at all the guests over his shoulder. Ken's countless friends and colleagues were scattered around the dance-floor in various states of drunkenness, Tiannah and Oliver's parents were standing in a corner, drinking wine and laughing and Hestia's friends and co-workers were gathered in small clumps. A smile was evident on everyone's faces, none more so than Ken and Hestia.

* * *

><p>As the two newlyweds left for their honeymoon in Paris, Tiannah and Oliver took advantage of the fact that they had a ten-day off from Quidditch. This was due to the fact that the Ministry was frantically organising the Third Task of Triwizard Tournament and dealing with the disappearances of two ministry members: Bertha Jorkins and Barty Crouch. Thus, they didn't have the time or the facilities to host the upcoming Quidditch games. Besides, the captains had meetings with each other and agreed that the team members needed time off, especially considering that they didn't have holidays during the Easter period.<p>

* * *

><p>The two Quidditch fanatics woke up one glorious morning, feeling rested and peaceful. Grinning, Tiannah stood up at stretched, as Oliver's eyes roamed across her body. Rolling her eyes and muttering something about men being perverts, she stepped into the en suite bathroom and turned the shower on. However, she was rudely interrupted in the middle of her shower by Oliver, who decided to walk in on her. Squealing, Tiannah covered her chest and Oliver scoffed.<p>

"No need to be modest, Tia. I've seen it all," he said, stepping into the shower, already undressed.

"It doesn't make it any less embarrassing," she mumbled, hiding behind her curtain of wet hair. Oliver tilted her chin up and kissed her, before pulling away, fingers gliding across her wet back. Giggling, she hugged him, and for a few moments they just stood there, enjoying each other's company.

Tiannah and Oliver sat on the balcony that night in the muggy air, looking at the plentiful stars in the sky.

"So," Oliver began, stretching his legs out in front of him, as Tiannah lay in his lap.

"So."

"Tia... I was wondering if you wanted to try for a baby?"

Tiannah wasn't expecting Oliver to ask her that, thus she bolted up very quickly and looked at him seriously. Despite the fact that she wasn't expecting Oliver to ask such a question, she had been thinking about it herself, for many months now, since around Christmas time.

"Ollie, I want to, I really do. But we are in the Quidditch league, and I don't think that there is time. I want to focus on Quidditch for now, and can you seriously say that you are ready to be a father?" Tiannah questioned, raising an eyebrow. Oliver nodded enthusiastically, and Tiannah sighed. Getting married – as Hestia and Ken did – was one thing, but becoming a parent was a whole other. She could see that Oliver looked a little uncertain, which she understood. Tiannah may have been over the moon when she thought that she was pregnant all those months ago, but now she could see the predicament rationally. After all, she had just turned nineteen.

So she changed the subject. Oliver and Tiannah were one of those couples that could talk about everything and anything. From how much Tiannah liked cheese ("Honestly, it is so satisfying to be able to unwrap the cheese and pull it into strings!") to how Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory would be holding up on the Triwizard Tournament. They didn't keep secrets from each other; if Tiannah was feeling insecure about anything (even if it was something awkward, such as how painful her period was) she would tell Oliver, and vice versa.

Tiannah smiled at Oliver and sat on his lip, before wrapping her fingers around his neck and kissing him.

Nothing could diminish their happiness.

* * *

><p>A week later, and that statement proved to be false.<p>

That evening, it was the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament, and Hestia, having returned from her honeymoon, attended as Rita Skeeter's assistant. Tiannah and Oliver were having a pillow fight (it was a complete accident as to why it started. Tiannah saw a spider on her pillow, yelped and threw it away, and it landed on Oliver's head. From there, it just started) when her Dad walked in, with a familiar looking man. Tiannah and Oliver let go of the pillows at the grave expression on Daniel's face. What was even odder was the fact that Professor Lupin was with her father.

Sheepishly, Tiannah brushed the feathers off herself and asked why they were there.

* * *

><p>It wasn't an easy night for Tiannah. Or for Oliver, for that matter.<p>

It took her a while for the facts to settle in her head.

Firstly, Cedric Diggory was murdered. From the way Professor Lupin described it occurring, Tiannah knew that Cedric was a decent, brave person – but decent people are easy to manipulate. She cried for a long time after finding out, and felt horribly guilty, for she had spent so many months furious with him for what he didn't do. Still, they had made up in the end. But that fact didn't stop Tiannah from being horribly sad and angry.

The second fact was the Cedric had been murdered by Lord Voldemort.

The name still sent shivers down her spine. She and Oliver were five years old when infantile Harry Potter defeated him, but Tiannah could still remember the terse look in her parents eyes whenever they came back from their 'meetings'. Professor Lupin also told them that both of their parents had been members of an organisation called the Order of the Phoenix, a group dedicated to fighting evil. It explained the 'meetings' that their parents went to when they were little, as well as why Lupin was there – Tiannah's parents had been friends with them. Lupin informed them that Harry Potter had fought Voldemort and made it back to Hogwarts alive. That was the only good news they received all night.

"Everything's going to change now," she whispered, as Oliver shifted next to her. He brushed the wetness away from her eyes and looked at her for a moment, before nodding. Oliver could see that Tiannah was scared, and so was he. If there was really going to be a war again, Oliver had so much to lose, including the woman who lay next to him.

"Yes, Tia. But change isn't necessarily bad."

Tiannah thought that in that moment, in Oliver's arms, nothing could harm her.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own this storyline XD<strong>


	50. Plans and Proposals

**Chapter 50**

Sweat dripped down Tiannah's flushed face. Blue eyes were fixated on brown, narrowed and dangerous. Usually, Oliver would take this as a warning sign to back away, but one thing was the exception to normality: Quidditch.

Tiannah knew he was good. Heck - he was great. They were the two newest members of the team, however, and they had to prove themselves to be as worthy as anyone on that pitch. It attested to be difficult.

Oliver anticipated Tiannah's every move. Well, that's what came with playing Quidditch with each other since the age of five. Moreover, Oliver trained her. Tiannah wished that Oliver didn't know her so well.

Oliver raised an eyebrow playfully, as Tiannah used the hand she wasn't holding the Quaffle in to make a rude hand gesture at her boyfriend. The crowd cheered and wolf whistled, as a smirk veered across her face. Midway through the game, and Tiannah had scored as many times as she missed: fifty. This, she knew, wasn't league standard. Yet, Oliver was a good Quidditch player, and both the teams (and what seemed to be their entire fanbases) knew of their past and their unusual circumstances. There weren't many members of Puddlemere dating women from the Harpies. In the crowds eyes, Tiannah's game play seemed justified, but to Tiannah, she was performing poorly. It wasn't good enough.

She decided to go for the broke, however, and take a chance. Leaning forwards as to accelerate, she held the Quaffle under her right arm and moved forwards. Her plan had formed. Aim to the right, then left, then right and then left again. _That should play with his mind_, she mused.

It payed off. Oliver looked oddly flushed as he threw the Quaffle back into the game.

For the next two shots, Tiannah wasn't so lucky. She wouldn't let Gwenog do all the work, and the reserve Chaser, Lily, had been assigned to play, and she proved to be worthless. It was really up to two players, and if Tiannah stopped shooting, Gwenog would have to take the load. Thankfully, Tiannah's admired captain called for timeout. Tiannah landed her broom and walked towards Gwenog, positively seething. It was raining now, and her face was dripping with a mingle of rain, sweat and tears of pure frustration. Usually, Gwenog would tell her fiery chaser to calm down, but tonight was the exception to what was normality, as was already established.

"Is there a rule saying that you can't strip?" Tanya, the Seeker, asked Tiannah jokingly. She was about to snap, before she turned to Tanya, blue eyes widened.

"That isn't half a bad idea. If I strip down to my underwear, it will distract him, and-"

"No," Gwenog interjected, brown eyes sweeping over Tiannah's features. "I don't care if he is your boyfriend, stripping for a Quidditch game is completely undignified and demeaning. We are the Holyhead Harpies, and we are dignified women who will not use our feminine features - even prominent ones - to our advantage."

Tanya looked a little ashamed for suggesting it, but judging from the glint in Gwenog's eyes, she had a plan.

"However, that doesn't mean that you can't go and distract him slightly," she said.

"How to you mean?" Tiannah asked.

"Snog him, give him a lap dance - joking - but just distract 'im. Hey, it isn't wrong. He is your boyfriend."

Smiling, Tiannah nodded and walked across the hallway and into the Puddlemere changing room. Stealthily, she crept around and found Oliver, who was on his own.

"Hey," she said, puffing her chest out ever so slightly as Oliver's eyes trained on hers. Tiannah knew that she was never good at the whole 'seductive girlfriend' act, but after much of training from Hestia, she had a working knowledge of how to do so.

"Hey," he replied, standing up and placing his hands on her waist, pulling her closer at the same time.

"You're playing well out there," said Tiannah, running a hand up his chest and resting it on his cheek. "As usual."

"You too."

She stood on tiptoe and kissed Oliver lightly, eventually deepening it. For a moment, she forgot what she was meant to be doing, as she quickly realised something: by distracting Oliver, she was distracting herself. Pulling away quickly, she shot him an apologetic look and left the room. When she returned, Gwenog cocked an eyebrow curiously.

"No," Tiannah said. "It didn't really work the way I planned it to."

In fact, from that quick kiss, she felt as though she was in a daze. Gwenog sensed this and conjured up a bucket of icy water and tipped it over her head. Jumping, Tiannah was shocked out of her daze.

"Are we ready to play?" Tanya asked in her thick American accent. Gwenog and Tiannah exchanged looks and simultaneously nodded.

Tiannah's senses were sharpened. Oliver didn't seem to be in a daze. It would have to be skill vs. skill.

The Harpies would win the match if they were ten points ahead, which meant that Tanya should look for the snitch when they were that many points ahead. Finally, Tiannah scored, putting the Harpies in the lead by ten points. It took a while for Tanya to spot the snitch after that, but when she did, they were still ahead. Practically quivering in anticipation, Tiannah watched Tanya accelerate in search of the golden snitch. Just as her fingers brushed against the surface, a bludger came hurdling towards her, knocking her off course.

"PIECE OF SHIT!" Tiannah screamed, as the Puddlemere Seeker caught the snitch.

There was an outburst of cheering from the Puddlemere supporters, and hisses from the Harpies ones. Tiannah was positively seething with indescribable anger and she landed her broom to see if Tanya was okay. She had been hit very hard in the head, judging from the resounding 'crack'.

"Tanya?" Tiannah asked gently.

A small moan of pain elicited from the American girl lying on the ground, until she spoke.

"I'm okay."

Sighing in relief, Tiannah let the medi-wizard take Tanya away. It was then that her anger returned in full force. Gwenog was already being restrained from attacking the Beater that stopped their victory, but Tiannah - in an uncharacteristic move - was able to control herself. She felt two warm hands on her waist and turned around, a smile stretching across her features as she saw Oliver's handsome face.

"Good job, love," he said honestly, grinning and spinning her around. Laughing, Tiannah kissed Oliver's cheek as he put her down. Her volatile fury was forgotten in the intimate moment, and it didn't return. After all, it was the first game of the new season, as well as her first game against Oliver. And in their own little game (who would score and block the most) they were even. Besides, Tiannah couldn't help but feel happy when Oliver did.

"C'mon Tia, I want to show you off to my team."

Suddenly feeling shy, Tiannah shook her head. "Nah, I'm all muddy and dirty-"

"Come off it, love," Oliver warned, smiling all the same. "I want to show you off."

"Yeah, because I am a trophy," she said sardonically.

Oliver smirked and punched her arm. "That's right."

Tiannah felt her resolve dissolve as Oliver gave her his best puppy dog eye look, and she nodded.

"Now, be friendly, even though I know that they are your enemies-"

"Yeah, because I'm an obedient puppy dog."

Oliver rolled his eyes and pressed on. "I want them to like you for facts besides your good looks."

"Gee, thanks."

"God, what's up your ass tonight?" Oliver asked, feeling irritated.

"Oh, I don't know. I just played a game of Quidditch for eight hours and lost. I have no idea why I would be pissed off."

Oliver noted the sudden change in mood. "Let me guess: period?"

"Got it in one," she said dully, as Oliver encircled an arm around his girlfriend and kissed her forehead. Just as they were about to reach the Puddlemere dressing room, two girls who looked about thirteen approached the two Quidditch fanatics, appearing to be quite breathless.

"Oh my God, hi!" one of them - the brunette of the two - exclaimed, holding a notepad.

"Jessie," the redhead exclaimed, nudging her friend, who was eying Oliver keenly.

Jessie broke out of her 'trance' and began to speak. "God, you two are cute together - we are hardcore shippers of Ollieannah."

"What's that, an illness?" Oliver asked stupidly, looking and feeling completely nonplussed.

The girls giggled. "Oh, you are so funny," Jessie said, swooning.

"Thanks?" Oliver said, the phrase coming out as more of a question.

"We were wondering," the redhead began, "if we could have both of your autographs?"

Willingly, Tiannah and Oliver signed the notebooks that the girls were holding. They ran off together, giggling. Sharing incredulous smiles, Tiannah and Oliver made their way to the Puddlemere change rooms.

Tiannah decided to be friendly to the enemy, but not because Oliver suggested to do so. Tiannah just preferred being nice rather than being hostile. The team loved Tiannah, especially the males on the team, which irritated Tiannah less than she thought it would. Overall, she didn't think that they were too bad.

* * *

><p>Back at their unit, Tiannah was reading a letter from Monica.<p>

_Dear Tiannah,_

_I am so sorry that Theo and I missed you and Oliver's first match against each other! But little Dave is just such a handful!_

_Right now, he is peacefully asleep. Tiannah, once again - thank you. If it wasn't for you, Dave would never be in my life. I actually feel like a normal woman now, with a man who loves her. Theo is just amazing, Tiannah, really. I am going to insert a clichéd phrase here, and say that 'In the short time that I have known him, it feels as though we have known each other forever.'_

_But that is genuinely how I feel. Dave is a reminder of the mistakes I made that turned out to change my life, in the best way._

_I know that You-Know-Who is back, and I believe it too. I met Remus the other night, and he explained the situation to Theo and me. I know that raising a child in these circumstances is dangerous, but I just hope that soon, all the troubles will be gone. I will insert another clichéd phrase here and say that 'But I always attract trouble.'_

_I hope that you and Oliver are going well. Shag my little bro's brains out, won't you?_

_Monica_

Tiannah always found that Monica's letters were very interesting, to say the least. Dave had been born three months ago, a few days after Remus told Tiannah and Oliver that Lord Voldemort had returned. Tiannah didn't feel as though she was in any immediate danger, but there was a sort of sense of uncertainty present in the air, and she didn't like it, not one bit. There were some days when Tiannah felt incredibly sad, due to Cedric's passing. Then there were days when she was happy, usually due to seeing Benny or Dave. Some days, she completely forgot all about her sadness. Those were the days when she and Oliver were alone together. Still, Tiannah considered herself to be lucky. She had friends, family and - in her opinion - the most amazing boyfriend in the world. Not many people could say the same. Hestia, for one.

Her parents had decided to visit their daughter a few weeks ago. In a teary rush of words, Hestia told Tiannah what they had said: she was a slut who had no standards, was a disgrace upon the name of Lawrence and a horrible, disobedient child. Hestia's response was to spit in her mother's face.

Tiannah knew that if her nutso friend didn't have Ken, she would have practically had a meltdown.

Tiannah's train of thought was broken when Oliver walked in, dressed in only a white towel, as beads of water dripped down his muscled chest. _Bloody vision of perfection..._

"Hey, babe," he greeted her, causing his girlfriend to narrow her blue eyes.

"No. You are lucky I let you call me love. 'Babe' is just takin the piss."

Oliver rolled his eyes, smirking. "Fine. Hey, do you wanna have some fun?"

"I had my period three hours earlier, Oliver, when you asked. It doesn't just disappear like that," she said dully.

Oliver looked very disheartened. "That's just annoying. Periods suck."

"You think I don't know that? You're talking to the lucky girl who got her period when she was eleven, has had horrible cramps ever since and had to put up with a best friend who was perfectly fine with her periods, like those bloody girls on commercials-"

"Okay, I don't need to know about Hestia's periods," Oliver said, looking slightly nauseous. Tiannah rolled her eyes and huffed angrily.

"Whatever. You don't really care about how much bloody pain I'm in. I had to play Quidditch today with these cramps, you know? All you care about is shagging."

Oliver's brown eyes softened. "That isn't true. Stay here."

Oliver hurried out of the room, and Tiannah angrily looked at the roof. "Of course, leave me alone," she mumbled, closing her eyes and grimacing.

Oliver returned within five minutes, holding a mug of hot chocolate and a hot water bottle.

"Here, love," he said soothingly, handing her the mug of steaming chocolate and placing the hot water bottle on her stomach. Tiannah closed her eyes and groaned, as Oliver's fingers trailed across her waist, caressing her curves.

"I don't just care about shagging," Oliver began honestly, watching Tiannah take a sip from her mug. "I care about you."

"Whatever, Ollie," Tiannah said dismissively. "You can say whatever you like, but actions speak louder than words."

"Well, I can't really prove it to you, because you have your period."

"And how would you prove it? Shagging? Because that's what this bloody argument is about."

"I-"

"I don't care, Oliver. Just leave me alone and let me sleep, please."

With a hanging head and still dressed in his towel, Oliver left the room, feeling incredibly guilty, upset and angry.

* * *

><p>Tiannah felt a lot better in the morning. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, midway through September. It was one of those days. The type of days when you could wear a jumper or a singlet. The only thing that marred her mood, however, was the fact that Oliver wasn't next to her. Automatically, Tiannah felt bad for being so harsh on him the night before. After all, he had tried to help her and she threw it back in his face. She dressed in a tank top and leggings, before making her way down to breakfast.<p>

As Tiannah was walking down the stairs, she bumped into Oliver, who was holding a tray with pancakes on it.

"Oh," he said, looking slightly forlorn. "I was going to bring this up for you."

Tiannah felt her heart melt at the gesture, but she wasn't going to give in so easily.

"Whatever. You eat it; I'm not very hungry," she lied, as her stomach let out a growl. Irritated, Oliver cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't lie to me, love."

"I am not your love!"

Tiannah knew that she took it too far with that sentence. Oliver looked extremely upset and saddened.

"Fine. I'll eat it myself."

Oliver walked back down the stairs and Tiannah groaned. _This wouldn't have happened if I didn't have my bloody period, _she thought to herself, glowering at the white wall. She knew that she was acting in a very juvenile manner, as was Oliver, but she couldn't bring herself to apologise. After all, in her eyes, she did nothing wrong. It was Oliver's fault for being an tactless prat.

* * *

><p>Hestia came over later that day, and started talking to Tiannah about how her career at the Daily Prophet was going well. The blonde didn't notice that Tiannah was upset until Oliver walked past her room, and Tiannah turned around and glared.<p>

"What happened?" Hestia demanded to know.

"Oliver seems to think that shagging is the most important part of a relationship," Tiannah said angrily, folding her arms and glaring at her bedspread. Hestia cocked and eyebrow, appearing to be worried.

"What, did he force you into having sex?"

"No!" Tiannah said, unable to keep the note of hysteria out of her voice. "No, not at all. When we were walking back from the pitch..."

In a matter of minutes, Tiannah had explained the whole situation to Hestia.

"I've said this before, Tia. You are an idiot. He obviously realised that you were in pain and went to help you! As per usual, you are making a mountain out of a molehill."

Tiannah opened her mouth in outrage. "Am not!"

"Are too. Come on. He loves you."

"Doesn't change the fact that all he thinks about is sex."

Hestia slapped her forehead. "You are an idiot!"

"Am not!" Tiannah yelled, stomping her foot like a five year old. Hestia huffed and rolled her eyes, before stalking out of the room. She returned in a few minutes, with a vice like grip around Oliver's wrist.

"You two talk, okay?"

She scurried out of the room as Oliver took a seat on the end of Tiannah's bed.

"Hey," they said in unison, and Tiannah couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry if you thought that all I care about is shagging. It isn't true, I swear."

Tiannah's blue eyes burned into Oliver, desperate to see something that would indicate that she was right. Instead, all she could see was honesty and love.

"I believe you," she said softly, standing up and taking a seat on Oliver's lap. He smirked as Tiannah ran her fingers through his hair.

"You're sexy," she breathed, and all of her anger was forgotten as Oliver's lips captured hers.

* * *

><p>Oliver could count the times on his fingers when he had been so nervous that he could throw up.<p>

One: When he was first trying out to be a Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Two: When he played his first ever game of Quidditch for Gryffindor.

Three: On the day of his last ever Quidditch match, when the Quidditch Scouts came to Hogwarts.

Four: Now.

Three out of four of the times had been Quidditch related. This certainly wasn't.

He tried to calm himself down. After all, he had knocked on this door a million times before.

The door opened and Daniel was greeted by the sight of Oliver, looking incredibly pale and sick.

"Okay there, Oliver?" he asked. Oliver nodded dumbly and Daniel let him over the threshold.

"Is Jane here?" Oliver asked, wiping his sweating brow. Daniel shook his head.

"No. She's off Christmas shopping with Benny."

"Oh."

Oliver looked around the living room. There were moving photographs of himself and Oliver plastered on the walls, photographs of Benny and other family members. They didn't do much to comfort him and his nerves.

"So, Oliver, would you like something?"

"No," he replied in a hoarse voice, shaking his head. "I was just going to ask..."

A smile tipped up at the corners of Daniel's lips; he had a vague suspicion as to why Oliver was so nervous. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if I have your permission to marry your daughter?"

Daniel almost cracked up laughing. Not because of the question – because Oliver was taking it so seriously. It was as though he was afraid that he would say no.

For a few moments, Daniel sized Oliver up. There was no question as to what his answer would be, but he enjoyed seeing Oliver look so nervous; it proved how serious he was about Tiannah.

"Of course you can. Bit of a silly question, really. I'm sure that if I said no, you would do so anyway."

Oliver smiled sheepishly and ran a finger through his brown hair. Relief washed over his body; the answer was yes. He had been thinking of asking Tiannah to marry him for some time now, possibly for the past year. The thoughts had always been there, but lately, he had been thinking of it more frequently. It had been five months since Lord Voldemort returned, and Oliver wanted to do something before it escalated into a full-blown war.

"Have you found a ring?" Daniel asked. Oliver nodded.

"Yeah. I told Mum and she gave me her mother's ring. Please don't tell Jane, though. I didn't want to tell Mum, but-"

"Don't worry, Oliver. I'm not going to tell anyone. Now, are you up for a glass of champagne?"

* * *

><p>When Tiannah returned to her old home for Christmas, she realised that Benny had been missing her a lot. In fact, he was missing her so much that he decided to ignore her at first. Initially, Tiannah was nonplussed, until her mother explained the situation. Tiannah's first thought was that she was going to visit her little brother more often. Oliver and his family (which included Monica and Theo's child, Dave) came over to the Summers' residence for Christmas, as did Hestia and Ken, much to Tiannah's delight.<p>

However, one thing was in the way between Tiannah and complete happiness: Benny's behaviour. Tiannah had tried to talk to him on many occasions, and he completely ignored her. After Monica put Dave down for a sleep, she, Hestia and Tiannah came up with a plan.

"Okay," Hestia whispered, winking at her husband before turning back to Tiannah and Monica. "Basically, Tiannah, you have to pretend to die."

Monica and Tiannah started laughing. "Seriously?" Monica hissed.

"Of course!"

Monica rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because that will work. What is she gonna do, collapse on the ground?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Hestia replied, without a trace of sarcasm. "Monica, it will work!"

You would have thought that motherhood would have made Monica a little more tactful and less sardonic, but some things never change.

"Sure, and I'm Lord Voldemort."

Hestia and Tiannah winced at the name, and Monica cocked an eyebrow.

"VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT!" she yelled, causing Tiannah and Hestia to recoil.

"Shut up," Tiannah hissed angrily, as Monica smirked.

"Yeah, it isn't funny, considering the circumstances," Hestia said scathingly. Unabashed, Monica shrugged and picked at her nails.

"Do whatever you want, ladies," she said. "I'm going to go check on Dave."  
>Tiannah and Hestia noted the way that Monica's eyes softened at the mention of her son. Maybe there was one factor that could change Monica, a part that was left untouched, even by Theo.<p>

So Tiannah and Hestia, convinced that the plan would work, set up a plan. Hestia told the rest of the members of the house what was going on, and that they had to play along.

Tiannah was actually quite interested as to see what would happen, and how Benny would react. He was almost eight years old, and Tiannah wanted to have the close relationship that they had when he was younger; she didn't want it to turn into one of those brotherly/sisterly relationships when all they did was fight. Being Christmas Eve, Benny was hanging around the Christmas tree, so Tiannah decided to start the action plan in the living room.

"Hestia, you are so- OW!" Tiannah exclaimed, clutching her heart. Hestia gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, as Tiannah collapsed to the floor.

"TIA! Oh no!" Hestia cried, with more than just a touch of melodrama. The blonde pressed a hand to Tiannah's chest and pretended to cry in pain.

"I don't feel a heartbeat! I must give her mouth to mouth!"

At this point, Oliver and Ken walked in, both of them barely concealing their laughter. Hestia tried to give her friend mouth to mouth for show, but Tiannah burst into hysterical giggles.

"It's a miracle! She's alive!" Hestia trilled, flipping her hair and pretending to wipe her sweating brow. Tiannah sat up and turned to Benny, who didn't look amused at all.

"I'm not an idiot," he said dully, walking out of the room. Tiannah groaned, angry with herself. Clearly, the plan didn't work; she was insulting Benny's intelligence.

"I'll have to go after him," Tiannah muttered, running after her little brother. She eventually found him sitting on his bed, staring at the floor.

"Benny?" she asked softly He didn't look up, but Tiannah decided to walk in anyway. She sat on the end of his bed and began to speak.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been to see you lately, little bro. I've just been really busy with Quidditch and I've been so tired. Have you been reading my letters?"

Benny nodded. "But I stopped a few weeks ago."

"Why?"

"Because you don't care about me. All you care about is Oliver and Quidditch."

Tiannah shook her head, smiling wryly. If anyone else had claimed that, she would be furious, but Tiannah had rarely gotten angry with Benny.

"No, Benny. I care about you and Mum and Dad and so many other things and people. But lately, I have been so, so tired."

"That isn't a good reason."

Tiannah sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She hadn't realised how much Benny had matured of recent times. "I know it isn't a good reason, but it is the reason. I haven't forgotten about you."

Benny trained his green eyes on Tiannah's blue ones. For a moment, Tiannah thought that he was going to ignore her, until he wrapped his arms around Tiannah. Smiling happily, Tiannah stroked his brown hair.

"Are we good?" she asked.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Later that day, as the sun was setting, Oliver approached Tiannah, who was chatting with Hestia.<p>

"Tiannah?"

Tiannah turned to look at Oliver curiously; he rarely called her that.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come with me?"

Hestia giggled and Tiannah shot her a pointed look, before nodding and following her boyfriend.

"Do you wanna go to the lake?" Oliver asked, holding his hand out for Tiannah to take. She noted that he looked very nervous, and nodded, entwining her fingers with his.

"It's been three years since we got together," Tiannah stated, as they walked down the path that led to the lake. Oliver nodded dumbly.

"I know. It isn't easy to forget."

It seemed strange to Tiannah that it happened so long ago now. A lot had happened since then, but it didn't seem _that_ long ago.

The lake was frozen, but Tiannah knew better than to ice-skate on it, however appealing it appeared to be. She and Oliver took a seat on the grass that surrounded the lake, which was covered in a thick layer of snow. Shivering, Tiannah curled up into Oliver, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, kissing her cheek. They stayed like that for a few moments, until Tiannah stood up and stretched, Oliver following suit.

"So," she began, "why did you bring me down here?"

Oliver locked his eyes on Tiannah's, brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Tiannah... Tia... we've been friends since we were little. I know that I've made a lot of stupid mistakes concerning you, but I don't want to lose you again." He pulled a box out of his pocket and got on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

Tiannah's heart leapt to her throat, rendering speech impossible. Butterflies exploded in the pit of her stomach, and she nodded as fast as she could, as Oliver slipped the ring onto her finger.

Slowly, both of their features cracked into ecstatic grins, and Oliver spun Tiannah around, who had never felt happier. She then kissed him with all the love she could muster, and didn't look back.

Life never looked better in that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be on the moon. <strong>


	51. Bonded for Life

**Chapter 51**

"This one is pretty, but it might get in the way-"

Tiannah and Monica exchanged bored looks as Hestia contemplated on which dress for Tiannah's wedding. Tiannah, in all honesty, couldn't care less what her dress looked like, as long as it wasn't frilly or puffy. Hestia seemed to think otherwise, however. She wasn't one to burst Hestia's happy bubble, so she put up with it.

"Can I please go?" Monica asked in an undertone.

"No," Tiannah whispered. "Please. You are to be my sister in law and you are the only sane person in the vicinity."

What Tiannah said was true. The wedding shop was full of females who were talking at top speed about their dresses, and who, like Hestia, were seemingly debating with themselves.

"I don't want Theo to get fed up with Dave, and he probably needs a feed."

Tiannah opened her mouth to argue, but knew that any scathing comments would be uncalled for; after all, what Monica said could well be true. Glaring like a fiend, she gave Monica a dismissal nod and she gratefully left the room. Hestia looked up and grinned.

"Good. It's just us. Now-"

_Kill me now, _Tiannah thought, hoping with all her might that someone would come to her rescue. It was a month after Oliver proposed, and Tiannah was still getting her head around the fact that she was going to be married in a mere four months. They wanted the wedding to happen fairly soon, because already the Quidditch Press found out, and Tiannah thought that the sooner it was over, the better; there wouldn't be so much attention. For Tiannah and Oliver had become quite famous in the Quidditch world. In fact, there was a fanzine dedicated to 'Ollieannah' – a ship that had become quite popular amongst young girls. Tiannah didn't know what a ship was at first, and she thought that the girl who suggested making a fanzine was saying that she and Oliver were going on a cruise. It was still very baffling. Tiannah could barely get her head around the fact that a mere two years ago, she and Oliver were still students at Hogwarts, and now they were Quidditch stars, and about to be wedded.

"Hestia-" Tiannah interjected. "I am starving. Can we please continue after lunch?"

Hestia blinked for a moment, before nodding enthusiastically. "Sure."

The shop that they were in was a muggle one. Hestia said that she wanted to go there to see if there were some dresses that could serve as means of inspiration – she was still planning to become a fashion designer. Tiannah obliged. They didn't have much trouble blending in as muggles. After all, both girls usually wore muggle clothing anyway, apart from work or travelling to magical places, where Tiannah especially had standards to uphold.

Hestia and Tiannah decided to order food from a place called _McDonalds_. Neither of them had ever seen food that looked so greasy: they hadn't seen anything that looked so greasy, full stop. However, Tiannah argued that Snape's hair looked a whole load greasier than the food. They ordered Big Macs, took a seat, and began to talk.

"How's Ken?" Tiannah asked, taking a bite from her burger.

"He's good, Tia. He's a little stressed with work though," she said, and Tiannah caught the 'and there is more to it' tone in her best friend's voice. She gave Hestia a pointed look, and she elaborated.

"I didn't realise that working for the Ministry would be so stressful for him. I mean, yeah, I never thought that it would be easy, but it is really affecting me too."

"Continue."

"Like, we just don't spend time together anymore, if you get my drift," the blonde said, giving Tiannah a look, which she interpreted to mean 'we don't have sex anymore.'

"But you're busy too."

"Yeah, that's the thing. I'm always writing articles for the Daily Prophet, he's always writing reports for work, and I still want to design clothing. I want support from him concerning my career, but he doesn't give me any!"

Tiannah bit her lip, unable to think of a response. She and Oliver always had time to talk; they made sure of it. They had Quidditch training for eight hours each day, so they had a lot of time together, despite the fact that they spent their spare time catching up on sleep. However, Ken and Hestia worked from nine until five, thus they were very tired and didn't have time for aloneness.

"Hest," she eventually, "I think that you have to be there for him. Remember, guys are really very stupid when it comes to seeing how girls are feeling, and I would know. Maybe if you support him, talk to him more, maybe then he'll see that you need him."

Hestia blinked her green eyes rapidly, and then smiled. "God, you have the most amazing relationship advice. I don't know where you get it; you and Oliver seem to have a flawless relationship of late."

Tiannah snorted; she thought the same of Hestia and Ken, but was clearly false in thinking so.

"You of all people know that Oliver and I don't have a flawless relationship. But in the past year, we've realised that – or at least, I've realised – that I can't lose him, and he can't lose me. And besides, he can read me like a book; we've known each other since we were little. When was the last time that you and Ken fought?"

Hestia frowned for a moment. "Never, not really. The last time was probably when he went to the strip club."

Tiannah's eyes widened. "That was ages ago! Look, I know that you and Ken are married, but in a way, Oliver and I have been through more. I guess that fighting strengthened the relationship."

"So you're telling me to fight with my husband?"

Tiannah stopped mid head shake, struck by an idea. "Yes. Yes, go and pick a fight with him for not being so supportive of you. He is your husband, and he should realise that you need his support as much as he needs yours," she said, becoming more passionate as she said each word. Hestia stood up.

"Tia, you are right. We can finish this tomorrow, because I am off to go and pick a fight with my husband."

Several of the people in the vicinity looked at Hestia curiously, but she ignored it and flounced off. Tiannah blinked, then took a bite of her burger. She leaned back in her chair, satisfied with herself.

_Well, I got out of shopping _and_ helped my friend. Win win!_

* * *

><p>Hestia reported back to Tiannah the next day, looking immensely pleased with herself.<p>

"Well, I confronted Ken about it. We had a fight, and it was actually really fun! We got to the point, and agreed that we would start supporting each other more. Then we had even more fun, if you get my drift," Hestia finished, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. Tiannah smiled and patted her friend on the back.

"Good on you, Hest!"

She beamed. "Thanks. Now, it is Sunday, and you have no training. So, can we go dress shopping?"

Tiannah reluctantly nodded.

Tiannah's birthday was also the day of her wedding. For her, it was the best birthday present imaginable, but it didn't change the fact that she was incredibly nervous. She woke up on the eighth of May, and tried to fathom the fact that these were the last few hours when she would be known as Tiannah Summers. She didn't feel any different knowing that she was twenty years old, in all honesty. Well, she wasn't in the teens anymore, and she thought that would feel very different. It wasn't every day you turned twenty, but that fact was ruled out by another: it wasn't every day that you get married.

Blearily, Tiannah rubbed her eyes, and before she could stand up, Hestia burst through the door, along with Meredith, Jane and Monica, who were holding bags of make-up and the latter was carrying what was known as Tiannah's wedding dress.

Slowly, a smile unfurled on her lips, a dazzling smile that the four females returned.

"You are smiling at the thought of getting make-up on!" Hestia exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be smiling because I'm going to get married, would I?" Tiannah said sarcastically, eyes veering into a roll.

"Honestly," Hestia huffed, turning to Meredith, Jane and Monica. "When we were in America, she was _almost_ girly. Then she moved back to England and became friends with Oliver again and BAM! She was a tomboy again. Five years of work, all gone down the drain!"

Tiannah rolled her eyes as the females laughed. "Well, the first time I wore a dress was when I was sixteen," she pointed out, and Hestia slapped her palm on her forehead.

"Don't remind me!"

"And I can count the number of times I have worn a dress on my fingers."

"Not after today," Hestia pointed out, and Tiannah groaned.

"Have you been keeping count?"

"Yep! It'll be eleven times today!"

"Well then, I might just not get married."

Hestia looked as though she was going to slap Tiannah, but Jane interjected, enfolding her daughter in a teary hug.

"Happy birthday, Tia," she whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek. Tiannah felt tears of happiness well in her eyes.

"Thanks Mum."

"Okay, enough of the sentimental shit," Monica exclaimed, giving Tiannah a quick hug before speaking again. "Theo and Dave are having 'fatherly son time', and Dave has the cutest clothes for the wedding..."

Tiannah noted the loving look in Monica's eyes and smiled. In fact, Tiannah felt like smiling at everything. For today, _everything_ was smile worthy.

"Okay," Meredith said briskly, hugging Tiannah. "Oliver says hello and he loves you. He and Ken left early this morning."

"Bet you that they are at a strip club," Monica offered up, causing Hestia and Tiannah to glare at her. Hestia, however, brushed it off and handed Tiannah a bathrobe.

"Take this and have a shower," she said, before adding in an undertone, "Wear nice knickers for Oliver."

Blushing, Tiannah nodded and went to have a shower.

When she got out of the shower, the four women had already set out all of the appropriate makeup and hair equipment. Hestia pointed to a chair that Tiannah had to sit in.

"Can I eat first?" Tiannah asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Okay, but not anything too heavy," Hestia said, nipping downstairs to get her friend some food. She eventually decided on a muffin and a drink of hot chocolate. Tiannah was sufficiently pleased with the choice of food.

After Tiannah ate her food, the four women got to work on her. Sighing contently, Tiannah trained her eyes on the dress that she and Hestia eventually agreed on.

She didn't want a white wedding, despite Hestia's protests. They looked for dresses, both of the girls rarely agreeing on one, until Tiannah spotted a dress that stood out before all the others. It was a mermaid-style chiffon dress, in a rich emerald colour. It fell to her ankles, and was made from a flowy, lightweight material. There was a band at the waist, which was made from a fancy black lace. Automatically, Tiannah and Hestia agreed that it was going to be her dress.

A grin slipped onto Tiannah's features as she thought about Oliver. It wasn't uncommon – Tiannah found that she was constantly smiling when it came to Oliver in recent months.

Finally, Hestia announced that she was finished doing Tiannah's hair. She had a look in the mirror and smiled. The girls had done a great job, Tiannah reckoned. Part of her hair was pulled up in an elegant bun at the back of her head, with an emerald encrusted clasp keeping it in place. The clasp had belonged to Tiannah's grandmother. The rest of her long hair fell down her back in a shower of ringlets. Overall, Tiannah loved it.

Next was the makeup, which was Tiannah's least favourite part of makeovers. However, she liked the end result. The girls had decided to go for a natural look: a light coating of mascara, eyeliner, blush, foundation and lipstick. It wasn't over the top, and when Tiannah looked in the mirror, she saw herself, just a little bit more glammed up than usual.

Next came the dress. Tiannah had tried it on at the wedding dress shop, but coupled with the makeup and hairstyle, it looked even better. She heard Jane and Meredith sniff and she turned to them, smiling wryly as tears of her own formed in her eyes.

"You look so beautiful," Jane whispered, hugging her daughter. Just as Tiannah was about to reply, Hestia screeched.

"Don't you dare start crying, Tiannah soon-to-be Wood!"

Rolling her eyes, Tiannah ignored her friend and hugged Monica, as Meredith was comforting Jane, who was crying her eyes out.

"Mum... I'm just getting married, no big deal."

Jane sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I remember when you first started walking, and your first words, and your first game of Quidditch, and when you went to America, and-"

"Mum," Tiannah said firmly, stopping her rant. Despite her nerves, Tiannah now realised that it was just like any other day. Just like any other moment with Oliver. And overreacting would achieve nothing.

* * *

><p>At Ken's house, Oliver was extremely nervous.<p>

Happy, but nervous. He didn't exactly know why he was so nervous – Tiannah never gave him cause to be nervous. Well, most of the time. They knew each other so well, thus they were rarely shy around each other. He knew that Tiannah loved him, but it didn't change the fact that he was so incredibly nervous. There was an hour to go until they had to be at the venue, which was in the Scottish country. During spring, the weather there was beautiful: sunny, with a slight breeze. It was to be an outdoor wedding, and they were to be wedded on a large gazebo that had fairies flying around it. He knew that Tiannah would love it; they visited it when they were kids, and she adored it then.

"Mate," Ken said, walking into the room, "you're just getting married. No biggie."

Oliver snapped his attention to his best friend, glaring.

"I recall you being just this nervous before your wedding."

Ken looked slightly abashed. "Yeah, well, you don't have to be nervous."

Oliver ignored this and started pacing the room. He wondered if Tiannah was thinking of him, and a smile pricked the corners of his lips at the thought of her. Hestia had assured him that the dress was beautiful, and that she would do a good job with the makeup. It was all meaningless to Oliver; Tiannah would be his beautiful wife, even if she walked down the aisle in a paper bag. _Actually, _he thought, _if she wore a paper bag, I would get a good view of those fantastic legs. _

* * *

><p>Meredith had left to deal with Oliver, as had Monica, who had to go and check up on eleven month old Dave, which left Hestia and Jane. Hestia was checking her speech that was to be read at the wedding reception, which was going to be held in an elegant hall, near the gazebo that they would be wedded at. Jane went through Tiannah's draw, and found the emerald earrings that Oliver gave her two years ago. Tiannah smiled when she saw her mother holding them.<p>

"I remember when he gave them to me. That wasn't a happy Christmas," she said softly, looking to the ground as she remembered when they broke up.

"That's all over now," Jane said soothingly. "You're about to get married."

A wild grin crossed Tiannah's features, as her eyes trained on the engagement ring. Oliver knew exactly what she wanted – it was encrusted with emeralds. Simple, yet elegant.

* * *

><p>The magical bonder was making the regulated speech, as Tiannah stared into Oliver's brown eyes. She wasn't really paying attention to the speech, and she could tell that Oliver wasn't either. He gave her a look that clearly meant, "Is this over?" and Tiannah smirked in response. Her nerves had completely dissolved by now, and she just wanted the speech to end so that she could be married.<p>

"Do you, Oliver James, take Tiannah Jane to be your lawfully wedded wife..."

Both Tiannah and Oliver were in a daze as they exchanged vows, each staring into each other's eyes, grins unfurling on their lips.

"Then I declare you bonded for life."

The wizard raised his wand and a flurry of stars fell upon the two Quidditch fanatics, as Oliver leaned in to kiss Tiannah.

Flashes of their first kiss, playing Quidditch from dawn until dusk, laughing in the Gryffindor common room, waking up after they went to the Quidditch match during the summer before seventh year and innumerable others flashed through Tiannah's head as she kissed Oliver. Every memory of Oliver was combined into that one kiss, their first kiss as husband and wife.

When Oliver pulled away, he had never seen a wider grin on Tiannah's features. Her blue eyes were glittering up at Oliver, and neither of them had ever felt happier than they did at that moment.

"I love you, Mrs Wood," he said softly, resting his forehead against hers. Tiannah smiled at him, as his brown eyes burned into hers with a furious sort of love.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>The reception had to be the one of the best nights of Tiannah's life.<p>

"Hey," Monica said, approaching Tiannah and Oliver, holding Dave. Tiannah smiled at the sight of her godson: he was wearing an adorable little tuxedo with a bowtie. "How does it feel being married?"

"It doesn't really feel any different, to be honest," Tiannah stated, squeezing Oliver's hand. He smiled down at her.

Gwenog was the nest person to approach the newlyweds.

"Congratulations, Tiannah," she said genially, nodding curtly at Oliver. "We're going to have to change the embroidery on the back of your robes, though."

Tiannah nodded, but didn't really care. It was a minor problem. After people went up to Tiannah to congratulate her, Hestia began to make her speech.

"I met Tiannah when I was in America," she began, green eyes locking on the blue eyes of Tiannah. "And I thought that she was awesome. We were best friends all through school, and we rarely fought. I always thought that there was something that blocked Tiannah's happiness, however. And it was because her best friend, Oliver, was in England. I used to tease her all the time about her 'boyfriend', much to her annoyance. When I finally met Oliver, I thought that he was an obsessive but caring guy, who was obviously mad about Tiannah in every way possible. For ages, they both were in denial, and I felt like slapping Oliver especially for being such an idiot. I don't think that I'm the only one who has had that urge," she glanced at Tiannah as the crowd laughed. "When they FINALLY got together, I was so happy for them. They've had their ups and downs, and I've been the one to pick up the pieces at times, because they are both naive idiots. But I have no idea how to describe my happiness, now that they are married. Just one thing: Oliver, if you hurt my best friend, I _will_ brutally murder you."

The crowd laughed again and Tiannah brushed tears of happiness away from her eyes. Of course, Hestia had been Tiannah's maid of honour. The speech had touched Tiannah. When Hestia walked over to Tiannah, she was grinning broadly.

"That was amazing, Hest," Tiannah exclaimed, hugging her friend.

"Thanks!"

Tiannah found that the smile on her face didn't falter all night. She and Oliver were slowly dancing in a corner as the reception came to a close. Tiannah couldn't be happier with how it went; everyone seemed to have had a good time.

"Happy birthday, by the way," Oliver said, bringing a hand up to her cheek.

"Thanks. You are the best birthday present ever," she whispered, running her fingers up his chest. She was brought back to the moment when she was in her sixth year, and she suddenly realised that she loved Oliver. Four years on, and she still did, and knew that she always would.

"Mm. I've got a really good present later," he whispered, pressing his lips onto hers.

"Would that present involve taking off my lacy underwear?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, are they lacy?" he teased, smiling down at Tiannah.

They would be apparating to a fancy lodge nearby after the reception for their honeymoon. It was beside a beach that they visited as kids, so it was an automatic pick for them. With glinting blue eyes, Tiannah answered.

"Well, maybe. I guess that you'll have to find out for yourself, Ollie."

"I intend to, Mrs Wood."

After teary goodbyes from their respective parents and siblings, Tiannah and Oliver apparated to the lodge that they were staying at. It was deserted; they were the only people there, apart from the few house elves that visited once a day. However, at midnight, they weren't there, which left Tiannah and Oliver alone. Neither of them felt like sleeping, so Tiannah decided to go for an adventure outside. She took off her wedding dress and put on a flowy nightie that was very revealing, thus she knew that Oliver would love it.

Tiannah had never seen so many stars before. It was a clear, cool night, with a full moon visible in the sky. Oliver stood behind Tiannah and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back onto his torso, so they fit together like spoons. They stayed like that, until Tiannah pushed away.

"Hey!" Oliver exclaimed.

Tiannah grinned and shrugged. "You'll have to catch me, husband dearest."

Oliver ran after Tiannah, who was giggling and squealing as Oliver failed to catch her. He eventually backed her up against tree, panting as Tiannah giggled.

"Hm, we've never shagged against a tree!" Tiannah commented, as Oliver started to trail kisses down her neck. She was going to snap at him, but all rational thoughts left her brain as Oliver sucked on the pressure point of her neck.

"We're not about to," Oliver said, fingertips coursing up her thighs.

"Oh yes we are," Tiannah whispered lustily, cupping his cheeks and capturing his lips with her own.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Swiggity swiggity swag I'm a stag. If I am a stag, I am James Potter. If I am James Potter, I own Harry Potter. I am not a male, I do not have hazel eyes or black hair, and I am not fictional. Therefore, I don't own Harry Potter.<strong>


	52. One Of A Kind

**Chapter 52**

Shagging against trees was the last thing that Tiannah and Oliver were thinking about almost two years later.

Tiannah thought that the two-year period between the ages of sixteen and eighteen were eventful. It was nothing in comparison to the two-year period between the ages of twenty and twenty-two.

So much had changed since the two Quidditch fanatics got married. Unlike the period between the ages of sixteen and eighteen, not all these changes were as exciting or happy. In fact, they were quite horrible.

A few months after their marriage, Harry Potter, the Seeker from the Gryffindor team, fought Death Eaters in the Ministry of Magic. Before that happened, only a few people knew that Lord Voldemort had returned. After that, it was a well-known fact. People were dying and disappearing left, right and centre. Benny turned eleven just a few days before September first, so that meant that he was able to attend Hogwarts. Tiannah was grateful for this. His status as a pureblood protected him against evil. Tiannah, Oliver and Hestia were also purebloods. Ken was too, but as his family were bloodtraitors, he was in danger, thus putting Hestia in danger.

Tiannah and Oliver had moved out of their unit and into Tiannah's parents house, as she didn't feel comfortable not being around her parents in such dangerous times. Jane and Daniel invited Ken and Hestia to stay too, and, because of Daniel's connections to The Order of The Phoenix, he managed to have very extensive protective charms placed upon the house. However, they had to be careful, because such powerful spells could attract Death Eaters. Monica, Theo and almost-three-year-old Dave were staying at James and Meredith's house. This provided safety for both families.

At first, Tiannah hated it. She hadn't been able to play Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies in almost a year now, and she hated the fact with a passion. More than that, she hated the fact that everything she did was so dangerous these days. There was a sense of uncertainty in the air, and both Quidditch fanatics hated it. Every day, Oliver woke up in the morning with Tiannah by his side, blessing his lucky stars that nothing happened to his wife overnight.

But, something was improving Tiannah's mood. It was three days until Christmas, which meant that there were three days until Benny came home. He hadn't really been writing very many letters, so Tiannah was eager to see how his times at Hogwarts was going. She hoped that he hadn't been picked on for being the youngest. However, he was mature for his age, and looked it. In fact, Tiannah thought that if a girl like the eleven-year-old Hestia saw him, she would say that he was cute.

Tiannah stared out of the window and into her backyard, where the willow tree sat, snow scattered across its branches. In a few days, it would be the sixth anniversary since they officially got together. The thought made Tiannah's heart ache. Had it really been that long ago when the world was whole and beautiful? When her crush on Oliver seemed like the most trivial matter that she had... but then she reminded herself that the world was never whole, never beautiful. Even then, when the Chamber of Secrets opened, it was all to do with the evil man that was behind the misery and war.

Oliver rubbed circles into her back, trying to soothe her. There was something that Tiannah needed to tell Oliver, and he her.

"Oliver, I am really, really scared," she whispered. She had been trying to hold it all together for her parents sake, but it all came tumbling out, and Oliver held her body as she sobbed. He had never heard a sadder sound come from her mouth before, and it unnerved him. Oliver reminded himself that even the strongest of people had their weak moments. Every moment with her seemed to mean so much more amidst the war, which was the one good thing; he came to appreciate her so much more. He ran his fingers along her cheekbones, taking in every hollow and every curve. Her wide blue eyes were full of tears, which fell down the aforementioned cheekbones that Oliver was running his fingers along. He kissed them away and trailed kisses down to her neck, where his lips stopped against her pulse point. He noted that her pulse was going at a million miles an hour, whether that be to do with the crying or his kisses. He hoped for the latter.

When Oliver calmed Tiannah down, she saw there was a look in his eyes, the 'I need to tell you something' look.

"What is it, Ollie?" she asked, as his fingers absentmindedly fiddled with the necklace he gave her when she was seventeen. He flipped it over and read the words; I love you, my little Quidditch star.

"I had this nightmare last night. You were in it, and we were playing Quidditch... when all of a sudden, you were taken by this dark figure... and he killed you, and when I woke up, you weren't next to me..."

She heard Oliver's voice cracked and felt that usual warm feeling in her stomach, as her heart melted. She placed a hand on his cheek, and noted that his eyes were full of tears.

"I'm here, and I won't be going anywhere," she whispered.

"You don't know that," Oliver replied in a husky voice, as Tiannah reached up and wiped his tears away. "I can't lose you like I did in seventh year. That was so hard for me to go through."

Tiannah squirmed slightly and felt that warm feeling in her stomach again. It saddened her to see her husband looking so upset, so she did her best to comfort him.

"Ollie, we're safe."

"You don't know that for sure," he retorted. "And in case anything does happen, I want you to remember this."

His mouth pressed upon hers with such force that Tiannah fell backwards. Sure, Oliver had kissed her like this before, but this was different. There was a desperation in the kisses, as though Oliver was trying to assure her that he would always love her, but it wasn't as though Tiannah would be forgetting anytime soon.

She pulled at the hairs at the back of his head and moaned as his leg slipped between hers.

"You're such a tease," she gasped, as he slipped his hands up her loose flannelette shorts. Every nerve fibre of her body was focused on where Oliver's fingers were, as his fingers caressed her inner thigh, before moving up a few centimetres.

"Stop teasing, Ollie. It isn't nice," she moaned, her breath coming in short gasps. He looked up at Tiannah, her blue eyes pleading; he was unsure whether she wanted him to stop or continue. He decided to go with the latter, instead pulling her on top of him and kissing her roughly. Tiannah whimpered as a fiery tingle crossed her body, and an idea formed in her mind. She swung her legs around Oliver's waist and backed him up against the bedpost. She made sure that the door was locked and that his head was supported by pillows, before proceeding.

Oliver was right. It was the end of the world as they know it. Today could be their last day. _Live in the moment, _she told herself. _Savour it._

She backed Oliver up so that he was sitting up and took off his shirt slowly. When it was removed, she tossed it carelessly to the floor. The flurried movements had slowed down considerably. Tiannah slowly ran a finger down his chest, before leaning down slightly and pressing a hard kiss down on the hollow of his neck. She smirked when she felt his pulse going at a million miles an hour, before deepening her kiss to sucking. Tiannah heard his breath hitch in his throat and felt oddly elated and euphoric at the sound. She could feel Oliver's body shaking beneath hers, and she knew that it was time to stop.

"Okay there, Ollie?" she questioned innocently, arching an eyebrow. Tiannah quickly realised that, as she was straddling him, his groin had become rather, er, _hard_ to sit on comfortably. Oliver pulled off Tiannah's shirt and fiddled with the clasp of her bra, before pulling it off and tossing it away impatiently. He placed his hands firmly on her waist and kissed up from her navel, until he gently started kissing her breasts. She once again pulled at the hairs on the back of his head, moaning and arching her back as to have closer contact with Oliver's lips. As he continued to caress, kiss and suck, Tiannah started to rock her hips against Oliver's. She felt Oliver thrust upwards and start to run his fingers down her back, trying to pull off her shorts. She stopped rocking and let Oliver do so, trying to catch her breath and calm down her heart rate. Once Oliver had slipped off her shorts, he flipped Tiannah over so that he was on top of her.

"Tell me what you want," he said, giving her one of the softest kisses he had given her all day. Tiannah didn't answer for a moment, as she pulled Oliver's pants and boxer shorts off, as she had done innumerable times. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him deeply, running her tongue over his bottom lip. _This is so going to be worth it,_ she thought, as she felt Oliver pull away. Only one emotion registered in her system: need. A hungry, desirous need.

"You didn't answer my question," he murmured, as Tiannah's fingers trailed across his muscled chest.

"_You_ tell me what you want."

"I want to tear those knickers off you," he purred into her ear, fingertips coursing down her hips and stopping at the pair of black knickers. He did so and Tiannah moaned again as his fingers glided across the newly exposed skin, spitfires shooting down her spin as her head span.

"So, _now_ can you tell me what you want?" he questioned, as Tiannah placed her hands either side of his waist. The words spilled out of Tiannah's mouth.

"Hard, fast and now."

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to forget that," Tiannah whispered, as they drifted off to sleep. They had shagged so many times that Tiannah lost count long ago, but none of them compared to the one they just had, not even the first time, which occurred five years ago.<p>

"That was the point," he replied, turning around and facing her. Brown eyes burned into blue with the furious sort of look that Tiannah came to love.

"I love you, Oliver Wood. Don't you dare forget it. Even if something happens to me, I will always love you."

Tiannah saw the wounded, worried look on his features and felt a little bad for saying it. But Oliver needed to know.

"Tia, I love you too. I'm going to make an incredibly cheesy and soppy speech right now but I don't want you to forget it. Tia, you are my everything. You were my first kiss, my first proper girlfriend, my first shag; you were and are the first person that I am certain that I am in love with. Maybe perfection does exist, and if it does, you are my type of perfection. You're everything to me. I love you, Tiannah Wood."

Tiannah mentally swooned at everything that Oliver said. It didn't seem staged; it seemed completely honest. Cheesy, yes, but Oliver rarely told her that he loved her very often these days. She loved the reminder. There was just one thing...

"Oliver, was I really your first kiss? With skills like yours, I don't think so," she joked, in an attempt to lighten the mood. Oliver turned an unusual shade of pink.

"Oh, erm... well, when we were five, we were playing husbands and wives. I, um, kissed you on the lips; because I saw Mum and Dad doing it and I didn't know any better."

Tiannah bit her lip, biting back laughter. _I was five when I had my first kiss? With Oliver?_

"Are you angry?" he questioned, worried.

"No! I'm happy. I couldn't think of a better person to have my first kiss with. Seriously. That adds to a grand total of... five people that have snogged me, or I have snogged."

"Really?" Oliver asked, very surprised. _She's gorgeous as hell. You would have thought that she would have had more kisses... _Oliver mused.

"Yeah. Theo, Cedric, Hestia, you and Mark," she shuddered at the memory, but changed the subject; finally, they were starting to get happier.

"Let's think," Oliver said, brushing away the Mark comment as easily as he could. "You, Diana, Katie-"

"You kissed Katie Bell?" Tiannah hissed.

"Dare," he explained, before continuing. "Okay... Ken, Hestia-"

"You've kissed Hestia?" she questioned, cocking her head curiously, eyes burning into his. Oliver held his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, we weren't together when it happened! Well, Hestia just wanted to make sure that I was a good kisser for you. I didn't particularly feel like telling anyone. Ken knew, and he gave me a hard time for it. I never told anyone this, but Hestia and I used to have talks every night. She was the first person I told about my feelings for you. She always told me that you really loved me and always did. Well, I didn't believe her for a while," he chuckled, as Tiannah's annoyance and anger dispersed.

"Who else have you kissed?" Tiannah asked.

"Um, so many girls. In the two years that we weren't talking, I had so many girlfriends that it wasn't funny. Towards the end of the two years, I started imagining that they were you. Only thing that kept me interested, to be honest. I felt bad, though. They all liked me and I was fantasising about my best friend."

Tiannah turned red. The day was clearly one for revelations.

"That's odd. Because sometimes, when I was kissing Theo, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Oliver chuckled. "We're meant to be!" he said, in a good imitation of Hestia's fangirl-squeal voice.

Tiannah giggled, before continuing to speak. "I just was never fully happy in America. I mean, I'm grateful that I went there; if I didn't, I wouldn't have met Hestia, nor do I think that I would be as good at Quidditch. But I missed you so, so much."

Oliver looked a little ashamed, feeling so as well. _I didn't mean to make her so miserable..._

"I missed you too, if it's any consolation. When you got back from America when we were sixteen, I realised how much I missed you. I truly realised how much I love you. Even as kids."

Tiannah found that she still blushed at Oliver's compliments, just as she did when she was sixteen. _I'm such a stupid schoolgirl, still, _she thought to herself.

"This is cool, talking to you about this. I didn't expect to find out this much," she said honestly, smiling and placing a hand on Oliver's chest. She felt him shiver slightly.

"So what else do you want to know?" Oliver questioned, pulling the blanket over himself and Tiannah; it was winter, after all, and they were naked.

"Hm... what were your thoughts when I was with Cedric?"

He noted how her expression fell slightly at the mention of her deceased ex-boyfriend. He held her bare body closer to his, relishing in the burning feeling of her smooth skin on his.

"Well, I wanted to kill him every time I saw him with you. I thought that I wanted him to dump you, because then maybe I had a chance with you. When I saw how upset you were when it all happened... I don't know. I can't really remember very well, to be honest."

Tiannah nodded, the usual sad feeling consuming her system. What happened with Cedric was so incredibly unfair; it reminded Tiannah how easily lives could be taken, when it came to the ruthless. She decided to change the subject before she started getting upset again.

"We should probably get up," she said, pulling the covers off herself and Oliver.

"No! Stay," he whispered, his hands on her hips stopping her from moving. He didn't want the moment to end, because who knew when they were going to get another one like it.

"Oliver, seriously. We should get up."

"Fine," he grumbled, standing up and putting his clothes back on. When they were dressed, Tiannah faced him and laced her arms around his neck.

"I've missed that. Y'know, us just talking."

"What about the shagging?" Oliver teased, eyes glittering mischievously.

"Oh, that too," she assured, winking at him as she left the room, Oliver following her.

* * *

><p>Benny arrived home on Christmas Eve. The Summers and the Woods decided to spend Christmas at the Summers household, which wasn't entirely unusual. It wasn't safe for the families to venture out of their households, unless it was to see Order members. They weren't directly affiliated to the Order of the Phoenix; in the first Wizarding war, both families were fully-fledged members. But this time around, they knew that if they were to put themselves in that position, they would be risking their children, and – in Meredith and James' case – their grandchild. Even Benny attending Hogwarts was a risk.<p>

It was lucky that the Summers household was so big. With twelve people inhabiting the household – Jane, Daniel, James, Meredith, Tiannah, Oliver, Benny, Hestia, Ken, Monica, Theo and little Dave – it was going to be a hectic Christmas.

When Tiannah caught sight of Benny, her eyes darkened. He had a black eye, scratches near his eyes, a cut lip and a generally swollen face. He smiled meekly. "Like my new look?"

Tiannah shook her head. "Who did this to you? How?"

Benny smiled meekly at Tiannah again, who noticed that he was grimacing. _Whoever did this to him is going to pay, _she mused angrily.

"Can we go somewhere else?" he asked, looking around. Tiannah nodded and Benny said, "Hestia can come too."

She looked sharply at her brother, and noticed that he was blushing slightly.

"Do you like Hestia?"

"Well, she's really pretty," he said shyly, looking at the floor. Tiannah mentally _awww-ed. _She hadn't realised how much he had really grown up in the past two years. He was tall for his age, and spoke as if he were a lot older. She supposed that amongst all of the uncertainty that surrounded the war, he had adapted and matured.

"I won't tell her," she promised, beckoning Hestia to follow herself and Benny upstairs. They sat on Tiannah's bed, as Benny's eyes roamed around, stopping on a pile of discarded clothes on the floor. He turned to Tiannah, eyes glittering.

"Have you and Oliver been shagging?"

Tiannah blushed and gasped, hitting Benny lightly on the arm. "How do you know what shagging is?"

He shrugged. "Monica told me two years ago when I asked what you and Oliver would do on your honeymoon. And anyway, Imogen-"

"Ooh!" Hestia squealed, leaning in closer. "Who's Imogen?"

Tiannah saw her brother blush for the second time that day. She was intrigued to find out who she was, but first, she wanted to know how he had sustained such injuries.

"Benny, you can tell us," Tiannah said soothingly, stroking his brown hair as she saw him hesitate. "We love you. And we won't judge."

"Okay," he said, squirming slightly. "I don't want to tell Mum or Dad, but because you are cool, I'll tell you. Well, you know how Snape is the headmaster? I hate him; by the way... anyway, he has these two goonies to do his dirty work, Amycus and Alecto Carrow. They are really harsh and cruel to the first years, even though some of the seventh years try to stop it. I have this friend called Imogen, and Alecto was threatening to cut her open and see how much muggle she had in her blood. I got really, really angry, and I back chatted and said 'not as much as you do, Professor I've-got-my-head-so-far-up-my-ass-and-I'm-a-fat-pig Carrow.'"

Tiannah bit her lip. It seemed that Benny was following her example in back chatting people who deserved it. It was all well and good – until someone got hurt. Hestia was looking very impressed.

"Okay," Tiannah finally said, brushing away the piece of blood that was seeping from one of his cuts. "I didn't realise how much you have matured of late. I was a lot like you when I was your age, but back chatting never got me anywhere but trouble."

She only said the last part as a warning, until she realised that it was true. If she hadn't back chatted Marcus Flint, maybe her time at Hogwarts would have gone a lot more smoothly.

"You should have seen her!" he fumed, and both girls were taken aback by Benny's hostility. "She was so cruel to Imogen..."

"Is Imogen your girlfriend?" Hestia questioned eagerly. Benny blushed again, and Tiannah frowned.

Benny shifted slightly. "No. We're just friends. She's really pretty and nice, but-"

"I thought you liked Hestia!" Tiannah blurted out, before covering her mouth. She looked at her best friend and her brother, to see that they were both blushing.

"Sorry, Benny," she muttered, looking down at her lap. Hestia spoke up.

"Is it true, Benny?"

He nodded and Hestia gave him a wide and dazzling smile.

"Aw, Benny! You're so cute!" she said, kissing his cheek. "If only you were ten years older!"

"Oh, and what about me?" a voice said at the door, and the blonde turned around and spotted Ken, leaning against the door post, smirking.

"Oh, and you. C'mon Benny, I'll just murder my husband, give you an aging potion and we'll be off!"

Benny chuckled, as did Tiannah. Ken didn't look amused.

"You're such a cougar," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! Just because you are a week younger than I am, it doesn't make a difference!"

"Hest, you're still a cougar," Ken argued, blue eyes gleaming.

"Shut up!" she cried, glaring.

"Cougar!" he cried, before Hestia jumped up and chased after him.

When she had left, Tiannah spoke to Benny again. _He's being so brave, _she thought to herself. _Those cuts must really hurt..._

"You sure you're alright? I stink at healing charms, so you'll have to go to Mum."

Benny nodded and Tiannah held him close. "I love you, Benny."

"Love you too."

"So," she said, once she pulled away. "What do you like about Hestia?"

Benny looked a little uncomfortable. "She's really pretty, and a little crazy, I guess. Why?"

Tiannah smirked bemusedly. "I'm just getting my head around the fact that my little brother has a crush. So what about this Imogen? Y'know that you can tell me, Benny. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Okay. I do like her, I suppose. But she doesn't like me."

Tiannah stifled an eye roll. _Was I like this? Did I always automatically assume things? Must be a family trait._

"How do you know?"

"She's in love with Oliver," he said, rolling his eyes. "She always goes on about how good looking and amazing he is. I know that you guys haven't been playing Quidditch for a while now, but you are all anyone talks about."

Tiannah, surprisingly, was coping with the pressure of fame better. It was hard, but it wasn't as awful as she thought it would be. However, she was surprised that people still had the time to talk about Quidditch in these dangerous times.

"That doesn't mean anything. Celebrity crushes are different."

"But is isn't just that," Benny protested, green eyes wide. "She wants to come over during the Easter holidays, and if she does, she'll actually meet him! She probably only hangs out with me because I'm your brother anyways..."

She saw how dejected her brother looked, and held his hand. The thought of the fact that her fame would affect Benny too didn't cross her mind, but it seemed logical.

"Hey, I'm sure that that isn't true. Mum will let her come over if she speaks with her Mum. Seriously, Oliver is eleven years older than she is. It isn't going to happen."

"Okay," Benny said, letting out a sigh. "We should probably go downstairs."

"Yeah. And I need to have a snow fight with Oliver!"

* * *

><p>One thing that Tiannah was grateful for was the fact that she could still have a snow fight in the midst of a war. They couldn't venture out to the lake, because it was beyond the protective charms that kept the house and property safe. However, a snow fight under the willow tree seemed fine. It had been two years since Oliver proposed to her. She glanced at the rings on her ring finger and smiled, before gathering up some snow and moulding it into the shape of a ball.<p>

"Prepare for vicious annihilation, husband dearest," she said, blue eyes narrowed. Oliver scoffed.

"Yeah. I'm preparing to contribute to yours."

It was Tiannah's turn to scoff.

"In your dreams, Oliver James Wood."

"It seems that my dreams are about to come true."

"You dreams of losing? Don't worry, Ollie. I'll go easy on you."

With that comment, Tiannah threw the first snowball. It hit Oliver squarely in the chest.

"Ha! You call yourself a Keeper!" she cried, starting to perform her victory dance. In retaliation, Oliver threw his ball at Tiannah's head.

"Aren't chasers supposed to be fast and good at dodging?" Oliver questioned, brown eyes glittering slyly.

"Aren't husbands supposed to be supportive?" she shot back, smirking and gathering up more snow.

In a matter of minutes, the snow fight was officially on. Snowballs were flying left, right and centre, causing the two Quidditch fanatics to be covered in white snow. Oliver decided to take a more direct approach. With a snowball in one hand, he used his other to hold Tiannah down as he shoved it up her shirt.

"OLIVER!" she shrieked, as the ice-cold snowball touched her chest. He was positioned on top of her, kneeling between her legs.

"Is that cold enough, love?"

Tiannah spread her arms out and fisted up some snow, rubbing it in Oliver's face. She then stood up, quick as a wink, and the game was back on.

"HA!" she cried, as Oliver failed to dodge the snowball that she just sent. He ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up and spinning her around. She shrieked as Oliver deliberately dropped her, and realised that as he had been spinning her around, he managed to slip more snow up her shirt.

"Oliver... I'm freezing," she said, her teeth chattering. "Please, can we just call it a draw?"

Oliver approached his wife and nodded, wiping a piece of hair out of her eyes. A grin was visible on his features. "Of course. Now, if you're cold, you had better go have a bath. I might just have to accompany you, just in case."

"Mm," Tiannah replied, as Oliver's warm arms enfolded her in a hug. "That sounds like the perfect way to celebrate my victory."

"I thought that it was a draw?"

"Meh," she said, shrugging. Oliver and Tiannah walked upstairs and into Tiannah's bedroom, where she gathered up a towel and a change of clothes. She walked into the en suite bathroom, stripping off her clothes as she went, Oliver following her.

"Lucky Mum always buys bubble bath," she commented, pouring the contents into the hot water. When the bath was sufficiently full, she slid in and lay down, Oliver following suit.

"This is so warm," she whispered, closing her eyes and grinning serenely. Oliver ran his fingers over her stomach and chest, before leaning in and kissing her softly.

"I wish life was always like this," she whispered, when he pulled away. "Today was so... calm. I wish that life could be as simple as it used to be."

Tiannah closed her eyes and remembered the days when she went to America, played Quidditch with Oliver in the summer, painted her toenails with Hestia... when it was always sunny and beautiful, and they could act like sex-crazed teenagers who didn't have a care in the world...

"I know," Oliver said softly, pressing his lips on hers, not exactly kissing, but enjoying the intimacy.

She curled her fingers on his chest, as he rested his calloused palms on her waist.

* * *

><p>Tiannah and Oliver sat, curled up with each other, in front of the fireplace that night.<p>

"I remember sitting against this couch with you, waiting for 'Santa' to come and give us presents," Tiannah giggled, resting her head against Oliver's shoulder and looking up at him affectionately. He nuzzled his nose against the crook of her neck.

"I remember that. That Christmas, you got so excited because you got the Quidditch through the Ages book."

Tiannah started giggling again, this time for another reason. She had always found Oliver's thick Scottish brogue to be incredibly sexy, but he sounded even more so when he said book.

"Say book," she said, smiling up at his confused expression.

"Book," he repeated, looking extremely puzzled. "Why?"

"You have the sexiest accent, Ollie."

He never liked it when people called him Ollie, but in Tiannah's soft voice, it sounded okay. He wasn't the only one who liked the way his partner said certain words.

"Thanks, I think."

Tiannah thought for a moment, before asking Oliver to say something else.

"Say, I want to take your panties off and make you scream."

Oliver turned a light shade of pink and whispered the words into Tiannah's ear. She shivered slightly, brushing a finger against his cheek. _If he just rolled the 'r's a little further..._

"You are a strange person, Tia," Oliver said bemusedly, as she started randomly giggling. "Why are you laughing?"

"Remember the sex game?" she asked. Oliver nodded.

"I just remember Percy Weasley looking as if he was about to have a stroke..."

She started giggling again at the memory. Oliver shook his head bemusedly.

"You are one of a kind, Tia."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I wish, wish, wish that I owned Harry Potter. <strong>


	53. This Is It

**Chapter 53**

After Benny left, Tiannah's mood started to worsen. This was aided by the fact that she started to feel very ill all of a sudden.

Sleep never came to her at night, she would snap at Oliver for the most insignificant things and she had a ravenous appetite for the most unusual food. She wasn't oblivious to the fact that she had these very symptoms three years ago, yet this time, she didn't think that Glandular Fever was the cause it.

"Tia?" Oliver said softly, as he spotted her sitting on her bed, pale and shaking. She opened her eyes and locked her them on Oliver's, and then looked away. Even looking at him hurt.

At this point, Oliver could tell that something was seriously wrong, yet he was completely nonplussed as to what it could be.

"I'm selfish," she finally murmured, looking at Oliver once again. "I'm stupid, I'm selfish."

Oliver raised an eyebrow; Tiannah didn't seem as though she was fishing for compliments, and there was a serious tone to her voice, something that Oliver had not heard in a long time.

"Am I missing something here?" he questioned, extremely confused. At this, Tiannah's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I made a really stupid mistake."

Oliver felt his frustration rising. Could she stop being so bloody cryptic!

"Spit it out already!" he said, in a louder voice then he meant to. Tiannah's eyes hardened very quickly.

"Fine. You want me to spit it out? I'm pregnant, Oliver. And for real this time."

As the words left her mouth, Tiannah bit back a sob. Oliver, however, was acting in the complete opposite manner.

"Are you serious?" he questioned, failing to conceal the grin that was creeping on his features. He seemed to completely disregard the fact that Tiannah was crying; he only payed attention to what her answer was. When the 'yes' left her lips, Oliver practically lifted Tiannah off her feet and spun her around, kissing her face repeatedly.

"Put me down," she hissed angrily. Oliver's grin slipped off his features as he _finally_ realised that Tiannah was upset.

Oliver didn't understand why Tiannah wasn't overjoyed. After all, when she discovered that she wasn't pregnant those few years ago, she was extremely upset.

But Tiannah knew that her reasons for being upset were completely justified. After all, they were in the midst of a war. She had a vague inkling of when the child was conceived: a couple of days before Christmas. They hadn't used any means of protection that time, a fact that Tiannah was beating herself up over now.

"Why aren't you happy?" Oliver asked lamely, brown eyes wide and questioning.

"Because I'm selfish!" she burst out, standing up and striding around her old bedroom. "What sort of horrible person would bring a child into the world when everything is fucked up like it is? Oh yeah, that's right. I would!"

At this, Oliver found that his own temper was starting to rise. "So I'm a horrible person too. Right."

"No you're not," Tiannah hissed, waving her hand dismissively. "_I_ am the one who was irresponsible, _I_ was the one who forgot about something as bloody simple as a birth control spell and _I_-"

"What is so bad about this?" Oliver asked softly. "We're safe, remember. The child wouldn't be in any harm here."

"You don't know for sure," she said, blue eyes hard. "For all we know, we could be attacked this very moment."

For a short second, both Tiannah and Oliver were expecting a Death Eater to fly through the window. Brushing away the moment of insane thoughts, Oliver faced Tiannah again. He was still trying to get his head around the fact that he was going to be a father, but when he spoke, he sounded sure of himself.

"We're in this together, remember? Okay, so we didn't plan to have a kid, but that doesn't make it a mistake. And yeah, we're in the middle of a war. But doesn't that make it a good thing? We could bring a bit more happiness into each other's lives."

Tiannah had her retorted at the ready. "We can't raise a child in the middle of a war! We can't even be sure that our lives are safe, let alone a helpless child's!"

Oliver bit his lip. Tiannah had a point. Yet he refused to back down. He had desperately wanted to have kids ever since he was eighteen, and they had thought that Tiannah was pregnant. Tiannah had always been very careful about birth control, until a mere month and a half ago, when she let her guard down. Oliver had taken advantage of the situation, which he did feel somewhat guilty about. Yet he knew his wife well enough to know that she would be happy about the decision, after she got over the self-loathe/wrapping-her-head –around-the-situation stage.

"Tia, you're not alone. You have people who love you and will help you."

Tiannah looked up at Oliver, blue eyes wide and shining. She had discovered that she was pregnant a few hours ago, thus she had had time to wrap her head around it. But that didn't take anything away from her anger at herself. Yet at Oliver's words, she started to realise that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe something good would come out of it. Maybe – and although it was a mistake – maybe, she would be happy with the outcome.

"I know," she said softly. "It's just such a big deal, y'know? And I wasn't expecting it at all..."

"Hey," Oliver whispered, a smile pricking up at his lips. "We're in this together."

* * *

><p>Within a few days, Tiannah and Oliver had informed their friends and family of their news. The reactions were exactly what Tiannah anticipated: squeals (on Hestia's behalf) tears, and congratulations. Surprisingly, it hadn't taken Tiannah long to come to terms with the fact that she was pregnant. In the dangerous times that they were living in, they couldn't take their time with anything, much less wrapping their heads around something, even something as huge as having a child.<p>

Now that Tiannah had gotten over the self loathe stage, she had reached the stage where she was actually starting to become elated at the thought of being a mother. This didn't go unnoticed by Oliver, who was also becoming excited at the prospect. One week after they had informed their families of their predicament, Tiannah and Oliver were dozing on the couch in front of the fireplace. They were awoken by a tapping noise on the window. Oliver was the first to be awoken by the noise. He gently lay Tiannah's head down on the arm of the couch, stood up and opened the window. A tawny owl was perched on the windowsill, a letter tied to its foot and a Hogwarts crest evident on it. Oliver took the letter, and found that it was addressed to Tiannah. The writing was messy, as though a child had written it. It didn't take long for Oliver to figure out whom it was from.

"Tia," he said in a loud whisper, walking towards her. "Wake up, love."

Tiannah stirred and opened her eyes. "What is it, Ollie?" she asked. _For his sake, it had better be important. I haven't slept like that in a long time._

"There's a letter for you, from Benny, I think."

Tiannah stood up straight, a smile quickly spreading across her features. "Finally!" she said, as Oliver handed her the letter. She hadn't received a letter from Benny for a long time, and the most recent one that she did receive contained nothing important. This time, she hoped that it was going to be an interesting letter.

"Ollie," Tiannah began, blue eyes locked on his. "Should I tell him about the baby, or wait until Easter?"

"Wait until Easter," Oliver replied with. He noticed the way that Tiannah's eyes brightened at the mention of the word 'baby.' It seemed as though she was accepting it, and was happy about it. Oliver knew that it would happen.

"Alright," she said, her fingers fumbling with the envelope. "Let's see what this letter says."

_Dear Tiannah,_

_I'm so happy that it is Easter soon. I miss you and Mum and Dad heaps. And the rest of the family. School is great. I'm learning HEAPS, and the teachers are SO NICE. My friend Imogen wants to come over these holidays, and I asked Mum about that, and she said yes. So please can you be really nice to her? She idolises you and Oliver, so if she squeals and stuff when she sees you, don't be alarmed._

_Anyway, I've got to go. See you in two weeks!_

_Love,_

_Benny_

Tiannah frowned. "The teachers aren't nice; he told me that around Christmas. And he said that he isn't learning anything..."

Oliver rolled his eyes and his wife's stupidity. "It's called sarcasm, Tia. It's a special type of humour that adults use."

Tiannah felt like hitting herself in the head for being so thick. "Really? I've never heard of sarcasm before."

"Well, that much is obvious."

She stuck her tongue out at Oliver and scanned the letter again. "I guess that he has to be sly when he's writing the letters, because I bet my broomstick that Snape is reading them. I never liked him. I remember the time when I told him that something large was clearly up his ass."

Oliver laughed and ruffled Tiannah's hair. "I remember that. I had never seen Snape so angry."

"Yes, well, I have a certain talent for pissing people off with my excellent comebacks," she said, shooting Oliver a wide grin.

"Wow, I love how you are applying sarcasm!" he exclaimed jokingly, causing Tiannah to elbow him in the ribs.

"I _do_ have excellent comebacks, though."

"I've obviously been rubbing off on you."

Tiannah raised an eyebrow at the obvious innuendo. "Yep, in more ways than one."

"Well, don't I have a sick minded wife?"

"Like you said, you've been rubbing off on me," she joked, winking roguishly at her husband. Oliver rolled his eyes nudged Tiannah in the ribs.

"I reckon that Benny really likes Imogen," she suddenly exclaimed.

"No, he's inviting a girl over that he doesn't even like."

"No more sarcasm from you," she said sharply. "I'm serious."

"No, you're Tiannah."

"AGH! I am trying to have a serious conversation with you!"

Oliver wasn't taken aback, because Tiannah had been having sudden mood swings of late. Sometimes, she would be really sweet and happy, and other times, she snapped at small things. He found that the best way to deal with them was to act calmly.

"Sorry, Tia. You were saying?"

She narrowed her eyes for a moment and then continued to speak. "Well, I think that he really likes her, if he's telling me to be nice to her. We better, actually."

"Yeah, well, you're the snappy one."

Tiannah narrowed her eyes angrily. "Well, I'm the bloody pregnant one, aren't I?"

"Calm down, okay?"

Having had enough of Oliver being insensitive, Tiannah stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>The next week, Tiannah was starting to get excited, as the day that Benny and Imogen started their Easter holidays was drawing closer. She and Hestia were sitting on the balcony, enjoying the unusually sunny weather.<p>

Tiannah had been thinking about the child for many days now. She was unsure of which gender it was going to be; she had to be twenty weeks along in the pregnancy for the revealing spell to work. But she and Hestia were discussing names nonetheless. Well, Hestia was doing all the talking. Tiannah was basking in the sunlight.

"I still think that you should call the child Hestia. I mean, she will be beautiful and smart, _and_ have a classy name."

"What if the child is male?"

Hestia bit her lip for a moment, thinking hard. "Then you will call it Hestiabert."

Tiannah started laughing. "Gosh, you really are desperate for the child to have something to do with your name!"

"Of course!" Hestia exclaimed.

Tiannah found the perfect opportunity for her to tell her friend about something she had been thinking about for a while.

"Well, will being the child's godmother be as good as being named after you?"

Hestia's green eyes widened, as a wide smile graced her features.

"Better! It would be better!" she squealed, standing up and giving her oldest friend a huge hug. "Thank you so much!"

"Bloody hell!" Tiannah laughed. "It's as though I told you that you won a million galleons!"

"Yes, but better!"

The brunette returned the hug and kissed her friend on the cheek.

"Thank you, Hest, for being the best friend a girl could ever have."

It was true. Hestia had always been there for her, as a mentor, as a fashion guru, and as a moral supporter. There were times when both girls would say that the other got on their nerves: Tiannah was sometimes exceedingly naive, and Hestia extremely loud and girly. Although they were as different as day and night, they needed each other. And Tiannah couldn't think of a better godmother for her unborn child.

* * *

><p>"Mum!" Tiannah whined, sounding like her eleven-year-old self, "when will Benny be here!"<p>

Jane rolled her eyes. "Soon. He's arriving by the Floo Network, along with Imogen. Soon, dear."

The Wood family had come over to the Summers' residence, along with Theo, Monica and Dave. It was only somewhat cramped, but would be even more so once Benny and Imogen arrived.

Tiannah was waiting impatiently for Benny to arrive, as she had big news to tell him.

"Mum, you do realise that Benny will be an Uncle when he's twelve?"

Jane smiled and nodded. "I can't believe that. Even more so, I can't believe that you are going to be a mother."

"And you're going to be a grandmother," Oliver reminded his godmother.

"Yes, Oliver, thanks for reminding me that I'm old," Jane said, in a faux stern voice.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that..." Oliver stuttered, causing Tiannah to laugh.

"Ollie, it's called a joke. It's a very special thing that people do to make others laugh."

Oliver gave his wife a look which clearly meant 'seriously?' She grinned and nodded, kissing Oliver's cheek. Jane and Daniel exchanged happy looks as they saw Oliver tuck a piece of hair behind their daughter's ear. They had clearly found happiness in each other, as they had done.

The moment was broken as they heard a noise from the fireplace. Tiannah stopped talking to Oliver abruptly and looked to the fireplace, and saw Benny walk out of it. Without a moment of hesitation, she ran towards her brother and hugged him tightly; disregarding the fact that Imogen too had disembarked from the fireplace.

"Tia, can't breathe," he hissed, and Tiannah quickly let go, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry, Benny."

Benny smiled and that was when Tiannah caught sight of Imogen. She was a pretty little thing, with reddish brown hair and green eyes. She was small for her age; Benny towered over her, having inherited the tall genes of the family, just like Tiannah.

Said tall woman smiled at Imogen, in what she hoped was a kind, welcoming way. Imogen turned pink and smiled back, as Tiannah spoke.

"I'm Tiannah. And you're Imogen. Benny has told me a lot about you."

Imogen turned pinker as Benny's green eyes were reduced to furious green slits, focused on Tiannah, who smiled innocently.

"Really?" she said softly, her pink cheeks slowly taking on a reddish tinge, which was aided by the fact that she had caught sight of Oliver.

Tiannah was half-expecting Imogen to squeal and ask for his autograph, but she merely gave him a smile as Oliver introduced himself. Tiannah automatically decided that she liked Imogen.

But Tiannah did hear a loud squeal. She turned around and saw Hestia, who was looking at Imogen as if she were an adorable puppy.

"Awh, so _this_ is Benny's little friend! Hi, I'm Hestia!"

Imogen looked a little taken aback, but she smiled.

"Hi, I'm Imogen."

Hestia grinned and turned to Tiannah. "She's so cute."

"And she is also standing right there," Benny reminded Hestia, who smiled sheepishly at a blushing Imogen.

"It's okay," she said softly. Tiannah grinned at Hestia – they were both thinking the same sorts of things about their visitor.

"Would you like me to show you to the guest room?" Tiannah asked, picking up Imogen's suitcase for her. She nodded, green eyes wide. Tiannah had to stop herself from grinning like a maniac; Benny clearly found a good one.

"It's just up here," the brunette said, leading the younger girl up the stairs. Tiannah knew that soon it would be time for her to tell her brother about her pregnancy, but for now, Imogen was her priority.

"It's a little small, but it has a good view to compensate," Tiannah stated, placing Imogen's bag down.

"It's perfect," she said, looking around the room with wide eyes. Tiannah smiled.

"You can use those drawers over there to unpack your stuff, if you like."

Tiannah noticed that Imogen was looking slightly uncomfortable. "What's up?"

Imogen's cheeks turned red. "I just can't believe that I am in the same room as Tiannah Wood."

Tiannah grinned. Although she was somewhat used to fans, it never failed to remind her of when she was little, and Gwenog Jones was her hero.

"Sorry," Imogen said hastily, as Tiannah opened her mouth to speak. "You're probably sick of it, all the fans."

The brunette decided to answer honestly. "Not really. I'm used to it, but I'm not sick of it."

Imogen looked relieved. "But you probably get sick of girls fangirling over Oliver, right?"

"Sort of," Tiannah said, taking a seat on the bed, Imogen following suit. "When I was at Hogwarts, a lot of girls didn't like me because they liked Oliver. They gave me a hard time for being his friend and girlfriend. These days though, I don't really mind, unless they are being very pushy."

Imogen started to look interested. "What sort of things have happened?"

"Let's just say that a few girls have offered Oliver their bras," she said, an old twinge of annoyance forming at the words. Imogen giggled.

"There are some girls in fourth year in Gryffindor, who have their dormitory plastered with pictures of him. They're obsessed!"

Tiannah laughed; she didn't realise how big the Quidditch fanbase really was.

Imogen spoke again. "Do you mind that I like Oliver?" She sounded really nervous, which made Tiannah's heart melt. _She's such a cutie; no wonder Benny likes her. _

"No, not at all! He is pretty cute, isn't he?"

Imogen giggled. "Yeah, he is."

Overall, Tiannah really liked Imogen. She didn't get any negative sorts of vibes from her, and she didn't think that she was only friends with Benny because of her. If that was so, she would be a lot more of a fangirl, Tiannah reckoned, and not so shy.

"We should go back downstairs. If you need anything, just ask me or my parents."

Imogen nodded, and the two descended down the stairs. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Tiannah spotted Hestia giving Benny a big hug. Quickly, the brunette looked to Imogen, and sure enough, there was a flash of jealousy in her eyes. Feeling like Hestia would have when Tiannah and Oliver liked each other, Tiannah let a smile slip onto her features.

"Oi," Tiannah heard Ken say. "Save the hugging for me, Hest."

Hestia pulled away from the hug and faced her husband. "Oh, I'm _so_ sorry for giving an eleven year old a hug. Did it make you jealous?"

Ken looked her directly in the eye. "Very."

Hestia turned to Benny and smiled. "I'm sorry, Benny – my husband is being a jealous jerk at the moment."

Tiannah heard Imogen giggle from next to her, and Benny looked up, grinning at his friend.

"Hey, Immy. You finished looking around?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile. Tiannah gave Hestia a pointed look, which clearly meant 'gossip time.'

"I'm just going to go and chat with Hestia for a bit, Imogen – you and Benny can go and do something."

With that, Tiannah linked arms with Hestia and started talking at top speed, channelling her inner Hestia ways.

"She's so nice and sweet, and they totally like each other. We should get them together, Hest! Any ideas?"

"They're eleven, Tia – they don't really know themselves how they feel. Maybe they should just stay friends. I mean, if you and Oliver got together when you were eleven, what would you do, make out with him? I don't think so. Wait a couple of years, I think."

"We might not have a couple of years left," Tiannah snapped, annoyed that Hestia had rejected her idea.

"They're eleven!" the blonde said exasperatedly. "How many eleven year old couples have you heard of?"

"None," Tiannah grudgingly admitted.

"Exactly. Your idea was completely idiotic."

"Gee, snappy much? That time of the month, is it?"

"Yes, it is," Hestia said matter of factly. "And it should be yours too, if the dates are right."

"The perks of being pregnant," Tiannah reminded her friend crisply.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Lucky bitch," she grumbled, folding her arms. "What other perks are there?"

"No need for protective charms," Tiannah said with a wink.

"Well, I might just go and get myself pregnant then," she said sardonically. "Seriously, though, I've been thinking about it lately. I know that I probably wouldn't be a good mother, because of how my parents treated me-"

"Hestia, cut the bullshit. You would be a great mother. It doesn't matter how your parents treated you, only how you are now. You're the most loving best friend a girl could ask for, and I'm sure that Ken would say the same about what sort of wife you are."

A grin crossed Hestia's features. "What would I do without you?"

"I dunno. I mean that, though."

Hestia bit her lip for a moment. Then, she spoke. "I'm going to be an aunty."

"What?" Tiannah asked, confused.

"We're sisters, remember?"

The brunette's eyes widened in understanding, before she smiled. "Of course."

"Hestia!" Tiannah heard Ken call, making Hestia jump.

"Yeah!" she hollered back.

"Come here!"

Hestia rolled her eyes. "Jesus, that man has been sex-crazed lately."

Tiannah snorted. "Like you're complaining."

"Good point. Seeya!"

Tiannah watched her friend run off, smiling. It seemed that everyone had someone as of now. Things would be almost perfect, if for the fact that they weren't in the midst of a war.

Yawning, Tiannah realised how tired she was. Although she knew that it would be anti social to go for a sleep on Easter Eve, when they had a visitor over, she had a perfectly justified reason, after all, a reason of which she would inform her brother of soon.

As she walked up the stairs, she felt two hands on her waist. She turned around and smiled when she saw Oliver, who kissed her nose.

"Whatcha doing, beautiful?"

"Going for a rest."

"Can I come?"

"Isn't that what you're doing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Oliver grinned and nodded.

Tiannah opened the door to her bedroom, smiling when she saw the sunlight pouring through her lace curtains and onto the bed.

"I love it when it's sunny," she said, sighing wistfully, laying herself down on her bed, Oliver following suit.

"Me too," he said, twirling a piece of her hair around his finger. He let go of the piece of hair and placed both of his hands on her waist, before slipping them up her shirt.

"Oliver, we can't shag-"

"That's not what I'm doing," he said, pulling her shirt off. He positioned himself on top of her and kissed her very softly, before trailing the kisses down her neck, chest and eventually stopping at her stomach. Tiannah felt Goosebumps erupt on her skin as he grazed his lips across her stomach. He then rubbed her stomach with his hands, smiling up at her.

"That's our baby," he said softly, running his hands across the baby bump on her stomach. It was starting to become more noticeable, but as she was tall, the baby was able to lie lengthways in her womb, thus making the bump smaller than it would usually be. If she wore a baggy shirt, as she was before Oliver took it off, it was barely noticeable.

"We need to tell Benny, Tia," Oliver said, wrapping a blanket over Tiannah and himself.

"Yeah," she yawned, snuggling into Oliver. "After I have a sleep. Promise."

"Okay," Oliver said, before he slowly drifted off to sleep with his wife.

* * *

><p>The couple awoke two hours later. Tiannah got up first, putting the shirt on that Oliver took off.<p>

"Ollie," she whispered, gently shaking him. "Ollie, wake up. I've got to go and tell Benny about the baby, remember?"

"Mm," he mumbled, opening his eyes and slowly sitting up. "How long were we asleep for?"

"Two hours," Tiannah said, sitting down next to him. "After we tell him, I want to go and play Quidditch."

"No," Oliver said sharply. "No, you're pregnant, in case it escaped your notice."

"I can still play Quidditch," she said.

"Well I'm not playing with you," he stated simply. "You and Hestia can play."

He got here there – Hestia hated broomsticks. Rolling her eyes, she stood up, holding her hand out for him to take.

"C'mon, I'm going to go and tell Benny that he's going to be an uncle."

They found Benny in Imogen's room. They were throwing a Quaffle back and forth to each other, reminding both the Quidditch fanatics of when they were younger. Benny spotted his sister and grinned.

"Hey, Tia," he said, putting the Quaffle down. Tiannah noticed that his grin slipped when he saw Imogen turning pink at the sight of Oliver.

"Um, we have news," she began. "Can we sit down?"

Imogen and Benny nodded, making room for the two.

"What's wrong?"

Tiannah took a deep breath, unable to hide the spreading grin on her features.

"Oliver and I are going to have a baby."

For a moment, the room was dead silent. Benny's voice broke the silence.

"Are you serious?"

Oliver and Tiannah nodded, smiling. Benny soon joined in on the smiling.

"Wow! That's... wow!"

"You're going to be an uncle," Imogen said to Benny, also smiling.

"Holy crap!" he exclaimed, green eyes wide. "That will be something to tell my friends!"

"Congratulations," Imogen said, smiling. Oliver grinned at her and patted her shoulder, causing her cheeks to turn pink.

Benny gave his sister and Oliver a big hug, still smiling.

"How long?" he asked.

"About four months," Tiannah said. Benny took the news really well, she thought.

"I'm going to be an uncle!"

* * *

><p>Tiannah found that her happiness was receding as the last day of the Easter Holidays dawned. She had got to know Imogen even better over the course of the holidays, and really liked her. Benny was always fun to be around, as he was always being his cute self. Tiannah found herself having a conversation with Imogen on the very last day.<p>

"So," Tiannah began casually, "anyone you fancy at Hogwarts?"

Imogen turned pink. "Sort of."

_Please be Benny please be Benny._

"Can you tell me who?"

Imogen took a deep breath, as Tiannah held her own breath. "I guess... Benny."

Tiannah grinned broadly, wanting to perform a victory dance. _Is this how Hestia felt when Oliver admitted that he liked me? Is this why she liked pestering me about it?_

"Aw, really?"

Imogen nodded, looking abashed.

"Why do you like him?"

"He's really nice to me," she said simply. Tiannah grinned once more. Benny had said the same sort of thing about Imogen.

Maybe things would work out for everyone.

Or maybe not.

* * *

><p>Almost two months later, nothing much had changed. Tiannah's baby bump was becoming more noticeable, and she and Oliver had discovered the gender of the child: female. Hestia's reaction to discovering this was to squeal, jump up and down and insist that the child be named Hestia. But Tiannah and Oliver were both still contemplating on what to call the girl, but they had three months left in the pregnancy to think of that.<p>

One day in early May, all seemed calm. There was a slight breeze outside, and clouds were obscuring the sun. Tiannah was reading a book, Oliver had fallen asleep next to her, Hestia was writing something on a piece of parchment, and Ken was giving her a massage. It seemed to be a completely ordinary day.

Tiannah, however, sensed that something was going to happen. Call it a six sense, but somehow, she had a feeling that something was going to change. When she told Oliver this, he frowned.

"What, do you mean with the baby?"

"No," she said. "I just have a feeling that something big is gonna happen."

"Alright," Oliver said, looking a little confused. Tiannah rolled her eyes; Oliver clearly didn't understand. No, she wasn't concerned for the baby's sake – she had a feeling that You-Know-Who would do something soon.

* * *

><p>It turned out that Tiannah was right. That night, she and Oliver were dozing off near the fireplace, when they were awoken by Daniel.<p>

"What?" Tiannah grumbled, opening her eyes and looking at her father, who was unusually pale.

"The Order are at Hogwarts. They found Harry Potter, and You-Know-Who will be there in an hour."

Tiannah felt a thrill in her stomach, and exchanged a look with Oliver. Before she got excited, though, she questioned her father.

"Is this it? Is this where all of this could end?" she asked, blue eyes wide. Daniel smiled wryly.

"They have us outnumbered, Tia – even with the Hogwarts students, they still have us ten to one."

"We have to go!" she said, tone pleading. If there was a chance, however small it may be, that they could defeat the Dark Lord, Tiannah knew that she wouldn't hesitate to take it. Oliver, however, wasn't having the same thoughts.

"Tiannah, you're not going," he said simply and firmly. Her blue eyes narrowed.

"Oh yeah, and you think that you'll be able to stop me?"

Oliver nodded. "Yes," he said calmly. "You are pregnant, remember?"

Oliver had a fair point there; Tiannah had to admit. But she was a fair dueller, she knew how to dodge, and it wasn't as though she didn't have her wits about her. She wanted to fight and make the Death Eaters pay for the crimes that they committed.

"I'm going," she said, holding her chin up in the air.

"No you're not," Oliver snapped. "I'm not letting you."

"You don't own me," Tiannah snarled, knowing in her heart of hearts that she was being selfish, but persisting anyway. "I can do what I want."

Oliver looked as though he was undergoing internal conflict. Eventually, Daniel cleared his throat.

"Tiannah, I don't think you should come."

Tiannah narrowed her eyes to icy blue slits. Daniel started to speak again, sensing his daughters anger.

"Oliver's right, Tia. You are pregnant, and you would be putting the child in danger if you came-"

"I don't care what you say, I'm going," Tiannah snapped. "Now, are we going or what?"

When Tiannah, Oliver, Jane, Daniel, Meredith, James, Hestia, Ken and Theo (Monica had to stay back to look after Dave) arrived in the Room of Requirement, Daniel spotted Remus Lupin and approached him.

"Good, you're here," Remus said, giving the family a small smile. Tiannah could feel the nervous energy in the air. However, she was distracted when she saw two red-haired twins. They had spotted her at the same time as she had spotted them, and they made their way over towards her and Oliver.

"Hey!" Tiannah greeted them, smiling. Her nerves were forgotten during the reunion.

"How are you both?" Fred asked, as Tiannah gave him a brief hug. She smirked when she saw Oliver stiffen next to her; he always had found it annoying when Tiannah and Fred interacted.

"Alright," Tiannah said, smiling at them. "What about you two?"

"We've been dead bored," George said. "Finally, we can kick some Death Eater butt!"

Tiannah laughed. "I had the exact same thoughts, but..."

As if on cue, Fred and George caught sight of Tiannah's stomach.

"You're pregnant?" Fred asked.

"Obviously," George said, rolling his eyes. "What is it?"

"It's a girl," Oliver said, giving his wife a small smile. "But Tia isn't fighting."

"I am," Tiannah growled.

"No, you're not. I don't know why you even came."

"Because I'm fighting," she said boldly. Fred spoke.

"Our Mum is forbidding Ginny from fighting," he said. "You can stay with her."

"But I _am_ fighting!"

"Tiannah," Oliver said seriously, and she stopped talking abruptly at the tone of voice. "I want you to go home. Please."

Brown eyes burned into blue, until Tiannah gave in. There was a point – if she died, the baby would too. The thought made Tiannah's gut turn.

"Fine," she said.

"You don't have to go home," George said. "Go through the painting and when you reach the end, you'll be in the bar where you entered. Aberforth will let you stay."

"That sounds like a better option," Tiannah said, looking to Oliver to see if he thought it was a good plan.

"Excuse us," he said, placing a hand on the small of Tiannah's back and leading her to a corner.

"It'll be okay," Oliver assured. "I'll be fine."

"Look out for the others too," she said, feeling a little shaky.

"Of course."

Tiannah knew that this was it. A lot of people would die, but it was for a good cause. She just hoped that no one she knew would be one of those unlucky people.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Oliver replied, giving Tiannah a long, lingering kiss. She hugged him, and then kissed his cheek.

"See you soon," she said, in a reassuring voice, as though she was trying to convince herself of it. He nodded and smiled.

And with that, Tiannah walked back through the painting and back to The Hogs Head.

* * *

><p>Tiannah had never seen Hogwarts look so... broken. As she walked back from the Room of Requirement, she was constantly stepping over rocks and other rubble-like substances. Occasionally, she caught sight of a dead student, causing bile to rise in her throat. She hoped with every ounce of hope that she possessed that no one she cared about was dead.<p>

The Great Hall. That's where she guessed that everyone would be. It had been the most horrible twelve hours that Tiannah had ever endured – the thoughts that occupied her mind weren't happy ones.

Early morning sunlight was pouring through the broken windows of the Great Hall, and onto the crowd of survivors. Tiannah knew that it was over – Aberforth had informed her of it. You-Know-Who was gone, and a sizable number of his Death Eaters were dead. The remaining few were to be carted off to Azkaban.

Don't get her wrong – she was overjoyed that all of this was over, that the uncertainty and worry was over. But she would truly be at ease once she knew that everyone was alive... or not.

"Ollie!" she cried in a choked voice, having caught sight of him. He turned around as Tiannah sprinted towards him, a small smile crossing his features.

She threw her arms around him and hugged him as tightly as she could. Everything – the relief, the previous terror, the worry - overwhelmed her, as tears welled in her eyes.

"Is everyone okay?"

He pulled away from the hug, looking grave and forlorn. "Yeah, the family are all okay."

Tiannah would have sighed in relief, but she caught the unusual tone to Oliver's voice.

"What do you mean the family? God, not Hestia or Ken?"

"No. Fred."

Tiannah felt a numb feeling cross her body. Fred. Reckless, flirtatious, funny Fred. She took a deep breath, trying not to let the tears fall down her cheeks.

"Anyone else we know?"

It was then that she caught sight of a small girl with reddish brown hair, looking as though she was sleeping. But Tiannah knew better, especially when she saw Benny's expression.

"Everything will be okay," Oliver whispered, pulling his wife in for a hug. Tiannah squeezed her eyes shut and she buried her head into Oliver's chest.

And for a miniscule moment, in each other's arms, everything did seem okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the amazingly brilliant JK Rowling, and this story comes nothing near hers. <strong>


	54. Epliogue

**Chapter 54**

**Five Years Later**

Tiannah held her daughter's hand, the owner of said hand practically dragging her mother forward. Tiannah turned around and gave Oliver an incredulous look, to which he chuckled.

"Imogen," Oliver called out, coming to his wife's aid. "Slow down, honey – your mother isn't quite as fit as she used to be."

Tiannah glared at her husband. It wasn't true, of course – that was just what Oliver liked doing: teasing his wife.

"Fine," Imogen grumbled. "But I don't believe you, Daddy. Mummy would beat you in anything!"

"That's my girl," Tiannah laughed, ruffling her daughter's hair.

"You've been brainwashing her," Oliver deadpanned, his eyes twinkling. She shook her head innocently.

"Of course not! She's just a smart girl," she said, with an expression of faux innocence plastered on her features.

"Nah, if she was smart she would side with me."

"Dad!" his daughter exclaimed, eyes narrowed. Oliver chuckled.

"You look so much like your mother when you do that," he said softly, smiling at her.

Imogen pouted and turned away from her father.

Today was the day that Tiannah and Oliver were bringing their daughter to her first Quidditch session at the league formed by Puddlemere United, the same place where Tiannah and Oliver attended when they were five years old, the same age as their daughter was.

Five years. Tiannah marvelled at how time flew by. The world had changed so much in the past five years. Everything seemed to be restored to the way that it was before Lord Voldemort took over, with a few changes. People were constantly vigilant these days; there were few crimes because of this. People took better care of what they had and appreciated it more, because the terror of previous years was still fresh in their minds, occasionally revisiting them during nightmares and on anniversaries of destruction. Both Tiannah and Oliver knew that they would never take their freedom for granted again, nor the fact that they lived in a safe world where they could raise their daughter. Their daughter, who was a bittersweet reminder of the day that the war ended, but with so many costs. Her namesake being one of them.

Tiannah saw it fit to name their daughter after Benny's friend. For the short time that she had known Imogen, Tiannah grew close to her. She was the girl who had made Benny happy during those months of misery at Hogwarts, the girl who brought happiness – however brief – to Tiannah and her family, and the girl who had changed Benny, forever.

Five years. They were a good five years, Tiannah reckoned – five years of rebirth, five years of change, five years of reconstruction – in more ways than one.

Tiannah checked her watch. Today was a special day for more than one reason. Not only was it Imogen's first training session, but it was the day that Hestia was to give birth to her first child. After Tiannah dropped Imogen off, she was going to St Mungo's hospital, where Hestia had been admitted the night before.

"We're here," Tiannah said to Imogen, smiling. Imogen smiled back at her mother, showing off her gap-toothed grin. For a five year old, Imogen was tall, just as her parents had been. She had wavy brown, shoulder length hair, that was currently pulled back into a ponytail, ready for Quidditch training. Her skin was paler than usual, which brought out her freckles. Her eyes, which were an unusual combination of brown and blue, were wide as she examined the building and its grounds. Imogen clutched her broomstick tighter, and looked back at her parents, who were smiling kindly.

"Here, we'll take you in," Tiannah said, knowing that the minute Imogen saw people her age, her parent's presence would be all but forgotten. The thought made Tiannah's lips twitch upwards, in a small smile which she exchanged with Oliver.

They had already seen their daughter fly before, and it was evident that she had inherited Oliver's talent, or so Tiannah put it. However, Oliver insisted that it was Tiannah's talent that Imogen had inherited.

"She looks so much like you," she said to her husband, to which he shook her head.

"Nah, she looks like you."

Tiannah rolled her eyes and grinned.

Inside, the Quidditch league was scuttling with children Imogen's age. She looked back at her parents, who were signing her in, and waited for them.

"Mummy, Daddy, can I go now?" she pleaded, eyes wide, body shaking with excitement.

"Not before you give us a hug," Tiannah said sternly, picking her daughter up in a hug. She kissed her forehead tenderly and brushed the stray pieces of hair away from her eyes.

"Have fun, Immy," she said, handing her to Oliver.

"Tell us which position you are best at this afternoon," he said, ruffling her hair. "I reckon you'll be a Chaser, like your mother," he added in an undertone.

"I beg to differ," Tiannah said, smirking. Oliver set Imogen down and she ran off, not before calling out, "Love you!"

"Love you too," the couple chorused.

"I reckon she got the obsessive gene," Tiannah said, as they walked out of the league, hand in hand.

"I reckon you're right," Oliver chuckled. Once they were out of the driveway area, Tiannah faced her husband.

In a rush, all the memories of herself and Oliver went through her mind. Playing Quidditch together, leaving each other before as they began first year, those summers when they were reunited, when they didn't speak to each other for two years, when she came to Hogwarts, those months of denial, when they _finally_ got together...

Tiannah felt tears well in her eyes at this point, as the memories continued to rush through her mind.

Their first time, when they broke up, those months of sadness, winning the Quidditch Cup and winning each other back, those years out of Hogwarts; the fights, the changes, the marriages, the murders...

Tiannah didn't know why all these memories were flooding back, until she locked her blue eyes on Oliver's.

Quidditch had been where everything had begun for them. Quidditch had been what united them together, what strengthened their friendship, what made them the people that they were today. The people who had been through love, hate, betrayal, friendship and heartbreak. But Quidditch had been... their lives. And now that their daughter was starting out where they had started out, everything seemed... cyclical. As though everything had turned out the way that it was supposed to. Through all the hardships and triumphs of life, everything had turned out... not perfectly, but... _right_.

They had come full circle.

Tiannah wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck and kissed him lightly.

"I have to go to the hospital now."

A reminder of how a circle has no beginning. That Tiannah and Oliver's tale wasn't over, but the focus was to be directed onto others that they loved: both Hestia, Ken and Imogen.

"Okay. You're going to be a godmother!"

Tiannah grinned. It was just like the predicament that both sets of their parents had gone through – two sets of best friends became godparents to their best friend's children. Another reminder of the fact that they had come full circle.

"And you're going to be a godfather."

Oliver smiled and kissed Tiannah, deeply and tenderly. When he pulled away, brown eyes burned into blue, as though he too had had the same revelations as Tiannah had about this day.

"I love you," he whispered, bringing Tiannah back to the innumerable times when they had exchanged that phrase.

"I know," she replied, bringing a hand to his cheek, marvelling on the years that they had spent together, and the hardships, fights, love and good times, "and I've never forgotten."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The last time that I will say it: I don't own Harry Potter. Man, these disclaimers irritated me, but I feel somewhat sad that I'll never be writing one in this story again.<strong>

**Author's Note:**

**This will be a long note. I have a lot to say, which is natural, considering that this story has been around ten months in the making.**

**Okay, let's start. This story has been a huge factor in my life. I would say that this year has been the most... interesting one I have ever had. I lost my best friends, I made new friends, I got my best friends back, but in a different way. Change is good, I have now realised. Without it, I wouldn't have gotten with my boyfriend, who will and always will be my best friend. I guess that in this fanfic, I've tried to put across the importance of friendship, because it's been such an all-consuming factor of my life this year, for good or for bad.**

**See, this story has always been my refuge. I had a bad day at school; I would come home and immerse myself in my writing. The fiction became real for me. And it helped me get through it, so of course this piece of writing is real and important to me, and always will be. Maybe I shouldn't be guaranteeing everything with the word always, but I know this: I will never forget this fanfic, nor the response it has met, unless I get some sort of amnesia or something. **

**Seriously, you guys are the best. 45 favs, 71 follows and 145 reviews, as of the twetfth of October 2014. I know that this certainly isn't the biggest story on here, and nor is it the best written, but I'm proud of it. I'm proud of every single word of this fanfic, whether you have enjoyed reading it or not. I'm proud of the fact that despite the fact that I've had stuff going on and with being the queen of procrastination, I have found the time to finish this story. This fic isn't my refuge anymore, nor is it my life, as it used to be, but the least I could do was finish what I started. **

**This whole note may seem overkill, but I get so caught up and invested in things that I have to let go like this. I actually started getting teary when I finished this, however cheesy that may sound. I cling to the things that make me happy, and writing this and receiving the response has made me happier that you could imagine.**

**Thanks to my first reviewer, Austin Tyler, without whom I would never have finished this fic.**

**A special thank you to sarahmichellegellarfan1, givemepotter and MsRose91 for being my three most faithful reviewers. You guys rock!**

**And thanks to anyone else who has followed, faved or reviewed... your input is greatly appreciated!**

**I just have to replace some chapters that had typos in it, but I am officially done, because I've edited all 54 chapters. **

**Seeya, readers! **

**...and since this is the last chapter, it's your last chance to review, anyone who is reading this. Please?**


End file.
